


Kinktober - 2020 (Кинктобрь на русском)

by Yuu_Sangre



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Canon Related, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demon Dean Winchester, Demonic Possession, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Dry Sex, Eavesdropping, Enemas, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, First Time, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Human Furniture, Humorous Ending, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Latex, Licking, Light Sadism, Lingerie, Long Hair, Love/Hate, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Relationship(s), Rimming, S&M, Scissoring, Sensory Deprivation, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sharingan, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Slice of Life, Stranger Sex, Subspace, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire Sex, Vore, Wall Sex, Water Sex, Watersports, Whipping, X-ray Vision
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Sangre/pseuds/Yuu_Sangre
Summary: Сборник работ на Кинктобрь: по 1 фику в день (!) целый месяц по заранее составленному списку тем.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Gaara/Hatake Kakashi, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Собирая по каплям - Саске/Суйгетсу (День 1. Первый раз, ванна)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Решила попробовать осилить кинктобрь, буду идти по этому списку: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580. Спасибо его автору_ам ~
> 
> Пейринги и фандомы будут разными!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Принимая ванну, Саске оказывается застигнут Суйгетсу врасплох.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> День 1: Первый раз, Ванна.  
> Время событий: когда команда Хэби путешествовала в поисках Итачи во 2 сезоне.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9925074

По правде сказать, Саске очень, очень устал. Они скитались в поисках Итачи, будто ловили дым острым кунаем. Это было не только глупо, но и травмоопасно. Однако Саске был уверен, что они готовы. Он так долго ждал, а теперь у него есть достаточно силы и неплохая команда с особыми навыками. Он справится. Это лишь вопрос времени…

Погружаясь в приятную, обволакивающую теплом ванну, Саске размышлял о еще одном дне, проведенном в компании с шумными подчиненными. Или все же подопечными? Он никак не мог понять, стоит ли отстраниться. История с командой номер 7 не должна была повториться. Эти люди нужны ему для достижения цели, а не для того, чтобы… того, чтобы…

— Что за… — Саске попытался приподняться, опираясь о борта (повезло еще, что попалась гостиница с современной ванной, а не как обычно!), но вода словно держала его в себе. При этом внешне она выглядела так же, как обычно, не став ни клееобразной, ни похожей на желе.

Более того, вода… делала что-то странное с его телом. Его будто трогали с десяток рук, ласковых и внимательных, не оставляя ни одной клеточки кожи без внимания. Особенно необычно это ощущалось в паху и на сосках, ставших напряженными и чувствительными. Саске хотел вскрикнуть, позвать на помощь Джуго, который сейчас должен был высыпаться в соседней комнате, но вместо этого у него вырвался стон.

А вода как назло стала агрессивнее, терзая возбужденную плоть. Саске не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что происходит — к счастью, это не неожиданное нападение с использованием обездвиживающих или ограничивающих неизвестных дзюцу, как могло показаться изначально. Однако не мог понять, зачем кому-то могло понадобиться делать это с ним. Кажется, у Карин нет подобных способностей…

Только он подумал об этом, как вода, не церемонясь, проникла в него сзади, заставляя изогнуться, расставить ноги, насколько позволяли стенки ванны. Сквозь прозрачную, слегка голубоватую на фоне белой эмали толщу Саске видел, в какой недвусмысленной позе находится. Пожалуй, следует прекратить этот цирк.

Активировав шаринган, Саске увидел лишь потоки чакры, окружившие его со всех сторон гигантскими щупальцами. Тот, что был внутри, казался похожим на беспокойный язычок — наклонив голову, Саске мог увидеть его в себе. Как он вылизывает все на своем пути, пробираясь дальше, настойчиво и на удивление приятно… и вдруг Саске почувствовал стимуляцию еще более необычного толка. Стимулируемое многочисленными язычками чакры, обвившими руки, член, яички, бедра, торс, лодыжки, удовольствие волнами растекалось по телу, так и не доставшемуся Орочимару (что забавно, во всех смыслах). Под водой все казалось глубже и ярче, чем когда-либо было под землей, где он зачастую жил последние пару лет, либо на земле, да и сам с собой он никогда не был столь изобретателен, как эти восхитительные дьявольские тентакли.

Кончая, Саске наблюдал, как его сперму поглощает в себя невидимый водяной монстр, и она растворяется в нем, будто сама становясь чакрой.

— Не думал, что ты хоть когда-либо расслабляешься, — облизнулся материализовавший над поверхностью воды только голову Суйгетсу, улыбаясь во весь акулий рот на противоположной стороне ванны.

Саске наконец достал руки из воды, вновь положив локти на бортики, и как обычно усмехнулся:

— Зато теперь я знаю, чем тебя можно заткнуть.

Они обменялись долгими взглядами. Затем Саске резко поднялся, подняв кучу брызг, и потянулся к полотенцу, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.

Это не имело никакого смысла, поэтому Саске догадался не сразу. Они с Суйгетсу неплохо ладили, и вместе с Джуго частенько посещали онсены вместе. Но раньше он никогда даже не пытался напасть…

— Саске? — как-то лениво послышалось из-за спины.

Обернувшись, Саске увидел вполне обычно выглядящего парня, положившего голову на скрещенные руки у края ванной. Он видел его обнаженным, полностью на виду и раньше — во всей красе в лаборатории Орочимару, стеклянных колбах, будто некий человеческий образец. В пару и гуле голосов в онсенах.

— Я уж думал, ты давно растворился в канализации.

Суйгетсу фыркнул:

— Как насчет второго заплыва? — и призывно взмахнул ногой, создавая волну. Без Саске уровень воды стал совсем низок.

Да уж, эта команда никогда не перестанет его удивлять. Саске подумал об этом, и лишь после понял, что ощутил… гордость. Как странно.

— Если ты будешь подчиняться, — прозвучало иначе, чем хотелось: Саске просто имел в виду, что он будет командиром в их команде, как и было обычно.

Вместо ответа Суйгетсу на какой-то миг погрузился в воду, становясь с ней одним целым, а затем вышел из ванны, в отличие от Саске собирая воду вокруг в себя, а не расплескивая. Он подошел и потянулся было, будто за поцелуем, когда Саске неожиданно потянул на себя дверь в ванную комнату, и в нее к ним под ноги буквально вывалилась раскрасневшаяся Карин.

— И давно ты здесь торчишь, извращенка?! — Разумеется, эти двое немедленно начали переругиваться, причем Карин даже не потрудилась встать на ноги. Она ведь удивительно чутко улавливает чакру. Можно сказать, ей и не нужно было подглядывать, чтобы знать, что и в каких позах происходило в этой многострадальной ванне…

— Это ты извращенец, да как ты мог сделать такое с Саске-куном, тупица?!

Саске невозмутимо перешагнул мимо нее и, уже не слушая их, вышел прямо в чем мать родила к удивленно уставившемуся на него спросонья Джуго.

«Хоть кто-то здесь не желает меня трахнуть», — подумал было Саске, но потом вспомнил, с каким трепетом Джуго произносил имя покойного Кимимару, и вздохнул.

Вслед под аккомпанемент звуков борьбы послышалось «Как-нибудь повторим!» и «Да я тебе дам "повторим"!!!».

Убить бы Итачи уже поскорее…


	2. Оставляя метки - Наруто/Саске (День 2. Секс на балконе / Засосы)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто очень раздражает печать Орочимару на теле Саске. Он хочет оставить и свои метки...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наруто/Саске, фандом "Наруто"
> 
> День 2. Секс на балконе / Засосы, список здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580  
> Если у вас будут идеи, про кого сделать последующие части, буду рада их услышать и, возможно, воплотить.
> 
> Сеттинг: любой после того, как Орочимару поставил Саске проклятую печать, в котором Саске и Наруто могли бы встречаться - от альтернативной реальности, где он не ушел из Конохи, вернулся сам или Наруто смог его вернуть, до каноничного финала.
> 
> На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9928189/25546939

Наруто всегда жутко бесился, когда видел метку Орочимару на шее Саске. Он тут же будто сходил с катушек, и кусался, и даже немного рычал, словно голодный зверек, вгрызался в шею, нежно покрывая ее вереницей поцелуев, но со стороны выглядело пугающе, опасно. Правда, Саске никогда его не боялся.

У Наруто был маленький балкончик, плита, выступающая из дома на пару шагов, да пузатые перекладины из металла, и все заставлено зеленью. Саске втайне завидовал этому островку счастья, ведь он жил в обычном доме на земле, а не в многоэтажке, там, где балконов с видом на спальные районы Конохи, сонные и обычно солнечные, попросту не бывает. Это казалось странным, учитывая то, что Саске по сути являлся прямым наследником целого квартала жилой площади - завидовать малосемейке на окраинах. Но Наруто никогда не считал его странным.

Саске вышел подышать, ощутить спертый вечерний воздух на коже, оперевшись о маленький свободный от “насаживаемых” горшков участок перил, и не удивился, услышав, как позади снова открывается балконная дверь. Руки прижали, тело накрыло, жесткое, мужское, как и большие загорелые ладони, оказавшиеся на его животе. Саске рефлекторно запрокинул голову, когда горячее живое дыхание коснулось уха, затем уступив влажному языку.

И тут это опять случилось. Наруто просто зря подошел сзади. Простая черная кофта, в которой был в тот день Саске, съехала на одно плечо, вновь обнажив проклятую печать. Саске понял это, когда бережные руки вдруг на секунду сдавили предплечья.

\- Отметина этого… этого урода, - услышал он возбужденно-яростный шепот. - Я... поставлю на тебе свои метки…

Не успев ничего на это ответить или повернуться, Саске почувствовал, что Наруто перешел от слов к делу, поставив сильный засос прямо поверх рисунка печати. Наверняка будет синяк… Саске знал это, потому что в этом плане ему, в отличие от Итачи, досталась мамина наследственность и ее бледная кожа с просвечивающими сквозь нее венками. Губы Наруто скользнули выше...

\- Не делай так… - упрекнул он, подняв руку, чтобы попытаться отпихнуть блондинистую шевелюру у себя под ухом. - Мне на миссию скоро. Все увидят.

Он имел в виду синяки на шее. Пока что только их.

\- Пусть видят, - жаркий шепот, сбивающий с ног, на мгновение заставил все мысли развеяться, оставляя после себя блаженный туман чего-то, что он, краснея, про себя называл похотью.

Вцепившись в перила, Саске выгнулся, повинуясь движениям знакомых рук. Но когда одна из них нагло потянулась к ширинке, остановил ее, одновременно пытаясь повернуться к Наруто и словить его губы своими. Тот почему-то прижал его к себе еще ближе, не давая ни единого шанса пошевелиться. Ладони по-хозяйски легли на грудь, лаская соски. Саске нетерпеливо заелозил и замер, сквозь ткань ощутив, как твердеет член Наруто, продолжающего покусывать и посасывать его шею. 

Со стороны могло показаться, что парочка мирно обнимается, любуясь закатом. К счастью или к сожалению, нигде не было видно соседей - в таких домах в основном жили одиночки, возвращавшиеся с работы слишком поздно, а многие балконы и вовсе служили жильцам складом, захламленные и не опасные.

\- Кто-то увидит… - попытался возразить Саске, правда, безо всякой уверенности в голосе: им обоим уже было на это плевать.

\- Пусть смотрят, - прохрипел Наруто, ритмично двигаясь между его ягодиц. Когда теперь уже рука Саске потянулась к ширинке, он поймал обе, прижимая их к перилам, будто пытаясь в точности повторить собой обрис его тела.

\- Наруто, я… - Саске уже почти попросил, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, но Наруто безо всяких просьб вдруг отпустил его, и непонимающе застывший на месте Саске услышал, как раскрывается чужая ширинка, и возблагодарил всех богов за быстро наступающие сумерки Конохи.

\- Позволь мне… - Наруто глупо сплюнул на ладонь, то ли просто размазывая слюну по своему толстому члену, то ли уже мастурбируя. 

Саске кивнул, по-прежнему не разгибаясь. Он отчего-то был сосредоточен на запахе влажной земли от соседнего цветка. Кажется, это самый обычный хлорофиллипт? Балкон по периметру был в зелени, они с Наруто в ней почти утопали. Может быть, их никто и не видит?

Стащив штаны, Саске, поправив длинную кофту, чтобы закрывала как можно больше, прямо под ней дотронулся до ноющего от недостатка внимания к себе члена, позволил ему налиться желанием, выпрямиться без стеснения, чтобы потом ощутить поверх своей руки влажную ладонь Наруто, такую обжигающе уверенную, знающую, что делать.

Второй рукой Наруто придерживал Саске за сведенные бедра, проникая в свободное пространство на самом их верху, упираясь головкой в аккуратные небольшие яички. Нормальной смазки, конечно, не доставало, но не критично, зато трение - казалось, сейчас полетят искры. 

Наруто уже сейчас видел, или ему думалось, что видел, как красноватые точки его засосов на шее и плечах Саске изнутри наливаются цветом, как будто проявляющаяся печать. Из бесформенной массой оставшихся на щиколотках штанов выглядывали белые носки. Саске слегка подрагивал, быть может, из-за вечерней прохлады, и Наруто попытался накрыть его собой еще сильнее, если бы это было возможно.

\- Нару-… - бессвязно простонал Саске, чуть ли не запрокидывая голову ему на плечо, и Наруто на рефлексах потянул свободную руку к его рту, чтобы с опаской прикрыть его, а вместо этого попал пальцами прямо на язык и приоткрытые зубы.

\- Ты мой, а я твой, и между нами нет печатей, - Наруто по-особенному сжал член Саске у основания, заставляя его содрогнуться от удовольствия. - Однажды я подарю тебе что-нибудь получше россыпи синяков на шее, но до тех пор все должны знать… и видеть…

Он прижал губы к одному из расцветающих засосов, от чего Саске поморщился, с шумом всасывая воздух - это было не больно, но уже неприятно. Впрочем, секундное чувство довольно скоро сменилось мощным оргазмом, в честь которого Наруто пришлось чуть ли не целиком запихать ему в раскрытую глотку три пальца - чтобы не было слышно крика. Он кончил следом, с пыхтением вдавившись между его ягодиц.

\- Как будто я против, - прошелестел Саске, скорее себе под нос, чем обращаясь к занятому методичным размазыванием своей спермы по его заднице Наруто.

\- А теперь в душ! - бодро скомандовал Наруто, напоследок легонько шлепнув вскинувшегося было Саске. - Или придется довольствоваться лейкой, - шутливо пригрозил он, кивая на большую ржавую лейку в углу, в которой как раз плавала муха.

Саске закатил глаза, скрываясь за плотным тюлем уже по ту сторону дверей:

\- А если я тебя в ответ отметелю, это будет считаться за “россыпь моих даров”? - с издевкой крикнул он из комнаты, по пути оставляя волочившиеся за ним штаны, а затем и испачканную потом и кончей кофту на полу.

У Наруто даже сквозь загар стал заметен румянец, даром что увидеть его было некому - слова вырвались в пылу страсти и были куда более пафосными и порнушными, чем ему бы хотелось. Саске еще долго про них не забудет… И Наруто решил воспользоваться неприкрытой, но обаятельной лестью:

\- Если ты меня отметелишь, я попаду в реанимацию и Сакура убьет нас обоих, - сообщил он, погружаясь в темноту комнаты следом под аккомпанемент довольного смеха Учихи и мерный шум включенной воды.


	3. Избегая правды - Итачи/Дейдара (День 3 и 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дейдара терпеть не может Итачи Учиху. Но когда это начинает мешать Итачи, он решает преподать ему урок при помощи цукуеми...  
> Или история, из-за которой Дейдара начал тренировки против гендзюцу.  
> (День 3 и 4. Кремпай | Ненависть | Отказ от оргазма | С завязанными глазами | Фистинг)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так вышло, что я объединила 3 и 4 день~ Кто вообще вам сказал, что выходные - это не 1 день, а 2? Я вот не согласна...
> 
> День 3: Кремпай | Hate-fucking | Отказ от оргазма  
> День 4: С завязанными глазами | Фистинг
> 
> Кинктобрь - это писательский челлендж, вот список тем: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580.  
> Если у вас есть какие-либо идеи относительно следующих дней и тем, делитесь ими в отзывах или комментах в паблике (https://vk.com/yuusangre), буду только рада!
> 
> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9934567
> 
> День 1 на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9925074  
> День 2 там же: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9928189

Дейдара всегда знал, чего хотел. Он всегда следовал за целью, взрывая все на своем пути, если потребуется. Пожалуй, единственным, кто сбивал с толку все его внутренние ориентиры, был тот, кому невозможно было сопротивляться. Дейдара всегда шел против течения, он был бунтарем по своей сути. Но встретив его, он столкнулся с непреодолимым. С чем-то, чего не мог даже полностью осознать. И это бесило, бесило его до трясучки. И восторгало — до дрожи в кончиках пальцев.

Итачи Учиха, божественное видение, манящий и в то же время отталкивающий, потому что у любого человека со здравым смыслом и чувством самосохранения Итачи Учиха вызывал безудержное желание бежать без оглядки и никогда больше не оказываться поблизости к нему. Но у Дейдары, по его собственному признанию, не хватало ни того, ни другого. Итачи Учиха вызывал у него странную смесь чувств, от взрывной зависти до черной ненависти. Иногда он сам хотел был Итачи Учихой — чтобы взорвать его в белой глине искусной ярости. Самоубийство автора. Или убийство автора-самоубийцы?..

Он не думал обо всем этом, вися на кресте в черно-алом мире Итачи Учихи. Таком же черно-алом, как его владелец и хозяин. Они повздорили после собрания Акацки… нет, не так. Дейдара проследил за Итачи после собрания Акацки. Итачи поймал его где-то в переходах пещер. Прижал к стене, как маленького щеночка, и Дейдара с ужасом осознал, что не может сопротивляться. А потом посмотрел в алые глаза с крутящимися запятыми, и…

Итачи подошел, держа руку в вырезе плаща, как обычно. Его лицо ничего не выражало, когда он сказал:

— Зачем ты следил за мной, Дейдара?

Быть на кресте оказалось весьма неудобно. Его руки с раскрытыми от натуги ртами были привязаны к перекладине. Хорошо, что не прибиты…

Все это время Дейдара думал о том, на что именно способен Итачи. Станет ли он убивать одного из «своих»? Но что важнее, были ли у него «свои»? Дейдаре не хотелось бы умирать вот так. Станет ли его кто-то искать? Сколько секунд прошло там, в реальном мире?

Дейдара не следил за ним с какой-то конкретной целью. В его ладони был зажат кунай, когда он шел по пятам Итачи. В сумке на бедре ожидала глина, запас на целую битву. В голове играла какая-то навязчивая мелодия. Кажется, он не хотел его убивать. Просто пошел за развивающимся плащом, и все.

Господин Сасори всегда говорил, что Дейдара слишком импульсивен. Возможно, он и прав.

— Что это вы делаете, Итачи-сан? — решил попытаться Дейдара. Он висит на кресте. Но ему все еще не больно. Может быть, это лишь недоразумение? Он слышал о том, что делают с людьми эти глаза. Но, конечно, пока не увидишь, не поверишь.

По правде говоря, ему было жутко интересно узнать об этом на своей шкуре.

— Хочу показать тебе, — так же безэмоционально, но будто с призрачной издевкой в голосе ответил Итачи. — Почему не стоит подкрадываться ко мне со спины.

— А кто подкрадывался? Я? Я не подкра…

Итачи сверкнул взглядом, и Дейдара с ужасом понял, что лишился рта. Буквально лишился — вместо него теперь была одна сплошная плоть, и когда Дейдара в шоке попытался закричать, он не смог этого сделать даже приглушенно, потому что ни языка, ни связок, но глотки, ничего из того, что создавало звук в его теле, уже не было, все затянулось подобно старой ране. Это было настолько невероятно, что просто сводило с ума.

— У тебя слишком много языков… — скучающе резюмировал Итачи, поднимаясь в воздух, чтобы не смотреть на свою жертву снизу вверх. Он легко и без усилий парил прямо перед Дейдарой, на расстоянии нескольких шагов, иногда почему-то обращаясь в негатив, как испорченное изображение, но лишь на мгновение.

Дейдаре показалось, что он сейчас обмочится от страха. Вернее, это не было страхом. Дейдара никогда ничего не боялся. Но Итачи… он внушал полнейший ужас, панику на грани безумия. С этим чувством во взгляде лесные животные убегают от огня, мечутся по сторонам, падая с обрывов, топча друг друга.

К счастью, Итачи не соврал — у подрывника и вправду было больше ртов, чем положено. Получится ли?.. Он собрал волю в кулак, точнее, в кулаки, и смачно плюнул в пустое лицо Итачи сразу из 2 ртов на руках. Попал точно в цель — парящий Учиха вовремя отвернулся, и слюна оказалась на его щеке.

Дейдара внутренне ликовал, но недолго — противник медленно высвободил руку в пройме своего плаща, просунул ее в рукав и методично вытер щеку, поворачиваясь к Дейдаре. Глаза Итачи горели.

— Что ж… — протянул он, изучающе глядя на Дейдару. — Похоже, ты не из тех, кто легко учится манерам. Что же мне с тобой делать?

Его шаринганы будто расширились, лицо исказила кривая усмешка. Неужели это эмоция, настоящая, неподдельная эмоция Итачи Учихи?! Дейдара ощутил гордость — он вывел из себя того, кто ни секунды не старался, показывая свою силу миру. Тогда как Дейдара тратил всего себя на свое искусство, Итачи, казалось, сам был воплощением своего и не считал нужным объяснять собственные смыслы.

И тут наступила темнота. Дейдара ничего не видел, как ни вертел головой. Ему показалось, что его глаза широко раскрыты, и яблок касается с десяток языков — но он не видел, не видел ничего из этого. И не мог кричать мольбы или проклятия, ничего не мог. Здесь у Дейдары не было ни кунаев, ни глины. В мире Итачи Учихи не было других победителей, кроме него самого.

Плащ распахнулся на теле Дейдары от сносящего все ветра. Он понял это по тому, как волосы улетели назад, развиваясь, как лицо обдало порывами, и даже сам крест будто покачнулся под ним. Где здесь Итачи? Смотрит ли он, наблюдает со стороны? Дейдара знал ответ: все — это Итачи. Но он не желал с ним смиряться.

И вдруг груди коснулись холодные пальцы. Он вытаскивали нитки изо рта на его сердце… Дейдара и сам похолодел — что задумал этот ненормальный? Хочет, чтобы все взлетело на воздух? Язык задвигался, разминаясь после долгого бездействия. Этот рот был опаснее всех, потому что лишь доля секунды отделяла подрывника от становления своим ярчайшим творением. Иными словами, в непростом деле взрывов всегда есть риск взорваться самому. И если оторвет руку, можно продолжить бой без нее. А вот если он не успеет, и глина взорвется в центре его тела… Кто будет и далее вносить красоту в хаос сражения? И поэтому этот рот раньше был зашит, чтобы не маячить соблазном где-то на периферии возможностей. Чтобы даже не думать о его использовании. Пока еще не время.

Дейдара чувствовал, что Итачи стоит (или парит, или что он там делает) прямо перед ним, на расстоянии рукопожатия, и, казалось, мог ощутить его запах. И чувствовал, как его собственный язык облизывает чьи-то пальцы, причмокивая от удовольствия, сначала один, затем два, три, настойчивые, нетерпеливые. Когда у него был «основной» рот, он не ощущал так остро того, что делали остальные…

Итачи Учиха должен умереть, подумалось ему. Он слишком… Итачи Учиха, чтобы быть в этом мире. Но сначала должен трахнуть его, так, чтобы сперма из одной глотки полилась из другой. Чтобы даже безгласые рты закричали. Чтобы, когда зрение вернется к нему, мир уже не казался прежним.

Он не удивился, когда пальцы заменил член, наполнил собой неглубокий рот, становясь тверже внутри. Итачи был безмолвен, как и обычно — истинный шиноби, убивающий и не только в тишине. Когда его член касался нёба, Дейдара мог слышать свое сердцебиение — его сердце находилось прямо по ту сторону эластичной «перегородки».

Дейдара насколько мог сжал зубы и получил смачный удар. Если бы у него на лице по-прежнему были губы и зубы, парочка из последних бы точно вылетела от такого. В голове зазвенело, Итачи задвигался быстрее, и он упал, будто крест под ним растворился в воздухе, как и одежда на ноющем теле.

Его перевернуло, поставило на колени, заставив набрать в рты на руках соленой земли, пахнущей гарью. Волосы растрепались, и с них стащили заколку, распустив по спине. Его будто притягивало к земле плечами, бедрами, носом, как будто они неожиданно потяжелели и перевешивали центр тяжести.

Он ощущал, как чужие руки, полные чакры, легли ему на поясницу, провели вниз по бокам, приподняли, чтобы расставить ноги. Сначала в него вошли пальцы с массивным кольцом, один, три, вся рука, казавшаяся ему когда-то изящной и маленькой, а затем, словно раздирая изнутри острым колом, его натянули на член, оттягивая назад за длинные локоны. Все здесь было создано для пытки. Даже удовольствие Итачи, если это можно было назвать удовольствием. Но ему в любом случае было приятно втоптать Дейдару в пепел — тот чувствовал его возбуждение в себе.

«Итачи и такие, как он — великие манипуляторы, он читает твои мысли и выворачивает их против тебя. Не проебись перед ним, иначе тебе пиздец», — сказал ему как-то Хидан. Он был ебанутым на всю голову, но был прав.

Итачи знал, как пытать горделивого взвинченного Дейдару. Лишить его контроля. Завладеть его телом. И знал, что Дейдара его хотел. Но, как любой безумец, Дейдара никогда не представлял себя снизу. Он хотел взять его силой, хотел показать себя главным. И сейчас его фантазии превратились в негатив, как на старой фотопленке.

«Спорим, такие, как он, кайфуют от боли?» — вспомнилось Дейдаре. Похоже, Хидан в свое время был тайным психотерапевтом всея Акацки… Может, поэтому его никто не захотел выкапывать?

Итачи не был жесток в известном смысле этого слова. Он ебал его жестко, это правда, но также и отстраненно, как-то незаинтересованно, как будто следуя сценарию и не более. И Дейдаре было стыдно, безумно стыдно признавать, что ему это нравилось… Все это. Итачи он, конечно, ненавидел, но ведь сейчас он не мог видеть никого в принципе. Каждая клеточка его тела, даже замурованная челюсть, безвольно высунутый изо рта на груди язык, болтающийся ноющий член, подающиеся навстречу движениям Итачи ягодицы, наверняка разорванный анус, горящий и, вероятно, заполненный кровью, в которую как по маслу входил Итачи, все его существо желало насладиться возникшим положением на полную. И это было так приятно… и так ужасно!

Будучи на грани, Дейдара вцепился в землю руками, ломая накрашенные ногти — он мог кончить в любую минуту и совсем этого не хотел, всеми силами пытаясь хотя бы отсрочить этот момент.

«Ну уж нет! — пусть Дейдара не видел, но он по-прежнему моргал и знал, что глаза никуда не делись, а значит, и решительный взгляд за окуляром тоже. — Я не доставлю ему такой радости!»

Итачи за его спиной хмыкнул, как-то на удивление довольно, и тут прямо в его черепе послышалось:

— Ты забываешь, что ты в моем гендзюцу, Дейдара. Я знаю все, о чем ты думаешь. И ты сделаешь так, как я захочу.

Дейдара, конечно, не мог ответить устно, но мысленно полил противника самыми грязными из известных ему ругательств. Он чувствовал, что Итачи то и дело сбивается с ритма. А значит, он выигрывал — вероятно, тот хотел, чтобы жертва кончила первой.

Послышался какой-то шум, будто помехи из другой вселенной, и тут произошло сразу несколько странных событий: Дейдара мгновенно прозрел, как выключателем щелкнули, Итачи дернулся, сложившись пополам, и его густая сперма залила Дейдару изнутри, наполнив до предела и вытекая наружу.

Лишившись его поддержки, Дейдара рухнул на устланную пеплом черную поверхность идеально круглой площадки посреди красных облаков и крестов вдалеке, словно примагниченный. Приземлился прямо на стояк, не имея возможности даже вздохнуть от боли. Но в мыслях играл победный марш: он не кончил, не кончил, не кончил… Чувствуя пепел тремя языками разом, он смаковал победу, пока лежал, выглядя полностью поверженным, с раскинутыми по спине волосами, неестественно подвернутыми коленками, а из его пульсирующего ануса сочилась сперма.

И тут его плеча коснулись, и он очнулся.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Итачи-сан? — с легким налетом укора в голосе проговорил Кисаме, чье лицо как из ниоткуда появилось перед Дейдарой.

Он стоял на своих двоих в той же пещере, где настиг Итачи Учиху — или, вернее, он настиг его. Ничего не изменилось — даже капли, стекающие по камням, казалось, были те же и сдвинулись лишь на миллиметр.

— Я… что?! — Дейдара отпрянул, удивленный, что может не только говорить, но и двигать языком, кляцать зубами, кусать губы.

За спиной Кисаме, загадочно улыбаясь, стоял Итачи, спрятавший руки в огромные рукава. Его плащ всегда казался слишком огромным для него.

Дейдара кинулся было на него, чтобы разорвать в клочья, прижать к стене, уничтожить, убить, но тут алые вспышки мелькнули в черных насмешливых глазах, и Дейдара обнаружил, что словно прикован к месту, врос в камень под собой.

Кисаме удовлетворенно кивнул, глядя на него. Видимо, он не заметил серьезных повреждений и отошел к напарнику.

— Сасори грозится уйти без тебя, если не поторопишься, — сообщил он Дейдаре, совсем сбитому с толку, а затем обратился к Итачи: — Ну что, идем?

Итачи просто кивнул, продолжив смотреть на Дейдару. Кисаме заинтересованно перевел взгляд с него на подрывника и обратно.

— Да что тут произошло? — не вытерпел он, по-акульи ухмыляясь и пропуская напарника вперед.

— Ничего, — легко проговорил Итачи, проходя мимо Дейдары. Теперь Дейдара точно мог почувствовать его запах — он пах кровью и сексом. — Я просто оставил Дейдаре небольшой подарочек.

Кисаме принялся причитать, что ему никогда ничего не дарят, и, пока их голоса удалялись, Дейдара стыдливо опустил глаза — все верно, его стояк был заметен даже под широким плащом.

С тех пор Дейдара каждый день тренировался, чтобы научиться видеть сквозь гендзюцу. Чтобы в следующий раз, если представится возможность, не только ненавидеть.


	4. Сверяясь по часам - Северус Снейп / Люциус Малфой ("Гарри Поттер")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Северус Снейп хочет стать Пожирателем смерти, и ему очень кстати попадается способ сделать это через постель.  
> (День 5. Асфиксия / Разница в размерах / Секс при посторонних / Teasing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9938189  
> На фикбуке челлендж появляется более вовремя, а сюда я копирую уже позже. Если интересно следить за этим, лучше делать это там)

Эта тощая сучка любила, когда ее за волосы тащили через весь зал для приемов, переворачивали в воздухе, а потом душили дорогими галстуками с вышитыми вензелями.

Ох уж и не повезло Нарциссе Блэк с будущим мужем.

***

Северус Снейп гостил в Малфой-мэнор каждое воскресенье. Не потому, что был желанным гостем — просто по воскресеньям здесь собирался весь цвет магической аристократии. Убийцы маглов, военные преступники, старые (но отнюдь не добрые) гриндевальдцы — все, кто еще хоть чего-то стоил и не боялся восстать против противников крови. Возглавлял приемы лично Темный Лорд, воодушевляющий и ужасающий. Северус еще не получил своей метки. Для этого нужно было втереться в доверие к приближенным лицам — как минимум. На одно из таких лиц он садился как по часам каждое воскресенье.

Люциус Малфой все делал по расписанию. Его семейные богато украшенные карманные часы на тонкой цепочке покачивались при ходьбе, когда их хозяин курсировал среди гостей в поисках лакомых кусочков. «Птичек», как иногда величал своих фаворитов этот павлин. Павлинов на территории и вправду было несколько, разгуливали по саду точь-в-точь хозяин — и павлинов, и часов, и сада. Северус относился ко всему этому с вежливым пониманием. Чего он понять не мог, так это кто хозяин здешнему хозяину. Мистер Малфой-старший пытался устроить сыну брак, видимо, в надежде обуять его стремление к роскоши и фривольности, но, казалось, это единственное, что он способен этот старик. Северус иногда подумывал, каким он бы был, будучи так же чистокровен и богат, как Малфой. И всегда приходил к заключению, что «уж точно не таким».

В это воскресенье он, как обычно, пришел в дом. Над юным слизеринцем, вчерашним школьником в потертой одежде, посмеивались безымянные франты в коридорах, но ему не было до них дела. Он шел к гостям и пару раз показывался Темному лорду на глаза, просто так, на всякий случай. Заговаривать с ним он не решался — для этого нужно, чтобы тебя кто-то представил.

Кто-то представительный. Кто-то с известной фамилией. Кстати о Малфое.

Затем в одно и то же время он поднимался на второй этаж по знакомым коридорам. Шел, подгоняемый часовым боем, к дверям гостевой спальни. Иногда она бывала занята кем-то другим — однажды он даже видел, спрятавшись за колонной, как из дубовых дверей выходил сам Темный лорд. Но если она бывала пуста, его ждали у окна. Он подходил сзади по толстому ковру, поглощающему шаги, и с последним ударом роскошных часов на каминной полке, с маятником за стеклянной дверцей, выхватывал вслепую те часы, что всегда висели слева у него на груди, и затягивал тонкую, почти невидимую цепочку на шее. Светлые волосы взметались вверх, словно световой след, когда Северус тащил их обладателя на кровать под тяжелым изумрудным балдахином.

Люциус Малфой любил, когда все было по его собственному сценарию, но выглядело всегда совершенно наоборот. Пожалуй, в притворстве и обмане ему никогда не было равных. И он каждый раз так умилительно просил «этого не делать». «Ты же меня разорвешь», причитал он, уже раздвигая ноги. Снейп душил его, на этот раз получше, .

К слову сказать, у Северуса Снейпа был весьма впечатляющих размеров член. Собственно, именно благодаря ему он и предполагал заполучить членство в рядах знаменитых Пожирателей Смерти. Все дело в том, что твои собственные задатки и навыки не играют особой роли в обществе подобном тому, в котором кружился Люциус Малфой. Никто даже не взглянет на тебя без протекции и связей, неважно, кто ты на самом деле — твоя участь принимать пальто гостей у входа. В общем, у Снейпа, и без того талантливого волшебника и амбициозного слизеринца, был козырь в рукаве. А все знали, что Люциус обожает большие члены.

В это особое воскресенье Северус Снейп затянул цепочку, не жалея своих сил, не желая слушать картинные мольбы. Люциус рухнул на постель тряпичной куклой. Его веки с бесцветными ресницами смешно подрагивали — значит, не мертв. Трахаться с трупом Северусу пока не хотелось, особенно учитывая, насколько трупы бесполезны.

Оставив на широкой шее с выпирающим кадыком тонкий заметный след, Северус убрал с лица выбившуюся прядь и вдруг почувствовал на себе взгляд. Он слышал о том, что в Малфой-мэноре у стен есть глаза, а у портьер — уши, но раньше он не обращал внимания на подобные сплетни — обычное дело, если кто-то кого-то случайно или намеренно подслушал или увидел, это не нонсенс.

Однако в комнате совершенно точно не было никого, кроме его самого и бездыханного Малфоя. Никого видимого, как минимум.

Пора было прекращать эту затянувшуюся паузу. Он слишком многим жертвовал, чтобы приходить сюда неделю за неделей. И если правила игры изменились… он отвесил Малфою смачную пощечину.

— Эй! Не бей меня по лицу! Ты что, забыл?! — возмутился тот, держась за щеку.

Северус вздохнул, ощущая, как терпение выходит из него подобно воздуху из сдутого шарика:

— Если ты не снимешь заклятье, я не смогу приступить, — напомнил он.

— А не стоило так стараться пытаться меня задушить, — огрызнулся Малфой, садясь.

— Я думал, тебе это нравится?..

— Вам, — прикрикнул Малфой, прищурив такие же бесцветные, как и все его тело разом, глаза.

Когда Северус был младшекурсником, а Люциус — жадным до власти старостой факультета, он тоже заставлял называть его «мистером Малфоем». Когда Люциус выпустился, Северус придумал прозвище и для себя, но вот что странно, если с «мистером Малфоем» никогда не спорили, даже считая его чудачества глупыми за глаза, то над принцем-полукровкой откровенно потешались. В детстве Снейп не понимал, в чем же разница.

Лениво взмахнув палочкой, вольготно расположившийся на кровати Малфой снял с него брюки. Снейп выхватил свою, и через секунду оружие Малфоя оказалось откинуто в дальний угол, а его хозяин (ха!) под собственный смех взлетел в воздух, словно подхваченный за лодыжку.

Люциус неспешно крутился вокруг своей оси, сложив руки в замок на груди и не пытаясь поправить мантию. Скоро его лицо побагровеет, вздуется жилка на лбу, подумал Северус и решил поторопиться. Одним движением палочки он стянул с него мантию — чтобы не висела уродливым мешком. Обходя его кругом, Северус раздумывал, куда присунуть сначала.

Его полувставший член был опутан еле светящимися сиреневыми нитями, начиная от основания ствола и заканчивая головкой. Пожалуй, магглы бы даже назвали это красивым украшением: четкие линии окружностей с совсем небольшим шагом и несколько пересекающих их прямых, соединяющихся прямо на уретре и уходящих внутрь.

Непонятно, почему, но Люциус Малфой был крайне придирчив во всем, что касалось секса. И, разумеется, трахаясь с ним, никто не имеет права трахаться с кем-либо еще. Таковым был своеобразный «замок», не дающий не то что эякулировать, даже возбудиться. Северус носил его всю неделю уже месяц или два как, поэтому воскресенья выдавались такими запоминающимися.

Самым забавным во всех этих правилах было то, что сам Люциус Малфой находил способы обходить все запреты. Тем, кто подвергся этому заклинанию, невозможно было кончить, но, как говаривал Люциус, «всегда можно попытаться». Это было больно, Северус знал об этом не понаслышке. Но наследник дома Малфоев никогда не боялся боли.

Снейпа частенько подмывало спросить, уж не Малфой ли старший сделал такое с собственным сыном, но ему всякий раз хватало ума промолчать.

За пару секунд, а может, уже и минут до этого Малфой ослабил действие своего заклинания на Снейпе, но не снял до конца. Поэтому теперь Северус с ухмылкой наблюдал, как аккуратный член Малфоя подрагивает под его собственным заклятьем, темно-синим с более светлым внутренним свечением, и ему, должно быть, весьма и весьма некомфортно. Как под голубоватыми отсветами сжимаются зажатые между узких бедер яички, а ягодицы изредка играют мышцами от напряжения. Ему станет легче, когда кровь окончательно прильет к голове и перестанет давить в паху. Наверное.

Наконец Снейп останавливается и решительно подходит к подвешенному, хватая за талию и зад, приподнимая в воздухе для удобной позы — чтобы во всю длину войти своим толстым большим членом в приоткрытый рот, видя снаружи, как тот изнутри проходит по горлу. Люциус Малфой принимал антирвотное зелье как по рецепту, каждые выходные. И не только зелье, как можно было заметить.

Это было именно настолько обжигающе больно и при этом чарующе приятно, как и предполагал Северус. Примерно как будто с тебя аккуратно стаскивают кожу живьем, одновременно делая первоклассный минет. Обычно он отказывался ебать Малфоя, пока тот не снимет с него свой излюбленный «пояс верности» — на удивление, тот, поломавшись, сдавался, хотя вполне мог бы попытаться воспользоваться каким-нибудь там Империо. Иногда Северусу казалось, что, со всем уважением и преклонением, Темный лорд не столь великий лидер, как ему бы хотелось — если он не может заставить своих подчиненных использовать Непростительные заклинания в собственных спальнях, как он собирается уговорить их взять власть в свои руки у всех на виду?..

Малфой давился, тяжело дыша, истекая слюной. А Северус удовлетворенно наблюдал, как его член, в таком положении находящийся прямо перед его лицом, чуть ли не кажется синим.

Стоит ли позволять ему упасть вниз, давать ему палочку? Иначе от оков не избавиться. Люциус Малфой был кем угодно, но только не дураком.

Резко и с характерным звуком выйдя из его бесполезного сейчас рта, Северус еще немного насладился картиной: все лицо Люциуса Малфоя блестело от пота и обильной слюны. Уголки губ однозначно были растянуты, готовы покрыться коркой. Его ресницы вновь дрожали — на этот раз от похоти. Руки безвольно висели по бокам, на одной из них красовалась заветная метка — черная змея, выползающая из черепа. Она казалась живой.

Не произнося ни звука, Снейп прервал действие «левикорпуса», и Люциус с размаху рухнул на тихий ковер. Обычно бледная кожа будто горела, всегда идеально уложенные волосы оказались непростительно взъерошены. Он все еще потирал руками ноги, разгоняя кровь, когда Северус не спеша пересек комнату, самостоятельно, без заклинаний поднял его палочку и протянул ее сидящему на полу в полном обнажении владельцу.

Люциус посмотрел на нее затуманенным взглядом, прежде чем взять дрожащими пальцами, как будто нечто незнакомое и непонятное. Так что Северус напомнил:

— Не помешает снять с меня это.

В ответ он получил только улыбку. Люциус продолжал держать палочку обеими руками перед собой, как домовик, получивший одежду.

— Ладно, можно и по-иному, — разумно рассудил Снейп, приманивая из вороха одежды на постели часы с тонкой цепочкой и стремительно обходя сидящего со спины.

Люциус всегда безошибочно кончал от удушья. Сейчас он лишь задыхался и дергал ногами, пытаясь встать. От всей этой суеты Северус и сам почувствовал прилив сил, несмотря на чертово заклинание. Когда ему надоело, Люциус хихикнул, поглядывая на его висящий член и придерживая себя за горло:

— Такой большой и такой бессильный Северус. Даже жалко.

Бить его явно было бесполезно.

— Я позволю тебе кончить, если сделаешь то же для меня, — пообещал Снейп, делая передышку.

— Зачем? — беспечно спросил Люциус, нетвердо поднимаясь на ноги. — Мне и так неплохо.

Ну да, не ему же идти домой с огромной ноющей елдой в трусах — хорошо хоть, не маггловским путем.

— И как долго ты планируешь нас мучить?! Вторую неделю, третью? Вечность? — Это что, отчаяние в голосе?..

Малфой лег на кровать, опираясь локтями, и принялся вытирать рот тыльной стороной ладони. Сейчас не напоминал не птицу, а кота, ее потрепавшего.

— Ты мог бы заставить меня передумать, Северус, — на удивление серьезно сообщил Люциус, кивая ему.

У Снейпа все похолодело внутри. Теперь он знал, что за ними наблюдают. «Империус» — вот на что Люциус Малфой хочет его соблазнить!

Но как же это глупо и пошло… Непростительное заклятье, чтобы получить оргазм после всего-то недельки воздержания и одного не самого лучшего в его жизни минета. Если так принимают в Пожиратели, то это что, метка позора, а не гордости?..

Однако его никогда не нужно было просить дважды. Он поднял палочку, направил прямо на серые глаза и про себя произнес необходимую магическую формулу, такую простую и в то же время нелегкую. Отчасти он понял, почему все это обставлено именно в подобных декорациях — для того, чтобы заклинание подействовало, необходимо действительно этого хотеть, хотеть по-настоящему. А в ситуациях вне угрозы для жизни или других подобных вещей желание начинающих не всегда поддается контролю.

Взгляд Люциуса на миг стал пустым, а затем снова обрел прежнюю жизнь. Он спокойно, как будто обычно, взял палочку в руку и взмахнул ею — Северус мгновенно ощутил облегчение от высвобождения. И, не долго думая, произнес про себя «Экспеллиармус», а затем придавил Малфоя к расшитому покрывалу, игнорируя вообще все на свете.

Вокруг шумели голоса и аплодисменты — из ниоткуда появились люди в черных балахонах и пошли прямо на них, но когда стало понятно, что это еще не завершение представления, они остановились поодаль, то ли в нерешительности, то ли в предвкушении кульминации дня.

Северус так и не исполнил обещания и не снял своего заклинания. Он входил размашисто, глубоко, задевая все возможные и невозможные зоны удовольствия в человеческом теле, а его живот мазал по каменному члену в тисках светящихся нитей. И он смотрел на него, когда кончал внутрь, не вынимая, и специально продолжая движение и после. Лицо Малфоя исказила странная гримаса, как если бы он улыбался через страшную боль. Но он не отводил взгляда, даже не моргая. Его запястья были прижаты к матрасу, изо рта опять стекала струйка слюны. Когда Северус наконец вытащил член из его ануса, он как-то судорожно дернулся, закатывая глаза, заглатывая воздух, но затем совпадал с собой. Даже после секса разница в их размерах казалась гигантской.

Только затем, возвышаясь над ним на коленях, прерывисто дыша, Северус спросил:

— Мне снять заклинание?

Люциус закивал. Белесые брови сошлись над переносицей, создавая умоляющий вид.

— Скажи.

Вокруг по-прежнему стояла целая толпа, сокрытая капюшонами. Северус не сомневался, что среди них немало его бывших сокурсников. Из числа тех, кто знал все его обидные прозвища. И ему выдался шанс показать им всем, чего он стоит. Он упивался этим моментом, и не зря.

Люциус Малфой, всеобщий любимец, наследник древнего рода и капитан школьной команды по квиддичу, лежал под ним, пытаясь получить разрешение. Жестко оттраханный им Люциус Малфой, по непонятным и теперь уже забытым в прошлом причинам питавший к нему слабость.

— П-пожалуйста, — послышался шепот. Северусу показалось, что первые ряды их безмолвных зрителей подались вперед.

Он наклонился и сомкнул руки на длинной лебединой шее, вглядываясь в лишенные цвета дрожащие зрачки. И в определенный момент произнес про себя заклинание отмены…

В тот вечер случилось 2 судьбоносных события в жизни сразу двух молодых Пожирателей смерти. Во-первых, Северуса Снейпа приняли в их ряды, он получил свое первое задание и личную аудиенцию с милордом, чего удостаивались только избранные из новичков. Уже через месяц ему нанесут собственную метку.

А во-вторых, Северус Снейп так и не ушел из Малфой-мэнор в ту ночь. Люциус Малфой, который по понятным причинам не смог присутствовать при воздаваемых новичку в гостиной первого этажа почестях, поймал его позже, чтобы пригласить теперь уже в свою спальню.

И непонятно, что из этого удивило всезнающего Темного лорда больше.


	5. Целуя отражение - Альбус Дамблдор / Геллерт Гриндевальд ("Гарри Поттер")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альбус Дамблдор, молодой преподаватель Хогвартса, хранит у себя в спальне зеркало Еиналеж. Зачем оно ему?  
> (День 6. Кинк на зеркала)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9940859/25579282  
> Сборник Кинктобря на фикбуке, можно подписаться: https://ficbook.net/collections/16644426

_— Что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало? — выпалил Гарри, затаив дыхание.  
— Я? — переспросил профессор. — Я вижу себя, держащего в руке пару толстых шерстяных носков.  
Гарри недоуменно смотрел на него.  
— У человека не может быть слишком много носков, — пояснил Дамблдор. — Вот прошло еще одно Рождество, а я не получил в подарок ни одной пары Люди почему-то дарят мне только книги.  
Уже в спальне Гарри вдруг осознал, что Дамблдор не был с ним откровенен. Но с другой стороны, подумал он, спихивая с подушки спавшую на ней Коросту, это был очень личный вопрос._

_«Гарри Поттер и философский камень»  
_  
***

Альбус Дамблдор был весьма и весьма респектабельным мужчиной. Ему пророчили кресло министра. Как учитель, он был горячо любим и коллегами, и учениками, пожалуй, лучшей школы чародейства и волшебства на земле. Он поддерживал деловую переписку с живыми легендами, знал несколько десятков языков, мог трансформировать что угодно во что угодно прямо в классе.

Альбус Дамблдор был чистокровным волшебником из не самой опороченной семьи. И он был холост и хорош собой. Магический ежемесячник для молодых и очаровательных ведьмочек «Магия твоей улыбки» каждый год помещал его портрет на вершине списка самых завидных женихов волшебной Британии и принимал ставки на то, что «уж в этом-то году кому-то точно повезет. Вы слышали, что об этом думает светский консультант «Ежедневного Пророка» мисс Клара?». Да, он был знаменит, он был на коне. Британских магов совсем не страшила угроза некоего темного мага Гриндельвальда, надвигающегося подобно чуме из глубин Европы. Все хотели, чтобы именно Альбус Дамблдор стал всемирным героем, победившим зло, которое никто на континенте не мог остановить.

Но сам Альбус Дамблдор не был так уж в себе уверен. Он целыми днями торчал за книгами, словно пытаясь в них что-то отыскать, нечто очень важное и желанное. Он не имел любимчиков среди студентов и отказывался от валентинок. И в глубине своей комнаты, в смысле, личной комнаты, за классом и рабочим кабинетом с отдельным выходом, он хранил зеркало. Особое зеркало. Директор Диппет не был против, чтобы оно стояло именно здесь. А волшебная фраза «для исследований» избавляла от любых вопросов — Дамблдор был более чем образован и умен, чтобы навертеть кучу терминов поверх своего обмана и показать фокус в придачу, возникни у кого-то желание расспросить подробнее об исследованиях зеркала.

Желание. Же-ла-ние. Еиналеж, если угодно. Вот, чем являлось зеркало. Подлинным и реальным воплощением желания. Особого чувства, которое он не отпускал даже на коротком поводке. А сидя взаперти, оно отъело бока, накопило аппетит и грозило тотальным уничтожением всего на своем пути, стоило лишь приоткрыть к нему дверцу.

Альбус Дамблдор ненавидел это зеркало и жить без него не мог. Каждый вечер, поужинав и написав письма, если скапливалась корреспонденция, он надевал свежий костюм и шел в комнатку с зеркалом, наслаждаясь внутренним трепетом предвкушения. Сдвинув тяжелую штору, нежно, словно поправив прядь с лица любимого человека, он здоровался с зеркалом, касаясь завитушек на золотой раме подушечками пальцев, вглядываясь в серую толщу. Как много чаяний и надежд оно видело, такое древнее, такое понимающее? Он уже давно не спал нигде, кроме этой комнаты. Все его мысли так или иначе возвращались к этому моменту, моменту перед зеркалом, который повторялся снова и снова, как на знакомой пленке.

Зеркало Еиналеж было зачаровано. Неизвестным злодеем, а может, безумным мечтателем. Факт оставался фактом — в нем любой, кто смотрел и мог отразиться в этом зеркале, видел свое самое заветное желание. Каким бы отчаянным, глупым, мерзким оно ни было. По свидетельствам из книг разных эпох, некоторые видели в нем, как совершают убийство, причем во всех деталях — и зачастую сходили с ума, пытаясь повторить застрявшую в голове картинку. Некоторые лишь в отражении осуществляли свои самые отвратительные и мерзкие фантазии, найдя способ бежать от соблазна желания. Только представить, все виды человеческого порока разом, в одном месте, у самой твоей кровати — разве одно это не будоражит?

Но Альбуса Дамблдора волновало другое. Он тоже имел свою запретную страсть, но что важнее — свой самый важный порок. Он мнил себя тем, кто найдет этот хрупкий баланс. Не сойдет с ума от желания и не сбежит, подобно жалким трусам из старых исследований. Перенесет отражение в реальность, или войдет в него сам.

Там, за непроницаемым пока стеклом, ему улыбался Геллерт Гриндевальд, светловолосый, скуластый, прекрасный как юный бог. Геллерт, каким он был до того, как… каким он был для молодого Альбуса далеким, словно первый поцелуй, жарким летом в Годриковой лощине.

Он припадал к стеклу так же, как трехмерный Дамблдор в своей учительской спаленке, горячо и отзывчиво. Касаясь холодного зеркала, Дамблдор почти ощущал тепло руки.

Затем он зажигал свечи, ставя их у самого отражения, чтобы немного его согреть. Садясь прямо на пол рядом, боясь отойти хоть на шаг и потерять его из виду, Альбус рассказывал зазеркальному Геллерту, как прошел его день. Тот привычно кивал и поддакивал, оставаясь при этом безмолвным. Как будто ему было до этого дело.

Когда бы Альбус ни просил у него разрешения, он всегда соглашался. И Альбус покрывал зеркальную гладь поцелуями, стараясь не дать ей запотеть — это создавало белое пятно в изображении в его глубине. В отражении Геллерт всегда стоял рядом, как будто на старом фото. На его стороне.

Альбус никогда не умел сдерживаться, это правда. Как тогда, на сеновале в разгаре июля. Он не ждал и теперь, от поцелуев переходя сразу к делу. Торопливо раздеваясь, он оставлял на зеркале отпечатки пальцев. Ими же он трогал себя за грудь, торс, бедра, сжимал плечи, придвигал ближе к зеркалу, касаясь ягодиц.

Геллерт покусывал губы, смотрел замутненным взглядом из-под тяжелых век, будто и вправду находился за его спиной. Изо рта Альбуса вырвался приглушенный стон, когда он начал поглаживать промежность прямо поверх рабочей мантии, не сводя глаз с его родинки на щеке и подрагивающих крыльев носа над юношеским еще пушком над губой. Может быть, достать масло?

Так он и поступил, дотянувшись до колбочки на столе. Магическое масло для кожи из этой серии делает ее похожей на россыпь звезд. А еще согревает, нежно и ненавязчиво, будто тебя и вправду кто-то обнимает. Альбус не торопится, он не хочет пропустить ни миллиметра кожи. А Геллерт, как обычно, продолжает смотреть. Полностью обнаженный, поблескивающий в неверном свете свечей, Альбус и сам казался себе каким-то призраком, бестелесным гостем собственной спальни. Он кивнул Геллерту, и тот с ухмылкой тянется руками к шейному платку…

Геллерт раздевается красиво, как будто танцует. Он показывает плечо, стаскивая рубашку. Втягивает впалый живот, прежде чем расстегнуть панталоны. У него очень магический и вместе с тем современный стиль, как и много лет назад. Много рюшей и бархата, запонки и броши призывно сияют, уговаривая себя снять. Когда Геллер избавляется от своей последней одежды, Альбус уже мнет вставший член масляными руками. Он закрывает глаза, представляя, что это делает Геллерт, в отражении теперь вышедший на первый план. К концу там, по ту сторону зеркала, Альбуса Дамблдора не останется вовсе, лишь мальчишески растрепанный и раскрасневшийся Геллерт образца собственной юности… Альбус работает над этим. Да и какая разница, в конце-то концов? Но пока не время об этом думать.

Припадая к отражению, Альбус пытался коснуться его всем телом, оставляя жирные масляные следы. Но его поверхность привычна к частым полировкам — это далеко не единственные жидкости и субстанции, которые Альбус планировал на нем оставить.

Геллерт с готовностью показывает себя так, как его попросишь. Он может встать на колени, может наклониться, растягивая соблазнительную дырочку в окружении почти невидимых светлых волосков между ягодиц, на которых может оставить алеющий след от шлепка. Альбусу нравится все из того, что делает этот покорный и улыбающийся Геллерт. Он лижет это отражение, представляя его запах на своем языке, представляя, как погружает язык, болтающий на двух десятках наречий, в горячую плоть, и всасывает с всхлипыванием воздух, думая о том, как отсасывает ему и как ощущает его смазку на основании языка.

Он видит и себя, будто сквозь своего полупрозрачного любовника. Всего до волосинки на бороде. Под половинками очков он видит горбинку сломанного когда-то носа, со смешком вспоминая, как этот досадный штрих его образа газеты окрестили «горячей изюминкой молодого профессора». Что бы сказал на это Геллерт, настоящий, который живет и убивает где-то там, по ту сторону пролива? У него не было ответов, ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Геллерт Гриндевальд всегда заводил его… в тупик. Будучи всего лишь отражением, он заставлял его, уже начавшего понемногу седеть, представительного в дорогом, но неброском костюме, одним своим появлением затыкающего сотню учеников, со стонами насаживаться на собственные пальцы, сидя прямо перед нижней полосой рамы, расставив согнутые колени, чувствуя свои пятки яичками и не придерживая податливый член, качающийся в такт любому движению.

Когда этого было мало, он брал резиновый член из верхнего ящика комода, спрятанный за аккуратно сложенным нижним бельем. Иногда Альбус задавался вопросом, какие именно тайны хранят эльфы-домовики, занимающиеся стиркой и уборкой всего замка, и как много власти они имели бы над даже самой верхушкой волшебного сообщества, если бы их положение позволяло им хотя бы задуматься о чем-то подобном.

Дилдо занимало свое место на зеркале, при помощи магической присоски словно сливаясь с изображением. Если не вглядываться в детали, издалека могло показаться, что это член Геллерта, на изготовке, чтобы оказаться в нем, в Альбусе, замученным ожиданием, сочащимся смазкой. Хотя по сути это напоминало дырку в перегородке туалета, из которой торчит живой, но совершенно обезличенный хуй — такого Альбус никогда не понимал, предпочитая хоть читать о личностях, нежели трахаться с незнакомцами.

Альбус принимал удобную позу, стоя спиной к Геллерту, и насаживался так, что шлепал ягодицами по приятно прохладному зеркалу. Оборачиваться и понижать темп не было нужды — он смотрел вперед, на отражение в пртивоположном углу. В котором было двое — он и Геллерт, выглядывающий из-за его плеча.

Там у него стояло еще одно зеркало в пол, обычное, которым он пользовался, одеваясь. Бывало, оно отпускало язвительные комментарии насчет пристрастий хозяина в сексе, но в целом было вполне сносным и не искажало цвета, как порой случалось. Альбус многое бы отдал, будь Еиналеж поразговорчивее, но почему-то с ним его желание не говорило.

Или можно было воспользоваться простейшей левитацией и приподнять себя в воздух. Тогда он мог смотреть на Геллерта и одновременно принимать в себя его… точнее, не его, но будто бы его член, и целовать запотевшее стекло, перегибаясь вперед между своих же ног, хватаясь за рельефную раму на пике, и покрывая все Эиналеж спермой. В зеркале отражался и он сам, и даже носки, которые Альбус тогда совсем забыл снять в пылу страсти…

Зачем-то эта сцена вспомнилась ему много лет спустя, когда маленький Гарри Поттер начал задавать слишком специфические вопросы. Вспомнилась и затмила собой все остальное, как отражение Геллерта всегда поступало с его отражением. В один прекрасный день, как всегда проснувшись перед незанавешенным зеркалом, словно засыпая с любимым, Альбус не заметил, как вовсе не нашел в нем себя. Так прошли несколько дней, но однажды он вспомнил, чего ему не хватало.

И почему-то видеть Геллерта в гордом одиночестве ему быстро надоело, а второе зеркало по чистой случайности пришлось сдать на ремонт — смазать колесики. Ему хотелось смотреть сквозь чарующее лицо Геллерта и видеть свое в момент оргазма, прямо поверх носков на босых ногах. Да и тихий и никогда не спорящий Геллерт навел бы тоску на любого, кто его знал. Это было непросто, но спустя время он смог отказаться от своего глупого стремления покорить Еиналеж.

Но иногда он все равно спускался в комнату, в которой его оставил, обычно невидимый. Чтобы посмотреть… а может, и что-нибудь еще. Все равно это было неотразимо. И так хорошо… слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! Не забудьте поставить "Нравится" и/или оставить комментарий, чтобы сделать мне максимально приятно.
> 
> Напомню, что челлендж "Kinktober" - это по 1 фику в день (!) целый месяц по заранее оглашенному списку тем.   
> Пейринги и фандомы будут разными! Подписывайтесь, чтобы ничего не пропустить~


	6. Сливаясь с тьмой - Отабек Алтын / Юра Плисецкий ("Юри на льду")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> До выхода на лед всего ничего, а Юра Плисецкий не может найти в спорткомплексе туалет. К счастью, Отабек всегда готов помочь - как настоящий друг.  
> (День 7: Фингеринг | Watersports)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9944037

— Где же здесь чертов туалет?..

Замерев в конце разветвляющегося в противоположные стороны тупика, Юра оборачивался по сторонам, но видел лишь длинные пустые коридоры. Ни окон, ни дверей с подходящей вывеской, какой-то чулан, вернее, хозблок прямо напротив. Похоже, что нужно возвращаться и начинать поиски заново.

Вот чего он больше всего не любил в соревнованиях за рубежом, хоть и привык к ним практически с раннего детства. Дома и стены помогают. А тут — будто бы запутывают…

Его выступление будет в самом финале. Можно сказать, прима поставит точку. Времени полно, и Яков не будет волноваться, занимаясь остальными своими подопечными. Не то, чтобы Юре было дело до тренера и его треволнений, но если он тут заблудится…

— Отабек! — с облегчением окликнул он знакомую фигуру, появившуюся будто из ниоткуда в одном из абсолютно одинаковых коридоров. Парень как раз по одному засовывал наушники-капли в уши, и так и замер с одним из них в руке. Юра поспешил к нему: — Как хорошо, что ты тоже здесь.

Юра и вправду ощутил внутреннее облегчение. Конечно, сейчас ему больше хотелось облегчения мочевого пузыря, но присутствие друга прибавляло уверенности в том, что оно все-таки настанет до его выхода на лед. Иначе его ждет самое позорное выступление в истории мужского одиночного фигурного катания. Не стоило пить ту штуку из автомата… но в противном случае фанаты никогда бы его не отпустили. Он притворился, что жутко хочет пить, только завидев напитки, и выскользнул из толпы, уносящей восторженных девчонок и ребят прочь.

— Привет, — Отабек как всегда не отличался разговорчивостью. Он стянул с себя наушники, и послышалась какая-то шумящая мелодия. — Что делаешь?

— Да вот, туалет ищу уже полчаса, представля…?! — Юра повернулся к двери, из которой вышел Отабек, и обомлел, увидев табличку и схематичный рисунок мужчины с огромными усами. — Туалет! — Он с ноги зашел в отделанную кафелем зону умывальников и направился прямиком к писсуарам, кидая через плечо: — Ты принес мне удачу, Отабек!

Неожиданно его потянули назад за ворот куртки с российской символикой. Но не успел Юра возмутиться, как увидел серьезное донельзя лицо Отабека, спрашивающего:

— А ты не боишься камер? — Фигурист показал на угол комнаты, где и вправду висела какая-то пластиковая штука.

— Камер? — удивился Юра. Он никогда не задумывался ни о каких скрытых камерах. — Но они не могут быть направлены на…

— Это ты так думаешь, — заключил Отабек, аккуратно его отпуская. — Только представь заголовки: «Писающий мальчик России. Видео с Юрием Плисецким из туалета слили в Сеть».

Юра буквально опешил. Ему и представлять ничего не нужно было — фантазия отличная. Хоть это и незаконно, но они в другой стране… кто знает, что может быть на уме у злоумышленников?!

Вслух же Юра сказал:

— Что за бред? — Он одернул куртку и продолжил: — У тебя что, паранойя? Досадно. Но если тебе так будет спокойнее, я пойду в кабинку. Мне главное побыстрее…

— Так хочешь в туалет? — неожиданно усмехнулся Отабек, наконец выключая музыку в телефоне и засовывая его обратно в карман вместе с педантично замотанными наушниками. Он будто всем своим видом показывал — я бы не был так уверен, не стоит делать это в подобном месте.

— А ты-то что тогда тут делал?! — не выдержал Юра. — Ты ведь выходил отсюда? К чему тогда так печешься обо мне-то?

— Я руки мыл, — казалось, Отабек шутит, но его вид был абсолютно невозмутим.

Юра почувствовал, что начинает закипать. Но похоже, что без Отабека ему не вернуться к раздевалкам… Да и не хотелось бы обижать друга, хоть и в столь странных обстоятельствах. Иногда Отабек говорил или делал, как ему казалось, странные вещи, но Юра списывал все на разные менталитеты или джетлаг. Он с ужасом осознал, что уже начал пританцовывать на месте:

— И что же мне теперь делать?! — спросил он в отчаянии. Отабек всегда ему помогал. Он же не бросит его сейчас?

— Знаешь… — Человек, известный всем как Герой Казахстана, а Юре теперь как тот, кто боится ходить в туалет в общественных местах, картинно задумался, а потом выдал: — Я слышал о беспроигрышном способе.

— Да говори уже! — с мольбой в голосе нарушил театральную паузу Плисецкий.

Отабек словно смерил его непонятно что выражающим взглядом.

— Ну, мужчины не могут одновременно хотеть в туалет и заниматься сексом. Так что тебе нужно просто…

— ТЫ РЕХНУЛСЯ?! — Юра пулей вылетел в коридор и пошел куда глаза глядят. Не страшно, он найдет другой туалет, в котором не будет магнетически останавливающего его в двух шагах от заветной цели Отабека.

Стоп, подумал Юра. Это же тот чулан… Он вернулся к тупику. Какое невезение…

— Юра, постой! Где ты? — послышалось вслед. Недолго думая, Юра дернул на себя ручку, и дверь поддалась. В кромешной темноте он нащупал выключатель у входа. От волнения он даже на время забыл, что хотел в туалет.

Чулан казался самым обычным — на одной стороне технические полки выше человеческого роста на колесиках, со всякими средствами для мытья и рулонами туалетной бумаги, другая из голого серого кирпича, в глубине у стены — куча швабр. Юра поискал глазами какое-нибудь ведро, но к сожалению, не увидел ничего подобного… и случайно задел одну из швабр, которая с диким грохотом упала на металлическую этажерку.

Шаги в коридоре стихли, а затем направились прямо к нему.

Затаив дыхание, Юра выключил свет и нырнул в темноту. Дверь распахнулась, и в ней возник Отабек. Но с этого ракурса ему не было видно притаившегося за полками худенького Юру.

— Я хочу помочь, — попросил Отабек, посмотрев на упавшую швабру, так и оставшуюся на полу. — Почему ты против? Смущаешься? Мы ведь друзья. Разве нет?

— Ты прав, мы друзья, — Юра не мог больше молчать, вернее, не собирался. — И поэтому ты несешь какой-то бред. — Он медленно вышел из своего укрытия. Отабек словно стал меньше, подавленный его уверенностью. — И ничего я не смущаюсь, — непонятно зачем добавил Юра, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Он ненавидел переходный возраст. Вот бы просто по мановению руки стать взрослым фигуристом, минуя перемены во внешности, голосе, движениях. Скоро из Русской примы он превратится в какого-нибудь увальня типа японской свинки. И от этого нет спасения, но что еще хуже, так это…

— Я не стану тебя заставлять, конечно, — Отабек сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская больше света из коридора, белого и стерильного, в камерное и небрежное пространство чулана. — Просто знай, что…

— А ты… — подал голос Юра, чувствуя, что должен спросить, пока не стало поздно. — Умеешь?

Отабек хмыкнул, дверь скрипнула под его рукой:

— Умею что?

Юра затаил дыхание, покачиваясь взад и вперед от желания отлить:

— Ну… это.

Отабек как-то странно на него посмотрел и коротко кивнул.

— Тогда я не против, — сжал губы Юра. — Если это поможет… только мне надо успеть к моему выходу! — спохватился он.

Отабек неожиданно ласково улыбнулся.

— Успеем. Я был первым, если помнишь. — Он нерешительно замер в проеме, потянувшись было к выключателю, а затем спросил, заметив панику в глазах Плисецкого: — Хочешь, будем в темноте?

Юра отчаянно закивал. Действительно, он и раньше слышал о том, что мужчины якобы физически не могут делать несколько дел одновременно, особенно писать и возбуждаться. Вроде бы поэтому юношам иногда рекомендуют подумать о воде, если старый добрый стояк приходит в неподходящий момент… как обычно и происходило с Юрой. С недавних пор он хотел всего и вся буквально 24/7. Почему бы не здесь, не сейчас и не с Отабеком? По крайней мере, тот все сделает правильно. Ему он доверял. А фанаткам и проституткам, что бы там не говорили другие фигуристы, со смехом грозившиеся снять ему «девочку» на следующий день рождения, нет.

Дверь захлопнулась, и в полнейшей темноте его коснулись теплые руки, тут же обнявшие за талию, расстегнувшие куртку и приподнявшие футболку. От одной только мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет, Юра из грозного противника на льду и главной закулисной скандалистки на земле превращался в неуверенного подростка. Но Отабек был прав, казалось, желание сходить в туалет отступило.

Когда его притянули ближе, прижались к телу, гладя спину и грудь прямо под одеждой, хватая за зад, он осмелел, пытаясь стянуть с Отабека кофту. В ответ он получил тихий смех и горячий шепот прямо в ухо:

— Снять ее для тебя?

Юра нетерпеливо кивнул и только потом понял, что в темноте его никто не видит, хрипло выдохнув:

— Да.

Всем торсом вжимаясь в рельефную жесткую грудь Отабека, Юра вдыхал его запах, легонько терся о выставленное вперед бедро, отчаянно хватался за широкие плечи.

— Блять… — выдохнул Отабек, толкая Юру спиной на кирпичную кладку и поспешно дергая его ремень и ширинку.

Юра хотел было предложить, мол, давай, я сам, но Отабек и сам решил, что делать, вместо ширинки засунув обе ладони за ремень, сзади, кладя их, большие и обжигающие, на задницу.

Юра выгнулся, когда неуемные пальцы раздвинули ягодицы, проникая куда-то, о существовании чего он даже и не догадывался:

— Не надо туда… — но было уже слишком поздно, палец Отабека оказался в нем, входя глубже и жарче… Видимо, он нашел то, что искал — Юра почувствовал это, когда член как по команде поднялся на свой допустимый предел, прижимаясь к животу, и кажется, теперь нескромно выглядывая из штанов, которые чуть ранее не смог снять Отабек.

Он задышал, прерывисто и громко, что казалось, все здание должно было услышать такое дыхание, даже на трибунах. Отабек двигал пальцем, прокручивая, лаская, и позволяя уткнуться в мощную шею, всхлипывать и подаваться навстречу движениям.

— Сейчас я добавлю еще один, хорошо? — тем же приятным шепотом сообщил он, прижимая Юру к стене — сам он бы не выстоял, колени подгибались, член терся о ремешок и верхнюю часть джинс, все было как в эротическом кошмаре, когда понимаешь, что это сон, и боишься, что кто-то из неспящих заметит твое возбуждение.

Вопреки ожиданиям, больно не было, конечно, анус немного жгло, но все прикосновения Отабека были такими. Свободной рукой он теребил его сосок или водил пальцем по раковине уха, шее, линии подбородка и губам. Юра не приоткрывал зубов, то ли намеренно, то ли просто по незнанию. Он даже подумать не мог, каково ему было бы сейчас, видя Отабек его таким. Щеки точно были пунцовыми, бедра развозило в стороны, глаза закатывались от удовольствия. Он хотел бы, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, но…

— Отабек… — неуверенно позвал он и прислушался к темноте — она слушала в ответ, не отнимая пальцев. — Я… все еще хочу…

Он скрестил ноги, испытывая смесь стыда и отвращения. Ему делают так хорошо, а он может только о туалете думать?! И вообще, мужчина он или нет? Почему тогда способ Отабека не помог?

— А давай, — предложил Отабек.

— Что давай? — не понял Юра.

— Давай прямо здесь.

Может, он где-то отыскал ведро?

— Я не вижу здесь туалета или хотя бы банки подходящей, — не без сарказма ответил Юра, одновременно приподнимаясь на носочках, чтобы пальцы Отабека оказались там, где нужно.

— Ты не понял, — так же сдержанно и без тени шутки проговорила тьма. — Давай в меня.

Юра замер, сжимая стальные плечи своими детскими по сравнению с Отабековыми ладонями. Он все-таки псих, да? А Юра застрял с ним в кладовке, где его никто никогда не найдет…

Впрочем, не стоит делать поспешных выводов. Может, они друг друга не поняли?

— В каком смысле «в меня»? — уточнил Юра, запрокидывая голову — как минимум в отношении своих рук Отабек точно знал, что делает.

— Я тебе отсосу. Хочешь? Все подростки мечтают, — беззаботно предложил Отабек, прокрутив внутри него еще разок теперь уже тремя пальцами. Юра задрожал всем телом.

В этот момент он подумал: может, будет проще согласиться? Сжимаясь вокруг пальцев Отабека (наверное, это одна из самых натренированных человеческих мышц, даже у спортсменов?), он покорно потянулся к ширинке, стараясь не касаться члена, казалось даже, слегка набухшего от натуги. Если по-честному, он видел такое порно мельком, правда, там на коленях стояла девушка, и она была как-то уж слишком неестественно рада тому, что ей ссут в рот. А как будет у них? Отабек тоже встанет на колени? Как целиться ему в рот в темноте? Как вообще в него с таким целиться?!

Стало ощутимо полегче, где сзади Отабек вытащил из его штанов руку, и ремень немного стал свободнее, а потом Юра и вовсе смог высвободить пенис. Может, он успеет добежать в туалет?..

Но Отабек и вправду опустился на колени, безо всякого стеснения нащупывая Юрин член, а затем освобождая головку и делая несколько уверенных движений.

— Я сейчас… — задохнулся Юра, не зная точно, что собирался сказать — то ли «обоссусь», то ли «кончу».

Отабек тут же взял дело в свои руки:

— Так, слушай сюда. Я сейчас начну, отвлекаться на разговоры не буду. Ты делай… все свои дела, какие пожелаешь. Окей? Если мне будет не ок, я сам тебя прерву. Даже не переживай об этом, — он успокаивающе погладил Юру по внутренней стороне бедра, а потом, даже не дожидаясь ответа, и вправду взял у него в рот.

Юра предполагал, что это должно быть как минимум приятно. Но Отабек, казалось, был настоящей находкой в этом плане. Он выполнял все элементы программы идеально. Жаль даже, что за ними не следили судьи…

Юра навалился вперед, ища опору, и положил ладонь на голову Отабека, хватая за жесткие волосы. Как будто волны расходились по его телу, вторя движениям Отабека. Отклонившись, вторую руку Юра впечатал в кирпич позади. Язык Отабека водил по его члену какие-то дьявольские хороводы, очерчивая головку, плашмя ложась на ствол, вылизывая под капюшоном. Глаза привыкли к отсутствию света, и он заметил, что Отабек нашел применение своим горячим лапищам, при всем при этом успевая мастурбировать самому себе.

Что-то подступало точно, и сдержать это не было никакой возможности. Вздохнув, Юра расслабился и не смог не застонать, чувства полностью его захлестнули. Такого оргазма он никогда не испытывал сам с собой. Он услышал, как Отабек сглатывает все, что он в него изверг, и продолжает приятно посасывать подергивающийся в его рту член, когда почувствовал что-то еще. В таком состоянии, в испарине, дрожащий, приставленный к стеночке, он не мог сказать себе «стоп». В темноте послышался стон долгожданного облегчения. Очевидно, из него прямо в глотку Герою Казахстана лилась субстанция совсем иного рода. К счастью, он выпил совсем немного жидкости перед соревнованием — это закончилось, не успев начаться.

Он тяжело дышал, ощущая запах своего позора и ожидая, что Отабек молча встанет, выйдет из чулана и никогда больше с ним не заговорит.

Но Отабек облизал обмякший член Юры, как будто боясь пропустить хоть каплю, затем медленно встал и чертыхнулся:

— Блин, я весь в своей сперме. Тебя не замарал? — обеспокоенно и слишком уж громогласно для воцарившейся тишины сообщил он.

Успевший стыдливо спрятать свое хозяйство в ширинку Юра заморгал от яркого света, когда Отабек дотянулся до выключателя. Он и правда весь был в полупрозрачной жидкости в куда большем количестве, чем когда-либо кончалось Юре даже в ночных марафонах дрочки, но самого Юру по счастью не задело.

— Так… — бодро приказал Отабек, — ты иди и покажи там всем, а после возьми мою сумку и приходи за мной. Я так никуда выйти не смогу…

— Выступление! — всполошился Юра, кидаясь к двери. Он впервые за всю свою карьеру забыл о том, что ему скоро на лед.

На полпути Отабек схватил его за руку и неожиданно чмокнул во взъерошенную макушку, поправляя задравшуюся футболку:

— И совсем не страшно, верно? — Юру вновь обдало жаром его губ с самого уха.

Он отдернул руку, а затем лукаво улыбнулся Отабеку.

— А кто тут боялся?

Но его браваду прервали простым и емким:

— Удачи.

Юра побежал, расталкивая из ниоткуда взявшихся в коридорах людей и молясь про себя, чтобы никто из них не направлялся в кладовую.

— Ты где был?! — набросился на него Яков. — Тебе на лед через одного! Дурдом!

В зале ожидания царила чуть более расслабленная атмосфера — большинство уже откатались и теперь болтали или заинтересованно смотрели в экран.

— Да я сейчас лучшую программу в жизни тебе покажу! — уверенно заявил Юра, направляясь прямиком за костюмом.

— А где твоя куртка? — не унимался Яков.

В это самое время мимо них пролетел казахстанский тренер, причитающий «Вы не видели Отабека? Отабек Алтын? Сiздер…».

— Вот увидишь, — засмеялся Юра, закрывая дверь в раздевалку прямо перед носом Якова.

А когда он поставил новый личный рекорд, он вернулся в каморку со швабрами, улизнув от Якова разве что каким-то чудом. Но ему нужно было выучить новые элементы…


	7. Снимая перчатки - Себастьян/Сиэль ("Темный дворецкий")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сиэль проигрывает Себастьяну спор, и теперь должен от заката до заката быть его секси-служанкой.   
> (День 8. Корсет / Чулки / Ролевая игра + Отшлепывания / Ванна)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9949288
> 
> Сборник всех работ кинктобря на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/collections/16644426

— Вам не идет это выражение лица, мой господин, — Себастьян со скучающим видом помешивал сахар в своей кружке из фарфора цвета слоновой кости с золотым напылением.

Сиэль Фантомхайв, граф и глава рода Фантомхайвов, Цепной Пес Королевы, руководитель одной из самых успешных компаний страны, стоял рядом, держа перед собой на вытянутых руках обычный серебряный поднос, и буквально кипел от ярости.

Сидящий на роскошном диване с обивкой из настоящего китайского шелка цвета небесной лазури Себастьян остановился и медленно перевел внимательный взгляд на графа. Затем он приподнял брови — очевидно, ожидая от него чего-то, а еще искренне наслаждаясь процессом этого ожидания и всем прочим.

Но Сиэль демонстративно уставился в пол, плотно сжав надутые губки. А он все-таки был чудо как хорош. Нет, мисс Элизабет не ошибалась — он умел быть милым, если ему этого хотелось, этот маленький дьяволенок всегда мог обольстить или же испугать кого угодно. Но нет, сейчас Сиэль вовсе не старался быть милым, напротив, из него словно паром перло негодование и возмущение, даже гнев, в общем, чувства крайне непривлекательные. А все-таки он умилял Себастьяна как никогда.

Это же надо — граф Фантомхайв прислуживал своему дворецкому в женском корсете, высоких чулках с синими бантами в тон глаз сверху и каймой дорогих кружев, с изящной лентой на голове, какие носят порой горничные приличных домов, и пышным подобием юбки, визуально увеличивающим пикантную зону прямо под корсетом сзади.

Особенно ему шли, конечно, чулочки. А вот зону декольте стоило бы чем-то прикрыть — торчащие соски на фоне фарфоровой кожи слишком бросались в глаза. Впрочем, что в этом плохого? Себастьяну хотелось бы найти применение этим соскам… но это в любом случае чуточку позже.

— Пожалуй, надо наказать вас за некачественно проделываемую работу, — он изящно взял чашку вместе с блюдцем в руки и отпил, абсолютно не различая вкуса.

— Я тебе не служанка! — вспылил Сиэль, кидая поднос на диван рядом с Себастьяном, воззрившимся на сияющую утварь с небольшой долей разочарования. — И не обязан называть тебя «господином»! О таком уговора не было!

— Не стройте из себя капризного ребенка, милорд, — строго прервал сцену Себастьян. Он точно знал, на что давить — Сиэль мнил себя за взрослого и терпеть не мог, когда его сравнивали или принимали за ребенка. Граф надулся, но ничего не сказал, хотя было заметно, что его так и подмывало. Он еще отомстит за это… и это он умел. Иногда он подмешивал дворецкому крысиный яд в чай и смотрел, что будет. Заставлял делать безумные вещи, добывать для себя невозможные предметы или сведения. Но Себастьян, как и подобает дворецкому семьи Фантомхайв, всегда превосходил ожидания.

А ведь все это началось именно из-за очередных шалостей Сиэля. Он опять взялся выискивать самых знаменитых борцов со всего мира, чтобы те приехали и уложили его дворецкого на лопатки. И он знал, что пока такого не случилось ни разу, и все равно продолжал повторять. Иногда Себастьян внутренне поражался, гадая, насколько сильно милорд хотел бы увидеть его на коленях. Может быть, поставить изящную ногу в длинных сапогах на спину или даже горло поверженного и усмехнуться в своей обычной манере, ударить вдобавок вычурной тростью…

Непонятно, почему, но когда Себастьян поставил условие, встретив очередного именитого боксера в комнате для музыкальных занятий, Сиэль согласился. Себастьян сказал, что уже немного устал от этого, и Сиэль согласился. «Ты просто целыми днями слоняешься по коридорам да отдаешь приказы слугам. С этим я справлюсь», самодовольно заявил он. Если дворецкий выиграет, на 1 день он станет господином, и Сиэль согласился. Он лишь в своей деловой манере специально уточнил, какой временной промежуток подразумевается под «днем», и сообщил, что это будут не сутки — лишь «время от восхода до захода солнца». И Себастьян согласился. А затем выиграл.

Теперь дворецкий упивался своим превосходством — тоже в свойственной себе манере, а также отвратно приготовленным чаем. К счастью, демонам по сути плевать на чай.

Изначально он был с Сиэлем ради его души. Бесподобной, такой сладкой на его демонический вкус. Невинные сердца просто тают на языке… Но в план входило также медленно развратить его душу, добавить ей остроты, словно в азиатское блюдо. Сиэль и сам прекрасно с этим справлялся, оставалось только направлять и помогать ему. На сегодня же у Себастьяна были особые планы. Ускорить этот процесс, насколько это возможно за 1 световой день. А потом вернуться к своей роли дьявольски хорошего дворецкого, которую он, признаться честно, любил.

— Милорд, — Себастьян уже устал спорить. — Вы и вправду не служанка. До служанки вам еще расти и расти.

Сиэль вспыхнул, притопнув каблучком и сжав свои миниатюрные ладони в кулаки. Но промолчал.

— Похвально, — хмыкнул Себастьян, разворачивая газету. — Вы способны к обучению.

Он не видел господина за газетой, но мог поклясться, что слышит, как у того скрипят зубы. А затем послышалось сдавленное:

— Чем я еще могу услужить вам… эмм, сэр? — последнее он выдавил из себя с явным отвращением. Но все-таки подчинился.

Себастьян свернул газету, окинул Сиэля взглядом, а затем сказал:

— Пройдитесь, молодой господин, — и он махнул рукой, как бы показывая, в каком направлении нужно идти.

— Что?.. — Сиэль явно был сбит с толку. Себастьян кивнул в сторону письменного стола у окна.

Сиэль продефилировал к нему, замер в полушаге, затем неуклюже повернулся, топчась на месте, и посмотрел на Себастьяна в поисках поддержки.

— Очень хорошо, — не преминул выразить ее дворецкий. — Что ж… Достаньте для меня Руссо, пожалуйста.

Сиэль на каблуках повернулся к книжным шкафам, прикидывая, где лежит нужная книга, наклонился в поисках знакомого корешка, а потом по-мальчишески и совсем не изящно шмякнулся задницей об пол — как отлично знал Себастьян, произведения авторов, чьи имена начинаются на литеру «Р», находились на самой нижней полке. А он-то надеялся на соблазнительную игру в горничную и хозяина…

— Нашел! — сообщил Сиэль, открывая стеклянную дверцу и начиная тянуть тяжелый том на себя.

— Не стоит, — не без разочарования в голосе остановил его Себастьян. — Просто запомните, где она. Вдруг пригодится.

Граф обернулся, будто надеясь, что тот шутит. Выглядел он весьма комично, сидя на полу, расставив худые ноги, в своем «роскошном» наряде.

— Ты вообще сам уверен, чего хочешь? — раздраженно переспросил Сиэль, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. Дверцу шкафа он закрыл тупым носком ботинка. Себастьян закатил глаза:

— Где ваши манеры, милорд?

— Я не милорд сегодня, забыл? — парировал Сиэль, возвращая былую уверенность. Он подошел к своему же столу и лихо присел на его край. — Я просто служанка. Откуда у меня манеры?

Себастьян подумал, что впечатлен. Такого поведения он точно не ожидал. Можно ли использовать это в свою пользу?..

— И что же в вас есть вместо манер? — полюбопытствовал он, сложив руки на груди.

Сиэль задумался.

— Ну… — Он оглядел себя и хмыкнул: — У меня нет никакого вкуса в одежде. Затем… раз я простолюдинка, да еще в таком виде разгуливающая по хозяйскому поместью, я наверняка груба и распутна. Еще я из ужасной семьи, не получила никакого образования… и душу продам за сладости! — радостно подытожил он, болтая ногами, которыми не доставал до пола. А потом потянулся за конфетой, образцом с фабрики, оставленным на столе.

Себастьян сделал вид, что задумался.

— Как же вас звать? Нужно дать вам имя. То есть, тебе, служанка, — поправил себя он.

Сиэль заговорщицки ухмыльнулся:

— Я уже давал имя — тебе. Твоя очередь! Точнее, ваша. Сэ-э-р! — протянул он, специально чавкая наполненным шоколадом ртом.

Себастьян сглотнул.

— Берта. Пусть будет Берта. Хорошее имя… для собаки, — не сдержал он сарказма.

Сиэль расхохотался во весь голос.

— Берта так Берта. Господин Себастьян, — он скорчил рожицу, притворяясь ужасно флиртующей девицей, — чем мы займемся сегодня?

А все-таки, как бы милорд не отрицал этого, он все еще такой ребенок и обожает игры, хоть его игры и куда сложнее и масштабнее любых детских, подумал Себастьян.

— Уборкой, — Себастьян смаковал это слово, пока Сиэль, то есть, Берта, скривился от недовольства.

— Господи, как скучно, — пробормотал Сиэль, спрыгивая на ковер. — Мне в хозяева достался педант и зануда.

***

— Корсет, — заметил Себастьян, лежа на огромной замечательной кровати под расшитым балдахином — хозяйской кровати. Сиэль рядом взбивал подушки, больше дерясь с ними, чем реально выполняя приказ.

Некоторые из вещей, которые были на Сиэле, так удачно оказались в комнате для гостей, которую обычно занимала мисс Элизабет. Но корсет был тот же, что и в прошлый раз, когда Себастьян помогал ему одеться в прелестную леди для бала.

— Что корсет? — не понял Сиэль. И вовремя добавил: — Сэр.

Себастьян встал с места и подошел к нему, оказавшись сзади. Чтобы не испортить себе вау-эффект от первого впечатления выбранным для его новой «служанки» нарядом, с утра Мейлин помогала милорду с одеждой.

— Его нужно затянуть потуже, — видимо, это не обсуждалось, потому что Себастьян уже взял в руки скрепляющие его шнурки.

— Эй! Я не люблю корсеты, ты же знаешь, — сердито возразил Сиэль, совсем забыв про роль.

Себастьян приторно улыбнулся, по-прежнему не выпуская завязки из цепких пальцев:

— Рад был видеть вас, милорд. Но что бы на это сказала Берта, а, как думаете?

Он только что не сочился медом, умасливая господина. И почему в людском языке все слова для описания подобного так или иначе связаны с едой, а?

Сиэль вздохнул и встал в позу — наклонился над постелью, всем весом зависнув на вытянутых руках и оттопырив пышную юбку. Себастьян положил руку на его бедро, как бы ненароком и совсем ненадолго. Он касался милорда каждый день, одевал и раздевал его с головы до по-детски мягких пяточек, постоянно купал его… но ему никогда не хватало. Физическое тело не слишком его интересовало, однако и оно было весьма приятным для изучения и, должно быть, поглощения. Обычно он предпочитал не думать об этом, но ведь сегодня необычный день?

Он начал медленно вытаскивать из корсета шнурки, ряд за рядом.

— И долго еще? — Сиэлю надоело стоять.

Легкий как пушинка — так в очередной раз охарактеризовал ощущения Себастьян, вместо ответа схватив его за талию и приподняв, ставя коленями на кровать. Сиэль ойкнул, и он объяснил:

— Теперь удобнее? — Каблуки Сиэля неуместно торчали с края, так что он потянул за них, бесцеремонно отбрасывая обувь в сторону.

Милорд усмехнулся, подтягивая под себя обтянутые кружевом пятки и садясь поудобнее, выпрямив спину:

— И кто из нас прислуживает? — намекая, что Себастьян по-прежнему одевает и раздевает его, как обычно.

— А вы знаете, что во многих домах, даже весьма уважаемых и не бедствующих, супругам помогают одеться мужья, а не горничные?

Сиэль как-то странно повел плечом:

— Откуда мне это знать? Я не хожу по чужим супругам. И к чему ты это вообще вспомнил?

Себастьян легонько шлепнул его по подушке ткани, скрывающей ягодицы — просто для демонстрации силы, а не для ее применения. Сиэль дернул задом, как бы отпрыгивая, не от реальной боли, а скорее от неожиданности.

— Вы! Вы. К чему это вы. Довольны, сэр? — он сделал такой хамский упор на это свое «сэр», что Себастьян еле сдержался, чтобы не отшлепать его снова. Но к некоторым видам стимуляции не стоит прибегать часто, иначе можно привыкнуть и перестать воспринимать их как стимулирующие.

Он провел ладонью по всей спине Сиэля, заставляя того немного прогнуться. Вместо «хороший мальчик». И невозмутимо продолжил:

— Я к тому это, что вы же леди, а мне, как джентльмену, честь и удовольствие помочь вам с туалетом.

— Намекаешь, что твой господин развлекается с моей Бертой, пока супруга не видит? — Это прозвучало настолько неприятно из его уст вместо всегда благородных и сдержанных речей, подобающих юному лорду, что Себастьян не сдержал дьявольски широкой улыбки — все равно господин сейчас сидит к нему спиной и не увидит.

Он приподнял его «юбку» и шлепнул второй раз, теперь уже куда внушительнее, хоть и не больно. Сиэль подпрыгнул, спешно поправляя свою пышную «защиту». А Себастьян ответил:

— Я не говорил, что у «моего господина» есть жена.

Сиэль фыркнул — он понял шутку.

Себастьян наконец-то освободил корсет от неприглядных шнурков и предложил, доставая из кармана аккуратные пухлые синие квадраты:

— Заменим их лентами, — он показал их Сиэлю. Тот неопределенно махнул головой — мол, делай что хочешь.

Дворецкий прощально провел пальцами по ненадолго обнажившимся после «вскрытия» корсета выступающим позвонкам, прежде чем снова скрыть их вместе с ненавистной хозяину меткой под корсетом.

Ленты выглядели прекрасно и сочетались с бантами на чулках. Тут он не стал тянуть, быстро вдел их в специальные пазы и принялся затягивать корсет.

— Себастьян… — прошептал Сиэль через какое-то время, хватаясь за покрывало на постели. — Мне нечем дышать…

Себастьян не ответил, продолжая сдавливать грудную клетку единственного наследника дома Фантомхайвов и уже переходя к животу. Сиэль быстро сообразил и попробовал еще раз:

— Сэр, не могли бы вы не затягивать так сильно? Я ведь и умереть могу.

— Глупости, — решительно возразил Себастьян. Ленты в его руках, спрятанных за белыми перчатками, дрожали от натяжения. — Леди должна терпеть и не жаловаться на подобные мелочи.

Сиэль чувствовал, как его мозгу не хватает кислорода. Комната расплывалась, а затем… его накрыла неожиданная эйфория. Он потянулся вперед, подальше от Себастьяна за спиной, только ухудшая ситуацию, и замер, забившись в конвульсиях и будучи уверен, что умирает.

В этот момент Себастьян отпустил наконец свои ленты, и Сиэль сделал оглушительно громкий вздох, пытаясь совладать с собственным телом. Его всего колотило, накрыла слабость, не давая накричать на глупого безответственного дворецкого. Правда, все, что он думал о случившемся, и так было написано у него на лице, когда он повернулся к Себастьяну.

Однако тот отчего-то не казался ни расстроенным, ни виноватым. Он наклонил голову в сторону, глядя на задравшуюся и без того короткую впереди юбку господина, на нижнем белье которого проступило мокрое пятно.

Сиэль замер, пытаясь понять, что тут только что произошло, а Себастьян сказал:

— Так, так, разве же это достойное поведение для леди? Пусть вы и простая служанка Берта, но на хозяйской кровати… и так бесстыдно… Какой кошмар. Какая жалость. Любой другой господин немедленно, — голосом он подчеркнул слово «немедленно», — выставил бы вас за дверь.

Нахмурившись, Сиэль лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что следует на это ответить.

— Может быть, мой добрый господин найдет способ, как мне… ну… искупить свою вину?

Он полулежал на постели, скромно сложив ноги в чулках. Волосы слегка растрепались, щеки, губы и соски порозовели после оргазма, затянутая в корсет грудь вздымалась.

— Вы намекаете на…? — медленно проговорил Себастьян, выставив ладони палец к пальцу перед собой.

— Накажите меня, сэр. По всей строгости. И пусть это останется маленьким секретом.

Сиэль и сам удивился своей находчивости.

— Что ж, если вы просите, — Себастьян потянулся под кровать и достал оттуда ни что иное, как стек для верховой езды. Принадлежащий Сиэлю, конечно.

Владелец стека взглянул на держащего его из-под полуопущенных век и прошипел:

— Но если на мне останется хоть одна заметная полоса, я с тебя три шкуры спущу. Это понятно?

В такие моменты в голосе графа проявлялась настоящая сталь.

— Да, мой лорд, — склонил голову его верный дворецкий. Но поднял ее уже господин, готовый наказать нерадивую прислугу. Он хлопнул стеком по своей ладони, примеряясь.

— Тогда сделайте это как следует, сэр, — Сиэль-Берта начал было подниматься, видимо, чтобы повернуться задом и спиной, но тут стек оказался у его подбородка, приподнимая его и проходя к уху.

Синие глаза равнодушно смотрели в черные, пока Себастьян с тщательно скрываемым восторгом гладил скулы и плечи, очерчивал черной кожей ключицы, остановившись только на груди. Он шлепнул по соскам, стараясь не переусердствовать. Сиэль даже не вздрогнул.

Себастьяну это почему-то не понравилось, и он тут же понял, почему — то была реакция Сиэля, пережившего и не такое, а не жадной до экспрессии Берты.

— Не верю, — прошелестел он, всего лишь на мгновение высвобождая алый цвет в глазах и звериные зрачки. Он стянул с рук перчатки, справедливо решив, что скрываемое ими уже не столь важно. И ударил сильнее.

Белая кожа покраснела. А Сиэль притворно мило улыбнулся:

— Господину нравится, что он делает? Я не против потерпеть, если так угодно господину.

Себастьян несдержанно цыкнул. Нет, ему это почему-то не нравилось, хотя он давно об этом мечтал.

— Повернись, — приказал он, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки, — отдеру тебя так, что будешь кричать о пощаде.

Сиэль надменно хмыкнул, и вправду повернувшись, как какое-то бревно. Он положил подбородок на сложенные руки и начал болтать ногами в воздухе, сверкая пятками. Словно ребенок в тихий час. Только совсем не так непосредственно. Он все делал с расчетом. Непонятно, для чего, видимо, в отместку за эпизод с корсетом, но милорд зачем-то хотел взбесить Себастьяна, прекрасно зная, что тот не сможет навредить ему или убить.

Дворецкий не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как сесть рядом и указать на свои колени.

— Вас надо хорошенько отшлепать, милорд, — сообщил он, все еще держа эмоции под контролем.

Сиэль хмыкнул:

— Давно об этом мечтал, да?

Он подполз к Себастьяну и плюхнулся, куда сказали. В свою очередь, Себастьян нащупал застежку на юбке и избавился от нее, будучи порядком ею раздражен. Сиэль не выглядел заинтересованным в происходящем. Себастьян все никак не желал опускать занесенную было ладонь на худосочные ягодицы.

— Давай уже быстрее, — буркнул Сиэль, и тут же весь сжался, ощутив последствия на себе.

— Вы будете считать, — облизнулся Себастьян — слишком длинным языком для человека. Где-то вдали, как они оба знали, в столовой, пробили часы. Уже время полуденного чая… Приближался вечер. Неумолимо и притягательно.

Добравшись до шести, Себастьян пулей вылетел в примыкающую к спальне ванную комнату. Ему нужно было собраться, дать себе минутку. Чтобы не растерзать своего драгоценного Сиэля, сладчайшую душу из всех живущих, прямо на месте.

Чертов Сиэль Фантомхайв, запретный плод для черной бездушной плоти. Демонической. Он никогда не хотел никого так сильно. Но тела смертных его не интересовали. Не интересовали! Нет. Нет…

В дверном проеме появился виновник торжества, гибкий, стройный, затянутый в корсет, улыбающийся как-то отсутствующе.

Он медленно потянул за повязку на глазу, обнажая дьявольскую метку. Такую же, как на руке Себастьяна. Его метку.

А затем, опираясь о фигурный наличник сказал демону и дворецкому, сгорбившемуся на бортике ванны:

— Господин не желает искупаться?

…может быть, его тело и нельзя назвать плотью смертного, подумалось Себастьяну. Может быть, демоненок и вправду слишком хорош.

***

Погружаясь в миниатюрную для крупного взрослого мужчины ванну, Себастьян почувствовал, как расслабляется каждая мышца в его фальшиво человеческом теле.

Конечно, Сиэль Фантомхайв давно уже не был ребенком, хоть и рос куда медленнее той же мисс Элизабет. Хотя, говорят, что девушки всегда взрослеют быстрее, и судя по этим восхитительным чулкам, это не совсем ложь. Но для живущего столетиями Себастьяна даже пожилой Танака-сан был сущим младенцем. Он и позабыл об этом в рутине, будучи Себастьяном Микаэлисом, играя его роль.

Сиэль потянулся за шампунем — Себастьян заказывал для него все новинки парфюмерной индустрии. Он выбрал баночку с игриво цветочной этикеткой — «Лавандовый рай», гласила она. Как иронично, рай для демона, да еще и приятно пахнущий, весьма тонко. У графа всегда было свое извращенное чувство юмора.

Немного неумело, но все-таки успешно намыливая черные волосы, Сиэль понял, что забыл снять фамильное кольцо. Он оглянулся к окну — пока набиралась ванна и кипятилась вода, его заставили перезаправить кровать, а между тем день клонился к своему завершению. Этот безумный и на удивление интересный день. Обычно в поместье Сиэль принимал у себя репетиторов или занимался делами фирмы либо (изредка) королевы. Глотнуть свежего воздуха было полезно в любом случае… и, чем бы все это ни было, Себастьян верен ему и никому другому, он не подвергнет его опасности… не подвергнет ведь? Сиэль никогда не мог быть уверен. Но сегодня уж слишком хотелось…

— Темнеет? — спросил как никогда умиротворенный Себастьян, будто тающий под его руками. Сейчас он напоминал ластящуюся кошку, одно из своих драгоценных дьявольских созданий.

— Да, — просто ответил Сиэль, массируя его кожу головы, вовремя вспомнив, что нужно провести вспененной массой и за ушами. Откинувшийся назад Себастьян громко выдохнул, а затем с видимой неохотой открыл глаза и улыбнулся своему господину:

— В таком случае, предлагаю завершить на сегодня.

Сиэль не поверил своим ушам:

— Разве ты не будешь ждать до последнего? И спорить о том, зашло ли солнце или еще виден последний луч?

Дворецкий усмехнулся:

— Но тогда я не смогу позволить себе выполнить свой долг слуги и искупать вас, мой лорд.

И он протянул руку Сиэлю, приглашая сесть в ванну рядом с собой.

***

Вздрогнув, будто от прикосновения, Сиэль проснулся.

Спальня была залита утренним солнцем. Себастьян уже раскрыл шторы и с улыбкой ожидал пробуждения господина. На своем привычном месте. Все как всегда. А значит…

Сиэль преподнес руку тыльной стороной ладони ко лбу, и широкий волан рукава его идеально белоснежной ночной рубашки упал на глаза.

И приснится же такое.


	8. Обнажая ножи - Северус Снейп / Драко Малфой ("Гарри Поттер")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нож для ингредиентов, неправильно приготовленное сонное зелье и неудачливые зельевары.   
> (День 9. Игры с ножом / Мольбы / Sleepy sex + Афродизиаки)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9950000  
> Именно там новые "дни" появляются раньше всего)
> 
> Сборник со всеми работами Кинктобря: https://ficbook.net/collections/16644426

По вечерам Драко Малфой обычно протирал дорогую старинную мебель гостиной Слизерина не намного менее дорогими мантиями, а не ошивался в подземельях для самостоятельных занятий. Изготовление зелий, сложный и требующий определенных навыков процесс, во все времена подразумевал необходимость внеклассных тренировок для достижения наилучших результатов на занятиях. Правда, профессору Снейпу было наплевать на устоявшиеся в среде зельеваров правила. Он не запрещал желающим приходить, но и сам никого не заставлял, поэтому класс свободных занятий пустовал — в основном его использовали для свиданий старшекурсники-слизеринцы.

Видимо, поэтому Снейп не мог точно сказать, когда мистер Малфой начал приходить туда чуть ли не каждый вечер.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — прямо спросил профессор, заглянув на подозрительные запахи, доносившиеся из-под приоткрытой двери. Запахи из котла на огне.

Бледный взвинченный парнишка, склонившийся над дальним от входа столом, нервно подпрыгнул:

— Профессор… Это всего лишь вы, — с явным облегчением выдохнул он, и совершенно напрасно.

— Что значит «всего лишь»? — изогнул бровь Снейп, теперь окончательно заходя в класс подобно тени чьего-то отца. — Вы ждали кого-то еще? — с подозрением зыркнул он своими черными, но лишенными всякой выразительности глазами по углам.

За слишком уж откровенные «свиданья» на территории школы можно было получить большой штраф для факультета или даже отработки. Разумеется, Драко прекрасно об этом знал.

— Нет, конечно, нет, сэр, — с подчеркнутой вежливостью возразил он, не глядя запихивая подальше под парту валявшийся под ногами с прошлой недели магзерватив — попробуй докажи потом, что не твой. — Я всего лишь пробую изготовить зелье…

Он всплеснул руками — видимо, получалось не очень.

Профессор подошел ближе, заглядывая в котел. По характерному пару, цвету и, конечно, запаху он безошибочно мог определить, что именно варит ученик.

Но вместо этого он решил его помучить:

— Вам недостаточно знаний, полученных на моих уроках, мистер Малфой?

На этот вопрос не существовало правильного ответа: Снейп с лета не вел зелья, — но всегда можно было подлизаться.

— Ваша помощь была бы неоценима, профессор, ведь должен признаться, вас и ваших знаний очень не хватает на нынешних занятиях по зельеварению, сэр. Не хотелось бы говорить такое про преподавателя, но профессор Слизнорт…

— Так будет вам известно, мистер Малфой, что именно профессор Слизнорт ответственен за мое обучение в прежние годы. Не хотите же вы сказать, что я, ваш декан и профессор, был обучен далеко не лучшим образом?

Это уже становилось смешным. Снейп ухмылялся. Драко бесился, от нервов колупая краску на торце стола. Все шло кентавру под брюхо.

— Итак, что это? — профессор подошел к котлу сбоку и выжидающе посмотрел на ученика.

— Эмм… а вы не знаете? — Малфой неуверенно попробовал отбиться.

Снейп заложил руки за спину, поведя вверх подбородком:

— Мне скорее интересно, как охарактеризуете это вы.

Это было сонное зелье. Отвратительно приготовленное, но, тем не менее, рецепт был озаглавлен именно так. Малфой вздохнул, признаваясь:

— Сонное зелье, сэр. Я…

— Кого вы собираетесь опоить? — непонятно зачем перебил его Снейп. Он смотрел на любимого слизеринца… с враждебностью?

Драко поднял на него глаза, в которых плескались недоумение и страх раскрытия одновременно. Но ведь это секрет… он не мог узнать, Темный лорд бы… никогда…

— Вы это на что намекаете? — не без угрозы в голосе приосанился Малфой.

— Да так, — Снейп расслабленно отвернулся, осматривая ингредиенты, оставшиеся на столе перед Малфоем, протянул руку к раскрытому учебнику, небрежно перелистнув пару страниц. — Мне казалось, что вам и без сонных зелий неплохо. Но может, стоит кого-то уведомить? — Он скривился одними губами, посмотрев на плохо заточенный нож. Драко почти готов был схватить этот нож и ударить, если услышит именно то, чего боялся, но вместо этого: — Мисс Паркинсон, к примеру?

— Пэнси? — Драко фыркнул, выдохнув и полуприсев на краешек стола от облегчения. — Причем тут…? — Наконец он понял и уставился на многозначительно молчащего профессора. — Вы серьезно? Я и Пэнси? Не смешите, сэр.

Он издал мерзкий смешок, отведя взгляд вниз. Снейп покачнулся с пятки на носок, ему уже хотелось уйти, однако теперь следовало проследить, чтобы мальчишка хотя бы не навредил себе. Черт его дернул дать Нарциссе Непреложный обет следить за этим болваном… Он бы следил и так, но все же угроза скорой и весьма глупой кончины мотивировала на всякие безумства вроде поздних бесед в комнатах для индивидуальных занятий.

— Ну так что, — решительно продолжил Драко. — Как зелье? Хорошо вышло?

И тут в его мыслях, весьма туманных до этого, промелькнуло нечто, что заставило Снейпа в очередной раз изменить планы. Разумеется, образами и намеками, не как это представляют магглы — словно открытую книгу, — но все же он выудил из Малфоя-младшего, не менее безрассудного и блондинистого, чем его опальный отец, одно конкретное намерение. «Использую его сегодня» — и вид пара, поднимающегося над котлом. Зелье. Что этот глупец хочет делать с сонным зельем? Неужели идти против Дамблдора?! Даже Драко Малфой не настолько… но все-таки, это возможно. И, конечно, нельзя этого допустить.

Он усмехнулся с откровенной издевкой и кивнул на зелье, предложив:

— Так попробуйте, и узнаем.

Драко опешил.

— Но ведь… оно еще не…

Снейп уже достал палочку и выбрал свободную колбочку со стола, проведя над ними тонкими пальцами, словно тасуя колоду карт. Драко как завороженный наблюдал, как порция зелья поднимается в воздух и изящно опускается в сосуд по мановению палочки зельевара.

Сглотнув, как бы гипнотизируя злосчастное зелье, Драко в очередной раз глянул на Снейпа, а затем перевел взгляд обратно.

— А это точно… ну, безопасно? — спросил он с некоторой мольбой в голосе.

Неумолимый профессор равнодушно пожал плечом:

— Зависит от ваших навыков, мистер Малфой. Пейте, — приказал он, протягивая своей околдованной жертве зелье.

Как ни странно, Драко принял колбу, заглянул в нее с опаской, а потом выпил залпом, даже не споря. Не успел Снейп этому подивиться, как того повело, а глаза будто мгновенно скосились. Ему пришлось буквально словить Драко Малфоя, взяв его за подмышки. Смутно соображающий Драко посмотрел на профессора, который по-прежнему был несколько выше него и наблюдал за происходящей реакцией с пугающим интересом.

На самом деле, это был максимум того, что могло случиться с нерадивым учеником, выпившим дрянное сонное зелье — легкая сонливость, нечто на грани сна и бодрствования. Кстати, довольно приятное нечто. Но все-таки Снейпу было любопытно — не станет ли его рвать, или не потянет ли говорить непристойности в рифму, в общем, популярные побочки. Судя по цвету и консистенции, он совершенно неверно нарезал ингредиенты, и мог поплатиться за это хотя бы чудесным вечером.

А затем Драко Малфой, все еще нетвердо стоящий на ногах, с мутными серыми глазами за бесцветными длинными ресницами, приподнялся на носочках и уткнулся губами в плотно сжатый профессорский рот. От неожиданности Снейп, во-первых, инстинктивно оттолкнул парнишку от себя, тут же уткнувшись в стену, а во-вторых, разжал челюсть, что совершенно зря: в него тут же проникли, вылизали неуемным языком, наполнили горчащей после зелья слюной.

Ну конечно. Сонное зелье — одно из немногих, имеющих весьма специфический побочный эффект при неправильной температуре на второй стадии варки — так сказать, мгновенное повышенное либидо. К счастью для неудачливых или начинающих зельеваров, обычно выпившие сонное зелье просто не могут встать на ноги, поэтому это досадное свойство отвара проявляется сугубо в настигающих их практически на месте эротических снах. Но Драко Малфою не повезло — он был не один, и его поймали и приставили к стенке.

Так что в этом конкретном случае у сонного зелья оказалось сразу 2 жертвы.

Если бы не стена, так некстати находящаяся за Малфоем, если бы он выбрал другой стол, не у стены, если бы Снейп не проходил по коридору и не заглянул внутрь, и если бы не множество прочих «не» и «если», то подобного точно не случилось бы никогда.

А так, Северус Снейп и Драко Малфой целовались, если не сказать, сосались как дементоры, в ночных подземельях. Руки Малфоя оказались прижаты к приятно холодному камню, как и спина, ягодицы, ноги, все под слизеринской мантией. Пожалуй, только бодрящий эффект прохлады сохранял в Драко более-менее ясное сознание. Он понимал, что происходит. Но безумно, очень сильно этого хотел. Такое бывает в сновидениях, когда ты просто делаешь то, что делаешь, не задаваясь никакими вопросами, в полной уверенности, что так и нужно, и лишь проснувшись, поражаешься увиденному или сделанному абсурду.

Наконец Северус отпрянул, озабоченно прищурившись. Правда, отпустить студента совсем он не мог — еще упадет и ударится об что-то пустой головой. Малфой подался следом, но его с силой прижали обратно, казалось, торчащие лопатки звякнули о камень. Между ними на секунду повисла тонкая полоска слюны. У Малфоя были зацелованные губы и странно умоляющий взгляд со сведенными бровями. Снейп держал ладони на его груди, стоя на расстоянии полусогнутых рук и чувствуя, как бьется под ними сердце, неритмично и ускоренно.

Драко покачнулся, немного скользнув по стене вниз, и Снейп дернулся вперед, без задней мысли выставив колено, чтобы остановить падение. Кто был виноват, что выпивший некондиционное сонное зелье по его наущению студент тут же начал тереться о его ногу, не сдерживая пока еще тихих всхлипов?..

— Пожалуйста, — попросил он, тянясь к Снейпу призрачно тонкими руками, — профессор. Прошу-у-у вас! — заканючил он, притягивая Снейпа ближе. — Не отдаляйтесь от меня… сэр… пожалуйста… сделайте это… для меня.

Его приоткрытый рот еле заметно двигался, будто имитируя оральные ласки, ладони гладили по спине и плечам, ища опоры. В этот миг он был удивительно хорош…

Снейп оценивающе оглядел изнывающего от желания юношу. Не упустил бьющуюся венку на запрокинутой шее, ожидающей поцелуев, трепещущее неуверенное дыхание и, конечно, заметный даже через просторную мантию бугорок в области паха. Координация у Драко сейчас полностью отсутствовала, но речь оставалась осмысленной, что означало вполне конкретно выраженное намерение. «Это не изнасилование», — мелькнуло в голове у Северуса. И он тут же спохватился, зачеркнул в памяти эту фразу — как он вообще мог допустить ее в свой разум?

Руки Малфоя наконец-то нашли шею профессора и зарылись пальцами в волосы на затылке, не останавливая поглаживания ни на секунду.

И тут Снейп вспомнил о намерениях Малфоя. Его нельзя оставлять наедине! У некачественного зелья может быть непредсказуемый период действия. Что, если, только начав отходить, он схватит остатки и побежит убивать директора, все еще не различая, где какая реальность, вымышленная или настоящая?

Ради его же безопасности… профессору стоит остаться с ним… он ведь обещал приглядывать… обещал помочь…

Вдавливая своего студента в стену, Снейп думал о том, что пожалеет после. Но в конце концов, какой из него декан Слизерина, если он упустит столь привлекательную возможность? Как слизеринец слизеринца, Драко будет должен его понять… и он не сомневался, что он поймет. Кроме того, она повязаны. У них обоих — проклятая метка на предплечьях. Мальчик не сможет никому наябедничать, даже если захочет…

Но Снейп знал, что он не захочет. Не в правилах Малфоев упускать столь выгодную возможность для увеличения влияния и приобретение новых перспектив… какими бы они ни были.

— Да… умоляю… не останавливайтесь… — слышался громкий шепот между поцелуями, глубокими, даже грязными, заставляющими Драко мелко подрагивать всем телом. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, еще!

Профессор и не думал ни о чем подобном: вскрывая пуговицу за пуговицей, он покрывал укусами и посасываниями тонкую, уязвимую к воздействиям кожу на шее, груди и ключицах, не забывая коленом заставлять студента расставлять и без того раздвинутые расслабленно и сонно бедра, поглаживать его пах, не скупясь на нежность и плавность движений. Когда одновременно придерживать Драко и опускаться ниже и ниже стало слишком неудобно, Снейп недолго думая уже привычно схватил его за подмышки и посадил на стол, поспешно сгребая сушеные водоросли, русалочью чешую и клыки волколаков в сторону. Однако кое-что привлекло его внимание — он выудил из горы хлама напополам с ингредиентами для зелий блестящий серебряный ножик. Явно дорогой аксессуар, и почти бесполезный. Один из главных виновников этого вечера — если бы Малфой-младший не только хвастался им на уроках, но и точил своевременно…

Драко смотрел затуманенно и восторженно:

— Вы хотите меня убить, профессор? — Он призывно двинул бедрами вперед, возвращая внимание держащего его на месте меж ними Снейпа на себя. — Проткните меня, профессор, — хрипло, исступленно взмолился Драко. — Войдите в меня этим ножом…

Не сдержав скептического смешка в ответ на столь экзотичную фантазию, Снейп тем не менее коснулся лезвием лихорадочного румянца щеки, сделав забавную вмятинку. Он провел им по впалой скуле до самого рта. Драко не вовремя (или напротив?) высунул кончик языка, и на нем проступила капля крови.

Снейп просто не мог ее упустить, на секунду отведя нож в сторону. Приправленный кровью поцелуй был пикантным и отдавал не серебром лезвия, а простым железом. А Люциус еще утверждал, что у Малфоев особая кровь…

Приглушенный стон Драко напомнил Снейпу, на чем они остановились, и он прервал поцелуй. Драко потянулся было, но отклонился, когда профессор покачал перед ним слегка окровавленным ножом, словно грозя пальцем «нет». Не выдержав собственного веса, его руки, державшиеся за шею и плечи профессора, разжались, и Малфой медленно откинулся спиной на свитки пергамента и стопку книг, включая раскрытый учебник. К счастью для него, столы для зельеварения куда шире обычных…

— Прошу… Я хочу большего… Профессор, пожалуйста…

— Тшш. Не мешай. Потерпи еще немного.

На покрасневшей шее нельзя было найти живого места — нож отлично туда вписался, еле царапая свой путь. Оставшиеся пуговицы Снейп бесцеремонно срезал, поспешно раскрывая мантию, как сборник зельевара. Навстречу ему тут же поднялась «закладка» — казалось, молодой упругий член юного Малфоя прогибается под своим весом.

Игнорируя его, а также тот факт, что теперь он знает — Драко не носит нижнего белья, — Северус коснулся зоны под мошонкой, между яичками и анусом, напоминающую шрам, холодным лезвием. Малфой вздрогнул, пытаясь избежать его прикосновений, но у него ожидаемо не вышло. Член дернулся, правда, сам по себе, на большой рельефной головке выступила капля смазки.

Снейп не мог упустить и ее.

Перевернув нож, он положил затупленное лезвие в руку, а богато украшенной узорами рукоятью начал поглаживать сжимающуюся тугую дырочку, продолжая терзать головку губами, языком, подбородком. Уговоры Малфоя превратились в причитания шепотом: прошу, прошу, прошу. Его голова мотылялась из стороны в сторону, оказываясь то на его груди, то откидываясь назад, демонстрируя острый кадык — как у спящего в транспорте. Почувствовав легкую боль в плотно сжатой ладони, Снейп на пару мгновений опустил нож, смазывая его рукоять кровью, а затем резко, без прелюдий вставил распахнутой миниатюрной пастью дракона вперед — та украшала самый верх ножа.

Драко весь выгнулся, будто внезапно сбросив с себя сон, подаваясь вперед и таким образом неожиданно входя Снейпу в рот почти до основания члена.

Глотка тут же наполнилась спермой, густой, ярко пахнущей, отдающей приятной горечью. Это совсем не удивило принимающего — он и не предполагал, что испивший сонного отвара Драко продержится так долго. Его собственный стояк также нисколько его не волновал.

Но он зря отступил на миг, чтобы сплюнуть в ближайший пустой котел: Драко кулем рухнул на пол, отбивая себе колени, а оказавшись на уровне ширинки профессора, все еще дезориентированный после мощного оргазма и, к счастью, довольно слабого зелья, он потянулся к ней, впечатываясь носом и влажным открытым ртом в ткань, моментально ее намочив и начиная лизать и обсасывать находящееся под ней, скрытое. Сквозь мокрую мантию это было на удивление хорошо, будто добавляя эффект покалывающей немного шерсти свитера, надетого на голое тело.

Зажав одной рукой рот, вторую, слегка окровавленную, он положил на блондинистые вихры, придерживая Драко в таком положении за тонкие, лишенные пигмента волосы, пачкая их цветом бордо. Сведя ноги, Снейп увеличил глубину ощущений, когда услышал сквозь причмокивания снизу:

— Пожалуйста, кончите на меня, пожалуйста, профессор, профессор Снейп.

Он впервые за все это время с момента взятия первой пробы с зелья назвал его по имени. И он хочет… нет, действительно хочет!.. Северус нетерпеливо приподнял мантию, и Малфой оказался под ней, лихорадочно стягивая его белье и беря в рот, неумело, но страстно, насколько хватало рта.

Внезапно дверь без предупреждения открылась, и в нее вбежала парочка хихикающих пуффендуйцев, держащихся за руки. Заметив Снейпа за широким столом, свежее зелье в котле и не заметив торчащих из-под мантии профессора длинных ног и ботинок, они синхронно побледнели, замерев, а после с извинениями («Мы не знали, что вы здесь, профессор!») сбежали прочь.

Как только за ними хлопнула дверь, у Снейпа подкосились колени. Малфой вынырнул из-под его мантии, с восторженным лицом, заляпанным спермой, но все еще продолжая неторопливо надрачивать профессору. Похоже, что к студенту возвращалась утраченная ранее бодрость, но не здравомыслие.

Снейп задумчиво склонил голову, макая палец в каплю на его лбу и размазывая ее по центру. Драко был в его крови, слюне и сперме. Пожалуй, можно было приступать к обряду вызывания демона. Ну, или к любому другому.

— Как я справился? — шепотом спросил Малфой, которому приходилось задирать голову, чтобы заглядывать в лицо Снейпа. Да, он и вправду очень быстро «трезвел».

У Снейпа появилась идея — а что, если неправильно приготовленное сонное зелье с эффектом возбуждения теряет свою силу, как только избавить пострадавшего от этого самого возбуждения? Ему нужно было срочно вернуться в свой кабинет и начать статью об этом — такое тянуло на «Вестник колдуна» как минимум.

— Оставь, — коротко приказал профессор, имея в виду свой дряблеющий член. Малфой тут же подчинился — резкость ума и реакций также не отставали от речи.

Поправив одежду, Снейп внимательно глянул на ученика, так и оставшегося сидеть на коленях, правда, теперь без опоры.

— Как вы, мистер Малфой? — поинтересовался он, внутренне готовясь к последствиям этого вечера.

Мистер Малфой ухмыльнулся:

— Это было… познавательно, сэр, — сделав паузу, он добавил: — Спасибо за урок.

О да, Снейп в нем не ошибся. Им есть, что утаивать друг от друга, и это не будет слишком уж большим грузом по сравнению с остальным.

— Мне нужно готовиться к занятиям, — сообщил Снейп, чуть не забыв про котел. — Ах, да. Это я возьму с собой.

Конечно, он имел в виду не сонное зелье, сваренное Драко с горем пополам, а второй котел, в котором оказались их телесные жидкости — полезный ингредиент, недооцениваемый некоторыми зельеварами. Но Драко этого не заметил, он был слишком поглощен охватившей его эйфорией. Снейп сделал пометку про себя — возможно, это еще одно побочное действие зелья? Или же все тривиально — только секса?

И, конечно, оставленный им «просыпаться» на полу Драко Малфой не был самоубийцей: он варил сонное зелье для себя, а не для директора школы — став Пожирателем смерти и получив смертельное задание от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть лично, он начал плохо спать, однако признаваться кому-либо в этом не хотел, включая себя самого, поэтому и «тренировался» в подземельях, как ненормальный.

Поэтому он и не сильно возражал против внезапной издевки Снейпа — все равно собирался попробовать приготовленное этим же вечером. Кроме того, он ему доверял… как оказалось, не то, чтобы зря, но все-таки не стоило.


	9. Ожидая десерта, или Нантаймори для гребаного Удзумаки - Наруто/Саске ("Наруто", "Боруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шикамару устраивает для Наруто день рождения мечты - с Саске в качестве главного блюда.
> 
> (День 10-11. Фуд-фетиш / Ворарефилия / Форнифилия / Завязанные глаза / Танец на коленях / Игры с воском)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9953231/25616430
> 
> Кинктобрь - это писательский челлендж на целый месяц, я иду по этому списку тем: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580.  
> Если у вас есть какие-либо идеи относительно следующих дней и тем, делитесь ими в отзывах или комментах в паблике (https://vk.com/yuusangre), буду только рада.
> 
> Сборник со всеми работами Кинктобря: https://ficbook.net/collections/16644426

Если честно, Саске проспорил. Да не кому-нибудь, а ебучему Шикамару. Не то, чтобы он был против раздеться. Точнее, он никогда не бывал "за", если по-честному, во что, кстати, почему-то никто не верил. Он мог, если было нужно. Например, когда у него были крылья. Или когда одежду раздирали на клочки в битве. Бывало всякое. Но это не то, чтобы ему нравилось - скорее, было фиолетово, прямо по цветам Деревни Звука. Орочимару, кстати, любил смотреть на "свое" тело, это он поставлял Саске одежду, когда тот ещё был в учениках у саннина.

Но перестав зависеть от кого бы то ни было, даже от Конохи, Саске замуровался в тряпки, как в броню. Как будто это значило для него больше, чем казалось. Как будто никому не принадлежать - это ни перед кем не открываться.

В конце концов, самое главное должно быть скрыто. У самых невзрачных одеяний может быть искусно вышитая подкладка. У самых невзрачных людей - богатое духовное наполнение.

Наруто, кстати, никогда не был невзрачным. Он привлекал взгляды, хоть будучи дьявольским сосудом, хоть беспризорником-озорником, хоть остолопом из Академии... Хоть хокаге Листа.

Саске порой ловил себя на мысли, что невольно чувствует себя тенью.

И хотел снять с себя свою броню, чтобы снова стать Саске Учихой, которого все хотят и ещё не всё боятся. Впрочем, это не было ему свойственно.

Но, может, поэтому Шикамару Нара, этот странный друг Наруто, предложил такой безумный спор. Всё-таки, говорили, что Шикамару Нара довольно умен. Однако пока, с точки зрения Саске, это расхожее мнение не подтверждалось.

Ведь именно Шикамару Нара предложил Саске побыть главным блюдом, назвав это "отличной шуткой". Наверное, вот причина, почему они с Наруто дружат - одинаково ужасное чувство юмора.

***

Чего Саске тогда не знал о вечеринке, которую Шикамару как лучший друг готовил для хокаге, так это того, что это должна была быть буквально вечеринка на одного. Один именинник, один подарок. Подарок - это, конечно, Саске.

\- Ты точно не против? - с сомнением протянул Шикамару, выйдя покурить на крыльцо дома Удзумаки и столкнувшись там с Саске. 

Тот коротко кивнул и заглянул в окна второго этажа. Со стороны дом казался пустым. Однако внутри уже достаточно пьяный Наруто танцевал под ретро-хиты под фиолетово-розовыми вспышками праздничного освещения. Все окна были наглухо задрапированы, а комната - украшена по высшему разряду, блестящие шарики, растяжки с именем хокаге, праздничные колпаки и все остальное. На фоне этого одинокий именник выглядел очень странным. Впрочем, приватная вечеринка на то и приватная, не так ли?..

Когда открылась дверь и Шикамару с немалым шумом вкатил стол на колесиках, Наруто резко повернулся, собираясь отругать его за отсутствие, но замер, уставившись на главное блюдо вечера. 

На столе лежал Саске Учиха, распластанный, с повязкой на глазах, в нижнем белье телесного цвета. Все его тело было сервировано в соответствии с золотыми правилами нантаймори - подачи еды на неподвижно лежащем обнаженном человеке: например, в основном задействовались плоские и горизонтально расположенные участки вроде груди и живота, а кусочки рыбы, миниатюрные роллы и цветки васаби лежали на зеленых листьях, чтобы минимизировать небезопасное взаимодействие с теплой кожей. Все было практически так же, как еще в детстве Наруто видел в мутных ресторанах, которые посещал Эро-саннин. Пожалуй, выделялась только культя, аккуратно обмотанная свежими бинтами, словно светящимися белым в ультрафиолете импровизированного танцпола.

Наруто будто решился дара речи. Шикамару усмехнулся, эффектно “припарковывая” стол в центре зала, и сказал, перекрикивая музыку:

\- С днем рождения, Наруто! Ты знаешь правила. Не трогать руками, не разговаривать… - Он оглядел своего начальника и друга с головы до ног, заметив и нетвердую походку, и расфокусированный взгляд. Хотя, пили они вместе и совсем немного. Но это не беда - вдоль тела Саске уже стояли ровные как солдатики стопки. - И попытайся вести себя прилично.

Он отошел в угол, где стоял небольшой высокий столик с какими-то безделушками для декора, окаймленный двумя барными стульями, как бы приглашая Наруто подойти поближе, и занял свой пост на одной из обитых кожей сидушек.

Саске не просто так были закрыты глаза - Наруто хотел, чтобы он считал, будто попал на настоящий праздник с толпой гостей. Вряд ли он будет смущен своей наготой, конечно… но если есть хотя бы шанс, стоило попробовать.

Затаив дыхание, именинник присел за стол, пожирая Саске глазами. Его тело, сейчас неподвижное и расслабленное, казалось стальным. Он мерно дышал сквозь приоткрытый рот, не замечая еще подвоха, и его грудь еле заметно вздымалась, приподнимая красиво оформленные на ней рядами яства. 

Наруто взял в руки палочки, хрипло провозгласил: “Итадакимас”, - и аккуратно взял ближайшее к себе нигири, с угрем и сладким соусом, обильно посыпанное черным кунжутом. Саске почувствовал это и дернул головой в его сторону, на миг забыв про свою роль безэмоциональной посуды, но вовремя спохватился и принял прежнее положение. Наруто макнул взятое рисом в стоящую на столе рядом с бедром Саске соусницу, посмотрел на отсутствующую руку Саске и представил, что ест фалангу его пальца. 

Конечно, у него не было желания и вправду съесть Саске (не в обиду, ведь тот и вправду казался аппетитным). Но по непонятной причине так было слаще всего. Не сдержав протяжное “ммм”, Наруто усиленно работал челюстями. И заметил легкую улыбку на лице Саске.

Наруто мысленно съел все 5 пальцев,от основания до подушечек, осторожно сняв нори-ногтевые пластины, когда желание перейти к “десерту” все-таки пересилило. Пара больших футамаки скрывали под собой соски Саске - безо всяких подложек. Это одно из вип-развлечений нантаймори - только эти особые подарки можно брать ртом прямо с тела.

Сглотнув от напряжения, Наруто вытянул губы уточкой, наклоняясь к идеально гладкому телу Саске, видя небольшие мурашки на коже из-за долгого нахождения без одежды. Пришлось встать с места, но он и не скрывал весьма заметного под брюками стояка. В конце концов, Шикамару единственный, кто это увидит, и единственный, кому можно доверять.

Первое футамаки с трудом отделялось от соска, теряя рисинки, и Наруто буквально набил им рот, якобы чтобы не упустить ни одной, как и шанса сомкнуть губы на остром соске. Саске вздрогнул, незаметно двинув бедрами, как делают, когда хочется в туалет. На его обтянутой плотными специальными трусами промежности не было никаких блюд, но Наруто вдруг подумал, что это досадное упущение. Впрочем, так было бы уж слишком странно и заметно - Саске мог что-то заподозрить, и Шикамару никогда бы не затащил его сюда… А такого Наруто допустить точно не мог.

Когда он приступил ко второму футамаки, из уст Саске вылетел слабый вздох. Чувствительные соски, значит? Наруто и сам чуть не кончил, ощущая плоть Саске на зубах. Ему пришла в голову гениальная идея: недолго думая, он взял стопку с одним из 7 самых разных напитков, собранных вокруг Саске в качестве его символичной охраны, и вылил его на середину грудины, создавая дорожку от ключиц и почти до пупка. Виски, однозначно, чистейший виски.

\- Упс, - сказал он, тут же наклонившись и собрав алкоголь своим языком. Саске был соленым и обжигающе приятным. Он пожалел, что среди 7 напитков не было мартини.

\- Эй, что происходит? - Саске начал говорить, но его слова перешли в стон. Он замотал головой, как если бы осматривался. - А почему здесь…?

Из угла потянулись темные путы, мигом пересекли комнату и обвились вокруг неподвижного тела. Саске тихо чертыхнулся, но ничего не сказал и не сделал, видимо, ожидая объяснений.

\- Эх, а жаль, что ты понял т-так быстро, - с досадой проговорил Наруто, макая палец в васаби на левой стороне живота Саске. - Но с другой стороны, - оживился он, - теперь можно от стола перейти к конкурсам!

Он лихо перескочил через Саске, направляясь в центр “танцпола”, и поманил Шикамару пальцем. Повинуясь его теням, Саске словно кукла поднялся в воздух, а затем замер рядом.

\- Хмм, что бы такого еще заказать? - Наруто притворно задумался. - Знаю, я хочу стул. Вдруг я натанцуюсь до упада и устану, а стула нет? Шикамару, сделай мне стул!

Саске выгнулся, приседая в воздухе, его колени оказались согнуты, а рука стала подобием подлокотника. Оставшиеся на нем маки попадали на пол. Его тело приняло форму стула.

\- Наруто, что ты…?! - начал было Саске, но тут его рот накрыла черная прозрачная ладонь.

\- Ты забыл, Саске, о чем был уговор? Не разговаривать, - усмехнулся Наруто, довольно осматривая свой подарок. - Конечно, я и сам его нарушал, но все же…

Ему все еще не удавалось прямо стоять на ногах. Он икнул, повернув тумблер звука на проигрывателе чуть ли не на максимум. 

\- Ну что, зажжем?! - Наруто начал танцевать, нелепо вскидывая руки и ноги и нарочито соблазнительно двигая бедрами. Он подошел к своему “стулу” и повертел задом прямо перед лицом связанного Саске, наблюдая за ним вполоборота. Челка упала Саске на лицо поверх маски для глаз. Она напоминала специальные штуки для сна, только не пропускала чакру - такие использовали на пленниках в АНБУ. Шикамару сказал Саске, что это “чтобы не читерить”. С некоторых пор Наруто был фанатом игр на приставках.

Наруто присел на колени Саске, ощущая его напряжение. Должно быть, так ощущает себя мебель, поскрипывая под весом своих хозяев. Сейчас он - хозяин Саске. Он поводил ягодицами, будто ища удобную позу. Саске с шумом вдыхал воздух. Пожалуй, он мог спалить все дотла, но почему-то еще этого не сделал, и ладно. Наруто откинулся на “спинку”, прильнув к его груди и не только, положил руку на “подлокотник”, а потом оперся обеими руками о колени Саске меж своих ног и продолжил двигать бедрами. Саске слабо замычал за его спиной. Для Наруто это было как мастурбировать о диван или подушку. Он просто достигнет результата… и пойдет дальше. 

Но тут заиграла его любимая песня. 

\- О, это же… ну, та! - подскочил он на Саске, не сдержавшись, и начал танец на коленях, как будто решив собрать все клише из пошлых баров в один вечер.

Наблюдающий из своего угла Шикамару, не сбавляющий бдительности, тихонько поглаживал ширинку поверх одежды. Когда подуставший Наруто, сев теперь лицом к Саске, продолжил двигать бедрами, Шикамару почувствовал, как Саске пытается вырваться, и напрягся сильнее, одновременно не останавливая руку. А когда тело Саске пронзила судорога и он, очевидно, кончил, Шикамару тоже достиг пика напряжения, пытаясь удержать его в необычном положении мебели Наруто, задержал дыхание и тоже ощутил, как от набухшего члена пробегает волна разрядки, к ступням и мозгу. 

Саске тяжело дышал, на лбу появилась испарина. Наруто попробовал ее языком и скривился - виски было лучше. Он встал, дошел до стола, взял новую стопку и опустошил ее залпом, а затем взял еще 2 и вернулся к Саске. Сев на него, как на трон, одну стопку он поставил на его руку-подлокотник, следя за балансом, а другую начал смаковать, положив ногу на ногу. Он думал, что бы такого придумать, чтобы запомнить этот свой оргазм как минимум на ближайший год - до следующего дня рождения.

И вот, Саске снова оказался распластан на столе в окружении выпивки. Наруто как раз разматывал бинты, когда Шикамару внес торт с одной большой свечей по центру. На ее верхушке, словно в импровизированном блюдце, собрался прозрачный расплавленный воск. У Наруто загорелись глаза - вместо того, чтобы ее задуть, он выхватил у Шикамару поднос и вместе с тортом наклонил над натренированным животом Саске, покрывая его горячими каплями. Свеча с шипением погасла. Воск быстро застывал, из прозрачного становясь белым. Учиха издал звук, похожий на сдержанный в сжатых губах стон. 

\- Разве Учихи боятся огня? - с нескрываемым сарказмом спросил Шикамару, и они с Наруто прыснули, переглянувшись.

Капли воска, застывшие на полпути к столу или когда стекали в пупок, напоминали Наруто сперму, словно замороженную во времени. Он начал поспешно расстегивать брюки, позабыв про торт.

Связанный тенями Шикамару Саске и не шелохнулся, когда Наруто оседлал его шею, сев на плечи лицом к его голове. Нет, он бы никогда не стал… ну, вы поняли. Вытащив член, он размашисто провел рукой от головки до самых яиц, наслаждаясь видом того, как Саске осознает, что именно он собирается сделать, и прекрасно зная, что обманет ожидания. 

Наруто начал дрочить, держа свой конец направленным прямо на лицо, полузакрытое маской. Много времени не потребовалось - пьяный и раздразненный, он кончил почти сразу же, запачкав черные волосы, высокие скулы, даже подбородок и, конечно, лоб. Затем, подумав, наклонился и взял новую пробу со лба Саске. На удивление, стало еще более невкусно, чем было.

Нет, нельзя все так оставить, решительно нельзя. Спрыгнув со стола, Наруто дал знак Шикамару, и тот убрал свой теневой кляп.

\- Хочешь еще кончить? - Наруто без обиняков спросил у пытающегося отдышаться Саске.

Вместо ответа Саске затряс головой. “Да”.

Наруто решительно подошел к нему со стороны ног и стянул сверхтолстое белье. Он с удовлетворением заметил, что член Саске уже приподнялся вновь.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится мой праздник, - засмеялся Наруто, бесцеремонно придвигая Саске на самый край стола за бедра, роняя сосуды с алкоголем по пути. 

\- Шикамару, отрежь-ка мне торт, - приказал именинник, положив ноги Саске себе на плечи. - И надень на меня бумажный колпак, в самом-то деле. 

Советник подчинился, протягивая кусок с большим количеством белого взбитого крема. Наруто без раздумий плюхнул его на мошонку Саске. Тот охнул от неожиданности - наверняка крем стоявшего в холодильник торта был, мягко говоря, прохладным.

\- Вот та-а-ак, - протянул Наруто, когда подбородок стянула резинка от колпака, а желудок обожгла новая порция водки. - Подожди немного, Саске, я иду!

Он набросился на десерт, как будто не ел уже тысячу лет. Саске, чьи ноги теперь были практически свободны, чуть ли не избивал Наруто по спине грязными пятками. Измазавшийся в белой субстанции Наруто не очень любил крема. Обычно самым вкусным из оформления торта всегда были соусы - консистенция другая, они полупрозрачные и их легко отличить от остального. Так вышло и на этот раз. Он получил свой соус, смешанный с кремом и ореховой посыпкой, и это было великолепно, и незабываемо, и гораздо лучше оргазма. Как говорится, секс - это неплохо, но вы пробовали сладости?..

***

Саске прервал действие техники и облегченно вздохнул. Все выглядело как обычно - дом семейства Удзумаки, тихий, кажущийся обычным. Наруто дрых без задних ног, упав головой на стол. 

\- Ну и бардак творится у тебя в голове, Наруто… - озадаченно протянул Саске.

Все нормально. Они договаривались. Это останется между ними четверыми. Но все-таки… приятного было мало. Не с физической стороны, конечно. Но с морально-этической…

Впрочем, Саске не то, чтобы во всем следовал канонам праведности. Вернее, он придумал свои собственные, а остальные… не то, чтобы презирал, но, скажем так, пренебрегал. И есть вещи, ради которых совсем не страшно переступить черту. И люди. 

Как Наруто.

Хината скользнула в комнату, словно тень. Глянула на спящего мужа, затем улыбнулась Саске и негромко, чтобы не разбудить Наруто, проговорила:

\- Спасибо тебе, Саске-кун. Вот уж подарок так подарок. Наруто повезло иметь такого друга, как ты.

Вот чего Саске точно не понимал, так это отношений между Хинатой и Наруто. Он никогда не видел брака крепче. Однако его внутренние перипетии оставались для него загадкой. На чем стоит это дерево, как глубоки и ветвисты его корни? И сколько из них прогнило до основания? Это было любопытно, но лезть в чужие дела без спроса он не хотел.

Колеблясь ровно одно мгновение, он сказал вслух:

\- Если хочешь, я могу сделать это и для тебя. 

Они поняли друг друга без лишних объяснений - в глубине ее взгляда Саске словно заметил тень Неджи Хьюга. Правда, он плохо помнил, как тот выглядел при жизни... 

Хината сначала казалась удивленной, затем - сомневающейся, а потом снова улыбнулась, скрывая боль:

\- Спасибо, Саске-кун. Может, присоединишься к Сакуре-чан в гостиной и выпьешь чаю с праздничным пирогом?

На ней все еще был надет кухонный фартук, а в волосах застрял запах выпечки. Спокойная, полная достоинства наследница клана Хьюга, которую невозможно сбить с толку. Всегда была и будет, вне зависимости от фамилии.

Саске усмехнулся, закрывая глаза с легким кивком:

\- Конечно. Мы с Сакурой обожаем твою стряпню.

Уходя, они как по команде взяли в руки плед, свернутый на изголовье кресла - держа за оба края, - и укрыли Наруто, стоя по разные плечи. Переглянувшись над ним, они улыбнулись друг другу. Взаимность - вот, что это такое. Пожалуй, они друг друга стоили.

Сакура встретила их, нетерпеливо покачиваясь на стуле, словно снова в классе Академии:

\- Долго же вы, - шутливо пожаловалась она мужу. - Чего же такого нафантазировал там себе Наруто, что понадобилось столько ждать?

Саске загадочно хмыкнул. Ее-то фантазии он исполнял исправно.

\- На что тебе жаловаться? Наслаждаешься компанией и чаи гоняешь. - Он кивнул на наполовину уничтоженный пирог. 

Сакура довольно хихикнула:

\- Присоединяйся, трудяга.

И это было самое приятное чаепитие на его памяти.


	10. Сбегая от себя, или Его истинный - Саске/Наруто, Саске/ОМП ("Наруто", "Боруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саске уходит из Конохи после войны, потому что помешан на 100%-но гетеросексуальном Наруто, и отправляется в секс-трип, чтобы себя не выдать. Однако все не так просто...   
> Альтернативный мир, где у людей могут быть Истинные пары.  
> (День 12. Проституция)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кстати, не знаю, где это написать и как это называется, поэтому напишу тут: отношение этого относительно ООС-ного Саске к секс-работникам отвратительно. Вот почему нужно криминализировать клиентов. Нет, это не то чтобы манифест, просто мне хотелось сделать этого Саске мерзким для кинковых целей - вай нот, раз такой фанф. Но надо бы об этом упомянуть отдельно и перед фиком, чтобы никого ненароком не сквикнуть)  
> _____________________
> 
> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9959592

Саске не раздеваясь достал член, шлепнул сочную попку и вошел без смазки. Не то, чтобы ему нравились пытки, просто шлюх обычно готовят заранее, и на всякий случай и смазывают тоже, так что никакой проблемы в этом не было.

Связанный парень лежал перед ним так, чтобы ни при каких обстоятельствах не увидеть его лица в процессе. Да, именно так он и предпочитал, «мордой вниз», только светлые волосы торчат ежиком. Если шлюхи с подходящим цветом и длиной волос не было, Саске уточнял о капюшоне, балдахине, да хоть средневековых колодках — главное, чтобы головы не было видно вовсе.

На этот раз руки были за спиной, что выгодно выделяло торчащий зад. Как и просил «заказчик», ноги также были связаны, и парень стоял на коленях у края огромной и достаточно красивой кровати — даже странно для борделя. С другой стороны, во что еще вкладываться владельцу, как не в кровати…

В общем и целом, неплохой выбор. Он доверился выбору хозяина и не прогадал. Если честно, не раз бывало такое, что он просто приходил, смотрел на результаты трудов всевозможных «мамок» и сутенеров, понимал, что на это не встанет даже в полной темноте и молча уходил. Денег при таком раскладе, конечно, никто не получал, так что Саске слыл в этом бизнесе как очень пристрастный и непростой клиент.

Хотя что, блять, может быть проще, чем просто найти и связать пацана определенных характеристик во внешности, и просто положить его перед ним?! Саске этого, конечно, не понимал напрочь.

И, конечно, ему было плевать на слухи. Сам он никогда не говорил, мол, «найдите мне шлюху, похожую на Наруто Удзумаки, Седьмого хокаге долбанного Листа, да поживее», а они не спрашивали. Но слухи все равно ходили. И что с того?

Саске еще пару раз апатично подвигался, слушая приглушенные одеялами и простынями стоны. Не, так не пойдет. Он кончил внутрь, вытащил, аккуратно вытерся салфетками и просто ушел через приоткрытое окно, не оставив оплаты. Ну сколько раз им говорить, что куклы для секса не производят ни звука?..

Столько учиховской спермы впустую. Да уж, с его-то проблемами кричать на каждом шагу в детстве, что «возродит клан Учиха», не стоило. Не стояло у него на женщин, вообще. Мужчины, кажется, выносить наследника пока не могут. Может быть, Наруто в его любимом секси-дзюцу бы смог? Это, конечно, вряд ли, но пофантазировать можно.

У Саске был особый фетиш. Он мечтал засадить своему лучшему другу. Приходилось шляться по всему свету в поисках подходящих проститутов, чтобы не сделать этого в реальности. Проблема была еще и в том, что Саске действительно мог это сделать. По сути, сейчас он мог вообще все — да хоть сделать новую луну, почему нет. И из-за этого соблазн поддаться искушению был просто невыносим. Он и хотел, и мог — здесь вступает в игру третья проблема. Наруто был 200% натуралом, да еще и женатым.

Саске пару раз думал о том, чтобы обратиться Хинатой и все-таки переспать с ним, вдруг полегчает, но… к его большому сожалению, он не хотел делать это так. Не хотел обманом. Ни при помощи дзюцу, ни как-либо еще. Он мог бы заставить Наруто отсосать ему на совете каге — но это делало его полностью беспомощным перед ним. Сама мысль о том, что так он не просто трахнет лучшего друга, а изнасилует… Как ни странно, даже у такого, как Саске, оставались какие-то моральные принципы.

Он желал самого Наруто, настоящего его, а не… не обидеть его или уничтожить их дружбу. Никого более дорогого своему черному сердцу Саске не знал. Он мог бы стереть ему память, но… чувства все равно бы остались. И он не мог стереть память у себя самого. Он бы знал все, глядя на Наруто. И больше не смог бы на него смотреть, а это… так и убить себя недолго.

Может, поэтому он «заменял» его безжизненными безвольными куклами — неспособными сопротивляться, покорными и молчаливыми. Чтобы сходство было минимальным. Чтобы заставить себя поверить, что это не по-настоящему, хотя и вроде взаправду.

***

Что ж, последнее место на земле, где он хотел бы оказаться в эту ночь, но что тут поделаешь. Коноха. Саске жутко хотелось поесть и потрахаться после долгой и крайне кровавой миссии. Здесь он всегда на всякий случай просил надевать на шлюху что-нибудь, хоть мешок (но обычно эти придурки почему-то использовали наволочку в тон постели, видимо, чтобы ему окончательно опротивело ебать тело без головы, а может, считая его именно таким психом).

Ну, он обычно не говорил этого в борделях, но пожелай он трахать трупы, никаких проблем с этим у него бы точно не возникло. Только вчера он отрубил какому-то козлу голову, а лучше бы хер — может, был бы повежливее. Но, конечно, он еще не настолько низко пал, чтобы, ну вы понимаете. Может, через пару-тройку лет бесконечных странствий и убийств…

Знакомый «дом утех» (какой противное слово!) на окраине деревни, его здесь знают и уже ждут. Куда приятнее останавливаться в освещенном и полном похоти и насилия здании с неограниченными запасами еды и питья, чем в заброшенном и необжитом квартале Учих. Наруто порывался выделить ему квартиру, но это было глупо — зачем ему очередная местная жилплощадь, если он проводит в Конохе максимум пару недель в году?

— Мы нашли вам идеальный образчик, Саске-сама, — залебезил хозяин заведения, встречая его у входа.

— Сначала ужин, затем саке, после шлюха, — скомандовал Саске, снимая плащ. — Именно в таком порядке. Меня не беспокоить до утра. Комната свободна?..

Имелась в виду его привычная комната, удобно соединенная со смежной — в ней Саске отсыпался, пока уборку, в том числе вызволение очередного мальчика-красавчика из пут, производили во второй, не тревожа его чуткий сон.

— Разумеется, разумеется! Мы пока все подготовим, — заговорщицки подмигнул хозяин.

— То есть? — ледяным тоном ответил Саске, замерший на нижней ступеньке к спальням. — Вы еще ничего не приготовили?

— Что вы, Саске-сама! — всполошился старик. — Еда и саке уже к вашим услугам. Я про ваше особое развлечение! Мы нашли его только сегодня днем и…

— Учтите, если мне не понравится… — Саске лишь посмотрел на него через плечо, а тот уже, казалось, писается от страха.

— Вы будете в восторге, в восторге! — запричитал сутенер, чуть не плача и зачем-то пятясь за входную дверь.

— Увидим, — Саске равнодушно поставил точку в начинающем надоедать ему диалоге, все мысли которого теперь были только о том, как набить желудок.

Ровно через час к нему постучали в раздвижную перегородку между комнатами. Весьма вовремя. Он взял с собой поднос с грязной посудой на колесиках, чтобы оставить в смежной спальне.

На кровати его ждал необычный образец. Да уж, старик не обманул, и вправду идеально. Какая кожа, а мышцы словно у ниндзя, и весьма недурно тренирующегося! Голова парня была скрыта под аккуратно накинутой черной тканью. Он был обнажен и связан, стоя на коленях как по заказу. Ноги растягивала длинная палка с «наручниками» на концах, название которой Саске вечно забывал. Парень стоял спиной к нему, но обойдя с другой стороны, Саске слегка обомлел — у него все было в порядке не только сзади, но и спереди. Обычно он не любил смотреть на члены, но видимо, саке ударило в голову — этот вид ему нравился, настолько, что он неожиданно даже словил себя на мысли, что был бы не против такому отсосать. Все же гей он или нарутосексуал какой-нибудь?! Иногда можно себе позволить всякое. Парням, которые любят долбиться с парнями, обычно не противны члены. Чем он хуже?

Больше всего ему нравилось, что у этой грязной шлюхи уже стоял. Не сказать, чтобы это было странно — зачастую их заставляют дрочить перед приходом клиента, дабы придать более соблазнительный вид, но работа есть работа, и всегда видно тех, кто не в восторге от процесса.

Излишне энтузиастов Саске тоже не приветствовал — у него был определенный сценарий и он не любил, когда его нарушает кто-то, кроме него самого.

Подойдя к жертве, подвешанной за запястья к балдахину пошловато «роскошной» бордельной кровати, Саске не удержался и провел рукой по его шикарному торсу. Да его кожа почти такая же, как у Наруто! Накаченные ноги… почти такие же, как у Наруто. И то, как парень инстинктивно подался вперед, отреагировав на прикосновение… черт, даже это казалось Саске похожим на Наруто!

Снимая одежду, он не разбирал, какую из застежек и закрепок распахивает, но когда снял все, решение пришло само собой — он ловко вскочил на кровать и проскользнул между ног этой нетерпеливой сучке.

Божечки, только бы не кончить раньше времени, чтобы сперма этого парня залила его грудь, лицо, рот прямо в процессе!

Саске по-хозяйски положил руку ему на бедро, медленно провел ладонью назад, чтобы сжать ягодицу. От этого парень словно еще сильнее раздвинул ноги, если это вообще было возможно. Цокнув, Саске приладился и нетерпеливо опустил его на себя, закусывая губы. И, ловя себя на этом, Саске хотелось еще большего — таким свободным, что ли, в постели он давно себя не чувствовал.

На удивление, мальчик оказался понятливый. Он издал легкий выдох, а затем, похоже, посильнее закусил ткань, чтобы не кричать. Его руки в длинных латексных перчатках (странноватый аксессуар, но почему нет) сжимались в кулаки вокруг цепей, соединяющих наручники с балками над постелью. И он двигался так мощно и грациозно, его член мотало с ним в такт, и Саске не хотелось моргать, чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения.

Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Словно все пазлы наконец сошлись, и он нашел то, что искал. Он перепробовал сотню продажных парней, но такого оргазма, который грозил ему сейчас, пожалуй, не бывало даже в подземельях Орочимару. И даже влажный с головы до пят от возбуждения Суйгетсу не казался таким желанным.

Правда, был у него однажды один опыт… Был ли? Он так надрался, что ему приснился какой-то невообразимый секс (именно по ощущениям, не по действу, конечно — чудо, что он вообще мог двигаться после такого количества саке). Это, кстати, тоже было в Конохе — так он стресс снимал перед грядущей встречей с Наруто.

Конечно, это не может быть пресловутый «истинный». Такого в реальности-то и не бывает. Просто сказочки для наивных глупцов.

Но Саске не может сдержаться. И в последний момент кричит имя. Ну подумаешь — потом сотрет из памяти парнишки, придется всего лишь взглянуть ему в глаза…

Однако такой реакции он точно не ожидал:

— Что?! Блять?! Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?! — парень попытался освободиться, заляпанный спермой Саске.

Все еще отходя после секса, Саске почувствовал, как внутри все холодеет. Протянув руку, он рывком сдернул с парня «капюшон». Под ним был…

— Наруто?!

— Саске?! — в один голос прокричали оба.

Тишина осознания сковала их, причем не только привязанного Наруто. Что тут вообще произошло?..

Наверное, этот вопрос был написан на лице у Саске, потому что Наруто нехотя ответил, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону:

— Я, это, бывает, стресс так снима…

— Ты ЧТО?! — Саске не скрывал эмоций. — Ты же блядский хокаге! Усуратонкачи, что ты забыл в сраном борделе, и ладно бы в борделе, но на месте шлюхи…

— Секс-работника! — так же пламенно прервал его Наруто. — И ничего такого тут нет! Ты-то небось во всех борделях континента побывал. И при этом осуждаешь их работников?!

Стоп. Но ведь встреча с хокаге завтра. Почему-то Саске показалось, по мимике, яростности и уверенности, даже по позе с широко расставленными мощными ногами, что он в кабинете Седьмого и его отчитывают за какой-нибудь бред типа спаленной по пути деревни.

А еще Саске смотрел на него и ничего не понимал. Его идеальный 200%-но гетеросексуальный Наруто на самом деле ЧТО?!

И, черт, он только что трахался с Наруто?! Член сам собой дернулся, как будто после такого он вообще что-то мог. От Наруто это не укрылось, он усмехнулся ехидно.

— Да чего ты…?!

— Я и Саске. Вот умора, — у него было какое-то грустное, обречённое выражение лица. Он посмотрел Саске прямо в глаза и попросил: — Трахни меня ещё разок хорошенько, пожалуйста.

Саске сглотнул. Наруто возвышался над ним, как какой-то титан. Несмотря на то, что он был связан, Саске по-прежнему чувствовал… это. Исходящую от него угрозу. Она казалась электричеством. Спертый воздух запах чидори и смертью. На нем все ещё стекала сперма Наруто. Этот долбаный сюр должен был прекратиться сейчас же, но…

— Я тебя так выебу, что ты завтра сидеть в своем сраном кресле не сможешь, — тихо проговорил он на ушко хокаге, ловко поднявшись и оказавшись позади него в мгновение ока.

Наруто расплылся в звериной улыбке:

— Очень надеюсь, теме. Давай, если выйдет.

Саске входил в него медленно, мысленно молясь, чтобы не кончить на этом этапе. Звучало тупо, но это и вправду был самый приятный, самый узкий и самый смазанный анус из возможных. Уже просто быть в Наруто было невыносимо, обжигающе горячо. Он прикусил его за шею, на том месте, где у него самого была проклятая метка, и Наруто застонал сквозь зубы. Теперь эта сучка принадлежит ему и только ему.

— Ты что же, постоянно тут ра… работаешь? — он и не скрывал досады в голосе. Получается, он дает кому угодно, кроме разве что него, Саске?

— Не… не совсем… Ну давай уже, сильнее! — Наруто закусывал губы и морщился, как обычно от боли. Иногда Саске вспоминал в неподходящие моменты, как Наруто выглядит, когда ему больно — сведенные брови, оскал. Но он не думал, что и в реальности все именно так.

— Я, — отдышавшись, продолжил Наруто, поворачивая к нему голову, — я, если честно, искал своего истинного.

Саске остановился.

— Здесь? — Тишина. — И как, нашел?

— Не смейся! Я… блять, — Саске снова сбил его с мысли.

Это опять было… что-то с чем-то. Почему? Как такое возможно? Саске подозревал, что его одержимость Наруто сделает секс с ним психологически и физически несравненным, но прямо трижды разом? Не хотелось заострять на этом внимание, но обычно даже второй раз за вечер удавался Саске с куда меньшим энтузиазмом, если удавался вообще — саке тут точно не товарищ.

Он не стал вытаскивать, тем более, что Наруто просил кончить в него. Ему же хватило пары движений Саскиной руки, чтобы согнуться в пронзившей тело судороге.

— Да развяжи ты меня уже, даттебайо! — в сердцах потребовал хокаге, отдышавшись.

Но сейчас они не в штабе хокаге. И наверняка, никто не знает, где именно пропадает Наруто…

— Сначала объясни, — попросил Саске, устраиваясь поудобнее на подушках.

Наруто фыркнул.

— Ты тут часто останавливаешься, сволочь?

— Зачем же грубить, — ерзает Саске, все это время не сводя глаз с тела Наруто, на котором уже проступила скрытая ранее бог весть какими техниками печать на животе. Наконец, поняв, что его ответа ждут, он нехотя признался: — Иногда да.

— А прошлой зимой? — вновь требовательно спросил Наруто.

Саске встретился с ним глазами. Неужели?..

— Так это был ты?! — одними губами проговорил Учиха. Взгляд Наруто подернулся дымкой.

— Значит, я не ошибся, — с теплотой в голосе заключил он, наклоняя голову набок, словно любопытный лисенок.

— Хочешь сказать, ты — мой истинный? — недоверчиво уточнил Саске.

Наруто улыбнулся:

— Хочешь проверить еще разок? — Он подвигал бедрами, и Саске инстинктивно прикрыл пах — откуда теперь-то стояк, если он даже всем остальным телом уже притомился? Победный возглас Наруто, должно быть, слышала половина деревни. — Видишь? Видишь? Я. я тоже тебя хочу.

— Черт, да ты просто издеваешься…

Но стоило Саске потянуться к наливающемуся жизнью стояку Наруто, как тот прикрикнул:

— Только сначала развяжи!

Саске не нужно было просить дважды. Правда, на Наруто остались ножные путы, но руки он наконец-то смог положить на шею Саске и поцеловать его, грязно и слюны не жалея. Саске уже не очень соображал, он мог только отвечать на прикосновения и держать Наруто под коленками.

Они достигли оргазма одновременно, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока Наруто дрочил их членами, взятыми в его большую ладонь вместе. Сперма вместо смазки, скрывающая бинты его искусственной руки перчатка и сбивчивое дыхание… это было чересчур.

Саске тут же рухнул на спину, пытаясь перевести дух, и Наруто воспользовался своим выгодным положением между его ног:

— Нет, Наруто, нет, хватит! Я не бываю снизу! Нару… то…

Стоило отдать должное: за все свои годы Учиха Саске, как оказалось, ни черта не знал о себе и своих предпочтениях. Пальцы его никогда не прельщали, но как только Наруто ввел в него свой пульсирующий член, его будто подменили. Он был готов причитать и двигаться навстречу движениям партнера, как самая что ни на есть конченная шлюшка. Никакого самообладания не хватило бы, чтобы не стонать как безумный, не исцарапать широкую спину Наруто, не обнимать его ногами, чтобы он не мог остановиться. Смазка текла из его несчастного члена как проклятая, и Наруто не тронул его и пальцем, а он обильно кончил прямо себе на лицо, ловя горькие капли в раскрытый в немом крике рот.

— Ладно, — прошло не менее получаса, прежде чем Саске смог говорить, — я тебе верю.

Они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша и уставившись друг на друга. Это напомнило Наруто об окончании их последнего боя, лишившего их обоих рук. Тогда они тоже не могли пошевелиться, до смерти уставшие, просоленные потом, и просто пялились в небо или на экс-соперника, израсходовав все, что было внутри, даже ненависть.

— Я наконец-то нашел тебя, — прошептал Наруто, проведя ладонью по щеке с подсыхающими белесыми каплями.

Так вот оно что. Наруто был с ним в ту ночь, как он мог забыть об этом? Но Наруто не забыл. И он продолжал сюда приходить в этих бессмысленных поисках… Как же много разочарований ему пришлось пережить!

— Я так давно тебя… — не смог сдержать слезинку Саске, но Наруто заткнул его нежным долгим поцелуем, а потом сказал:

— Я знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это будет первый и пока единственный за весь Кинктобрь фик, который был написан не сейчас, а еще давно) Увидела сегодняшнюю тему и вспомнила про него, валяется ведь без дела. Помню только в общих чертах, вычитывать сейчас не буду, так что не судите строго, как говорится~   
> И еще там планировалось продолжение, так что, если стоит, напишите в комментарии, организуем.
> 
> Кинктобрь - это писательский челлендж на целый месяц, я иду по этому списку тем: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580.  
> Обязательно подписывайтесь на паблик (https://vk.com/yuusangre), делитесь там хотелками к следующим дням, если захотите, я лично буду только рада. И еще я там выкладываю коллажики и все остальное, что иногда делаю к фанфикам.
> 
> Сборник со всеми работами Кинктобря: https://ficbook.net/collections/16644426


	11. Сменяя маски - Гаара/Какаши ("Наруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари: Темнота. Промозглая комната для конференций. И много, много соджу. 
> 
> (День 13. Соблазнение + Алкоголь / Фут-фетиш / Необычное тело)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9965118/25642464

Какаши не спал уже вторые сутки. А встречи и приемы утомляли вдвойне. Он никогда не любил суету и дипломатию. И стал хокаге, вот ведь ирония.

С назначения не прошло и полгода. А значит, что и с войны тоже. Там, на поле битвы, произошло многое, а затем — словно события пытались влиться в уже переполненный кувшин. Пятая чуть ли не на следующий день после возвращения в Коноху ударила кулаком по столу, а Какаши — по плечу, и, что называется, «ушла на покой». Это не было ни для кого сюрпризом, но лишь в долгосрочной перспективе. Оказавшись хокаге, Какаши решил во всем полагаться на товарищей. Однако он не сразу понял, что это порой невозможно, когда ты, именно ты один — хокаге, а поняв, не сразу с этим смирился.

Все это время скрытые деревни пытались восстановить силы и наладить мирную жизнь. Но в основном оставаясь сами по себе, тщательно оберегая свои трудности от глаз соседей или восторженно хвастаясь каждой маленькой победой. И, пожалуй, лишь Пески проявляли настоящий интерес к полному сотрудничеству с Листом. В основном, причина у всего, что происходило за это время, была одна — Наруто. Деревни обрели невиданное единение, а их шиноби перестали ненавидеть друг друга напропалую. Хвостатые монстры оказались отличными друзьями, хоть и не всегда сходились во мнениях. Даже Учиха Саске вернулся, если можно назвать это возвращением.

Кадзекаге всегда был одной из переменных в уравнении успеха Наруто. И Какаши гордился этой победой ученика, пожалуй, первой, и вместе с тем самой поразительной и невероятной.

Победы самого Гаары нельзя было записать только на Наруто, ведь этот молчаливый юноша с татуировкой на лбу добился высшего поста для шиноби вслед за отцом всего за 2 года, пока Наруто учился вызывать жаб и таскал черновики за Джирайей-самой.

Но то, как сильно джинчуурики Песка изменился с тех пор, как впервые посетил Коноху на экзамене чуунинов, просто нельзя было не заметить. И сейчас, встречаясь с Гаарой чуть ли не каждый месяц то по одной, то по другой причине, Какаши все более и более отмечал его успехи.

На этой войне мир потерял многих. Какаши же каким-то магическим образом смог многих обрести. Давно погибшего друга, давно потерянного ученика, кучу врагов и друзей, даже совсем неожиданных. И еще нового адмирала.

Разумеется, он никак не мог позволить себе выбросить Гаару из головы, направляясь в комнату «для конфиденциальных бесед». Чем им не нравился его кабинет, было неясно, но бесконечные «правые руки» разной степени правости четко дали Какаши понять, что подобная комната необходима любому уважающему себя хокаге. И включили ее в план работ по расширению штаба. Как будто прежнего было мало. Какаши представлял про себя, как Бюрократия, жуткий монстр с щупальцами и хвостами разом, чавкая и не давясь пожирала целый квартал в сердце Конохи.

— Хокаге-сама, — кадзекаге приветственно поднял голову от какой-то книжки и поднялся с дивана ему навстречу, но Какаши жестом приказал ему присесть. Вернее, попросил, но Гаара все равно подчинился: — Я уж и не ждал вас.

Это, наверное, было упреком. Какаши на минутку замялся у дверей, обдумывая ответ, и лишь затем проскользнул мимо Гаары, на одинокое кресло. Комната пока была обставлена скудно, длинный стол в глубине, диван с креслом и столиком ближе ко входу, шкаф с хламом (книги для красоты и бар для гостей) и какие-то старые свитки на стенах. Обстановка была сделана наспех к приезду делегаций из других деревень — почему-то нужно было показать им, что новое крыло главного здания Конохи функционирует нормально и выглядит хорошо, а не загибается, подобно чахлому атавизму, коим оно и являлось по факту.

Какаши оглядел комнату и вздохнул. Он просил светлые стены с зеленым отливом — в честь главного цвета Конохи и все такое. А они — песочные. Он что, похож на каге Песка?..

— Прошу простить за ожидание, кадзекаге-сама, сами понимаете, — улыбнулся хокаге одними глазами, как мастерски умел. — Встреча райкаге с тсучикаге еле как закончилась только полчаса назад, а я зачем-то нужен даже там. А где же ваши…?

Он хотел сказать «брат с сестрой», потом вспомнил, что официально они советники, потом подумал, что намекать на то, что в приближенных у Гаары одна лишь семья, Канкуро-сан да Темари-сан, будет неэтично, и решил промолчать вовсе, но для наглядности вопросительно развести руками:

— Я отпустил их по… личным вопросам, — Гаара наклонил голову набок, на секунду задумавшись о своем — это всегда можно было прочесть по отсутствующему, будто подернутому пеленой взгляду. И добавил про райкаге с тсучикаге: — Никто не пострадал, надеюсь?

Так вот куда исчез Шикамару, понял Какаши. Надо будет сделать ему официальный выговор. А Канкуро в Конохе мог отправиться только к Инузука Кибе… впрочем, лишь догадка.

— Вам не достанет одного меня? — простодушно спросил Гаара.

День клонился к своему грандиозному завершению, а в эти дни темнело рано — грозовые, контрастные облака у горизонта окрасились в закатный желтый, а остальное небо уже становилось траурно черным, готовясь опустить занавес тьмы. Наверняка по ту сторону здания выглянула из-за неестественно полная и изжелта яркая луна, но туда окна комнаты не выходили. Какаши иррационально и даже жалко вдруг захотелось оказаться где-нибудь там, на той стороне луны.

Чтобы отвлечься, он решил сфокусироваться на собеседнике. Хотя задачка была та еще — недосып, общая расклеенность и дикое желание напиться делали хокаге сейчас врагом Конохи №1. В таком состоянии, наверное, проваливаются встречи о мирных договорах и раскрываются государственные тайны. Но Гаара в этом плане был самым подходящим и лояльным из всех — вряд ли усталый Какаши мог одним своим существованием отвернуть кадзекаге от его стремлений к мирному коллективному прогрессу самого мира шиноби. Не просто так он был назван лидером Альянса.

— Отчего же, вас мне всегда мало, — Какаши хлопнул ладонями по кожаным подлокотникам, и Гаара невольно дернулся от резкого звука. — Не хотите чего-нибудь выпить? — Какаши наклонился ближе, разведя по сторонам локти, и на миг Гааре показалось, будто он собирается наброситься.

— Спасибо, я не пью.

Он по-прежнему сидел ровно, как на стуле с жесткой спинкой, прилежно положив руки на бедра, и это было его обычным состоянием. Иногда он очень напоминал какого-нибудь рьяного студента с первой парты. Но Какаши никогда не влекло преподавание.

— Да ладно вам, — Какаши расслабленно. — Расскажете мне заодно, как не спать и чувствовать себя нормально.

Гаара удивился тому, что колеблется. Но вслух сказал лишь:

— А я правда выглядел так, будто «чувствую себя нормально»?

Они обменялись ухмылками. Да уж, Гаара из прошлого скалился полуулыбкой демона, всегда на взводе, готовый пропитать пески чьей-нибудь кровью, неважно, чьей, главное, побольше.

Какаши с сомнением оглядел юношу перед собой, кажущегося противоположностью и вместе с тем отражением того Гаары, и все же направился к шкафу, по пути рассказывая:

— Кажется, здесь оказались запрятаны запасы Шизуне-сан, вернее… — он с любопытством заглянул внутрь импровизированного бара на нижних закрытых полках, — то, что ей удалось спасти от Тсунаде-самы.

Нынешний хокаге обернулся к гостю, который не стал смеяться над шуткой про Пятую, известную любительницу вечеринок, даже из вежливости и отвлеченно рассматривал особо уродливый свиток на стене напротив. Вот уж невоспитанный мальчишка… впрочем, каков и есть. Наверное, смеющимся его в последний раз видели… во младенчестве?

Какаши поставил стопку на низенький столик прямо перед кадзекаге, со второй в руке вернувшись на свое место и сев нога на ногу в ожидании ответной реакции.

— Отличный улов — соджу прекрасной выдержки. Вы когда-нибудь пробовали хороший соджу, кадзекаге-сама?

Гаара обернулся к нему, перевел бесстрастный взгляд на свою «долю» улова, затем вновь на Какаши.

— Я — нет. Я ведь уже сказал, что не пью.

Это было правдой.

— Но ведь вы же просто из дипломатической… дипломатического такта, верно? — уточнил Какаши, задумчиво глядя на плещущуюся в стекле бесцветную жидкость.

— Нет, — услышав о дипломатии, Гаара настороженно потянулся к стопке, держа ее на вытянутой руке, будто с опаской. — Джинчуурики, не контролирующему своего хвостатого, не следует пить или принимать любые другие… эмм, допинги. — Он понюхал содержимое, но по лицу нельзя было понять, о чем он думает. Наблюдать за ним было забавно.

— Но вы ведь уже давно не джинчуурики, — заметил Какаши, оттопырив на него указательный палец, а затем откинувшись в кресле. — Попробуйте, — хокаге слегка пригубил, показывая пример, на долю секунды оттянув маску вниз так, что рука прикрывала добрую половину приоткрытого. — Если не понравится, я буду пить один, как госпожа Пятая. По образу и подобию…

Он поморщился, демонстрируя, что подобная перспектива его не радует. Гаара хмыкнул и поставил стопку на краешек столика:

— А без этого вы, верно, совсем ни на что не годитесь? Я в это не верю, Какаши-сан.

Какаши опрокинулся в кресло, наконец-то расслабившись. Этот день был каким-то удлиненным, как полуденные тени в Суне. Ему повезло, что все завершалось здесь, с Гаарой-куном, а не с кем-нибудь еще.

Вздохнув, он поднял тост, с сомнением поджав губы:

— За то, чтобы мы годились на все, чему там нас все хотят сгодить.

Он выпил содержимое, как и положено, залпом. Гаара, усмехнувшись, пригубил следом. Они помолчали.

— Как дела в Суне? — поинтересовался Какаши, просто чтобы заполнить паузу. Они должны были бы сейчас обсуждать вопросы торговли — вот шанс для кадзекаге все-таки приступить к делу, если для него это важно.

Но Гаара лишь пожал плечами, уставившись в пол и вцепившись в свою почти полную тару с обманчиво сладким напитком. Его губы приоткрылись на мгновение, но он ничего не сказал.

Какаши с легкой смесью восхищения и недоумения в свою очередь уставился на Гаару. Он сидел, чуть наклонившись вперед и сведя колени, направляя их куда-то в сторону от собеседника. Даже плечи казались напряженными. Гаара всегда был песчаной статуей, а песок, как известно, бесчувственен. Но еще всегда готов рассыпаться под напором ветра…

Пожалуй, Наруто был его слабостью. Скрестив вытянутые под столом ноги и утонув в кресле, Какаши принялся рассказывать про жизнь Героя Конохи. Никто уже не сомневался, что Наруто Удзумаки станет Седьмым хокаге, а Какаши по сути просто прокладка на время, пока он подрастет и будет готов. Никто, кроме Какаши. Побыв хокаге, он уже не был уверен, что Наруто вообще захочет принять этот пост, глядя на мучения сенсея. В детстве он был главным противником бюрократии — вспомнить хотя бы то безумное фото на документах шиноби… Кстати, про него рассказать тоже стоит.

Через примерно полчаса Гаара, повернувшись прямо к Какаши и почти прикончив свой стакан, увлеченно слушал с блаженной улыбкой, подперев голову ладонью.

Внутренне Какаши не без сожалений подумал, что он все-таки дьявол. Не Гаара, вопреки его имени. Он, Какаши. Споил чужого правителя… выдал ему столько «военных» тайн про главное оружие Конохи, сколько не выдавал, наверное, Хаширама-сама Мадаре в свое время…

— Налить вам еще? — осторожно уточнил Какаши, вставая с места, чтобы добраться до бутылки, и требовательно протягивая руку за чужим стаканом.

— Я… наверное, мне уже хватит, — протянул Гаара неуверенно. Он распрямился, нарушив ставшую привычной позу, и тут же стало заметно, что он отчасти прав. По крайней мере, трезвым он уже точно не казался.

— Да бросьте, — завел свою пластинку Какаши, — кто ж так пьет, и тем более, такой хороший соджу?

— А что, так уж обязательно напиваться? — как-то наивно спросил Гаара, глядя на него снизу вверх. Его огромные зеленые глаза, должно быть, из-за черных кругов, казались темнее, чем были. Такой необычный цвет — словно в зелень листвы всего мира вылили целую банку с белилами. Или растворителем. Как… алкоголь.

— А-а-ага, — согласился Какаши, почти не вдумываясь в сказанное и поманив пальцами. Гаара почему-то поставил стопку, занимавшую руки, на столик, и вложил свою ладонь в протянутую ему. Еще не успев этого понять, Какаши на автомате провел по ней пальцем, пытаясь ощутить текстуру кожи, но словно касался фарфора.

Наблюдая за его реакцией, Гаара тихо засмеялся. Вглядывающийся в сплетение их рук Какаши неверяще поднял на него взгляд. В зеленых глазах загадочно играли вечерние блики.

— Моя броня, — кратко пояснил тот. И точно — как Какаши мог забыть? Он легко освободил руку, не обрывая телесного контакта на кончиках пальцев — Гаара зачем-то позволил ей выскользнуть, — и быстро, торопливо, словно пробежав спринт провел путь от тонкого запястья до шеи, будто в точности его повторявшей. Он хотел успеть, пока из его ладоней не выскочили, пока по песчаной коже не пробежали мурашки неудовольствия. Но этого не случилось.

— У вас такие напряженные плечи… — сообщил Какаши, позабыв про ждущее его соджу. Он оставил свой стакан на широком изголовье дивана, как в песочницу погружая обе руки в покатые плечи. Ему и это позволили, красноволосая голова расслабленно приподнялась, словно ему навстречу.

Со стороны кадзекаге казался хрупким, но оказалось, что он тверже камня. Интересно, везде ли?

Вся броня была на удивление идеальна: хотя пробить ее, видимо, было невозможно или как минимум очень сложно, она прилегала к телу, как тесный латексный костюм (и лучше вам не знать, откуда Какаши знал о подобном сравнении), и при приложении определенных усилий он, похоже, мог делать песчаному Гааре такой же массаж, как и простым смертным. Когда с уст прикрывшего веки Гаары, повинуясь движениям его кулаков, сорвался легкий вздох, Какаши посетила навязчивая идея поймать его ртом.

— Пожалуй, мне пора… завтра в дорогу… — прервал его мысли ни о чем не подозревающий Гаара, с тенью разочарования на лице раскрывший глаза и чуть отстранившись — ранее он положил обе руки на изголовье, приподнявшись, чтобы хокаге было удобнее и не пришлось тянуться к нему.

Какаши испустил стон сожаления:

— Оу, но ведь мы же еще даже не… не прикончили бутылку! — вовремя нашелся он, не прекращая движения. Но Гаара уже надел маску твердости, и несмотря на слегка расфокусированный взгляд, она работала исправно. Какаши попробовал найти подход по-другому: — Наконец-то домой, да?

Кадзекаге Песка, казалось, снова оттаял, падая в его руки:

— Да, это верно… — он прикрыл глаза, будто отрицая сказанное собой же перед этим, как ребенок, не желающий выныривать из-под теплого одеяла. И тут же встрепенулся: — Расскажите мне что-нибудь еще, Какаши-сан, — запрокинув голову, он посмотрел прямо на Какаши немигающим взглядом. Если бы Какаши сейчас наклонился, их лица совместились бы так, что они могли поцеловать друг друга в лоб на ночь. Он мог бы приложить губы к самой Любви, если бы только…

— Э, нет. Я уже порядком наболтался, — возразил Какаши, посмеиваясь. — Теперь ваша очередь, кадзекаге-сама.

Гаара задумался.

— Я не умею рассказывать истории, — откровенно признался он. — О чем вы хотели бы узнать? Просто скажите, а я отвечу.

Какаши затаил дыхание, даже его массаж стал мягче, когда он спросил:

— Да так… Например… Вы вот всегда под маской, верно? Не надоедает? И что под ней? — не сдержался и выпалил он, чувствуя, как привстали волоски на спине от волнения. Почему-то этот вопрос казался очень бестактным и важным одновременно.

Где-то секунду стояла тишина, а затем Гаара в голос рассмеялся, сев прямо на краешек дивана и оказавшись совсем вне досягаемости чужих нескромных рук. Закончив, он саркастично уточнил:

— И это у меня спрашивает Какаши-сан, человек в маске, чьего-лица вообще никто никогда не видел?

Ах, так вот оно что. Теперь до Какаши дошло, почему его воспаленный бессонницей и пораженный выпивкой мозг задал именно этот вопрос.

— Справедливо, — не найдя себе нового применения, он присел прямо на изголовье, полубоком к Гааре, спокойно и непринужденно, будто всегда так был. — Надо выпить! — вспомнил он, вскакивая к шкафчику у стены.

Гаара уже с каким-то странным умилением наблюдал за собутыльником. Он никогда не думал, что Какаши-сан бывает таким. И что он превосходно делает массаж, тоже.

Уже не зная, что делает, Гаара нашел на столе свой стакан, широким жестом поднял его над головой и провозгласил:

— И мне тоже!

Повернувшийся на голос Какаши растянул губы в довольной ухмылке.

— Кампай! — прозвучало под звон чоканья и общий смех.

— Так что насчет моего вопроса? — переспросил Какаши лукаво, устроившись на своем привычном кресле. Гаара остался на диване, но подсел ближе к нему.

— Так что насчет моего ответа? — парировал Гаара.

Какаши попытался вспомнить, что услышал:

— …так уж и никто?

— Вы о чем? — не понял Гаара, отнимая стопку от губ.

— Вы сказали, что никто и никогда не видел моего лица, — ехидно напомнил Какаши.

Они встретились взглядами. Гаара некстати подумал, что не умеет делать румянец на своей броне. Вообще она песочного цвета, конечно, но он придавал ей реалистичный вид своей чакрой. Но о румянце он никогда не думал.

— А давайте так, — уверенно предложил Гаара. — Если вы снимите свою маску, я сниму свою.

Какаши перестал дышать. Легкие двигались, грудная клетка поднималась, но попал в вакуум и не знал, хорошо это или плохо.

— Уверены? — Он проверял Гаару на прочность. По крайней мере, так показалось самому Гааре. — К чему носить броню, если ее нужно снять.

Зря ляпнул, подумалось Какаши. Удивительно точная мысль. Будучи в чужой деревне… на встрече с хокаге… рискованно и даже глупо. Глупцом он Гаару считать не хотел.

Но тот только хитро прищурился:

— Моя броня — это и есть я. Я не буду ее снимать. Просто покажу вам лицо, и все. Боитесь за мою безопасность? — Насмешливо спросил Гаара. Какаши пожал плечами, отведя взгляд. — Как трогательно.

Гаара сделал еще один хороший глоток, и в этот момент Какаши просто взял свою маску и стянул ее вниз.

На его лицо смотрели с удивлением и интересом. Гаара запоминал, будто собираясь по памяти рисовать портрет или вроде того. Он даже слегка наклонил голову в сторону. Какаши уже было занервничал, когда уголки его губ наконец приподнялись в улыбке.

— Вы очень красивы, вы знали? Я хочу сделать вашу песчаную статую, если вы не против.

Он говорил это нежно и без особого выражения. Какаши был смущен, но и немного разочарован — ему никогда не хотелось, чтобы от его истинного вида падали в обморок или начинали кричать от восторга, но сейчас именно о такой реакции он думал.

— Моя очередь, — спокойно сообщил Гаара и поднял руку, когда Какаши вновь ее коснулся, остановив на полпути к лицу.

Гаара непонимающе поднял брови, которых на его маске, кстати, на самом деле не было — тогда надбровные дуги. А интересно… если ли у него брови за ней?..

— Дайте мне минуту, я хочу подготовиться, — попросил Какаши.

— К чему? — со смехом поинтересовался Гаара.

Какаши задумался.

— Ко всему, что угодно, — честно признался он.

Ловя на себе крайне странный долгий взгляд.

— Ну… ладно, — согласился Гаара. — А теперь-то вы готовы?

Какаши сделал глубокий вдох, вцепившись в фарфоровое запястье для храбрости, или, если угодно, точки опоры.

Гаара взял нижнюю часть лица в пятерню, будто снимая реальную обычную маску, плотно прижатую к телу, и затем отвел руку — уже с песочным слепком в ней.

За ней был точно такой же Гаара. Вплоть до кругов под глазами размером с кулак райкаге. Только… зоркий Какаши теперь мог разглядеть каждую пору, каждую волосинку, редкие ресницы и прожилки в зеленых глазах. Вокруг них в воздухе витали мелкие песчинки — частички Гаары. Он наконец-то казался уязвимым. Человеком. Похожим на него самого.

— Кадзекаге-сама?.. — на выдохе, еле слышно проговорил Какаши. Ему кивнули в ответ. — Должен ли я запросить официальное разрешение?.. В-вторгнуться… в ваши…?

— Боже, просто поцелуйте меня, — рассерженно приказал Гаара, придвигаясь на краешек дивана и роняя по пути стакан. Остатки соджу разлились на новенький ковер на балансе штаба хокаге. Он еще об этом пожалеет… и тот, и другой каге.

«Слушаюсь и повинуюсь», — это Какаши изрек уже про себя, касаясь живых соленых губ своими и придерживая крошащийся в пальцах подбородок.

— Ваши руки… — вздохнул Гаара, не в силах закончить фразу. Какаши оказался между его ног, напирая, одним коленом он упирался в мягкий диван, а другим чувствовал скрытое за броней бедро.

Ему хотелось касаться и касаться. Гаара и вправду был каменно-фарфоровым по всему телу. Живот, спина, шея, плечи, снова спина. Он мог ощущать торчащие лопатки и мог разбиться о них насмерть, если бы захотел. Гладкий и холодный, везде, повсюду. Все равно, что целовать куклу. Почему-то вопреки здравому смыслу это заводило. В Суне, мировой столице шиноби-кукольников, есть бордели с куклами, которые сделают что угодно. Да, это просто куклы, но ведь ими кто-то управляет.

— Разденься, — шепотом попросил он, держа лицо без лица в своих ладонях.

Гаара неожиданно скривился, сжав кулак, будто от боли, и до этого мирно застывший в воздухе песок вдруг активизировался, стал единым целым, и не успел Какаши моргнуть, как он сложился в новое лицо Гаары.

Чертыхнувшись про себя, он соскользнул с дивана, собираясь уйти за бутылкой или вообще уйти, и совсем не ожидал, что его остановят.

— Я не сказал «нет», — прошелестел Гаара ему вслед. Какаши резко обернулся, даже шея хрустнула. Неловко.

Он просто старая развалина, которая жаждет развалить кого-то еще.

— Но ведь… — растерянно пискнул он.

— Только если разденетесь вы.

Что ж, это политика, рассудил Какаши. Поиск компромиссов — важный этап любых переговоров. Что отыщут они?

На пол полетели черный «панцирь» и обычная форма джонина. Как будто от этого балласта давно пора было избавиться. Гаара просто смотрел.

Не прерывая долгого взгляда, Гаара поднялся за ним следом, плавно, как тот песок, прильнув к его коже. Какаши невольно вздрогнул, настолько непривычным было это тактильное ощущение. Как будто понимая, неземная гладкая ладонь нащупала его член, мгновенно доводя его до нужной кондиции. Споткнувшись, Какаши навалился на Гаару, и они рухнули обратно на диван, словно никуда не вставали. Какаши был над Гаарой, а тот, чуть покачиваясь и запрокинув лицо, с большим пальцем Какаши во рту, ласкал вставший член Какаши — буквально единственное, что сейчас могло встать между ними, кроме, ну может, возвращения Кагуи или Пятой мировой.

Он приподнял Гаару, как плюшевого, и положил на толстенный ковер на полу, сам падая рядом — этот диван уж слишком пошло выглядит, решительно подумал он. Гаара не возражал, ловя его движения. Он не спеша раздел его, начав с поглаживаний груди, плавных, неторопливых, задерживаясь на сосках и переходя на предплечья. Когда Гаара пытался поднять ноги или сменить позу, он аккуратно возвращал все как было. Потом он, начав с плеч, перешел на бедра. С их внутренней стороной он не был так мягок, не жалея щипков и хлопков и не обращая внимания на подрагивающий от каждого такого член Гаары, темный, теряющийся в рыжеватых волосах, напоминающий стеклянный дилдо, отлитый по какому-то идеальному образцу. Его головка обнажалась открытой раной.

Но Какаши еще не закончил массаж. Он приступил к щиколоткам, по размеру как его собственные запястья и потому особенно чудесным, как следует размял небольшие ступни. Какой это вообще размер, подростковый?..

Тут ступни ожили вновь, потянулись к нему, наскоро повторяя его методу, гладя грудь, живот. Когда он на миг отвернулся, Гаара вернул его обратно, повернув к себе его лицо вытянутой ногой, небрежно мазнувшей по щеке.

Когда та же ступня потянулась ниже, он не удивился, позволил ей гладить его стояк, неумело, пытаясь совладать с координацией. Он придвинулся ближе, приподнялся, чтобы Гаара оставался лежать, распластанный, открытый как никогда и взору, и телу, и обе ступни сложились вокруг ствола, как пазл, гладкие и чудесные, с маленькими жемчужными ноготками. И все-таки Гаара приукрашивает свою броню, подумалось Какаши — у людей таких просто не бывает. Хотя… если у кого могли бы быть, то, наверное, только у кадзекаге-самы.

Однако даже причудливые странности его песчаного тела имели свои недостатки. Так, несмотря на то, что Какаши не пожалел слюны, стекавшей из приоткрытого рта прямо вниз и тянущейся следом еще некоторое время, он двигался, совершая привычные фрикции в словно созданную для этого узкую выемку, сжимая и массируя ступни Гаары своими будто совсем огромными руками и не желая отрывать глаз от открывающегося вида, от ног, груди, скул и тату на лбу, но при всем при этом словно терся о статую в музее. Управляемые движениями фарфоровой руки песчинки, появившись непонятно откуда, приятно щекотали головку, вихрясь, обвиваясь. В этом, конечно, тоже что-то было, но недостаточно. Недостаточно хорошо, вернее, всего лишь хорошо, но не идеально. Ему не хотелось портить такой чудесный вечер таким двойственным воспоминанием. Но ведь есть же куда более достойные такого тела занятия, созданные словно специально для него. А что, если…

Он благодарно зацеловал эти ступни, прежде чем отпустить и проворно подняться выше, оседлав узкие бедра. Сверху вниз по сравнению с массивными натренированными бегом наперегонки с Гаем ножищами Какаши и, Джашин его дери, намечающимся животиком респектабельного 30-летнего мужчины, Гаара показался ему куклой, каких дарят маленьким девочкам вроде Мирай на праздник.

— Вам не холодно? — спросил Какаши на всякий случай, вспомнив, где именно они находятся, и поискал глазами плед или нечто похожее. Гаара хмыкнул:

— Что, со мной настолько скучно, что вы ищете, как бы сбежать… ох… за о-одеялом?

— Вовсе нет, — возразил Какаши, невозмутимо надрачивая медленно наливающийся кровью где-то под своей броней член Гаары. По ощущениям он казался стеклянным. — А вы можете сделать так же… песком, только внутри? — решил ускорить процесс Какаши, имея в виду «так же, как мне до этого».

Гаара еле заметно улыбнулся, запрокидывая голову, ловя губами вечерний воздух. Раскинутые в разные стороны руки вцепились в ковер, проникая меж его большим ворсом словно куда-то вглубь. Какаши на миг захотелось превратиться в зверя, чтобы увидеть эти пальцы на своей шкуре. А потом он привычно сложил печать, вызывая немного водной смазки прямо из воздуха. Она быстро высыхает, но сейчас это было неважно. Ничего не важно, пока он не почувствует этот твердый как камень член внутри себя.

Он нашел удобную позу, приставил головку к предвкушающе сжимающемуся кольцу мышц, приноравливаясь, пару раз опустился на пару сантиметров, снова выскальзывая. Гаара заинтересованно наблюдал за ним, прищурив зеленые глаза за черными мешками под ними. Когда Какаши резко опустился до предела и замер, давая себе привыкнуть, он закусил губу, дернувшись, как будто это в него вошли длинным аршином.

Задыхаясь и всхлипывая, Какаши взмолился, опять забыв, переходили ли они на «ты» или не стоит:

— Кадзекаге-сама… А вы не можете… немного п-понизить жесткость?

Гаара, выдохнув с дрожью, предложил:

— Я мог бы выебать вас самолично. И вам не придется…

— Нет уж, — не согласился Какаши. — Я пока не оставляю надежды уйти из переговорной на своих двоих.

Он сделал движение и замер опять, царапая ногтями под ноль вздымающийся от дыхания живот Гаары. Как будто ударили по голове, и из глаз посыпались звездочки. Ноги стали ватными, по телу пробежала дрожь. Кажется, он нашел свой «режим» у этой игрушки.

Какаши не обращал внимания на то, как болтается между ними его собственный стояк простого смертного — опасность кончить каждую секунду нарастала, словно напряжение в кулаке перед ударом райкири, и он не желал не то что прикасаться, даже думать о своем члене, оттягивая момент.

— Как ты это ощущаешь? — не без восторга полюбопытствовал поймавший ритм Какаши в такт грохочущему в ушах сердцебиению («надо будет сходить к Сакуре и проверить сердце, серьезно»). Наверное, это как если трахаться в бетонном гондоне… Он вообще когда-нибудь кончит? И как это будет? Или они могли бы прятаться от света фар за окном целую вечность, прерываясь только на медицинскую помощь для без пяти минут престарелого хокаге?

Вместо ответа Гаара изящно выгнулся, как бы подмахивая. Волосинки ковра бесстыдно щекотали спину и ягодицы, будто противясь давлению неизвестно откуда свалившегося на них тела, и ему это нравилось. Нравился жар внутри Какаши, каким-то образом плавящий на первый взгляд далекий от всего этого мозг. Нравилось исчезающее чувство полета, которое подарило выпитое соджу.

И лишь затем он с улыбкой сказал:

— Восхитительно.

Наутро возвращение в Суну пришлось отложить. «Не успели обсудить все вопросы вчера», — деловито сообщил сестре и брату Гаара. А ведь обсудили они довольно многое. Целую кучу вопросов и возражений… В основном, соглашений. Но ничего не подписывали.


	12. Раскрывая двери и объятия - Незнакомец / Гарри, Драрри ("Гарри Поттер")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри Поттер оказался в шкафу с завязанными глазами в ожидании поцелуя, играя в "5 минут в раю" с гриффиндорцами. Однако это не обычный шкаф, и кто знает, кто в него войдет...   
> Или альтернативное объяснение, откуда Драко Малфой так много знает об Исчезательных шкафах.  
> (День 14. Секс с незнакомцем + На сухую / Стимуляция руками / У стены)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9966266

Старая хогвартская забава — запирать людей в шкафах в честь значимых для факультета событий. Безумие, если честно, и полный бред. Конечно, речь о дурацкой игре для глупых подростков. Ну, так называла это Гермиона, вовремя слинявшая в библиотеку.

Рождественские каникулы, в которые в замке осталось рекордное на памяти Гарри количество гриффиндорцев, запомнилось самой странной «5 минут в раю», причем, наверное, в истории всего факультета. А все из-за того, что Фред и Джордж перепутали шкафы.

***

В гостиной было шумно, душно и невероятно тепло — в душевном, приятельском смысле. Гриффиндорцы сидели на креслах, пуфиках, разномастных стульях, кто-то и вовсе на полу или ступеньках лестниц в раздельные спальни (для мальчиков — одна лестница, для девочек — другая, с защитной магией). Близнецы Уизли раздобыли сливочное пиво и всякие штуки из Зонко. Повод не спать после отбоя все же был и помимо этого — они праздновали Сочельник.

Замок был практически пуст, даже некоторые учителя разъехались. Наверное, поэтому ощущением полнейшей безнаказанности заразились от Фреда и Джорджа и все остальные. Все-таки, Рождество, посудили ученики, болтая и смеясь. Гермиона, вернувшаяся из библиотеки только после ее закрытия, тут же отправилась спать, а Гарри с Роном все еще грелись у камина — у них-то, не читавших трехтомник «54 способа изготовить зелье вашей мечты» на ночь, сна не было ни в одном глазу.

— А давайте в «Бутылочку»! — послышалось откуда-то из дальнего угла под всеобщее хихиканье и улюлюканье.

— Нет уж, — возразила Анджелина, сидящая на кипе подушек неподалеку от входа в башню. — Мы с девчонками резко против.

Старшекурсницы ее поддержали. Незнакомая Гарри блондинка сказала:

— Целоваться с вами у всех на виду? Социальное самоубийство! — показывая почему-то то ли на близнецов, то ли на Гарри с Роном — самых младших из присутствующих. Совсем уж младшекурсников отправили спать вместе с Гермионой, они и сами валились с ног — башня гудела еще с ужина.

— Тогда не на виду! — обрадовался Фред, как будто девушка сама предложила. Она поняла свою ошибку, но было уже поздно.

— Кто хочет на 5 минут оказаться в раю, а? — игриво предложил Джордж, вскакивая с места.

Конечно, правила все знали. И, конечно, первым идти никто не хотел.

А нужно было всего-то позволить злой толпе завязать тебе глаза и с улюлюканьем отправить дожидаться «гостя». И да, найти для этого ожидания подходящее помещение, желательно темное и тесное. Почему-то предполагалось, что чем темнее и теснее, тем выше шанс все-таки получить поцелуй, а может, и нечто большее. Ходили байки про семикурсников, которые проторчали в чулане для метел 2 дня!

Хотя в правилах не было обязательных поцелуев. Просто кто-то из оставшихся снаружи вытягивал короткую соломинку и был вынужден присоединиться к первой жертве. А затем этот «счастливчик» мог 5 минут делать с ней, что захочет (но без насилия, это важно!). Все гриффиндорцы слышали историю про мальчика, который так достал кого-то за эти 5 минут, что она или он буквально поджег ему голову — мадам Помфри так и не удалось заставить его волосы расти вновь.

Некоторые просто снимали повязку, некоторые болтали, кто-то начинал так отношения, кто-то даже заканчивал. Интерес игры, помимо очевидного, заключался в том, что люди снаружи не знали, что происходило за эти 5 минут, а человек с завязанными глазами не знал, кто же с ним был, если не выдавать себя.

Но к сожалению всего Гриффиндора, Годрик почему-то не предусмотрел в башне ни чуланов, ни подходящих шкафов. Поэтому играли обычно где-то в коридорах — баллами рисковали все и ради всеобщего веселья, так что никто на это не обижался.

— Пожалуй, начнем с младших, — довольно ухмыляющийся Джордж вывел Гарри из задумчивости, внезапно схватив под руку и заставив встать с уютного кресла. Рон смотрел ему вслед со смесью восторга и белой зависти на лице — раньше никому из них не везло даже попасть на вылазку толком. Пожалуй, этому немало поспособствовали спасение мира, философские камни и смертельно опасные сражения вкупе с поздними тренировками по квиддичу.

— Эй, эй, куда мы… — но Гарри уже никто не слушал. Они толпой отправились прочь из гостиной, минуя пустой портрет Полной дамы — небось, опять ушла к подругам с картины про сожжение ведьм.

— Тсс! — призвал всех к тишине Фред, забывший оставить в башне бутылку с контрафактным сливочным пивом на дне. Они оказались в пустынном и мрачноватом коридоре. Стало жутковато.

— Куда теперь?! — спросил кто-то из заднего ряда.

— Пойдемте, — решительно повел всех за собой Джордж. — Я как раз недавно видел неподалеку отличный шкаф.

Гарри показалось, что не успел он моргнуть, как они уже стоят у большого старого платяного шкафа, непонятно чего забывшего в окружении рыцарских лат и глухих каменных стен. Затем ему уже надели повязку на глаза, кто-то открыл дверцу, и, видимо, Фред впихнул его внутрь.

Он остался ждать своего «гостя», гадая, что же может произойти.

Если честно, Гарри начал немного паниковать, когда дверца закрылась перед его носом. И это странное чувство, будто его сжимает само пространство, а живот скручивает в центрифуге, в темноте и полной дезориентации легко было принять за клаустрофобию и волнение. В конце концов, сейчас может произойти его первый поцелуй! Или даже…

Но минуты тянулись одна за другой, а снаружи по-прежнему ничего не было слышно. Гарри уже начал переживать, не спугнула ли друзей какая-нибудь миссис Норрис, а значило, что выходить сейчас было бы опасно, или еще хуже, что никто не желает заиметь 5 минут в раю с тощим очкариком Гарри Поттером. Гораздо хуже, хотя и предсказуемо. Кто вообще сказал близнецам, что это хорошая идея? Гарри уже готов был в сердцах стянуть с себя маску и попробовать выбираться самостоятельно, когда услышал звук резко распахивающихся дверей и почувствовал на лице свет.

Он с большим облегчением по возможности незаметно поправил на себе мантию и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться таинственной незнакомке. Это, конечно, мог быть и незнакомец, или декан, или гигантский кальмар, но Гарри все еще надеялся, что игра пошла по плану.

Однако открывший двери человек, похоже, не спешил с действиями. Он даже не стал заходить внутрь, молча замерев, казалось, почти не двигаясь. Гарри подумал и сделал шаг назад, пока не понял, что стоит у самой дальней стены. И точно — видимо, чтобы спокойно зайти, не хватало места, потому что он, измотанный ожиданием, был прямо у входа. Конечно, некто мог просто его подвинуть, однако, наверное, это и впрямь было не очень-то вежливо для первого прикосновения в «раю». А сейчас этот кто-то торопливо зашел, стуча обувью о деревянный низ. Правда, хлопка двери за ним не последовало, но не это сейчас волновало Гарри.

Вдвоем в шкафу было теснее, чем предполагал Гарри, находясь там один. Вошедший принес на себе тепло и запах имбиря, должно быть, от праздничных пряников. Затаив дыхание, Гарри ждал — если это, к примеру, парень, или кто-то, кто бы не хотел… участвовать, он или она просто могли бы подать голос или позволить снять маску — они бы поболтали хотя бы, обменялись любезностями, чтобы развеять неловкость. Но этот некто молчал, и Гарри, то ли из-за Фреда и Джорджа, вечно хваставших своими «удачными совпадениями» в играх, как они это называли, то ли из-за Рона, который будет ждать от него историю не хуже, очень хотелось, чтобы чутье его не обмануло: человек, вытянувший на него фант, очень хочет и просто не может решиться.

Гарри решил решиться за нее:

— Эмм… привет, — шепотом проговорил он. — Я, кстати, Гарри, но ты, наверное, это зна-…

Его заткнули поцелуем, неожиданно и приятно. Его лицо оказалось в чужих ладонях с холодными пальцами, сухие губы мигом намокли от слюны. Гарри надеялся, что делает все правильно, хотя по факту он просто неподвижно стоял. Целующая его девушка держалась поодаль, насколько это было возможно в подобной ситуации и положении: он не ощущал ее тела вплотную к своему. Наверное, теперь ему стоит растопить этот лед, бедняжка и так сама сделала первый шаг и, должно быть, ждет от него второго. Так подумал он и протянул вперед руки, надеясь как в кино нащупать талию, прижать незнакомку к себе.

Однако от него тут же испуганно отпрянули.

— Ладно, ладно, я больше не буду, — растерянно пообещал он, выставив перед собой ладони, как бы говоря «Я пришел с миром». — Я не шелохнусь, идет? Ты только…

Он не знал, чем закончить эту фразу, но делать это не пришлось — в него тут же врезались, словно с разбега, буквально вдавив в заднюю стенку. Он не ожидал такого напора, торопливо отвечая на короткие поцелуи. Осмелев, Гарри скользнул нахальным языком в чужой рот. Казалось, это было воспринято с замешательством, но его очень скоро сменил энтузиазм.

Следуя своему слову, Гарри послушно стоял, для верности прижав ладони к успокаивающе прохладному дереву, однако оно быстро грелось от человеческого тепла. Как и целующиеся мальчишки. Ему стало неловко, но он надеялся, что незнакомка не заметит его стояка под просторной школьной мантией.

Однако она словно читала его мысли, дотронувшись до возбужденной плоти через ткань. Ладонь весьма уверенно ласкала его член, пока язык настойчиво изучал содержимое рта, а пальцы другой руки теребили ухо и щеку.

Ему было так хорошо, что он и не подумал о 5 минутах, которые наверняка уже прошли. Но даже если бы двери открылись и Фред с Джорджем и ребятами вытащили их наружу, он все равно получил от своего заточения даже больше, чем надеялся — тут было, о чем рассказать. Правда, он все меньше и меньше этого хотел — все же гриффиндорцы-то будут знать, с кем он был, а распускать сплетни об этой чудесной скромнице он не желал. Если уж он и расскажет кому-нибудь, то только чтобы выяснить, кто она все-таки такая, чтобы познакомиться там, на земле, и, быть может…

Этот некто вдруг укусил его за губу, не слишком больно и даже приятно, но от неожиданности руки Гарри сами собой поднялись, как бы защищаясь, и уперлись в твердую грудную клетку напротив. Определенно мужскую грудь под приятной мягкой тканью, напоминающей велюр или бархат.

Они оба шокировано замерли, а затем Гарри потянулся к маске, чтобы снять ее, как вдруг его запястья поймали в воздухе, ловко схватили одной рукой и прижали к дереву за спиной над головой. Во рту снова оказался чужой язык, видимо, в качестве альтернативы безликому кляпу, Гарри попробовал было кусаться, но передумал, когда вторая рука незнакомца наконец разобралась в веренице подолов и проникла под его мантию, достигнув цели. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он отлично владел своими руками. Гарри лихорадочно пытался вспомнить, было ли в правилах что-то, запрещающее «гостю» целовать его, будучи одного с ним пола, но такого и вправду там не было. Теперь уже казалось смешным, что Гарри сам всячески пытался подбодрить вошедшего к нему и был рад, когда спровоцировал поцелуй. Все-таки, парни не входили в круг его интересов. Даже так увлекательно целующиеся…

Кто же это мог быть? Никого не в хогвартской мантии в гостиной он не видел. Неужели он попал в чужие лапы?! Это был парень примерно его роста, а значит, и возраста. Кажется, в спортивной форме, если вспомнить, но честно, Гарри не умел определять телосложение парней по прикосновению к их груди.

И все-таки, Гарри хотел бы однажды научиться целоваться так же горячо, как он. Не то, чтобы ему было, с кем сравнивать, но тело говорило само за себя. Незнакомец начал пальцами то ли щекотать, то ли теребить яички, и Гарри чуть не запищал от восторга. Надраченный насухую член словно горел огнем. Он уже не удивлялся, когда после небольшой заминки почувствовал, как чужая ладонь накрывает его прибор вновь, прижимая его к чему-то горячему и достаточно твердому наощупь. Что ж, его впервые в жизни касался чей-то мужской половой член, это было очевидно. И он не то, чтобы сильно против, неожиданно для себя самого решил Гарри.

Раньше он и не знал, что так делают, но теперь незнакомец дрочил им обоим, причем одновременно. Их члены терлись еще и друг об друга, что было довольно приятно само по себе, Гарри чувствовал чужую обильную смазку и запах мужского тела. Они уже скорее сосались, а не целовались, медленно облизывая языки друг друга или посасывая чужой, впустив его в свой рот и не встретив своим. Ладонь, сжимающая затекшие запястья, чтобы не дать ему сорвать маску с лица, на автомате поглаживала его большим пальцем.

В какой-то момент Гарри дернулся было вперед, но его тут же прижали обратно, однако руки оказались свободны, и он начал исследовать территорию, хватая за шею, плечи, водя по спине, сжимая тощий зад и все-таки прижимая за талию. Конечно, это для того, чтобы собрать об укравшем его первый раз негодяе побольше сведений, сказал он потом себе. Когда он со всей дури схватил парня за ягодицу правой рукой, тот застонал, сбившись с темпа.

Гарри понял, что кончает, когда неожиданно ощутил что-то приятно влажное на их членах — второй заляпал их своей спермой, не прекращая движений. Незнакомец глухо застонал ему прямо в рот, и в этот самый момент Гарри понял, что переполнен. Что этот неземной восторг и впрямь выплеснется из него подобно фейерверку. Этот кто-то кончил, целуя его, он хотел его, он целовал его, и все по доброй воле в здравом уме — а Гарри даже не знает не то что имени, внешности райского незнакомца!

Они часто-часто дышали, наконец прервав затянувшийся поцелуй. Пару мгновений они словно тянули с концовкой, затем незнакомец внезапно поймал его руку, зачем-то соединил ее в замке со своей, потом выдернул дрожащие пальцы и выскользнул из шкафа, громко хлопнув дверью.

Торопливо опустив мантию как положено и стянув маску в ожидании гриффиндорцев, с хитрыми моськами распахивающих перед ним двери, он молился всем богам, чтобы его не обкончали с головы до ног и все такое — в шкафу не было видно даже собственной ладони. Неожиданно накатила слабость, но не успел Гарри что-то понять, как его ослепил, казалось, приглушенный свет хогвартских факелов — друзья и впрямь заглядывали внутрь, но скорее с ужасом и страхом на лицах.

Моргая, он непонимающе оглядел себя, но все вроде бы было как обычно, исключая разве что легкую помятость, и то с оговорками.

— Что? — спросил он, разведя руками.

Начал Рон, непонятно как оказавшийся ближе всех, даже встревоженных близнецов:

— Т-ты куда-то исчезал, и надолго. С тобой все нормально?

За его спиной все принялись спрашивать это наперебой.

— Как это «исчезал»? — переспросил Гарри, выбегая из шкафа как ошпаренный.

— Ну вот так, — попытался оправдаться Джордж. — Мы открываем, а тебя нет. Мы уже что только ни делали, открывали и закрывали, заклинания вспоминали, собирались даже за Макгонагалл идти, — он закончил свою тираду благоговейным шепотом.

Гарри уже ничего не понимал. Не приснилось же ему! Но тогда куда он попал?.. Кем был таинственный незнакомец, что так классно целуется и делает все остальное? Получается, он мог быть кем угодно?!

— С тобой ничего плохого не случилось? — обеспокоенно уточнил Рон, подходя ближе. — Выглядишь как-то.

— Мне надо поспать, — решительно прервал его Гарри. — Что-то мне нехорошо…

— Мы тебя проводим, — согласился Фред. — Прикинь, оказалось, что мы забыли взять палочки, чтобы кинуть жребий.

***

Тем временем в «Горбине и Бэрксе» проходила деловая встреча — мистер Малфой-старший лично явился в ночи, чтобы ознакомиться с пополнением ассортимента в подпольном магазине темных артефактов, а также предложить парочку своих безделушек к покупке. На случай, если придется перевозить в Малфой-мэнор что-то громоздкое, да и в целом, чтобы учился вести дела, он взял с собой Малфоя-младшего, Драко, вернувшегося из Хогвартса на каникулы и нарядившегося по этому случаю в роскошную мантию из изумрудного бархата. Болтовня отца и хозяина лавки быстро ему наскучила, и он отправился исследовать торговый зал, когда ему послышался как-то шум в антикварном шкафу с надписью «Исчезательный» на ценнике. Не поверив увиденному в нем, Драко еще раз проверил ценник и понял лишь, что не стоит закрывать дверь, если хочешь выйти там, где вошел. И вошел…

Возможно, однажды он точно так же словит руку Поттера своей рукой и сплетет их пальцы, чтобы тот его узнал и не оттолкнул вновь. Но тогда это будет уже совсем другая история.


	13. Раздирая рогами - Ганнибал / Уилл Грэм ("Ганнибал")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уилл думает, что по ночам его, измученного энцефалитом, но еще не знающего об этом, навещает черный Зверь с рогами и ненасытным нутром. А Ганнибал просто нашел подходящий костюм...  
> (День 15. Латекс + Сон / Cockwarming / Рога / Игрушки)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9969199

Уилл Грэм — это лужица холодного пота посреди огромной пустой кровати. Или скорее, птичье перышко, плотно привязанное к рыболовному крючку, сплетающееся с его сталью, пряча острые штыри, уже готовые разорвать изнутри попавшую на приманку жертву. А может, звуки собак в ночи, не жалующихся и не кричащих, просто желающих… поиграть.

Уилл Грэм теперь — не вполне человек. Он не осознавал до конца, не отдавал себе отчета, просто знал, что все изменилось. Изменился он сам. И это сделал не только Зверь, Что Приходит Во Тьме (или во тьму). Его сознание ускользает теперь, теряются по пути остатки разума, но то, что проступает за этим, пожалуй, ужасает, уничтожает, причиняет боль. А еще…

Это прекрасно.

Кстати о звере.

Уилл лежал на своей постели, истекая в нее соленой водой. На часах — 3:13, они горят, обжигая глаза и нёбо — голубой цвет всегда горчит во рту. Уилл размышлял о том, кто он, но на ум ничего не приходило. Зато, как всегда, пришел Зверь.

Он не знал его имени. Ему вообще не было названия. Вендиго. Тьма. Нечистый. Хотя его тело не оставляло грязи. Уилл вообще не был уверен, что он существует, что реален. Хотя казалось бы, вот — черный, с маской вместо лица, ветвистые рога чуть не упираются в потолок его скромного домика. Собаки его не трогают, напротив, даже будто бы рады компании для своего хозяина. Хотя компании-то, возможно, и нет вовсе.

Зверь приходит по ночам и берет его. Силой, лаской, страстно, отстраненно, никак. Уилл не всегда помнит — он теряется в образах и мыслях. Иногда он участвует в процессе собственного грехопадения. Иногда — просто смотрит, будто со стороны.

Уилл не то чтобы против таких визитов. Он привык, как привык к кошмарам и припадкам. Он видит и ощущает всякие вещи. Теперь еще одна такая галлюцинация ощущает его в ответ. Подумаешь, бывает. И потом, как можно быть против, скажем, стихийных бедствий? Или возражать против полнолуния каждый месяц? Разве природа прислушается к твоему недовольству?

Зверь никогда не слушал.

Иногда Уиллу казалось, что у него вовсе нет ушей. Конечно, вот рога, нос, глухие глаза, будто наспех заделанные слепым штукатуром. Где здесь вставить еще и уши? Иногда ему думалось, что уши бы только испортили ансамбль. А иногда — что Зверь наказан не слышать, не знать, не понимать сказанного. Неизвестно, за что, но то, очевидно, наказание, достойное Бога. Без ушей он никогда не услышит его криков… не произнесет его имени — ведь зачем говорить, если не знаешь, что это? Его, кстати, зовут Уилл Грэм. Это он еще не забыл…

Зверь вошел и замер у входа, как всегда осматриваясь. Он никогда не торопился, вступая во владения вплоть до самого утра. Хотя на завтрак не оставался. Вообще избегал света. Он растворялся в темноте, пока Уилл погружался в недолгую предрассветную дрему. Наконец-то успокоенный и уставший настолько, чтобы тело само выключалось перед долгим днем. Вскакивая на зов будильника, Уилл снова и снова осознавал, что его сны выходят за все рамки дозволенного. Но он всегда так хотел спать… На удивление, он не высыпался. Когда являлся Зверь, Уилл наконец четко мог разграничить: это не реальность. Но облегчения это не приносило.

Вот же он, с головы до ног обтянутый своей черной кожей. А может, это просто иллюзия. Тень, пришедшая подразнить. Уилл ни в чем не был уверен, кроме одного — он придет завтра. И послезавтра. Пока Уилл не умрет, он будет рядом. И Уилл будет ощущать его присутствие. Своего ручного дикого демона.

Зверь направился сразу к нему — обычно Уилл вскакивал, прижимаясь к стене-изголовью, но сейчас он никак не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Все тело превратилось в подобие рыбы-капли, даже пахло тиной. Зверь наклонил голову, рассматривая его будто бы с любопытством. И верно, это хорошая поза для препарирования — руки и ноги в подобии «звездочки», испытуемый зафиксирован собственным пылающим мозгом.

Чувствуя прикосновение латексной кожи к ноге, словно змеи в траве, Уилл закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, над ним уже нависало лишенное черт лицо. Он слышал тяжелое дыхание зверя, матрас продавился под руками-лапами по обе стороны от безвольного тела, запах стоячей воды сменился запахом вожделения.

Ганнибал, конечно, тоже его чуял. Он вообще многое чуял куда лучше Уилла. Как забавно — пот один и тот же, из одного и того же тела, тех же пор на нем. А все же есть разница.

Он приподнял латексную маску, обнажив подбородок, и, нескромно высунув язык, слизал обильно выступивший пот Уилла прямо с его горячего лба. Температура… пожалуй, дилетант бы сказал, что, если засунуть сейчас Уиллу в зад яйцо, оно сварится вкрутую, но Ганнибал был отличным поваром и знал, что это невозможно.

И за узнаваемый подбородок и линию губ он тоже не переживал. Что бы там ни увидел Уилл, он все равно ничего не поймет, будет принимать его за зверя, приходящего поживиться на запах крови. Забавно только, что он действительно прав. Его разум — как открытая рана. И Ганнибалу нужно было узнать, насколько эта рана глубока. Он поставил величайший эксперимент в современной психиатрии, словно оперную постановку. И ночами он дирижировал.

Впившись губами в раскрытые губы, слабые, неподатливые, Ганнибал по обыкновению взял пробу слюны. Но ему нравилось целовать Уилла Грэма и без всяких проб, особенно когда он не закрывал глаза — видимо, веки уже не слушались. Когда Уилл валялся в полной отключке, закатив глаза, он любил засунуть что-нибудь ему в рот, чтобы посмотреть, не задохнется ли. В такие ночи, как эта, он находился между сном и бодрствованием — воспаленный мозг пытался перегрузиться, чтобы остановить разрушительные процессы, вернуть все как было, сбросив вирусы на точку отсчета. Только вот у него нет большой красной кнопки выкл, как у современных процессоров. Поэтому порой что-то идет не так…

Поднявшись на колени, Ганнибал садится на грудную клетку Уилла. Так он ягодицами чувствует, как тот отчаянно дышит, раздувая легкие вопреки всему, цепляясь за жизнь. Это не основное развлечение, но приятный бонус. Он вжимает его в постель, не сводя взгляда с расширяющихся зрачков. И медленно опускает низ своей маски на место. Доктор Ганнибал Лектер? Нет, только Зверь. Пожалуй. Всего на час…

Конечно, он не может позволить себе оставить биологические жидкости в доме Уилла больше, чем нужно. Поэтому он раскрывает особую ширинку на костюме (с характерным звуком «молнии») и его вставший член сам вываливается наружу. Ему больше по душе, когда у Уилла видно одни белки вместо глаз и веки дрожат, словно от непрекращающегося оргазма — кажется, это называют ахегао, а Уилл — приступами. Но он пока не умеет вызывать у Уилла конкретные состояния.

Он аккуратно, бережно приоткрывает еще красные от притока крови при поцелуе губы двумя пальцами, затем опускает между ними свой член, возвышаясь над плечами лежащего. В рот — потому что так ближе к мозгу, который он бы хотел трахнуть. Он не двигается, просто чувствует изменения в температуре. Уилл разок дергается от ожидаемого рвотного рефлекса, но Ганнибал знает, что делает. Он ждет, пока жар безумия Уилла разгонит кровь по его усталым членам, словно передавая пламя через уретру. Когда тот огонь в его голове начинает обжигать, он так же осторожно достает свой член из огнедышащего рта и прячет обратно в костюм, чтобы не растерять тепло как можно дольше. В идеале — до своей машины, припаркованной в подлеске у трассы неподалеку от дома Уилла. Если его сперму обнаружат в его машине, это не будет сенсацией.

Уилл как тряпичная кукла. Как труп, если быть серьезнее. Человек в латексе небрежно переворачивает его на живот, неподвижные голубые глаза выглядят слишком живыми, и потом, лицом к лицу — совсем не по-животному. Он хочет собрать еще один образец. И точно знает, как именно это сделать.

Сначала нужно снять с Уилла штаны и белье. Затем — шлепнуть по заднице, чтобы покраснела стыдливо. У Аланы хороший вкус на мужчин. Но Ганнибал не отстает. А может, уже давно ее опередил в отношении вкуса. Он испробовал так много мудаков, грубиянов, тупиц и злодеев, что поначалу Уилл казался пресным, не говоря уже, что непрожаренным. Но повышенная температура — это медленное томление. И Ганнибал уговорил себя подождать, наслаждаясь ароматом дымчатых завитков волос или густотой выделяющегося из мяса сока. Уилл — его центральное блюдо. Вот бы связать ему руки и ноги за спиной и засунуть яблоко в рот…

Уилл никогда не замечает, но на входе Ганнибал всегда оставляет сумку. Со всякими мелочами, в основном, чтобы добавить перчинки. И сейчас он достает элегантный набор. Чтобы хорошенько прокоптиться, тушу следует правильно подвесить. Этим он еще займется как-нибудь позже, а сегодня можно примерить подвесы.

Замок защелкивается на горле Уилла — черный ошейник с кольцом кляпа на уровне рта. Кольца-кляпы приводят Ганнибала как гурмана в тихий восторг — через них можно ведь даже кормить. От ошейника в его ладонь тянется тонкая цепь. За нее можно потянуть, и голова покорно приподнимется над мокрой от пота простыней, повинуясь движениям.

Цепь соединяет в единую конструкцию с ошейником еще 4 мягких браслета, тоже черных, кожаных, с маленькими ремнями и серебристыми пряжками. Он затягивает каждую из них, всовывая острый язычок в незаметную дырочку, хотя это необязательно — можно воспользоваться другой, более современной застежкой.

Ганнибал вкладывает в них запястья и лодыжки Уилла, предвкушая свой поздний «ужин». Когда он заканчивает, разведенные для удобства в стороны колени Уилла приоткрывают чудесный вид на аккуратно лежащий в состоянии полного расслабления и покоя член, почти незаметно разные по размеру яички и проведенный от них до сжимающегося сфинктера «шов» плоти, словно цепочка, соединяющий Уилла в единый механизм.

Не сдержавшись, он все-таки прильнул к восхитительной, ароматной дырочке ануса носом за плотным латексом. Он немногое может, чтобы не оставлять улик. Уилл работает на ФБР, с него в любой момент могут взять пробы. Объяснять, как на заднице их профайлера оказались следы слюны или спермы его психиатра, как-то не было желания. Он вылижет маску изнутри, прильнув к его телу и представляя себе другое, если уж очень захочется. А Уиллу достанется внимание без лишних жидкостей — нос, щеки, подбородок, все лицо, глянцевое и гладкое. На всякий случай, потом еще и промоет специальным раствором.

Кстати об этом…

Оторвавшись наконец от Уилла, по запахам похожего на набор специй, он в предвкушении достал кое-что еще. Черный вибратор, чем не член для монстра с рогами? Уилл, кажется, имеет какие-то виды на рога. Возможно, во всем виноват Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс. Рога теперь повсюду, на стенах потолке чертогов разума Уилла. Интересно, у него бывают фантазии, как он садится на рога и те раздирают его изнутри? Ганнибал чувствует сладкую судорогу вожделения, но предпочитает не обращать на нее внимания. Рогатый вендиго — фрейдистский образ ненасытного суккуба. Вот кем он стал для Уилла?

Он использует водную смазку, не оставляющую особых следов. Обильно поливает ею игрушку, держа вертикально и не боясь что-то промочить. Тут все мокрое — постель, подушки, слипшиеся кудри на голове и промежности Уилла. Входит на полной скорости, от вибрации смазка разлетается по сторонам, но это не страшно. Уилл не реагирует, но Ганнибал представляет, что ему нравится. Его член ожидаемо игнорирует любое взаимодействие — но подобная немощь это обычное дело при такой болезни и физической слабости.

Ганнибал думает о том, что это его член, весь в латексе и смазке, входит в анус Уилла, и чувствует запах собственной выделившейся зазря смазки. Его особые рецепторы ловят вкус черной резины, прикасающейся к Уиллу изнутри, к уязвимым нежным слизистым.

Чтобы непредвиденно не кончить самому и не ехать потом домой в грязном мокром костюме (под утро он просто накидывал обычную одежду поверх латекса, благо, это было несложно), он с громким всплеском вытащил вибратор и выключил его, кидая в специальный пакет — помоет у себя. В пакете рядом дожидалась другая игрушка, и он не без удовольствия достал ее следом. Чуть приподняв Уилла, он подложил под него прозрачную «пеленку» из материала типа своего парадного костюма для убийств. В его руках оказалась небольшая помпа, наполненная душистым бульоном.

Готовить дичь целиком, заполнив тушку бульоном для вкуса — это настоящее наслаждение. И пока он готовит Уилла, почему бы не сделать того же.

Его анальное отверстие жадно поглощает предложенное. Не должно пролиться больше пары капель. Когда жидкость из помпы перетекает во внутренности Уилла, Ганнибал чувствует внутреннее удовлетворение.

Уиллу кажется, что он мертв. Связанный, он висит на огромных рогах, черных, блестящих в свете луны, и они проникают в него подобно щупальцам. Смерть всегда дарит телу легкость — оно наполняется газами разложения изнутри, раздувая кожу. Если бы он умер, он испытывал бы это разрывающее чувство. Быть может, это уже случилось? Однако вместо боли и страха его захлестывают эротические переживания. Как это бывает только во снах, он кончает вялым неподвижным членом. Белесая сперма заливает контрастно черное лицо без лица, запрокинутое на него. Ему кажется, что Зверь улыбается, хотя у того нет губ, только вылезающий из ниоткуда алый огромный язык.

Ганнибал осторожно пробует сперму Уилла — она пахнет смертью и в целом внутренним упадком. Это не удивительно, учитывая его состояние сейчас. Видимо, на сегодня это все. Он небрежно стаскивает с Уилла все свои игрушки и кидает их в сумку, затем аккуратно собирает подкладку с его спермой, боясь потерять даже каплю. Зверь уходит, а Уилл остается лежать так же, как его положили, уткнувшись лицом в скомканное одеяло.

Теперь он — перистое облако на сиреневатом небе предрассветного неспокойного сна. Горечь во рту — это восточный ветер. В нем градусов 40, не меньше — слишком близко к встающему из-за горизонта светилу. Собаки поскуливают у входа.

Назавтра у него прием у Ганнибала Лектера. Надо бы не опоздать к ужину.


	14. Распуская лепестки - Ино Яманака / Сакура Харуно ("Наруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По приказу Тсунаде-самы Сакура и Ино отправляются на тренировку, но в процессе сражения что-то идет не так, как обычно.   
> (День 16. Ножницы + Фейсситтинг / На природе / Лизание / Драка в секс)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9975914

Тсунаде-сама вызвала их к себе после завтрака. И неожиданно даже для перебирающей бумаги у окна Шизуне устроила разнос:

— Вы думаете, что можете спрятаться за книжками и перестать тренироваться как все? Вы куноичи или кто?! — сотрясала воздух Пятая, явно не в духе и явно не по вине учениц.

Видимо, она хотела сказать, что Сакура и Ино давненько не занимались не связанными с врачеванием вещами — например, тем же тайдзюцу.

— Но вы ведь сами говорили, что главное правило ирьенина — не лезть на передо… — попыталась оправдаться Сакура, уверенная в своей правоте.

— Глупости! — Тсунаде с размаху шлепнула ладонью по столу, что означало — дело плохо. — Разве я этому вас учила? А ну, марш на тренировочное поле! И чтобы я вас не видела в штабе, пока не выучите новых приемов! Бегом!

По правде говоря, истинная причина произошедшего таилась в том, что Тсунаде случайно подслушала, как Сакура отказалась от приглашения бывших одноклассников потренироваться вместе. И судя по всему, решила, что девушки зазвездились, считая себя выше других, став ученицами хокаге.

Только вот она не знала, что дело было в долгожданный, единственный за несколько недель выходной, и позвал ее никто иной, как Рок Ли собственной персоной. Гиперактивный Рок Ли, который давно уже был в нее влюблен и не упускал случая попытаться навострить лыжи в сторону «розововолосой девы Конохи», как шутила Ино. Ино тоже была там — она тоже отказалась, памятуя о наставлениях Тен-Тен «никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не соглашаться на тренировки с Гаем-сенсеем», сделанных во время откровений за бокалом настоечки Шизуне-сан в расслабляющем онсене.

В общем, девушки не стали говорить разъяренной хокаге, что тренировочные поля в такое время занимают молодые команды. И что у них в принципе совсем иные тактики боя, для которых имеющихся навыков тайдзюцу хватает с лихвой. Они вовсе не сидели, зарывшись в книжки, с утра до заката, в чем их зачем-то упрекнули. А у Сакуры наметился такой прогресс в контроле чакры, что любое тренировочное поле треснет, словно от землетрясения самых высоких баллов любой мировой шкалы.

Так думала Ино, когда они растерянно остановились посередине улицы, в паре шагов от входа в здание штаба, и посмотрели друг на друга с немым вопросом в глазах.

— И куда теперь? — озвучила его Сакура, не скрывая скепсиса и недоверия в голосе. Конечно, можно было бы пойти в библиотеку или помочь в больнице, формально не нарушив запрет Тсунаде-самы насчет штаба, но стоило ли испытывать терпение этой несомненно гениальной, но вспыльчивой почище голодного Чоджи куноичи?..

— Может, и вправду сходим потренируемся? А завтра она оттает, — озадаченно проведя ладонью по шее, Ино кивнула в сторону окна кабинета хокаге.

Сакура хмыкнула:

— И куда пойдем? — Она уже видела огонек в глазах подруги:

— Я знаю одно место! За мной.

С этими словами Ино рванула напрямик, через низкие крыши центрального района Конохи. Оставалось лишь поспевать за ней.

Мчась следом за фигуркой в фиолетовых одеждах, Сакура почему-то вспомнила, как гонялась за кошками по этим же крышам. И не одна — бежала изо всех сил им вслед. Саске-кун… Наруто… Это было время, которое она не забудет, даже если кто-то из клана Яманака сотрет ее память. Даже если кто-то из них троих, да еще считая Какаши-сенсея, погибнет! Сакура больше не отращивала волосы будто в память о днях, когда отреклась от своей детской невинности единым взмахом куная, и сейчас, несясь против ветра, одновременно наслаждалась свободой и удобством, которую давали короткие пряди, к тому же закрепленные протектором, и восхищалась летящим за Ино роскошным хвостом.

Это был день странных мыслей: а что, если Ино — переродившаяся кицуне, демоница ветра с лисьими чарами? Сакура ничуть бы такому не удивилась. Даже сейчас это походило на правду. Куда же она заманит ее, в свое логово, где в свободное от работы время пожирает людей и прогуливается без свидетелей, покачивая бедрами?

— Пришли! — крикнула Ино, вырывая подругу из нелепых фантазий, и помахала рукой издалека. Сакура здорово отстала, и теперь, опускаясь прямо на высокую траву, чувствовала себя неловко.

Они оказались на окраинах деревни, у самой опушки леса, но не с той стороны, где располагались мишени для кунаев и торчащие из земли столбики и брусья. Прямо напротив них возвышались скалы. Позади, за деревьями и бурьяном — склады и некие безликие серые здания, настоящая глушь. Можно сказать, укромный уголок.

— Тут ведь здорово, правда? — Ино улыбалась во все 32 зуба, демонстрируя ей полянку.

Сакура попыталась быть вежливой:

— Ага… Но ведь тут все абсолютно не приспособлено для тренировок. Травой заросло, камни… Может, попросим ключи от додзе? — Она показала куда-то за спину большим пальцем.

— Ха! — Ино вскочила на самый огромный камень и исполнила идеальное сальто, а затем присела на корточки, чтобы не говорить совсем уж сверху вниз. — А разве реальные площадки для боев, в которых мы вечно оказываемся, для них приспособлены?

— Это другое. На тренировках риск получить травму должен быть сведен к мини…

— Вот поэтому ты и слабее меня, — Ино спустила одну ногу вниз, всем своим весом опираясь на поставленные перед собой руки. Теперь она напоминала паучиху, плетущую свою сеть.

И, кажется, бабочка по имени Сакура попалась.

— Ах так?! Хочешь, проверим? — Куноичи начала разминаться, затянула проектор на лбу покрепче, сжала кулаки.

Ино ухмыльнулась и встала в боевую стойку.

— Какие правила?

Сакура мысленно рассчитывала угол падения солнечного света, чтобы не оказаться ослепленной, одновременно поднимая руки на уровень груди:

— Как говорит одна моя подруга… — Она стрельнула глазами. — Правила для слабаков.

Она дернулась в сторону и словно растворилась в пространстве.

***

Наступил полдень. Они сражались уже несколько часов. Не в полную силу, конечно. Ино было нелегко без знаменитой комбинации с Шикамару и Чоджи — ее потомственная сила почти бесполезна, если не зафиксировать жертву. Сакура фиксироваться никак не желала. У нее словно пропеллер в ж…

— Жалкая попытка, Ино-свинина! — Они стояли напротив друг друга, Сакура выставила вперед кулаки — ее главное оружие. Укромная площадка то ли для тренировок, то ли для медитаций Ино превратилась в руины — будто прошелся ураган.

Раздраженно цыкнув, разгоряченная дракой Ино пошла на таран… и почему-то смогла. Помогли сильные длинные ноги — ими она и взяла подругу в удушающий захват. Главное, чтобы она не…

И, конечно, стоило Ино об этом подумать, как Сакура извернулась и оказалась сверху. Ее стратегической ошибкой было оказаться в точно такой же позе, что и Ино секундой ранее — буквально сев ей на шею. Сакура сосредоточила всю контролируемую ею чакру в бедрах, прекрасно зная, что так Ино не выбраться из захвата — она пока не умела перемещать контроль на любые части тела. Да и Сакура, если честно, тоже не смогла бы удержать ее в шее — сложное место, уязвимое и опасное.

Но стоило ей об этом подумать, тяжело дыша, глядя прямо в зеленые глаза, так похожие на ее собственные и все-таки совершенно иные, как случилось странное. Ино вытянула острый, багровый язык, и как-то злобно лизнула будто подставленный ей лобок, один раз, затем второй, опускаясь ниже. Сакура дернулась, и вот Ино уже задействует нос, туго натянутые облегающие шортики прилипли к просвечивающим под воздействием ее слюны. Из-за облегающей формы многие куноичи не носят белье. Это странно, ведь, если спросить их, зачем же тогда они носят облегающую форму, понятного ответа не даст никто.

Сакура никогда не спрашивает и не думает лишнее — триста раз обдумать и сто переспросить можно «и после битвы». Она двигает бедрами, медленно, тягуче, не ослабляя хватки коленями, ощущая язык Ино меж раскрытых губ и жизнь Ино под своим твердеющим клитором. Опасная поза, уязвимая. В ней она открыта полностью, каждой горячей точкой, и соперница не преминула этим воспользоваться.

Когда Ино подняла руки за ее спиной и ноготки впились в ягодицы, Сакура ускорила темп. Все тело приятно ломило от усталости после тренировки. От пота взмокли волосы, упавшие на лицо. На ладонях — осевшая пыль, она ощущается, как невесомое прикосновение сразу повсюду, от пальцев до запястья.

Когда она чересчур увлекается, Ино с размаху шлепает ее по заду, спине, везде, где может дотянуться. От такой хватки не вырваться самостоятельно. В нее лучше просто не попадаться.

Сакура поспешно вскочила, разжав ноги, отпрыгнула в сторону, как кошка, которая уронила вазу и теперь боится нагоняя хозяев. Ино, тут же перевернувшись закашлявшись, начала подниматься, оперевшись одной рукой о землю.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно подскочила к подруге Сакура.

Ино смерила ее взглядом.

— Убийственный у тебя, красотка.

Они переглянулись. Улыбки словно цветы распускались на раскрасневшихся лицах. И Сакура за долю секунды оказалась вплотную к Ино и впилась в ее губы поцелуем, обеими руками бережно взяв ее за шею. Пока они целовались, боль Ино уходила — ирьенин зажгла зеленым нежные пальцы.

Ино неторопливо, смакуя новый вкус Сакуры на языке и до последнего не открывая глаз, прервала поцелуй, не опуская ладоней с талии девушки и ожидая чего угодно. Но Сакура не отстранялась, ее руки были на ее плечах, а ноги в синих сандалях — между ее ступней на мелком песке.

Ино удивленно посмотрела на Сакура, профессионально ощупывая свою шею:

— Это ты…? — Тонкая работа. Она ведь даже не заметила. То есть, конечно, она была сильно занята, но…

— Я просто залечила причиненный ущерб, — извиняющимся тоном подтвердила Сакура, разводя руками и, видимо, имея в виду беспорядок вокруг.

— Пара вывернутых деревьев да старый валун, — с притворным равнодушием пожала плечами Ино, и Сакура улыбнулась, — подумаешь. Вырастут новые.

— А я думала, ты скажешь, что мы обе тут виноваты, — прищурив глаза, подметила Сакура не без сарказма.

— Поцелуй меня еще раз, — Ино решительно перевела тему, но в висках стучало, а уши заранее готовились свернуться от язвительного смеха и «ты что, дурочка? Ино-свинина поверила розыгрышу, ха-ха-ха!».

А Сакура, неожиданно засмущавшись, просто чмокнула ее.

***

В комнатке Ино над цветочным магазином всегда пахло пыльцой. Сладкий запах пропитывал и ее одежды — Сакура знала это, как никто другая. Они проникли через окно, как воры, сели на кровать, гладя друг друга по плечам, рукам, спинам. Сакура не стала спрашивать, как часто и кто попадает в эту же комнату таким же путем. Если не знают родители Ино, то и ей это не нужно.

А что ей нужно? Они не сговаривались, просто Ино протянула руку и позвала: «Пошли». И снова увлекла ее за собой. Теперь они сидели на ее кровати и целовались, мелко, быстро, не открывая ртов, а Ино медленно сжимала ее грудь через ткань и толстую утяжку.

— Сними с меня это, — одними губами попросила Сакура, неожиданно отстранившись. Грязная кофта, пропитавшиеся потом бинты, все это вдруг стало до дрожи противным.

Ино просто кивнула, зачем-то скользнув на пол, в узкое пространство между ее ног. Там она, не торопясь, начала с перевязи, затем сняла с нее обувь, по пути привычно разминая уставшие ступни, и Сакуре пришлось привстать, оперевшись на руки под скрип матраса, чтобы Ино стянула узкие велосипедки с бедер, оставив только в длинной рубашке. Несмотря на то, что ее раздевали, Сакуре стало жарко. Но зато теперь стало понятно, почему Ино выбрала для себя такой ракурс — из-за нее подруга не могла стыдливо сдвинуть ноги.

Ино положила теплые ладони на них, встав на колени, будто на подлокотники кресла, и Сакура наклонилась, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти еще один необычный поцелуй. Чем ближе становилась Ино, тем ближе были и ее руки. Как в анатомическом классе: бедренная кость, седалищная кость, лобковая, подвздошная, и вот они уже мучаются с застежками на одежде почти вслепую…

Их влажные взгляды не размыкались, в отличии от губ, когда Ино освободила Сакуру от бандажа на груди, провернула в пальцах розовый словно вишневый цвет сосок, а затем напористо поднялась на ноги, роняя спиной на детское вышитое покрывало. Они играли на нем же, когда Сакура изредка приходила к ней в гости, еще до Саске-куна, до разных команд, до этого классического «противостояния двух самых классных девчонок». А может, девчонкам и не нужно противостоять? Может даже, им нужно…

Ино всей ладонью ласкала горячую вульву, проникая меж складок, создавая этот жар собственными пальцами. Сакура не возражала и не поощряла, лишь дышала глубоко-глубоко, положив руки над головой. Когда клитор стал ощутимым, Ино хотела было нырнуть обратно, устроившись у нее в ногах, но Сакура неожиданно резко схватила ее за высокий хвостик, не больно, но властно потянув обратно, и Ино подчинилась. Не сегодня так не сегодня. Сакура же подумала, что испарилась бы облачком к потолку от смущения.

Ино вновь ощущала себя в цветочном магазине, и сейчас она составляла шедевральный букет. Пальцы Ино идеально совпали с промежностью Сакуры, если, конечно, бывает иначе — средним она покрывала почти все жгучее, маняще хлюпающее пространство вплоть до заветной дырочки, которой она лишь деликатно касалась, в окаймлении чувствительных лепестков, не оставляя ничего без внимания ни на секунду. Если так подумать, как это все называется, не в сухих медицинских терминах и не в пошлых книжонках? Ино могла бы поспорить в тот момент, что «цветоложе» подошло бы ничем не хуже «киски» или «дырки».

Сакура выгнулась, подаваясь вперед под ней, безуспешно пытаясь соединить колени, но Ино не ослабила хватку, пока не исторгла из нее тихий, глубокий стон, но и тогда продолжив осторожные, щадящие движения.

Отдышавшись, Сакура уставилась на нее и потребовала:

— Я хочу тоже сделать что-нибудь для тебя.

Ино хмыкнула, будто недоверчиво, решив пока не раскрывать всех карт, но уступила:

— Давай кое-что попробуем.

Дождавшись, пожалуй, даже слишком активных кивков, хотя хватило бы и одного, она быстро сбросила с себя одежду, оставшись только в лифе и с бинтами на бедре. Она посчитала, что Сакуре, которая всегда болезненно относилась к теме груди и ее размеров, не стоит начинать сравнивать их прямо сейчас, в процессе — это всегда можно сделать в другое время и, желательно, в другом месте.

Сакура в это время уже подтянулась и села на кровати. Пальцы Ино пахли нектаром, пока она говорила, как им будет лучше устроиться, и подавала Сакуре подушку — скорее на всякий случай, чем для реальной необходимости. Она никогда такого не делала, но хотелось попробовать. Но сначала… она села на постель как можно ближе к Сакуре, обвив ее ногами — чувствуя ее ягодицы пятками. Всем телом она прильнула к девушке, глубоко, страстно целуя. Каждое ее действие отзывалось в Сакуре, отдавая взамен, будто эхо, но ставшее громче.

Сакура касалась, ласкала, гладила все, до чего могла дотянуться, чувствуя невероятную легкость. Все ее существо слились в один долгий, тягучий поцелуй с Ино, такой мягкой и гладкой. Она была готова, нет, просто требовала продолжить. И когда Ино тоже почувствовала себя готовой, Сакура легко сменила их общую позу, как она показала, соприкасаясь теперь лишь раскрытыми друг другу, истекающими подобием лавы промежностями. И начала двигать бедрами, сначала плавно, затем ускоряясь, и поначалу даже удивляясь, как это… работает.

Довольно быстро Ино уступила ей довлеющую роль, опускаясь на согнутые локти, запрокидывая голову с дрожащими постанываниями, ничего не контролируя, лишь открываясь и принимая. Смазки Сакуры хватило бы на них двоих, но Ино была готова с верхом добавить свою.

— Можно… Можно я тебе отлижу? — почти что прокричала Сакура через какое-то время, неистово «скача» на ней, теребя свои соски, облизывая губы.

— Да… пожалуйста, сделай это, — как-то стыдно по-порнушному разрешила Ино, прекрасно понимая, что, хоть происходящее весьма приятно, оргазма ей так не видать.

Сакура, завершив свое родео парой размашистых движений, тут же опустилась на локтях, не скрывая, как ей не терпится, виляя торчащим задом.

— Ты говори, если что, а то я не то, чтобы, — извиняющимся тоном сообщила она, прежде чем лизнуть прямо возбужденный клитор. Ино с шумом захватила воздух, тут же инстинктивно отпрыгнув — она забыла упомянуть о своей гиперчувствительности.

— Только не туда! — взвизгнула она, за секунду успокаиваясь и возвращаясь обратно, к непонимающей своей ошибки Сакуре. — Попробуй… вокруг, ладно?

Через несколько минут Ино, подрагивая всем телом, наслаждалась очень даже неплохой для первого раза техникой Сакуры, никогда не боящейся испачкаться, и одновременно смотрела, как она, позабыв обо всем на свете, при этом мастурбирует правой рукой — ловила момент. Ловила момент…

И в тот самый момент Ино перенесла свое сознание в тело Сакуры, а ее — в свое тело. Ей хотелось, чтобы она прочувствовала все так же, как она, и самой хотелось прочувствовать все, как Сакура.

***

На следующее утро их ждал разнос у Тсунаде-самы.

— Мне доложили, что вы весь день для тренировок провели по домам! — Пятая была настроена крайне серьезно. — Что такое вы тренировали у Яманака, скажите на милость?

— Вы за нами следите?! — поразилась Сакура. Ей сразу же вспомнилась сцена с удушающим захватом и какой-нибудь извращенец в кустах…

— Конечно, нет, — развеяла ее опасения Тсунаде. — Просто вас увидели, скажем так. Это вышло случайно. Но раз вы не в штабе, это показалось людям странным, вот и… Так вы объяснитесь, или мне просто вычеркнуть вас из числа моих учениц? — закончила она строго.

— Мы тренировали командную работу, — с готовностью ответила Ино, ухмыляясь. — И хотели попросить вас посылать нас на миссии. Как команду. Вдвоем.

— Командную работу? — Тсунаде не сдержала своего удивления.

Сакура кивнула, подтверждая. Девушки ждали ответа, затаив дыхание.

— Хмм, а вы точно готовы? Нет, исключено. Вы хоть и помогаете в больнице, но вам обеим еще рано выходить в поле.

Сакура не выдержала, всплеснув руками:

— Но убедить ее было так трудно! Мне пришлось хорошенько, — девушки переглянулись, — поработать языком. И… мы не можем готовиться только по книгам, вы и сами вчера сказали. Верно ведь?

Они испытующе уставились на наставницу. Тсунаде вздохнула. Действительно, подходящие небольшие задания на выезд иногда находились. Можно попробовать, если под присмотром.

— Ладно, так уж и быть, подумаю над этим. Но чтобы больше…!

Ей в ответ раздалось единое:

— Так точно, хокаге-сама!


	15. Отпуская поводок - Киба Инузука | Неджи Хьюга ("Наруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Киба любит играть роль пса, а Неджи не то, чтобы против.  
> (День 17. Похвала / Тянуть за волосы + Пет-плей / Ошейник / Пробка-хвост)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9975851/25678239

— Ты хороший… — шептал Неджи, поглаживая его по голове. — Хороший мальчик, Киба, правда? Такой хороший, верный, ласковый… Вот так…

Киба стоял на коленях у его ног, положив руки… то есть, лапы, на его колени и быстро, по-собачьи дыша ртом. Сегодня у них «день игр». Неджи приходилось с этим мириться — просто он не то, чтобы был против, но и не был особо «за». Представитель второй ветви клана Хьюга всегда смотрел на жизнь философски: если что-то должно случиться, то пусть это просто случиться.

И потом, он не врал. Киба и впрямь такой хороший мальчик…

В такие дни, когда им выпадали общие выходные без миссий и тренировок, Киба будил его, облизывая лицо с неистовым лаем, а потом приносил ему тапочки в зубах и провожал до двери ванной, заискивающе заглядывая в глаза. Он всегда предупреждал заранее — мол, завтра день игр, ты не против? Неджи улыбался, но все равно каждый раз пугался спросонья — вдруг на Кибу напали и вражеская техника поменяла их с Акамару телами, ну или вроде того. Убедившись, что с его чакрой все в порядке, Неджи успокаивался и принимал правила игры. Это казалось странным — если так посмотреть, то он хозяин питомца и он руководит процессом. Но как парень собаковода, Неджи знал, что тут мнения разнятся. Особенно у питомцев.

Если хорошо покормить Кибу-песеля, то он сделает любой фокус за добавочную вкусняшку. И, конечно, его приходилось выгуливать, как любого другого пса — по улицам Конохи ходили как обычно, но только они двое знали, что под одеждой Кибы прячется ошейник, цепь от которого тянется через рукав в ладонь Неджи. Они могли так болтать со знакомыми шиноби, встретившимися по дороге, заглядывать в лавки и все такое. Это было странно и в то же время волнующе. Добравшись до безлюдных мест, обычно в лесу, Неджи, проверив округу, отстегивал поводок, и Киба давал себе волю, носясь за бабочками на четвереньках и принося ему дохлых крыс.

Иногда Киба-пес ловил какие-то свои собачьи бзики и зачинал то царапать мебель, то раскидывать вещи, а иногда мог таскать «хозяина» за длинные волосы, порой даже немного больно дергая и показывая острые клыки. Неджи жаловался, мол, Акамару ведь никогда так не делает, к чему такие закидоны, но Киба отшучивался, что просто хорошо следит за Акамару и у хорошего хозяина такого не будет. Неджи клялся про себя, что никогда больше не назовет этого засранца «хорошим мальчиком», но когда тот опять приносил тапки или как-то невообразимо искусно вылизывал все его тело до последней клеточки даже в тех местах, о которых сам Неджи только догадывался, не мог ее не нарушить.

Сначала Неджи отказывался от секса с этой звериной чертовщиной — ему хватало бешеной энергии Кибы и в обычные дни. Но устоять перед ластящимся монстром и его безумным языком было непросто, а уж когда он показал, как на самом деле крепится бутафорский хвост… Всякое желание ему возражать у Неджи, признаться, отпало.

К сожалению, секс был просто восхитительным. Кибе явно нравилось все происходящее, и этот энтузиазм проявлялся в постели. Кроме того, собачник хоть не обладал бьякуганом, но глаза у него имелись — он понимал, что Неджи играет ради него, а не ради себя, и его искренняя благодарность не знала границ.

Он любил кусаться, легонько, но ощутимо для них обоих, пока Неджи почесывает его за ушком, сидя у него на коленях. Любил царапать спину, чтобы потом Неджи было неловко переодеваться с командой на тренировках. Если он брал Неджи по-собачьи, а в дни игры это делал только Киба, потому что лишаться хвоста он отказывался наотрез, ему нравилось, как пробка двигается внутри него, пока он входит в Неджи, нравилось игриво кусать его за плечи или наматывать волосы на руку, как животные хватают партнеров за загривок, но чтобы не портить их зубами и слюной.

И каждый из них, уже к утру лежа рядом друг с другом, обнимаясь, закинув ногу, держась за руки или просто еле соприкасаясь телами на неширокой постели, думал о том, как же сильно, невероятно ему повезло с ним. И они засыпали, не зная, насколько это взаимно.


	16. Танцуя с демоном - Дин / Кас (Дестиэль) "Сверхъестественное"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На охоте в Дина вселяется секс-демон, и Кас везет его на Импале на поиски любой встречной красотки, но оказывается, что инкуба интересуют только мужчины.  
> (День 19. Секс-демон + Mate or die / В машине / Соблазнение)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9982918

— Черт возьми, Кас!

Зря он это сказал.

Суккубы и инкубы не то, чтобы сильно опасны. Это существа, которые со времен древних богов предшествовали демонам в нелегком деле вселения в человека для удовлетворения своих желаний. Без разрешения, против воли и довольно коварно. А сколько политических конфликтов, сколько нелепых ситуаций породили они в человеческой истории… Как ни странно, главное, столкнувшись с ними — не противиться, если, конечно, не хочешь умереть. «Голодный» суккуб (охотящийся на женщин) или инкуб (на мужчин), не получивший своего, сожрет ваши внутренности в утешение, как какая-нибудь Бриджит Джонс — баночку мороженого после тяжелого дня.

Да, да, это секс-демон, вот так сюрприз. Дин так и сказал — «Вот так сюрприз», когда они остановились в дрянном мотеле, припарковав Детку и захватив парочку кинжалов.

Суккубов и инкубов можно убить, но вместе с ними умирает и носитель. А так — просто удовлетворите желания существа и живите себе спокойно. Ему тут же наскучит с вами играть, и он уберется восвояси, искать нового со-партнера.

К сожалению, а может, и к счастью, но читал все это Сэм, валявшийся в бункере с дикой ангиной и сбивчиво пересказывающий снова и снова Касу в трубку. А Дин с Касом поехали на охоту, причем Дин не дождался напарника и пошел на одержимую в одиночку, где-то в глуши между самыми пустынными в стране штатами. И теперь Касу приходилось все это разруливать — в прямом смысле и переносном. Они мчались на Импале в ближайший город, найти кого-нибудь для Дина, отчаянно и без остановки вот уже несколько часов дрочащего на заднем сидении.

— Кас, я так себе руки сотру, и хорошо, если только руку, черт тебя дери! — нервно пожаловался он, и Кас в сердцах бросил трубку, второпях поблагодарив Сэма, который сейчас уже ничем толком не мог помочь.

— И лечить я ее не буду! Как и… все остальное, — Кас сказал это максимально твердо и строго, глядя прямо на страдальца в зеркало заднего вида.

Ну надо же, «не опасны» они, «пойдем повеселимся»! Это будет самая тупая смерть Винчестера в истории, если они не успеют вовремя. Сжечь инкуба в его теле Кас тоже не мог, слишком опасно для Дина. Да и вообще, все это было слишком опасно для Дина! Как же так…

— Ну прости, — сейчас уже не было понятно, жалобно ли Дин сдвинул брови, или просто близок к оргазму. Но мастурбация демону не годилась, тут хоть обкончайся по самое не могу. — Она была такой, ну, горяченькой… Я подумал, что можно убить двух зайцев разом, ну ты понимаешь… А он возьми и…

А, ладно, пустое. Главное, что девушка, ради спасения которой они туда и отправились, не пострадала. Дело в том, что, как они выяснили в процессе расследования, уже пятая в цепочке этого инкуба за последние пару дней мисс Мэгги Саммерс — лесбиянка, и она уехала в лютое безлюдье (точнее, безмущчинье) специально, чтобы не «поддаться демону», так что в ее случае счет шел на минуты.

У них тоже случай выдался не типичный — не было понятно, как инкуб, обычно вселяющийся в женские тела, поведет себя внутри Дина, и, соответственно, как долго тот протянет на этой грешной земле.

— Разве люди вообще могут так часто…? — невольно восхитился Кас, кидая взгляд за спину. Дин издал какой-то странный звук, смесь самодовольного фырканья и насмешки над ангельской наивностью, приподнялся и ответил, с каждым словом придвигаясь ближе к водителю:

— Люди много чего могут, Кас… если хочешь, могу показать. — Последнее Дин сказал буквально ему на ушко. Но ангел просто отмахнулся:

— Не мешай мне вести, если не хочешь разбить свою Детку.

Дин скорчил гримасу и рухнул обратно на кожаную обивку. Видимо, у него и его стояка выдался небольшой перерыв. Через пару-тройку минут, которые он пялился в потолок, Дин лениво выдал:

— Останови, хочу пи-пи.

У Каса даже вырвалась ругань, на что одержимый Дин только засмеялся. Вообще, пока инкуб не слишком сильно проявлял себя в нем. Возможно, пока обживался в новом для себя типе тела?..

Пока Дин отошел к дереву у обочины, сейчас кажущемуся расплывчатой тенью в веренице других теней, Кас лихорадочно соображал. Они не доедут до города и к рассвету. Но, может, им повезет найти мотель с постояльцами? Он даже и не знал, что делать. Ворваться в чей-то номер с пистолетом и потребовать своего угрозами? Это ужасно… но если придется… ради Дина… тогда…

Он приоткрыл дверцу машины, спустив затекшие ноги на землю. Он, конечно, мог погасить боль, словно спичку, но она возвращала его в реальность, делала его жизнь на Земле более… человеческой. И сейчас это лишняя трата сил. Он имел крылья, был довольно могущественен, но морально — полностью выжат. И этот контраст где-то в груди, мозгу, он просто обезоруживал. Не в первый раз, но, похоже, и не в последний.

Дин вернулся и почему-то направился сразу к нему.

— Слушай, ангел. — Кас напрягся — это говорил уже не Дин. Глаза блистали в свете проносящихся мимо фар, словно стекляшки, пустые и яркие. — Ты знаешь расклад. Здесь только мы с тобой… ну и милашка Дин, конечно. — Инкуб ухмыльнулся, и Касу стало совсем не по себе — иногда Дин улыбался как-то похоже, когда хотел склеить девчонку в баре.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Проткнуть тебя ангельским клинком, м? — с угрозой в голосе прохрипел Кас. Эта тварь приходит и нагло торгуется с ним телом Дина, только что ценник не навесила. Как вообще на это можно реагировать?

— О, спокойно, мы же не хотим повредить эту шикарную тушку, а, — инкуб-Дин примирительно выставил ладони вперед. — Я лишь намекаю… на возможность.

Его улыбка сверкнула во мраке, неестественная, демоническая.  
Но Кас все равно не понимал:

— Какую возможность?

Инкуб уставился на него сверху вниз.

— А я думал, ангелы — высшие существа и все такое. — Он еще и издевается! Кас сжал кулаки покрепче, готовясь к битве. — Дубина, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Кас замер, словно громом пораженный. Что значит «хочу»? Кому это он вообще говорит? Что этот инкуб себе позволяет?..

— Ну, — демон в теле Дина заставил его довольно наклониться на пятки и обратно, — мы хотим. Дин тебя хочет, это я точно знаю. Хочет тебя. Давай же. Мы весь твой. Шведский стол, ангелок.

В ангельской голове заржавел весь механизм, который там оставался. Дин его хочет?.. А почему Дин никогда не говорил об этом сам?.. Этот инкуб… прав ли он, можно ли ему доверять?

— Ты… уверен?.. — на всякий случай уточнил Кас. Он не верил своим ушам. — И потом ты сразу его отпустишь?

— Какой ты трудный, а, — инкуб-Дин закатил за Дина его зеленые глаза. — Да, и да. Так все и работает.

Он наклонился к Касу и по-хозяйски положил ладони Дина на его бедра, медленно двигая ими все выше и выше… Кас попытался отклониться, но уткнулся в рычаг переключения передач спиной, а зеленые глаза гипнотизировали его отблесками света.

— Дину бы это не понравилось, — слабо возразил он, когда лицо инкуба, еле различимое за образом Дина, оказалось совсем близко.

— А мы ему не скажем, — прошептали полные губы, но стоило инкубу только открыть Динов рот, как в нос ангела ударила демоническая вонь, которую до этого заглушал мускус ужасающего парфюма.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, — Кас сбросил его с себя, пытаясь выскользнуть из салона. Однако Дин всегда был довольно неплохо слажен. Он схватил его за рукав и без усилий вернул обратно, фиксируя на кожаном сидении безо всякого труда. А Кас как-то позабыл, что может перевернуть машину одним пальцем. Он не знал, куда деваться от этих сильных грубых рук.

— Неужели ты этого не хочешь? Я же чую твои мысли, ангел, — прорычал демон, седлая Каса в водительском кресле Дина, чтобы наверняка.

— Неважно, чего я хочу, — глухо простонал Кас, чувствуя, что его тело, слабое человеческое тело Джимми Новака, поддается чарующему влиянию инкуба, и тот тоже это ощутил, сидя на нем, будто на каком-то адском родео.

Это было правдой. Кастиэль — ангел Господень, огнем и мечом следовавший его букве, давно уже тот, кто следует за Винчестерами, за семьей. У него было свое священное писание и свой особый долг. Может, он попал в цикл, остался закольцован, как в Дне сурка, вечно вынужденный ставить себя на задний план? Кто знает. Одно Кас знал точно — если Дин скажет, что действительно хочет быть с ним, что любит его не меньше, чем он его, он хуже, чем умрет. Его заберет к себе Пустота, следуя их уговору. Забрать его, когда он будет полностью, абсолютно счастлив. Только вот он потому и заключил этот контракт — ведь такого никогда не случится. Никогда… такое странное для вечного создания слово.

Инкуб нетерпеливо, соблазнительно терся о грешную плоть Кастиэля, возвышаясь над ним, тяжело дыша, выпячивая задницу, ведя себя, как девушки, которые нравятся Дину. Что ж, он ведь и вправду обычно вселяется в девушек — по крайней мере, из всех известных им жертв парнем был только Дин.

И тут до Каса сквозь влажный туман в его голове дошло: инкубы и суккубы отличаются не тем, в кого они вселяются, а тем, кого они ищут. Они ехали в город в поисках девушки для Дина, стопроцентного гетеросексуала в как минимум втором поколении. Но инкубы охотятся на мужчин. Инкуб сказал, что Дин этого хочет. Но как они знают благодаря Мэгги, сами по себе эти твари не слишком-то разборчивы в выборе тела для своих развлечений, а может, и вовсе не знают, чего хотят захваченные ими люди на самом деле. Он врет… нагло врет…

Дин дыхнул ему в лицо, и Кас понял, что означало это зловоние. Какой-то естественный афродизиак, выделяемый инкубом, должно быть… И действующий даже на ангелов? Вау, впечатляет, сказал бы Дин, будь он сейчас и вправду здесь. Они недооценили это создание. Это… Этого…

Кас жадно, стукнувшись зубами, впился в раскрытый рот, ловя ядовитое дыхание поглубже в легкие, выпуская носом с неохотой, будто оно драгоценно.

Дин не будет злиться на него, не сможет долго. Он такая же жертва, как и он… Похотливая, потерявшая голову. Очень, очень голодная. Кас до кончиков пальцев на ногах прочувствовал голод инкуба через этот поцелуй. Он ведь съест Дина, если не уступить, это не пустая угроза. Если не сделать, как он скажет. Если не… не… если…

— Скажи мне, как сильно ты меня хочешь, — послышался влажный шепот в его ухо. Кас подался вперед, цепляясь пятернями как скалолазными крюками за широкую спину в зеленой куртке.

— Хо… хочу… очень, пожалуйста… Дин…

В темноте мелькнула белозубая улыбка, из тех, кто Дину не принадлежат, а потом его взгляд стал совсем Диновским, и объятия тоже, и он еще раз, только уже нежнее и трепетнее поцеловал его взасос, как в фильмах про горничную и доставщика пиццы, а Кас засунул руки под куртку и рубашку в клетку, пытаясь наощупь запомнить перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы и расположение родинок.

Инкуб спешно расстегнул его ширинку, плащ шуршал под его мощными бедрами, бедрами Дина. А потом Кас взмахнул крыльями, и они оказались на заднем сидении. Он упал на него спиной, обтянутая джинсой коленка, прохладная обивка… Когда Дин приподнял его ноги и одним движением стянул брюки, Кас чуть не кончил просто от осознания того, насколько он хорош. Ну, или не он, а инкуб. В любом случае, сейчас не время играть в «Найди 10 отличий».

Плащ под ним скользил, когда Дин вошел в его тело, постанывая от нетерпения. Когда Импала стала камерной и мокрой, покрываясь испариной, запотевая на стеклах. Глаза Дина не сияли, когда он шептал имя Каса. Тату против вселения демонов, настоящих, из Ада, издевательским бельмом выделялось на груди. Он слишком торопился, вдавливая Каса в черную кожу сиденья, так, что тот даже ощущал, как сминаются крылья за спиной. Дин поймал его руку и соединил в замке со своей. Кас чувствовал, как сильно тот сжимает ладонь с каждым движением. Сам он не понимал, хорошо ему или как, он словно стал этим запахом салона, ночным сквозняком из приоткрытой передней дверцы, спермой, покинувшей тело Дина в его тело, горячей, распирающей. И, он знал это, вместе с этим исчез и инкуб, растворился где-то во мраке. Верное средство избавить мир от инкуба — дождаться его побега и засосать «дух» в колбочку с любовным зельем. Одна такая была заботливо уложена Сэмом в чертовом багажнике — так близко и так недостижимо.

Дин вдруг упал прямо на него, словно не в силах пошевелиться, голова — на помятом галстуке. Он так и остался внутри, Кас мог сжать его член в себе, отпечатать в памяти каждую венку.

— Кас? — осторожно спросил Дин, голосом, будто ненадолго вынырнув из медикаментозной комы. — Что за черт?!

Он попытался выскользнуть, но все еще был слаб, а Кас изо всех сил обнял его разведенными коленями, повторяя про себя: «Не отпущу, не отпущу, не от…».

— Я… прости, я…

Кас знал, что ничего не сработает. Это ситуация, из которой можно выбраться лишь одним способом.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, чувак. — Наконец Дин медленно, грузно поднял голову с его груди и попросил, пряча глаза и хватаясь за спинку переднего сиденья, чтобы попытаться встать: — Только не говори Сэму, лады?

Все верно — тотальное игнорирование. Притворимся, что этого не было. Но это было! Как ему теперь…

Дин поднялся и увидел стояк Каса. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, затем опять на его эрегированный член, как сказал бы доктор Секси. Какое-то мгновение в нем словно боролись демоны. А затем Дин тихо, неуверенно спросил:

— Похоже, инкуб меня жестко за жопу-то схватил. М-можно, я тебе отсосу?

И тут же получил мощную струю спермы в лицо, на торс и его обожаемую обивку — Кас кончил прямо на него, издав сдавленный стон.

— Мда, — хмыкнул Дин, натягивая упавшие джинсы, застегивая ширинку и засовывая руку в карман, за салфетками, — больше предлагать не буду.


	17. Примиряясь с тобой - Драрри ("Гарри Поттер")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После матча по квиддичу Гарри решает застать Малфоя врасплох и выяснить наконец, что он задумал. И идет искать его в слизеринской душевой.  
> (День 20. В душе + У стены / Межбедренный / Стимуляция руками / Минет)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9989298

Гриффиндор победил. Разумеется, победил. И тени сомнений рядом не стояло, как сказал Рон. Теперь оставалось только обойти Когтевран в финале. Гарри в приподнятом настроении обсудил с ребятами пару игровых моментов, потом сел полировать Молнию, и потому направился в душ последним. Команда уговаривала пойти праздновать в башню с ними, он отшутился и пообещал прийти «минут через 10 максимум».

На самом деле, у него был план. Все это время он украдкой поглядывал на Карту Мародеров — точечка с именем никуда не исчезала, оставаясь там же, где ему было нужно. Он собирался надеть мантию невидимку, спрятанную под формой для квиддича, и пробраться в соседнюю раздевалку, где сейчас отсиживался Драко Малфой, который совершенно точно затевал что-то нехорошее — и Гарри был просто обязан выяснить, что же именно.

Так он и поступил. В самой раздевалке слизеринцев никого не было. Пройдя дальше, к душевым и шкафам с метлами, Гарри замер от неожиданности. Он знал, что здесь только юный Пожиратель Смерти Драко Малфой и один из мерзких слизеринцев-прихвостней Маркус Флинт, но он предполагал, что они строят коварные планы, варят запретные зелья или примеряют черные балахоны — чем там занимаются силы зла в свое свободное время, — а не… сосутся у кафельной стены. Точнее, Флинт прижал совсем тощего и незаметного на его фоне ловца Малфоя, держа его руки.

Малфой и Флинт? Вместе?! Да что тут вообще происходит!

Неожиданно Малфой вырвался из захвата бугая Флинта и прошипел:

— Я больше не стану…

— Молчать! — послышался звон пощечины. Малфой упал на колени. Флинт начал расстегивать мантию, приговаривая: — Ты у меня сосать будешь, белобрысая шл…

Отступая невольно, Гарри задел небрежно оставленную кем-то у шкафчиков метлу, и она упала на пол с оглушительным треском. Оба слизеринца напряженно вглядывались в дверной проем. Наконец Флинт в сердцах толкнул Малфоя, до этого поспешно вскочившего на ноги, о стену, и пробормотав что-то вроде «да чтоб тебя», ушел, захватив с собой спортивную сумку.

Как только дверь за ним захлопнулась, тревожно вслушивающийся в тишину Малфой с облегчением рухнул на железную скамейку посреди душевой. Он сидел, склонившись, опираясь локтями о бедра и не поднимая головы, пока Гарри не рискнул сделать шаг по направлению к выходу — то, что он увидел, не входило в его планы и уж точно никак не подтверждало какой-либо вины Драко в чем-либо, кроме приставаний со стороны капитана его факультетской команды по квиддичу.

Спортивная обувь еле слышно шлепнула по плитке пола, и Малфой встрепенулся. Все еще не двигаясь, он тихо протянул в своей обыкновенной манере:

— Я знаю, что ты здесь. Выходи сам, или сломаю что-нибудь почище носа.

Гарри вздохнул. Не самая приятная ситуация. Но как из нее выбраться, он пока не знал. И просто стянул с себя мантию, не без опаски подходя ближе к врагу.

— Понравилось? — Малфой сел прямо, будто проглотил нелепо длинный школьный Чистомет первых моделей, откинул челку с лица и с вызовом глянул на неожиданного свидетеля. — Частенько шляешься по нашим душевым, а, Поттер?

Гарри решил пропустить последний пассаж мимо ушей. Вместо того, чтобы порадовать явно взвинченного Драко дракой, он решил выжать максимум из их разговора тет-а-тет, наверное, одного из тех, что можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки — Гарри всегда был в компании Рона и Гермионы, а Малфой — Крэбба и Гойла. И он осторожно начал:

— Я не понимаю. Разве вы с ним… ну… не на… «одной стороне»? — Он сделал еще один, малюсенький шажок навстречу.

— Мой отец же опальный, из-за тебя, кстати, забыл? — Драко невесело усмехнулся. — Он гниет в Азкабане, а имя Малфоев смешали с грязью, стоило Темному лорду только дать повод мудакам вроде Флинта! — Он с такой яростью и силой сжал кулаки, что казалось, они слегка искрят в ярком искусственном свете. Гарри никогда его таким не видел.

Ему вдруг стало безмерно жаль этого юношу в такой же форме, что и он сам, только других цветов, и с такой же ролью в игре. А какова его роль в игре под названием «Восхождение Волдеморта / Безвременная Кончина мистера Гарри Поттера», интересно? Этого Гарри не знал и знать не мог. Но он хотя бы знал остальное.

— Прости, — Гарри опустился на скамью, с другой стороны, но рядом с ним, — но твой отец хотел меня убить, убить моих друзей. И я… — неожиданно у него запершило в горле, однако сейчас было делом чести закончить предложение, как планировал: — Я вообще потерял тогда очень важного человека. Так что…

— Я знаю, — довольно нахально оборвал его Малфой, повернувшись к нему чуть ли не всем корпусом. — И это не соревнование, Поттер.

Они буравили друг друга взглядом, и Гарри не выдержал — слишком уж велик был соблазн:

— Разве? Потому что мне казалось, что я тебя сегодня уже обыграл.

Лицо Малфоя оказалось так близко, что Гарри мог бы посчитать каждую бесцветную ресничку, если бы ему было до них какое-то дело.

— А мы ведь здесь одни. Берегись, Поттер, иначе я… — прохрипел Малфой, так, что в любой другой день Гарри стало бы не по себе от его прямых угроз. Что бы там ни было, с ним действительно шутки плохи, и так было всегда. Однако то ли на кураже победы, то ли из-за неожиданно приобретенного компромата, которым, он твердо знал, он никогда не воспользуется (разве что в случае смертельной опасности), но Гарри было плевать, что там думает или говорит Малфой.

— Что, — Гарри с ужасом и ликованием одновременно услышал в своем голосе нотки своего отца, когда-то с таким же выражением издевающегося над Снейпом, — сделаешь мне минет, как Флинту?

Как настоящий ловец, Гарри поймал занесенную было для удара руку и лихо отвернул рукав — Черная Метка зияла на бледной коже, как будто в ней был провал в адскую бездну, полную перуанского порошка мгновенной тьмы, такое впечатление произвело на него магическое клеймо, гласящее во всю свою мощь — «Собственность Волдеморта, пр-во Маг. Британия». Он ликующе поднял взгляд — наконец-то Гарри Поттер не ошибся в своих догадках по поводу главного злодея фильма, а Рону и Гермионе придется просить у него прощения. Но столкнувшись с колючими холодными глазами, полными страха разоблачения и неподдельной, обжигающей ненависти, его собственный пыл поугас.

Он держал Драко Малфоя за запястье, а Драко Малфой, видимо, забыл палочку в своем шкафчике — обычно там ее оставляют игроки перед матчем, чтобы не было соблазна мухлевать (тем более, что все равно не выйдет — поле-то зачарованно от всяких там заклинаний призыва снитча или поджога метлы соперника).

И Гарри ощутил это, прочувствовал на своей коже. То, что, должно быть, так нравилось его отцу, или Дадли, или самому Драко — власть, чувство власти над другими людьми, осознание, что можешь сделать с ними… чуть ли не что угодно. И ему стало тошно от себя самого.

Он разжал руку, и Малфой тут же выскользнул и хорьком забился в угол, под ближайшую лейку душа.

— Что это ты удумал, Поттер? — поглаживая запястье, проговорил Драко, слегка с удивлением, слегка с… уважением?..

— Я не такой, как ты, — без тени сомнения отчеканил Гарри. Он не такой, как Малфои, правда, не такой. — И я никому не скажу о том, что видел здесь, если не будешь меня доставать.

Он поднялся на ноги, собираясь на выход. В гостиной, наверное, уже не осталось украденных у эльфов пирогов, пока он тут болтает с чертовым Пожирателем-неудачником…

Но тут его внимание привлекло кое-что еще. Остановившись в проходе, не сделав и 5 шагов, он вновь повернулся к растерянно наблюдающему за ним Малфою, гордо застывшему парадным портретом на своем фоне в клетку плитки.

— Флинт что, тоже По… ну… того? — спросил Гарри напрямую, остановившись лишь, когда заметил, как с тенью мольбы сдвинулись светлые брови на лице Малфоя.

Драко смотрел на него как-то изучающе. Наконец он тихо ответил:

— Нет. С чего ты взял?

Гарри сделал шаг к нему, Драко попятился. Но гриффиндорец просто хотел узнать все в точности, пока есть шанс, чтобы не проводить потом бессонные ночи за гаданиями на кофейной гуще в собственном разуме:

— Почему тогда он так нагло тебя… задирает?

Для Гарри это была несостыковка. Большая несостыковка. Размером если не с озеро, то с гигантского кальмара так точно.

Вряд ли кто-то на Слизерине всерьез рискнет наезжать на приближенного Волдеморта, неважно, насколько жалок его отец. Пожиратели Смерти — те, кто сеют страх, но что еще важнее, это те, кого практически в открытую поддерживали почти все слизеринцы. Малфой не мог не растрезвонить на все подземелье, что получил заветную татушку. Да и Флинт наверняка видел голым не только его предплечье. Почему же…?

— Потому что волшебное сообщество гомофобно как мрази, — не сбавляя наглого тона, Малфой расслабленно облокотился о стену позади себя.

Гарри пытался вникнуть в сказанное.

— Гомочего?

Драко хмыкнул:

— Ты не поймешь. Просто поверь. Я не могу никому рассказать… и без того все из рук вон.

Это все было очень странно. Зачем он признается в этом ему, Гарри, мать его, Поттеру? Откуда такая пугающая боль в его лишенных красок глазах? Гарри подозревал нечистое, чуял еще с каникул. Но Драко Малфой, кто же ты на самом деле?

— Да и потом, — неожиданно продолжил Малфой, — не всегда мне не нравилось.

Он элегантно, как бы невзначай коснулся медного вентиля, и Гарри, не заметивший, как оказался на расстоянии шага или двух от него, невольно зажмурился: его окатило стеной холодной воды прямо из душа над головой.

Далее все случилось в мгновение ока. Его схватили, общупали, помешали сбежать из водного плена. Проворные пальцы оказались в его заднем кармане, а затем палочку отбросили куда-то в сторону. А затем толкнули на кафель промокшей насквозь спиной вперед. Очки превратились в одну большую каплю воды. Малфой смеялся, как умалишенный.

— Пусти! Ах… черт… Малфой, отстань от меня! — Он со всей силы оттолкнул от себя мокрое тяжелое тело, навалившееся на него, пытавшееся подавить.

Малфой отлетел назад, поскользнулся и рухнул на пол. Гарри выскочил из-под душевого «блина», большого, на удивление мощного, подумав, что и впрямь никогда не выкручивал вентиль на полную — чтобы помыться, хватало и четверти. Поспешно снял очки, ненавидя расплывчатый как под водой мир еще больше, и разъяренно подошел к Малфою, продолжающему ухмыляться на полу.

— Ты… Ты! Ты просто… Аргх! А я еще жалел тебя!

Он толком не видел выражения его лица, но зато со мстительной радостью заметил, как Малфой встрепенулся на слове «жалел».

— Ты что, серьезно? — Ох уж эта его аристократичная саркастичность, чтоб ее и его вместе с ней! — «Пожалел» он меня, как же. Да кому нужна твоя жалость, святой Поттер?

Гарри пытался вытереть очки мокрой формой, но это было настолько же глупо, как мешать зелье в пустом котле. С волос на лицо капала вода. Однако нужно же как-то найти палочку! Плюнув, он заозирался в поисках сухого полотенца, тряпочки, хоть чего-то поблизости, чтобы не пришлось оборачиваться к Малфою спиной.

— Тебе хорошо без очков, — неожиданно сообщил слизеринец. — Я принесу тебе полотенце, — он лихо вскочил с места и как ни в чем ни бывало направился к выходу из душевой мимо Гарри, с перепугу принявшего боевую стойку.

— Не подходи! — пригрозил он блондинистому пятну со знакомыми очертаниями. Малфой фыркнул, а через пару секунд вернулся — в его руках и вправду был белый квадрат сложенной ткани.

Гарри протянул за ней руку, но Малфой успешно это проигнорировал и вместо этого пошел прямо на него, заставив вновь врезаться в кафель задом.

— Да ты как слепой котенок, — с очень странной интонацией проговорил он, накидывал полотенце на голову Гарри и взъерошивая его волосы, чтобы они просохли.

Он плохо видел лицо Малфоя, но мог поспорить, что тот… улыбается?

А еще он был готов поспорить на свою Молнию, что Малфой взял с собой не только полотенце. Но вместо того, чтобы напасть, они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

— Ты ведь еще не был в душе? — как-то криво усмехнулся Малфой, перестав мучить волосы Гарри. — Считай, это возмещение.

Он медленно сделал шаг назад, отступая. Казалось, он прощается.

— И ты просто вот так уйдешь? — не стал увиливать Гарри. Ведь это же тот самый шанс надавать надоедливому Поттеру, который к тому же только что уделал тебя на поле.

Гарри стащил полотенце с головы, нашел сухой уголок и начал протирать очки.

— Не надевай их, я серьезно, — посоветовал Драко.

— Ты уходишь и от ответа тоже? — Гарри не привык сдаваться. Малфой шумно выдохнул, он держал руки в карманах и выглядел совсем уж расслабленно.

— Я просто не уверен, где смогу остановиться, — тихо и даже почти доверительно сказал он.

Гарри вспомнил свои ощущения, власть и силу, странные, пугающие, и понял, о чем говорит Малфой. Он надел очки, все в разводах, зато теперь четкие, и тут же увидел свою палочку, валяющуюся в дальнем углу. Малфой проследил за его взглядом.

— Возьми, если хочешь. Мне пора.

Он уже обернулся к Гарри спиной, когда тот остановил его еще одним вопросом:

— Что ты задумал? — Плечи Драко опустились под изумрудной мантией. — Где ты пропадаешь?

— А не слишком ли многого ты хочешь? — Это прозвучало зловеще, будто говорящий как раз раздумывает, что же ему делать с собеседником, и «закопать в саду» — не самый нереалистичный вариант из возможных.

Но в Хогвартсе нет сада, только бескрайний и темный Запретный лес да теплицы.

— Я хочу знать, — Гарри пытался сделать голос более мужественным, более решительным, но не был уверен, удавалось ли это когда-либо и кому-либо вообще. Он так не сжимал добытую палочку в кулаке со времен стычки в Министерстве. — Чтобы остановить тебя. Если придется.

Малфой на каблуках повернулся к нему, и его глаза были абсолютно пусты. Он вновь пошел прямо на Гарри, угрожая:

— Остановить?! Остановить меня?! — Подойдя вплотную, он приблизил лицо, как змея, готовая напасть. Его взгляд блуждал по глазам Гарри, кулаке с палочкой, губам, когда он прошептал: — Спорим, ты даже сейчас не сможешь меня остановить?

А затем поцеловал его. И был прав: Гарри застыл, будто его тело хотело притвориться мертвым, перепутав атакующего с хищником. Обнимающий его везде, где мог дотянуться Малфой отчаянно пытался заставить Гарри разомкнуть зубы, тычась в рот влажным тяжелым языком.

Гарри будто снова оказался под хлесткой струей воды, отделяющей его от действительности, топящей, неумолимой. Пошатнулся и упал на стоящую позади скамью. Малфой потянулся за ним и гулко ударился коленями о кафельный пол. Палочка бесполезно болталась в пальцах. Он не мог произнести заклинания, потому что еще не умел делать это мысленно. Мокрый, душистый, железный на вкус Малфой стал водоворотом, затягивающим его в круглый слив.

Чжоу не умела так целоваться. Да они и не целовались толком никогда, если не считать те пару таких же мокрых соленых раз. Джинни целовалась, и очень много… Гарри видел их с Дином и ревновал до судорог в пальцах ноги. А Малфой… Малфой целовался, как будто делает это с утра и до вечера. Как будто Маркус Флинт держит его в этой душевой на привязи и день деньской заставляет стирать губы. Как будто вся его жизнь зависит от этого поцелуя.

Гарри чувствовал его вес на своих бедрах — он держался за них, чтобы быть выше и ближе к нему. Он слышал, как Малфой сдавленно дышит, как глотает нерожденные стоны, как его руки дрожат от напряжения, как холодит спину форма.

И Гарри поддался. Впустил его в себя. Позволил разворошить мысли, оставить череп девственно пустым и легким. Вдыхая его всей грудью, горячо, не сдерживаясь. Чжоу никогда так его не трогала. И если честно, он даже не мог себе такого представить, не хотел представлять. Она тоже была ловцом… Может быть, у него фетиш? Кто там ловец у пуффендуйцев?..

Когда Малфой отнял губы и рухнул на колени, пытаясь найти застежку его мантии, Гарри не стал ему мешать. Яркий стерильный свет резал глаза сквозь линзы. Гарри, зажмурившись, когда Малфой взял в рот его еще не возбужденный член, стянул с носа очки.

Драко проследил за ними взглядом, держа ствол его члена рукой и хорошенько обсасывая головку. Гарри понял и, не донеся очки до прутьев скамейки, водрузил их на переносицу Малфоя. Выглядело очень забавно. В благодарность тот пару раз опустился губами на всю глубину, заставив Гарри громко вдохнуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

Со смешным звуком, будто вытащили пробку, Драко отстранился и, продолжая работать рукой, игриво предложил:

— Ты вроде хотел принять душ, Поттер?

Это его «Поттер» всегда сводило Гарри с ума, правда, обычно совсем в ином плане.

— Черт, да что угодно, если ты продолжишь, — Гарри не врал. Пожалуй, сейчас он бы согласился на все, если в рамках закона и приличий.

Малфой довольно заулыбался, и его черты будто смягчились — обычно улыбался он коварно или злобно, становясь похожим на гремлина из маггловских комедий, но сегодня все изменилось. И сам он, и Гарри тоже.

Забавно держа его за член как за поводок, Малфой повел их обоих к тому же самому душу.

— Только не так сильно! — взмолился Гарри, вспомнив о сносящей все воде с небес и получив в ответ долгий успокаивающий поцелуй.

— Магглы что, не учили тебя мыться, Поттер? — как-то ласково поддел его Малфой, ластящийся к груди. — Сначала тебе нужно меня раздеть.

Гарри стушевался, но это было логичным и понятным продолжением. Перстень на руке Малфоя мешал ему соображать.

Он осторожно коснулся застежек на мантии, а расстегнув все до единой, не спешил стянуть ее с тела.

— Что конкретно мы собираемся…? — на всякий случай переспросил он. До этого момента он даже не задумывался, как это делают парни, хотя у Дадли была пара скрытых файлов на компе подобного рода, но без каких-либо инструкций к действу.

Драко опять усмехнулся, прямо ему в рот, очки на нем запотели, он выглядел очень… похотливо, пожалуй, было бы подходящим словом.

— А чего бы ты хотел, ммм? Я бы… просто принял душ. — Он сделал шажок назад и свободной рукой стащил с себя мантию, как всегда, весьма элегантно.

Гарри оценил сразу 2 вещи. Во-первых, по какой-то причине Драко не носит нижнее белье, вообще. Он слышал от Рона, что выросшие в волшебной среде довольно часто так делают, но теперь уже в основном старики или совсем отбитые «ценители традиций». Ну да, как благородное семейство Малфоев, конечно же.

А во-вторых, на его стояк можно было вешать котел и зажигать огонь между его ног. Носки в слизеринских цветах и спортивные туфли казались удивительно органичными в сочетании с полным отсутствием одежды и зализанными волосами. А все черты его заостренного тонкого лица странным образом оживились, словно не обошлось без магии. Он выглядел… красивым.

Малфой ногами стянул с ног обувь и потянулся было к носкам, но Гарри попросил:

— Оставь их, — и, что было очень необычным, он подчинился.

Гарри посмотрел на себя и подумал, что не выдержит прямого сравнения с этим телом, просто провалится сквозь землю и никогда не увидит белый свет. Да и потом, он и так уже до ниточки вымок. И немного повернул вентиль.

Пришлось зажмуриться — невзлюбившая его вода отскакивала от тела Драко, слепя Гарри сотней дрызг, при этом она же мягко, любовно обволакивала плечи, живот, бедра Малфоя, стоящего прямо под душем, который словно позировал для журнала «50 самых горячих колдунов Хогвартса». Теперь, когда член Гарри его непрестанными усилиями стоял наизготове, он оставил его в покое и повернулся к Гарри, показывая мужские жилистые ягодицы. Он прижался к нему спиной, положив ладонь на шею, так, что член Гарри оказался между, и начал двигаться, оборачиваясь, чтобы впиться ртом с привкусом ржавой воды в его губы.

Вода шумела вокруг них, над ними, в голове, отдаваясь от перепонок особо настырными каплями. Гарри вжал Драко в стену, обнаженного, уязвимого, со всей своей не слишком большой силы, и тот расставил пятерни на белом кафеле, словно в кадре из сцены какого-нибудь хоррора, прижавшись щекой, легонько всхлипывая от охватившей его прохлады спереди и жара тела Гарри сзади.

Гарри терся о него с исступлением, царапал бока, вкладывая пальцы меж ребер, словно какой-то пазл, тыкался носом в волосы с непривычки. Дрожь пронзила от затылка до пят, и он кончил на задницу и крестец Малфоя, просто надеясь, что назавтра об этом не узнает вся школа. Рита Скитер, пожалуй, дорого заплатила бы за информацию, как долго юный Избранный может не кончать, причем чем неприятнее для репутации «настоящего жеребца», тем лучше.

Он пытался отдышаться, хватая Малфоя за талию, проводя по спине, опускаясь к самым бедрам, и лишь потом, будто вспомнив, наконец отступил. Драко невозмутимо отлип от кафеля, сразу подставляясь под душ. Гарри смотрел на его стояк и туго, слишком туго соображал, еще не совсем «вернувшись» в себя после оргазма.

— Чего тебе еще? — непонимающе огрызнулся Малфой, проведя ладонью по волосам от лба до затылка. — Домойся где-нибудь еще.

— Эмм… — Гарри показал пальцем на член Малфоя, и тот на автомате проследил путь взглядом, а после вспыхнул, будто ему указали на нечто постыдное. — Я, может быть, не прав, но разве должно быть так?

— Я привык, — отмахнулся Драко. — Сам справлюсь, проваливай.

Гарри переминулся с ноги на ногу. Так странно: в обуви хлюпало, а во рту — сухо.

— Нет, — негромко возразил он. Драко уставился на него чуть ли не с возмущением. — Я хочу… хочу…

Малфой, видимо, решил помочь:

— А, ты хочешь посмотреть? Ну валяй. Я не скромный.

Он начал нарочито наяривать себе двумя руками разом, кусая губы.

Гарри отчаянно краснел. Он не знал, как сказать «я тоже хочу заставить тебя кончить», просто не знал. Это Малфой. Ему можно сказать что угодно, если подумать, любое обидное слово, обвинение, его можно обозвать как хочешь. Но это… это не было ни руганью, ни издевательством. Да и Гарри давно надоела их детская вражда, такая же наигранная, как и мастурбация Драко. На его предплечье зияла Черная Метка, но то уже другое.

Так что вместо того, что хотел, Гарри почему-то сказал:

— Кто так поступил с тобой?

Драко настолько не ожидал больше подвоха, что задохнулся:

— Чт…?

— Это Флинт? Он так с тобой обращается, да? Скажи мне.

В такие моменты Гарри Поттер звучит сурово, совсем по-взрослому. Так говорит человек, который был на войне, который видел смерть, который хочет защитить любимых. Этим он впечатлял членов Отряда Дамблдора, этим же пугал Драко Малфоя, странного паренька с того же курса, который всегда тайком пялился на мальчика в очках с взъерошенными волосами. В такие моменты Драко чувствовал себя так, будто ему снова 11 и его руку снова отказываются пожимать.

— З-зачем ты так? — Душ кажется холодным, и Драко тянется к вентилю, чтобы выключить воду, а потом деловито продолжает, пряча глаза: — Тебе не понравилось? Что ж, это ожидаемо. Вали к своей китаяночке и не мешай мне…

На полпути к полотенцу, брошенному ими на скамейке, Гарри остановил его, положив ладонь на плечо.

— Не говори так про Чжоу. И мы давно не вместе. И это тут вообще не причем.

Драко стряхнул его руку с показным презрением. Все его возбуждение уже прошло, как обычно, эфемерное, непонятное даже ему самому. Но пусть Поттер думает, что виноват он. Пусть ему будет…

Что? Стыдно, больно, обидно? Драко не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Он вообще не понимал, что забыл в душевой своей команды с мокрым Поттером и без запасных носков.

— Из-за тебя придется идти в замок без носков, — сообщил он холодно, энергично вытираясь с головы до ног спиной к Поттеру.

Он ведет себя как чокнутая бывшая и это его нервирует. Но если уж начистоту, то он всегда так себя ведет, когда дело касается Гарри Поттера. Потоптавшись еще чуток, Поттер ушел.

Гарри накинул мантию-невидимку и направился в свою раздевалку, такую же пустую и спокойную, предварительно проверив палочку в кармане — предстояло хорошенько использовать заклинание сушки одежды от Гермионы. И еще — кое-что быстро найти в сумке.

Выйдя из душевой, Малфой обнаружил чистые и сухие носки, сложенные шаром на скамье у его шкафчика. В цветах Гриффиндора.


	18. Листая фото - СНС (Наруто | Саске), "Наруто"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто - бедный студент, который развлекается листанием приложения для знакомств. Случайно он свайпает вправо парня, незнакомца по имени Саске, а потом еще и отправляет ему дикпик...  
> (День 21. Секстинг + Подслушивание / Приложения для знакомств)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9992473

Наруто уже просто на автомате листал фотки. Никто из друзей не понимал этого странное хобби, но ему правда нравилось зависать в приложениях для знакомств, причем обычно он ни с кем не общался.

Большинство таких приложений или сайтов — просто места съема. Такие он обходил стороной. Нет, он никогда не был ханжой, просто это не его тема. Если кто-то хочет знакомиться и проводить время вот так, то кто он такой, чтобы судить? Но его слегка раздражало, что из-за таких все приложения считали дрочильнями, где на любой лайк тебе прилетает фотка детородных органов и все такое.

Наруто же просто развлекался, свайпая фото и анкеты незнакомцев, то вправо — это значило «да», — то влево. Как ни странно, это правда работало — полистаешь вот так немного после долгого учебного дня, особенно на сон грядущий, и мозг как-то расслабляется, видимо, впуская в себя эндорфины. Наруто не очень хорошо понимал химию, биологию и биохимию разом. Просто кто-то слушает чавканье других людей на камеру, а кто-то… оценивает других людей. Разве это так сложно понять?

Сегодня было как-то не густо. Приложение выдавало виртуальный приз за каждую сотню «свайпнутых», однако сегодня их не набиралось и двадцати. Что еще хуже, анкеты теперь повторялись все чаще и чаще. Зачем алгоритмы подсовывают ему тех, кого он уже «отверг», чтобы он сделал это снова? Или же хитрые пользователи перерегистрировались по нескольку раз, надеясь увеличить свои шансы на успех?

Наруто перевернулся на живот, положив телефон на подушку перед собой. Эх, сгонять бы на кухню за чаем. Сейчас он был буквально привязан к зарядке у кровати, из наушников доносилась новая песня его любимой группы. За стенкой переговаривались веселые голоса — ясно, к Шикамару, с которым они вместе снимали жилье, пришла в гости Темари. Значит, если он все-таки решится на вылазку из своей комнаты, нужно будет натянуть шорты.

Розововолосая Сакура-чан понравилась Наруто, а вот УкротительницуЗмей69 он свайпнул влево, и уже собирался было закрывать приложение и ложиться спать, когда почти мгновенно получил ответный «лайк» от Сакуры и неожиданно для себя обнаружил мужскую анкету.

«Саске, 25». На фотке вроде явно парень, хоть и длинноволосый. Может, случайно заполнил себя на «девушку»? Открыв текст под фото, Наруто убедился — Саске точно парень, а информация «О себе» заполнена верно. Очень странно. Алгоритмы несовершенны, конечно, но парней приложение ему еще не предлагало.

Пытаясь разобраться, Наруто невольно увлекся загадочным незнакомцем. У Саске были и другие фото помимо «главного», а также он привязал свой Инсталитр. Красивый профиль, ничего не скажешь — в черно-белых тонах с красными акцентами, предметная съемка, луна, какие-то пейзажи. Не профессионально, но очень эстетично.

Так, а что у него в графе «увлечений»? Музыка и чтение ранобэ, серьезно? Живет один, подумал с некоторой тоской Наруто — как раз за секунду до этого у Шикамару громко скрипнула кровать, стоявшая зеркально точно по ту сторону хлипкой стенки их съемной холостяцкой берлоги. К сожалению, теперь Наруто частенько ощущал непрекращающееся беспокойство, гложущее изнутри — а вдруг Шикамару съедется с Темари и бросит его на произвол судьбы? В одиночку снимать квартиру студенту точно не по карману…

Вздохнув, Наруто неудачно пододвинул телефон, сползающий с подушки на простынь в горошек, и увидел на экране значок одобрения, тогда как фотки красавца Саске исчезли и их сменила «Твоя Госпожа, 45». Он замер, приподняв ладони от матраса, как будто это могло каким-то образом повлиять на уже совершенное действие — похоже, он только что отправил лайк парню по имени Саске.

Эх, ну что теперь поделаешь? Полистав откровенные снимки Госпожи, он решительно ей отказал, наскоро проверил уведомления, а затем заблокировал телефон и лег на спину, раскинув руки и ноги. Уже почти два часа ночи, как-никак. Комната погрузилась во мрак. Одинокий стул с одеждой на завтра прямо перед окном с нелепым тюлем в пол казался притаившимся монстром. На односпальной постели не развернешься, но зато его матрас не скрипел так, как у Шикамару, от любого движения. Зато стол у соседа был получше, рабочий, с ящичками и выдвижной полочкой для клавиатуры. У Наруто стоял обычный, четыре ножки да столешница, и он еще и шатался, если не приставить его вплотную к стене напротив кровати.

Вытянутая форма его комнаты, начинавшейся дверью, а заканчивающейся оконным проемом, не позволяла особенно разгуляться с перестановкой мебели. Да ему и не хотелось. Ну, разве что, передвинуть платяной шкаф к стене со столом, чтобы он не нависал над головой во время сна. Кстати, отличная идея — так сквозь подступающую дрему подумал Наруто, решив про себя уже завтра попросить Шикамару помочь с перестановкой. Но наутро он забудет об этом. Как и о многом, что приходит в голову на грани между явью и сном.

***  
Наруто проснулся от жужжания уведомлений. Он никогда не выключал вибрацию на ночь, чем всегда бесил всех, кто спал с ним в одной комнате или постели. К счастью, его не разбудили слишком рано — яркое солнце настырно било в окно, игнорируя шторы. Впрочем, было бы лучше поспать до обеда, пока позволяют выходные.

Все еще жмурясь после сна, он перевернул телефон, вглядываясь в экран. И тут же сон как рукой сняло — «У вас 3 взаимных симпатий и 5 новых сообщений от: Саске». Он ощущал смущение и неловкость — наверняка парень гневно написывает ему с претензией. По крайней мере, Наруто бы сделал именно так, получив в ночи «лайк» от какого-то стремного незнакомца с нелепым селфи в водном гриме — летом он подрабатывал в детском парке развлечений. Наруто никогда не страдал от низкой самооценки и даже наоборот, но он трезво оценивал свои силы.

Сев и свесив ноги в поисках любимых тапочек-лягушек вслепую, он с замиранием сердца нажал на иконку приложения.

«Привет»

«Как твои дела?»

«Или это слишком банально?»

«Я здесь недавно…»

«В любом случае, что за жуткое фото?!»

Наруто и сам не сразу понял, что улыбается. «Что еще за жуткое фото», лол.

«Ты на фото не смотри, в реале я красавчик!!!», — ответил он, забыв про приветствие.

Пока он чистил зубы, незнакомец вернулся в сеть:

«Без пруфов не катит».

Будь Саске девушкой и будь сейчас часа 3 ночи, Наруто скинул бы дикпик, была у него небольшая коллекция на подобный случай. Не то, чтобы это было нормальным, но порой… его старик-извращенец всегда говорил, что товар надо показывать лицом. Но Саске не был девушкой, и несмотря на игривое настроение, в такую рань подобному не обрадовалась бы ни одна живая душа, так что он нашел в той же папочке на телефоне свое лучшее селфи.

— Отправить!..

…он отправил 2 фото. Выбранное селфи и кое-что еще. Спеша удалить лишнее, он понял, что рядом с обоими снимками уже висит галочка «прочитано».

— Черт! Черт-черт-черт-черт!

Ну, это не было такой уж трагедией. Раньше ему казалось, что они могли бы как-нибудь потусить с таинственным Саске, раз уж судьба свела их вместе, ну например, выпить пива, рамена поесть. Но с незнакомым парнем, видевшим при этом твой член и не работающим врачом, есть что-то не хотелось, а пить тем более. Он слегка ошарашено присел за свой столик, вернувшись в комнату. Наверное, сейчас улетит в ЧС, ну и ладно, не страшно. Может быть, даже в приложении забанят, если адресат пожалуется — тоже не беда. Он боялся заглядывать в приложение, как вдруг телефон снова завибрировал.

Надо разобраться с этой досадной ситуацией поскорее и забыть, подумал Наруто. Забыть и успеть написать лайкнувшим его девчонкам, пока еще есть доступ к аккаунту. Он решительно нажал на уведомление…

«Лады, верю». — Саске продолжал что-то писать. Наруто неверяще пролистал выше — он имел в виду его слова про «я красавчик». Так, это все уже становилось каким-то…

И тут ему впервые в жизни пришел дикпик. В хорошем качестве, на весь экран, даже ракурс — и тот не любительский. Наруто выронил телефон, вскочив со стула и отскочив к кровати.

Так вот, почему девушки ненавидят внезапные дикпики, некстати подумалось ему. Больше он их рассылать не будет.

Когда первый шок прошел, телефон снова завибрировал, подвинувшись на гладкой поверхности стола. Ему все равно надо было как-то закрыть это злосчастное фото. С опаской заглянув в бликующий экран, Наруто присел на краешек стула и уставился в свой смартфон в потрепанном жизнью чехле.

Ну, стоило отдать должное, ему повезло с его первым и, как он надеялся, последним дикпиком. Если это реально член этого Саске, то вкупе с его внешностью девчонки, небось, штабелями падают, подумал он. Там было сантиметров 20-25, не меньше.

Но потом Наруто начал подозревать, что это вообще какой-то фейк. Парень с лицом поп-айдола и членом как из порно ищет знакомств в подобных штуках? Да не смешите, пусть даже у него и есть Инсталитр. Конечно, был еще вариант, что он, как и Наруто, больше развлекается, чем реально хочет познакомиться, но если честно, из всех знакомых Наруто еще не встречал таких странных типов вроде себя. Кто вообще станет тратить на это время? Ну, кроме студента-неудачника, чей лучший друг с недавних пор пропадает с девушкой 24/7. Но такие тоже редкость.

«Хочешь еще фото?» — гласило сообщение после последнего снимка.

И Наруто вдруг взяла злоба. Надо вывести этого мудилу на чистую воду, подумалось ему. Когда-нибудь эти фотки, откуда бы они ни были, с какого-нибудь стока или порно-патреона, закончатся. И тогда он прищучит обманщика (или обманщицу, но скорее всего, все же обманщика — Наруто представлял себе какого-нибудь мерзкого мужика в грязной майке-алкоголичке, цепляющего на эти фотки подростков).

Он подошел к незаправленной кровати, не глядя, куда идет, не отрывая взгляда от аватарки над их перепиской.

«А есть видео?» — сразу с места в карьер Наруто начал «охоту», прыгая на матрас.

«Мы еще недостаточно знакомы для такого хD», — Саске впервые использовал смайлик. Кажется, у Наруто получалось.

***

Они переписывались уже неделю. Постоянно, иногда даже слишком часто. Наруто думал, что быстро устанет от этого, но на удивление, втягивался все больше и больше. Саске был забавным и приятным собеседником, флиртующим в такой же чуть извращенной манере, что и стеснительный внутри Наруто, прячущийся за шуточками и дикпиками (по крайней мере, раньше). Больше он дикпиков не посылал, да и не получал тоже. Почему-то Саске не был очень сговорчив, чуть что, отправляя «смотреть на меня сколько угодно» в Инсталитр. Но там фото тоже не обновлялись, и Наруто уже начал бояться, что не справится со своей задачей по вытягиванию у него фоточек.

Еще он подружился с розововолосой Сакурой с того же дня свайпа. Оказалось, волосы — это парик, но зато Наруто чувствовал себя с ней свободно. Они частенько обсуждали Саске — он поделился с ней своими догадками и планом, и девушка поддерживала его, иногда даже помогая сочинять ответы. Друзья оба сошлись на том, что таких идеальных парней как Саске-кун просто не бывает, а ведь она даже не видела его члена или лица.

«Этот твой парень такой загадочныыый~», — смеялась подруга.

«Он не мой парень!» — злился и при этом улыбался Наруто.

«Но ты чатишься с им больше, чем я со своим бывшим, а я та еще болтушка», — намекала Сакура.

«Я вижу», — не спорил Наруто и его грустный эмодзи.

«В чем ты сейчас одет?» — спрашивал Саске по вечерам.

«Тебе скинуть фото?» — порывался было к действиям Наруто.

«Нет, просто опиши», — портил все его странный собеседник.

Наруто извинился, садясь в метро, чтобы вовремя попасть на пары:

«Ты же не злишься, что я в первый же день отправил тебе дикпик?»

«Ну, я же тоже тебе отправил».

«Да, теперь я знаю, что это стремно, спасибо тебе».

«Всегда пожалуйста».

Иногда он проявлял странную озабоченность:

«Наруто? В пути сейчас?»

«Да, сеть плохая. А как ты узнал?»

«Ты же всегда едешь по одному и тому же маршруту?»

«…не пугай меня».

«Да нет, я просто к тому, что ты в безопасности?»

Он знал, что Наруто не живет в университетском городке, потому что его выселили из общежития. А чтобы снимать жилье рядом с корпусами, никакой стипендии не хватит. Знал, что Наруто питается раменом быстрого приготовления и энергетиками. Звал в гости — покупать «как следует». Наруто отказался, хотя потом весь вечер думал об этом предложении. Если начистоту, ему хотелось бы согласиться.

Саске всегда был вежливым, хоть и грубовато саркастичным порой, и дружелюбным, и даже заботливым. И почему-то не выпрашивал у Наруто обнаженных фоток, ничего такого.

В субботу ему надоело:

«Ты что, совсем меня игноришь??!!?»

«В смысле». — И через секунду: «Мы же уже 3 часа переписываемся почти без перерыва».

Это была правда. Наруто сам отходил, попросив минут 10 перерыва, чтобы заварить себе дошик, не отвлекаясь на уведомления.

«Ты совсем не хочешь меня увидеть».

«С чего ты взял».

«Не просишь мои фотки. И свои не показываешь».

Наруто было даже слегка неловко делать все вот так очевидно, но сколько еще это может продолжаться? Или он потратит всю свою сознательную юность на переписку с потным мужиком в трениках, которого представлял за этими фотками молодого плейбоя?

Саске очень долго что-то писал, потом, видимо, стирал и начинал сначала. Наконец он выдал:

«Если хочешь знать… Те я уже обдрочил до последнего пикселя. Если бы они были не на цифровом носителе, они бы уже стерлись».

Наруто так и замер, не донеся кружку с кофе до рта. То есть…?

«Хочешь сказать… Я нравлюсь тебе в этом смысле??!!» — Почему-то это известие его взбудоражило. Даже неожиданно сильно.

Всю неделю Саске вел себя так, будто тех фоток вообще не было, Наруто всю голову себе сломал, как бы вывести его к этому, а теперь он выдает такое!

Он что, правда… ну, дрочит на его фотки? Это было очень странно осознавать, немного неуютно, но почему-то и приятно тоже, наверное, из-за их достаточно близкого для друзей по переписке знакомства, ну и того, что он тоже парень. Если подумать, Наруто никогда не задумывался, зачем слать дикпики девушкам. Дрочат ли они на них вообще? Что им с ними делать-то? Ему казалось, что это скорее акт выпендрежа со стороны парня, бонус к его эго, чем нечто, что реально может пригодиться кому бы то ни было для каких-либо целей, как, например, фотка сисек. Он не мог себе представить, на что там можно… возбудиться.

«И все-таки ты тупица», — написал Саске, и Наруто изо всех сил пытался стереть с лица невольную улыбку.

Наконец он решился. У него накопилось столько вопросов. Теребя телефон в руках, он медленно начал набирать текст:

«Я просто… если честно, я никогда не общался так с парнем».

Об этом Саске тоже знал, они обсудили то, как приложение подкинуло их друг другу, еще 6 дней назад.

«Я даже не уверен…» — продолжил Наруто с замиранием сердца.

«Не уверен, что тебе нравятся парни?» — помог Саске. — «Ну что ж, у меня для тебя новость: к счастью, есть верный способ проверить».

«Правда??!!» — обрадовался было Наруто, но тут же понял, о чем это он.

И тут Саске наконец скинул ему новое фото. Наруто принялся внимательно его разглядывать — так давно он о нем мечтал!..

Он стоял в душе перед большим зеркалом со скучающим выражением лица, с черных длинных волос капала вода, и было видно каждый мускул тренированного тела. Небольшое полотенце не скрывало заросший лобок, но прятало с глаз самое главное.

Видимо, Саске специально ждал, пока Наруто посмотрит, потому что тут пришло сообщение:

«Хотел бы снять полотенце?»

Внутри у Наруто началась натуральная гражданская война. Разум, привычки, все, что он знал о себе, говорило «нет». Но он хотел ответить «да», правда, хотел!

«Я не знаю….»

«Кроме тебя никто не знает», — очень просто подытожил Саске.

Наруто положил телефон на столешницу и замучено провел ладонями по голове, зарываясь в короткие волосы. У Саске были черные глаза и очень выразительные скулы. И широкие плечи. Он говорил, что ходит в зал трижды в неделю — Наруто еще подумал, что он, должно быть, богач, но спрашивать не стал.

Саске был его искушением, посланным свыше, чтобы проверить его гетеростойкость, не иначе.

«Скинь второе фото», — попросил он. — «Я выясню».

Это значило «я собираюсь взять весь свой запас салфеток и геля для рук, чтобы попытаться попомастурбировать на твое фото». И ему очень хотелось бы знать, не будет ли где-то там в это же самое время дрочить невероятный Саске, зная, что Наруто дрочит на него.

Саске понял. Он скинул фото и добавил:

«Если выяснишь, сделай фото для меня. А я пока схожу в зал, выпущу пар».

За окном уже темнело, но в принципе, в городе, полном студентов и ночной жизни, были и круглосуточные фитнес-клубы. Наруто глянул в окно, на чернеющий, словно понижая яркость, квадрат синего неба, и успел ответить, пока Саске не сбежал в офлайн:

«Не задерживайся допоздна. И все равно напиши, как вернешься домой».

***

Наруто не знал, с чего начать. Он сходил в душ, потом голой задницей сел на кровать, приготовил смазку с одной стороны от себя, а салфетки с другой. Рука, держащая смартфон, немного подрагивала, когда он торопливо открывал галерею.

Вот и он, зависть берет, какой горячий, полотенце кажется лишним на таком теле. Наруто хотел бы быть таким парнем, как его новый таинственный друг. Он и сам был довольно спортивным и не то, чтобы жаловался на внешность, но его несуразные желтые волосы или по-детски большие голубые глаза против этой брутальной мужественности… Своим видом Саске словно сносил все преграды и трусики без остатка. Нет, это точно не тот Саске, с которым они обмениваются глупыми мемами. Это просто нереально…

Наруто и не заметил, как начал надрачивать себе, пока насухую, так, на автомате. Возможно, тело просто действовало само, оказавшись в знакомых обстоятельствах.

Он пролистнул фото и увидел эту иллюзию анимации — как будто собственноручно снял с парня на фото полотенце. Забавно, он поигрался так еще пару раз, то возвращая Саске полотенце, то небрежно оставляя его на полу у его ног.

На этот раз это был не стояк, а просто член в спокойном состоянии. Наруто выдавил немного смазки из диспенсера, подумав о том, что может заставить этот член встать. Наруто синхронизировал первое касание влажной руки с мыслью — он, он может. Его фото возбуждают этого парня. Интересно, даже то, что с детским гримом на всю рожу? Фоток-то у него в соцсетях было негусто. Оставалось надеяться, что нет.

Он очень быстро распалился, сбиваясь с темпа, впиваясь в черные глаза на снимке взглядом, как вдруг услышал смех Шикамару и ритмичный скрип кровати по ту сторону стенки. Черт возьми, эти двое точно там трахаются!

Наруто подумал, что хотел бы сделать с парнем на фото, будь он сейчас здесь. Может быть, нагнуть, выебать жестко, научить, что нехорошо кидать свои нюдсы незнакомым мужчинам в Интернете? Или положить сюда, на кровать, и оседлать, шлепая бедрами, под скрип древнего матраса?

Темари за стенкой простонала имя Шикамару.

Наруто кончил на голую грудь, сдвинув ноги для более мощного оргазма, а потом не торопясь «выдаивая» оставшуюся сперму под пошлую бессвязную речь Шикамару.

Он не включал свет, когда вернулся из душа, и они подумали, что он не в квартире.

И действительно, что он здесь делает. Посмотрев на капли на груди, он вспомнил об уговоре с Саске — отправить ему фото, но вместо телефона потянулся за салфетками.

«Сари, найди мне фитнес-клубы, которые еще работают», — приказал он горящему экрану, лежащему рядом. Шум и возня в соседней комнате тут же опасливо прекратились — его услышали.

Саске еще ему не написал, а это не в его правилах. Если он реально существует, скорее всего, он в одном из 4 спортзалов — все в паре километров максимум от Наруто.

Вытерев сперму, Наруто накинул толстовку, первые попавшиеся спортивные штаны, натянул кроссы. Выходя из дома, он крикнул ребятам «Развлекайтесь!», и его провожал дружный смех.

***

Саске Учиха все-таки существовал. Действительно, бесповоротно. Наруто и сам бы об этом узнал, используй он поисковик чуть раньше. Но он и вправду тупил порой, в хорошем смысле этого слова. Саске нравился этот забавный парень по ту сторону маленького экрана смартфона.

Сейчас Наруто помещался на ладонь, все его мысли, слова и глупости. И несколько фоток. Только, в отличие от самого Наруто, просто не уточнившего настройки поиска, Саске искал в этом приложении парней, и Наруто случайно оказался первым и пока единственным. Он испытал небольшое разочарование, когда выяснилось, что этот голубоглазый блондин отправил ему свои фото случайно. Но так как тот почему-то не прекращал диалог и не кидал его в ЧС, Саске решил продолжить — а там будет видно.

Чего он точно не ожидал, так это встретить его у выхода из зала, ночью, караулящего на заборе напротив дверей, чтобы точно не упустить.

— Саске! — вскочил Наруто навстречу.

— Наруто? Это ты? — Саске обернулся по сторонам в поисках непонятно чего. — Что ты здесь…?

Он с головы до ног оглядел неожиданного собеседника, не только невольно оценив фигуру, но и заметив, что парень успел продрогнуть.

— Я спросил на ресепшене, и мне сказали, что ты там, — Наруто кивнул на здание позади Саске. — Решил подождать на свежем воздухе…

— Ты что, обошел все спортзалы в городе? — ужаснулся Саске. — Пойдем, — он нажал на выключение сигнализации авто, — довезу хоть тебя… куда скажешь.

Ему очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь пафосное типа «а поехали ко мне», как в сериалах про страстных любовников, но давить или пугать он не собирался. Наруто как-то странно хихикнул, словно прочитав его мысли, и шмыгнул носом:

— Разве не ты говорил не садиться в машины к незнакомцам? — Они направились к подавшему сигнал джипу. Наруто не ошибся, Саске и впрямь «золотой мальчик». Только мальчик ли? Он явно постарше студента, даже старшекурсника…

— Говорил, — кивнул Саске, открывая перед ним дверцу. — Но, видимо, ты очень непослушный молодой человек.

Они переглянулись, и Наруто со смешанными чувствами сел в авто.

В салоне его внимание привлекли фото на козырьке — улыбающийся Саске в окружении таких же красивых темноволосых людей, видимо, семьи, и он же в центре толпы счастливых выпускников.

— Точно! — Саске как раз пристегивался, когда до Наруто дошло. — Я понял, ты же препод! Я как-то раз видел тебя в кампусе.

Саске со строгим выражением лица повернулся к нему. Сначала Наруто не понял, а потом засуетился — он забыл, что нужно пристегнуться, и теперь не мог найти ремень безопасности.

— Позволишь? — Саске наклонился к нему и за пару-тройку секунд защелкнул на его груди пластмассовый замок. Звук затвора успокаивал. Наруто ощутил себя героиней БДСМ-романтического фильма.

Наконец, отстранившись, Саске как ни в чем не бывало ответил:

— Да, я работаю в 3 корпусе. А ты? — Он был полностью сосредоточен на том, как бы выехать с парковки.

— Поехали к тебе, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего потребовал Наруто.

Саске посмотрел на него испытующе:

— Ты уве…?

— Да, черт возьми, я уверен, езжай быстрее.

Саске вздохнул, а потом на секунду обернулся на заднее сидение, вдавив педаль газа в пол.

— Если что, машина в твоем полном распоряжении.

— Правда?! — Если бы от возбуждения шла кровь носом и в реальности, как в аниме, то Наруто уже пришлось бы покупать Саске новую обивку.

Саске улыбнулся, перестраиваясь на второй ряд:

— Правда.


	19. Отдавая приказы - СакуСасуНару ("Наруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После возвращения Саске втягивает Сакуру и Наруто в свои садомазохистские игры, делая Сакуру их госпожой. И им нравится.   
> (День 22. Тройничок / Фут-фетиш + Фемдом)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9995709

Они были в прохладном, скрытом в тени деревьев за распахнутой раздвижной дверью додзе семейства Хьюга. Большое пространство, устланное татами и очень свободное, лишь на стенах находилось скромное убранство комнаты. Их пригласила Хината — позаниматься вдали от любопытных глаз. Теперь на тренировки знаменитой троицы из команды №7 приходила посмотреть, казалось, вся деревня.

Теперь, когда команда вновь была в сборе, они никогда не звали с собой Сая — не потому, что забыли о нем, просто после войны бывший член Корня был будто полностью погружен в обычную мирную жизнь: исправно появлялся на распределении миссий, водил Ино на свидания и рисовал для предстоящей выставки в память о погибших. Как джоунинов, саму команду давно расформировали, так что никаких обязательств перед ним у них не было. Так успокаивала себя Сакура, беспокоясь из-за того, что не ощущает за собой вины перед «брошенным» товарищем.

Зачем втягивать в это еще и Сая? Да и удалось бы это вообще…

Сейчас они были в тихом додзе с умиротворяющим видом на внутренний дворик. Она и ее «ненасытные звери». Ей пришлось соврать Кибе, столкнувшись с ним в зоомагазине, и теперь все думали, что Сакура завела питомцев. Отчасти это было правдой — у нее было целых двое одновременно ласковых и послушных, но вместе с тем таких опасных и грозных любимцев.

И сейчас Саске Учиха и Наруто Удзумаки стояли перед ней на четвереньках, заглядывая в лицо. Кожаный ошейник как нельзя удачно шел Саске, подчеркивая линию плеч, даже немного хрупких на вид без всех этих черных плащей и развевающихся рубашек. Она натянула тонкую цепь в руке, и мощную загорелую шею Наруто потянуло вверх, поднимая подбородок.

Сакура вздохнула. Она понимала, что еще пожалеет об этом. Наверное. Про себя она сокрушалась каждую чертову минуту наедине с ними с тех пор, как Саске вернулся в Коноху. Молчаливый, загадочный, все такой же крутой, он как-то с усмешкой предложил ей «поиграть»… и она согласилась. И позвала Наруто с ними… наивная дуреха. Но вот почему Саске был этому рад тогда?.. Почему без стеснения достал из шкафа наручники и вручил ей стек?.. У них обоих горели глаза, Наруто предложил свой кунай и протектор, и она осталась. И… не пожалела ни на секунду. В какой-то момент игра превратилась в реальность. Возбужденный Саске-кун, умоляющий Саске-кун, обнаженный Саске-кун… «Сделай это, просто сделай». Это было настолько прекрасно, что она уже не могла остановиться.

Но у нее никогда и мысли не было самой участвовать в их безумии. Она лишь отдавала приказы и раздавала тумаки, наслаждаясь зрелищем и опьяняющей властью над ними — весьма похоже ее на работу в больнице. Поэтому они и пошли в это додзе. Мальчики всегда хотели все больше и больше. Невинные на первый взгляд связывания, шлепки и угрозы стали играми с воском и фиксацией к кровати, сначала рук, затем и ног. Она хорошо вошла в роль и, как хорошая студентка, усердно готовилась к каждой «сессии». Саске бесстыдно спрашивал при всех, «что ты приготовила нам на эту тренировку, Сакура?», или «чем удивишь нас сегодня, Сакура?», и приходилось отвечать «всем понемножку, Саске-кун» с приторной улыбкой, практически ощущая, как Наруто затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа, и как у них обоих полувозбужденно приподнимаются члены от предвкушения. Иногда она залечивала синяки и порезы, и они хвалили ее, благодарно целуя в щеку (так поступал Наруто) или лоб (что любил делать Саске).

И вот двое из, пожалуй, самых могущественных на данный момент шиноби в мире, ждали ее команды, нетерпеливо тряся стояками, словно хвостами. Хвосты у них тоже были — красивые «зеркальные» пробки с пышным лисьим и кокетливым кроличьим однажды принес Наруто, посмеиваясь. Саске предложил кроличий ей, но она наотрез отказалась:

— Я не буду ничего в себя запихивать до свадьбы!

Звучало как предложение, но ей было уже все равно. Эти «отношения», если их вообще можно было назвать так, явно гарантировали бы ей отличный союз, полный доминирования (да!), разврата (отлично!) и немножечко боли (куда без этого). Но Саске просто хмыкнул, ничего не сказав, а затем купил себе кошачий хвост и ушки вдобавок.

А она в какой-то момент поняла, что ей больше нечем их удивлять. И вовремя под руку подвернулась Хината с ее додзе. Раньше они никогда не покидали апартаментов Учихи.

Сакура лениво подняла правую ногу и поставила ее на плечо Наруто.

— Лижи, — приказала она Саске, имею в виду ногу, конечно. Он, в отличие от порой чересчур раболепно увлеченного третьего в их «команде», всегда был себе на уме. Бросив косой взгляд из-под челки, он словно нехотя повернулся к Наруто, вслух же ответив:

— Да, госпожа.

Сакура полдня бегала по Конохе с поручениями, и, хотя она ополоснула нудящие ступни перед выходом на «тренировку», куноичи с тайным злорадством не сомневалась, что проворный язык Учихи почувствует немало мерзости между аккуратными пальчиками или на своде стопы. Но Саске так увлекся, но, казалось, ему все в радость. Она разочарованно отняла ногу, и парни недоуменно уставились на нее.

Их лица оказались так близко… Не в первый раз, конечно, но тут Сакуре захотелось кое-что попробовать.

Насколько сильна ее власть над ними? Их вечно воздушной и сияющей Сакуры-чан в розовом платьишке? Наглой девки, попытавшейся убить юного бога силой голого кулака и только? Или она и то, и другое?

Он отрывисто кивнула на Наруто, глядя в единственный кажущийся настоящим глаз Саске (взгляда второго, фиолетового и странного, она обычно избегала), и, смакуя фразу на губах, проговорила:

— Поцелуй его.

Саске, не мигая, пялился на нее снизу вверх ровно 5 секунд (она посчитала про себя), а потом повернулся к все еще удивленному такой просьбе Наруто и коснулся его губ своими.

Упрямый Удзумаки тут же отшатнулся, но Сакура прикрикнула:

— Быстрее! Не заставляйте меня ждать, — и он, видимо, не зная, что делать, остался на месте, зажмурившись по-детски и не двигаясь, словно из страха разозлить целующего, бесстрастно, но настойчиво.

Саске тем временем, рванув за ним, оказался спиной к Сакуре. Вернее, задницей с торчащей пробкой. Она неодобрительно цокнула языком, наматывая цепочки на запястье. Парни дернулись следом, придвигаясь. Они смешно «шагали» коленями и руками, путаясь в поводках. Вымученные поцелуи, вернее, просто чмоки, как-то не вдохновляли.

— Так, хватит, — раздраженно остановила их Сакура. Но на удивление, ее зверьки не разбежались в разные стороны. Они со спокойным интересом смотрели друг на друга. Может, дело пошло?.. — Саске, — начала она с самого беспроблемного из них, — расскажи, что ты хотел бы сделать с Наруто сейчас?

— Я не… — жалобно начал Наруто, но Сакура грубо его прервала, дернув поводок:

— Будешь говорить, только когда я скажу «голос!». Понял?

Наруто молча кивнул, уже зная правила этой игры и зная, что отвечать вслух без команды равно наказанию, — а жаль. Он оказался на полу у ее ног — неплохо она его приложила. Саске сел по-кошачьи лицом к ним, сложив руки между коленями перед скрещенными лодыжками. Значит, собирался просто смотреть.

— Я бы мог выебать его… для тебя, Сакура-сама.

Это было такой глупой отговоркой, что Сакура засмеялась в голос. «Для нее», серьезно? Наруто казался каким-то напряженным.

— А тебе есть, что добавить, Наруто? — как вежливая госпожа, поинтересовалась она у второго участника действа. Он бросил на нее робкий взгляд:

— Я бы предпочел скорее выебать Саске, чем наоборот.

Учиха хмыкнул. Теперь он откровенно пялился на зад Наруто. Сакуру это забавляло. Раньше они почти не взаимодействовали. Она спрашивала, разве их не заводит смотреть друг на друга, но Наруто всегда отвечал громче всех и одинаково: он не гей и парни — не его стихия. Ее так и подмывало спросить, что же тогда «его стихия», помимо игр с воском и секс-качелей, но раззадоривать его не стоило — проверено, будет потом ныть весь день.

Но теперь у нее были развязаны руки. Она решила начать с малого.

— Подрочите друг другу. — Она скучающе прислонилась к стене.

Парни нехотя передвинулись, садясь лицом к лицу все в позе лотоса и (на первый взгляд) не торопясь приступать. Неожиданно лихо Саске взял в кулак член Наруто и, пару раз от души проведя от основания до головки и обратно, наклонился и взял его в рот. Он продолжил облизывать его, не обращая никакого внимания на удары плетью по согбенной спине — все-таки, он нарушил приказ, а за этим следует наказание.

Однако у Сакуры не повернулся язык его остановить. Наруто, морщась и вздрагивая, чуть откинулся назад, опираясь на вытянутые руки и вытягивая шею. Похоже, у Саске неплохо получалось.

— Саске, — позвала Сакура. Он поднял на нее взгляд, черная бездна которого всегда вызывала у людей мурашки вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Она задумалась на секунду и сказала: — Засунь в него пальцы.

Саске, конечно, подчинился. Наруто дернулся было, но он всегда хорошо переносил боль — наверное, из-за Курамы. Саске, похоже, наслаждался этим — он не стал, хотя мог воспользоваться смазкой или хотя бы слюной. Казалось, он с еще большим рвением взялся за свое основное занятие — занять рот. Глядя, как он разводит пальцы внутри Наруто, бесцеремонно игнорирует сжимающееся отчаянно кольцо мышц, держит пытающееся закрыть и отгородиться бедро, Сакура невольно заинтересовалась, как долго тот выдержит экзекуцию.

У Наруто уже дрожали руки, на которые он опирался, что, кстати, странновато для шиноби — она отметила про себя, что нужно будет отдать его на пару-тройку «забегов вверх тормашками» Ли и Гая-сенсея, даже если это не от напряжения.

Сакура подошла ближе и присела на корточки рядом с Наруто, критически его осматривая. Тяжелое дыхание, рваное, через открытый рот, капли смазки, выступающие на головке — сомнений нет, он близок к разрядке. Но ведь они только начали…

— Хватит, — прикрикнула она на Саске, поднимаясь. — Пока вольно, — она повернулась к ним спиной, взять минутку на обдумывание дальнейших действий, и услышала, как Наруто облегченно рухнул на спину.

К счастью, у нее было, что предложить.

— Саске, надень на него эту штуку, — усмехнулась она, глядя, как цвет сошел с лица Наруто — в ее руках оказался пояс верности, сурово отливающий сталью на свету.

— Но ведь… — запротестовал было он, но Саске вовремя пихнул его в бок — говорить им по-прежнему не разрешалось — и спокойно потянулся за игрушкой. Не без усилий, но дело вскоре было сделано. Наруто выглядел надутым от обиды.

— А теперь, — решила Сакура, — хочу посмотреть, как Саске тебя поимеет.

Учиха подавил было смешок, но его госпожа саркастично продолжила:

— Должен же хоть раз. — Настала пора для Наруто усмехаться.

Он встал на четвереньки, покусывая губы — наверное, сталь пояса холодила кожу. Саске нетерпеливо шлепал членом по ягодицам, одновременно размазывая рукой смазку. Он подошел на коленях и сначала лишь подразнил, примеряясь головкой, и получил хлесткий удар по спине — за промедление, а еще потому, что слишком выпендривался. Толчок, еще один… Подгоняемый Сакурой, Саске заторопился, и его член выскользнул из узкой дырочки. Наруто зашипел, когда Саске вошел еще раз, теперь до конца, и, будто не зная, куда деть руки, положил ладони на его спину. Изо рта Саске вырывались глухие стоны — это не возбранялось. Через несколько фрикций Наруто начал подаваться назад, прогибаться, опускаясь все ниже и ниже.

Сакура посасывала палец, наблюдая со своего места. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, но теперь она чувствовала себя немного… не у дел. Они двигались, словно один механизм. Но так ей было совсем не видно основного…

— Пусть Наруто сядет на тебя сверху, — поменяла она сценарий. Саске с размаху шлепнулся на задницу, продолжая поглаживать себя по бокам, ногам, груди. — И Наруто… — Сакура подала ему пробку и зажимы для сосков. Просто чтобы он повеселел хоть немного.

Зажимы остались смешными кисточками висеть на Саске, тогда как пробку Наруто, нагло схватив его под коленками и не прерывая зрительного контакта, засунул ему в рот целиком, и только затем, раздвинув бледные, наверное, никогда в жизни не видавшие солнца бедра, с силой вдавил в сжатый анус. Саске улыбался, когда Наруто повернулся к нему спиной, снова показывая мощные ягодицы, и уверенно поднес его член к своему. Он как никогда напоминал лягушку, двигаясь на влажно хлюпающем члене, тогда как Саске казался гремучей змеей, приманившей кого-то аппетитного на свой стоячий хвост — ну точно их старые призывные животные. Это невольное сравнение сильно насмешило Сакуру, на время даже выбившуюся из своей роли.

Интересно, у всех змей раздвоенный язык?..

Она медленно, раздумывая, подошла к Саске, посмотрела на него сверху вниз, провела рукояткой плети по груди и шее, поднимая на себя упрямый подбородок.

Как долго она собирается оставаться в стороне?

— Я сяду тебе на лицо, и если я не кончу раньше Наруто, — она наклонилась вперед с угрозой, при этом говоря спокойно и тихо, — ты сильно об этом пожалеешь, раб.

Саске словно этого и ждал. Он всегда выглядел так, словно его невозможно застать врасплох. Словно это и был его план с самого начала.

— Как прикажет госпожа. — Он плавно опустился на спину. Наруто обернулся к ним, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть, не меняя позы.

Сакура разделась и опустилась на колени, как обычно, перемотанные бинтами. Иногда она носила «бабочку», которую ей подарил Наруто — вибрирующая игрушка на клитор, позволявшая получать оргазм за оргазмом, чем бы она ни была занята в этот момент, стоя на ногах и не завися от происходящего вокруг. Но сейчас она вроде как собиралась по-настоящему «опуститься» к мальчикам, на их уровень, буквально и фигурально. Это немного пугало и чертовски будоражило одновременно.

Саске справлялся и с обычным языком вроде как обычного человека. Он был хорош, за что бы ни взялся, даже в каком-то дьявольском, изощренном смысле. Сакуре даже не приходилось двигаться самой, разве что помогая. Она видела, как его член погружается в Наруто и снова «обнажается», а затем еще и еще, и тянула к другу руки.

— Наруто, повернись на меня… — попросила она, задыхаясь, — сейчас же…

Он с радостью исполнил просьбу, взял ее на руки, при этом не прекращая скакать на Саске, открывая рот словно десятку невидимых членов. Обычно ясный небесно-голубой взгляд был подернут поволокой. Если эта шлюшка станет хокаге… что ж, у Сакуры будет слишком много власти даже для Серого Кардинала.

Они кончили почти одновременно — Сакура содрогнулась, еле удержавшись благодаря его сильным объятиям, а затем Наруто замедлился, и она не сразу заметила, как из его стальной клетки стекают белые капли.

— Хватит, — глубоко дыша, приказала Сакура, соскальзывая на устланный пол. — Все свободны, всем спасибо. Что-то… хватит на сегодня.

Она и вправду устала, но, как обычно бывает на тренировках, то была приятная усталость. Они поднялись, и она дала все еще дрожащему Наруто ключ. Только Саске оставался лежать на месте. Сакура и Наруто обернулись к нему:

— Я еще не всё! — Он развел руками, как бы намекая: вы плохо сделали свою часть игры.

Переглянувшись с Наруто, Сакура в два шага подошла к нему, присев между его коленей, и, не успел он даже опомниться, резко дернула на себя алый камень на ручке пробки в его заднем проходе, избавляя его от нее, пока Наруто делал то же самое с зажимами на сосках.

Их обоих облило фонтаном спермы — Наруто со спины, а Сакуре попало на волосы и грудь. Они одновременно засмеялись, пока Саске разочарованно шлепнул по полу согнутыми ногами и поднятыми руками, расслабляясь.

— Пошли, теме, пока к нам не присоединилась Хината-чан, — Наруто хлопнул его по плечу, улыбаясь Сакуре.

— А с тобой, маленький засранец, я поговорю отдельно, — шутливо пригрозила она, поднимая одежду с пола. — Ты поддавался, верно? Специально ждал, чтобы я не наказала Саске-куна?

Наруто прятал глаза, как ребенок, которого отчитывают взрослые. Все еще сидя на полу, Саске невозмутимо воспользовался протянутыми им салфетками:

— А кто сказал, что Саске-кун против быть наказанным?

Проходящий мимо додзе в этот момент Хиаши Хьюга умиротворенно подумал про себя: какие хорошие товарищи по команде и друзья, так весело они заливались смехом.


	20. Затягивая удавку - Итачи, Шисуи, Какаши ("Наруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итачи и Шисуи отправляются на задание по делам клана Учиха, и для маскировки Итачи наряжают в девушку.   
> Или альтернативная версия того, как Итачи стал шпионом Конохи.   
> (День 23. Кроссдрессинг + Секс со смертельным исходом)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10002877

— Так надо. Поверь. Это для миссии.

Итачи стоял перед зеркалом, пялясь на отражение. Шисуи с довольным видом смотрел на него, любуясь результатом своих трудов.

Учиха Итачи, один из самых многообещающих ниндзя клана, представитель Учих в элитном отряде АНБУ, тень во мраке деревни. В роскошном, но без излишеств платье, одолженном у добрейшей души Изуми. У нее даже не возникло вопросов, зачем это двум парням ее клана «женские штучки». Стоило сказать волшебное «для нужд клана», «ради клана», и любой из Учих безропотно соглашался. Они с Итачи считали, что это одна из их величайших слабостей… такие мощные глаза, и так отчаянно слепы, когда хочется.

— Ох, Шисуи, ты уверен? — Итачи в очередной раз обернулся к другу.

— Нам нужно задействовать наше тайное оружие, — подтвердил Шисуи, слегка мерзковато ухмыляясь.

Тяжело вздохнув, Итачи снова посмотрел в отражение:

— Меня?

Шисуи подошел к нему со спины и положил ладони на узкие плечи, заглядывая в зеркало:

— Тебя.

Юный Учиха Итачи, один из лучших шаринганов Конохи, в платье, с длинными волосами, минимумом косметики и румянцем на щеках выглядел, как настоящая красавица. Метку АНБУ на предплечье предполагалось скрыть непонятным куском ткани — кажется, это называлось шарф, а может, палантин. К счастью, погода позволяла — они отправлялись дальше, чем когда-либо раньше.

— Ну что, нас ждет миссия, Итачи! — Шисуи был вне себя от нетерпения. Еще бы, такая миссия! Да еще и в паре с лучшим другом… в платье.

Клан Учиха готовил переворот. Но как можно свершить и, что еще важнее, закрепить революцию без поддержки извне? Итачи и Шисуи отправили в Страну Снега на разведывательную миссию — выяснить, удастся ли получить ее обходным путем. По данным штаба хокаге, там должны были собраться самые опасные шиноби великих стран и не только. Они не спрашивали, почему отправляют именно их, зачем переодевать Итачи вместо того, чтобы просто взять с собой куноичи. И, конечно, они не знали, что главная миссия возложена на старших, уже выехавших на тайное собрание в Стране Ветра, а на их успех никто не возлагает особых надежд. Они-то верили, что им поручили самое ответственное задание в мире.

В клане Учиха в принципе не было принято задавать вопросы.

***

— Ну, как я выгляжу? — В маленьком заснеженном отеле их поселили в смежные комнаты без вопросов, и теперь Итачи пытался подготовиться к заданию как положено, пока Шисуи расслаблялся в углу комнаты, рассматривая статуэтки на столике и играясь с кунаем.

Им дали пригласительный на двоих — по легенде, придуманной Шисуи как старшим, они брат и сестра из Страны Моря. Сестра — чтобы Итачи мог без помех танцевать с. Они шли на нечто вроде благотворительного вечера местного дайме. Да, таково было прикрытие верхушки теневой власти мира шиноби — не ниже. Шисуи даже присвистнул, когда увидел их входной билет с красивой гравировкой.

— Повезло нам с твоим именем, — он имел в виду разговоры о том, что «Итачи» чаще называют девочек, чем мальчиков, но на деле это имя не имело конкретного гендера.

Шисуи был занят тем, что наносил маскировочные средства — какие-то наклейки, фальшивый пирсинг, подбирал парик и линзы. Половина лица была спрятана под маской, как и у друга, но Итачи досталась красивая вуаль.

— Ты что же, собираешься называть меня моим именем на миссии?! — ужаснулся Итачи, но друг только отмахнулся, зевнув в кресле.

— Да никто не поверит, что оно настоящее, расслабься. Это такая двойная маскировка, понимаешь?

Итачи тяжело вздохнул, засовывая нож в и проверяя, чтобы его не было видно под платьем.

Признаться честно, изначально Шисуи придумал это только как шутку — притащил платье и туфли, приказал раздеться и примерить. Но глядя на Итачи, нельзя было не поддаться искушению — всегда такой серьезный и нацеленный на успех, он и тогда просто окинул друга суровым взглядом и спокойно выполнил просьбу. И тогда Шисуи подумал, что это может сработать. Благодаря молодости и красоте, несомненно, доставшейся ему от Микото-сан (хотя все и считали, что Итачи больше похож на отца), он словно был создан для этого задания. Что-то в нем приковывало к себе взгляд, как показалось Шисуи, любого мужчины, и он ощущал себя всего лишь телохранителем богатой роковой наследницы, а не капитаном команды шиноби. Может быть, именно Итачи сможет принести наибольшую пользу семье в этот вечер.

Они все обговорили, и Итачи получил строгий приказ «не выдавать себя врагам». Это означало, помимо прочего, не показывать свою истинную личность — то есть, никто не должен был знать, что некая девушка из Страны Моря на самом деле парень. То есть…

— Если кто-то будет приставать, убей, в таком кругу это даже в почете и не вызовет больших подозрений. Но лучше обойтись без лишнего привлечения внимания, конечно, — наставлял младшего Шисуи.

Это означало «убивай, но без необходимости все же не стоит». Итачи понимающе кивнул, обматываясь палантином.

— Я выполню миссию, Шисуи, не волнуйся об этом. — Сталь у бедра холодила кожу. Несмотря на миловидное лицо и юный возраст даже для шиноби, Итачи уже давно не помнил всех, кого убил. Несмотря на то, что Шисуи все еще относился к нему как к кому-то, находящемуся под его опекой, это он, а не Шисуи, работал под командованием Копирующего Какаши и был главным шпионом клана в АНБУ. Несмотря ни на что.

***

— Я слышал, — незнакомец крепко прижал Итачи за талию к себе и усмехнулся, — вы с братом ищете союзников, милая леди?

С большим сожалением, но Итачи был вынужден признать план Шисуи состоявшимся: с «братом» обсуждать «союзничество» никто не хотел, только с его симпатичной и ловко танцующей «сестрицей». К счастью для себя, Итачи легко переживал все эти сальные взгляды и двусмысленные речи — пожалуй, это была одна из самых несложных его маскировок. Нужно было только вежливо улыбаться и вовремя кивать.

— Вы как всегда правы, — он попытался сказать это максимально кокетливо. Незнакомец — один из претендентов на следующее место среди Мечников Тумана, когда бы оно там ни освободилось — довольно усмехнулся, обнажив акульи зубы.

— Что ж, я могу сделать вам предложение. В более приватной обстановке, конечно…

Это действительно была вечеринка: на столиках у стен стояли закуски, на танцполе кружились пары. В танце обсуждать дела проще — сложнее подслушать за музыкой и в движении. Внешне это выглядело как вечеринка — но если оглянуться по сторонам, можно было увидеть людей, о которых ходят легенды, причем в основном в самом негативном смысле.

Один из возможных будущих гипотетических Мечников Тумана (а возможно, что и не возможный и не будущий) — не тот, с кем Итачи хотелось бы поболтать по поводу миссии. Но Шисуи куда-то делся, а без него «дама» не могла отказать в танце просто так, это могли посчитать невежливым.

И вдруг Итачи почувствовал опасность. Он еще ее не видел, да и активировать шаринган было бы неразумно, но она точно существовала, он знал это наперед. Проблема в том, что в конкретно этой миссии он не мог уйти без Шисуи — если того разоблачат, все пропало. Конечно, он не ушел бы без него в любом случае, но для ниндзя главное — выполнить миссию. Миссия была бы даже хуже, чем просто провалена, найдись здесь, к примеру, тело одного из элитных воинов клана Учиха…

— Кого-то потеряли? — любезно спросил партнер, заметив беспокойство Итачи.

— Моего брата, вы его не видели? — Музыка закончилась, и пара остановилась. — Мне нужно посоветоваться с ним, — для убедительности Итачи смиренно склонил голову, как бы показывая, что он всего лишь младшая сестренка. Обычно головорезы любят «послушных женщин» и не задают им лишних вопросов — с ними и так все понятно.

— Позвольте украсть вашу даму, — некий человек в маске протягивал Итачи руку, обращаясь к его партнеру, который развел руками, подмигнул «даме» и растворился в толпе, видимо, собираясь ожидать ответа за баром. Мысленно костеря Шисуи, Итачи сделал некое подобие реверанса, соглашаясь на еще один танец — нужно было как минимум узнать, кто он, а как максимум — сделать если не союзником, то знакомым.

***

Итачи и сам не понял, как они оказались в комнате для переговоров.

Человек в маске сообщил, что представляет дайме одной из великих стран и может оказаться самым влиятельным в комнате. Итачи ему не поверил, но все равно пошел за ним, посчитав предложение о сотрудничестве с дайме не самым худшим. Что-то в нем было, в этом человеке, что в итоге привело Итачи на этот кожаный диван.

— Итак, что будете пить? — новый незнакомец подошел к столику с напитками.

— Я не пью на деловых встречах, благодарю, — отказался Итачи, облокачиваясь на подушках так, чтобы выглядеть более расслабленно. От каблуков у него болели ноги, во рту пересохло — он ничего не пил на столь подозрительной встрече, — и вдобавок, палантин не очень-то вписывался на жаркой вечеринке.

— Жаль, — неопределенно пожал плечами человек в маске. Он налил себе чего-то покрепче и присел на диван рядом с Итачи… положив руку ему на коленку. — На чем там мы остановились? — На этой фразе Итачи вежливо, но уверенно не намного отодвинулся, чтобы оказаться вне зоны досягаемости.

— Что же вы сели так далеко? — его собеседник не оставил это без внимания и для наглядности похлопал рукой по дивану между ними. Итачи решил позволить ему взять верх на этот раз и, сжав зубы, вернулся обратно.

— Полагаю, стоит предупредить вас: я рассчитываю чисто на деловую беседу. У вас есть, что мне предложить, или мы зря тратим время друг друга?

— Ауч, а у вас неплохая деловая хватка, не так ли? — восхитился незнакомец, а Итачи заметил про себя, что тот так и не притронулся к своему напитку. Может быть, из-за маски?.. — Что ж, как вы понимаете, прежде всего мне нужно знать, о чем идет речь.

Он замолчал, видимо, ожидая презентации. Итачи решительно встал с места:

— Что ж, тогда и вы понимаете, что я не вправе распространяться о делах моих нанимателей без каких-либо гарантий, и извините меня. Мне нужно найти бра…

Он уже направлялся к выходу, когда незнакомец вдруг напал на него сзади, прижав к шелковым обоям и деревянным панелям стены, даже пахнущим деньгами и расточительством народных денег.

Бесформенное, невидимое глазу тело придавило его со спины, заломило руки, стащило с волос красивый гребень Изуми, раскинув их по плечам. Итачи старался лишь натянуть палантин так, чтобы он не слетел с плеча. Стоит ли дать отпор в открытую и насколько, или подождать «реальной» угрозы? Пока с ним еще ничего не случилось… а если начать бой, придется уходить, даже не начав толком. И где, черт возьми, искать Шисуи?!

Все, что чувствовал Итачи, помимо физических ощущений — лишь отвращение и раздражение, приправленные непониманием дальнейших действий. Будь это задание деревни, а не клана, мужик уже валялся бы вскрытым прямо на мерзком диване, но разочаровывать отца Итачи не хотелось. Напавший незнакомец терся о тонкую ткань платья на ягодицах, еще не зная о ноже на правом бедре, будучи занят облапыванием левого.

— Думаешь, такая сучка как ты из какой-то там страны огромной лужи может указывать мне, что делать? — влажно пробормотал он прямо в ухо Итачи, ускоряя трение.

— Слезь с меня, или это будут твои последние слова, мразь, — прошипел Итачи, сдерживаясь изо всех сил.

Мужчина проигнорировал его, залившись гоготанием и попытавшись засунуть потную ладонь под юбку. Следующее случилось очень быстро — Итачи без труда вывернулся из его захвата, палантин оказался на горле жертвы, и Итачи, уперев каблук в мягкий живот, натянув плотную ткань смотрел, как жизнь покидает взгляд мерзавца. Когда тело, такое же бесформенное и теперь уже неподвижное, рухнуло на колени, он потянул шарф на себя и заметил мокрое пятнышко на цветных брюках. Мудила умудрился кончить, быть может, даже в последние мгновения жизни.

— Фу, ты явно не заслуживал такой смерти, — с сожалением заключил Итачи. — Это слишком хорошо для тебя. Надо было прикончить тебя быстрее.

Он оттащил тело за диван, понадеявшись, что его никто не обнаружит хотя бы пока он не найдет Шисуи, но тут тоненький рукав порвался под тяжестью трупа, и Учиха увидел нечто, чего точно не ожидал.

АНБУ? Здесь?! Это совершенно точно метка АНБУ. На убитом им… кто он там, на шпионе? Или он действительно представлял интересы хокаге? Итачи поспешил вернуться в главный зал, пока не началось то, что могло бы начаться — АНБУ крайне редко действуют поодиночке, и логово вселенских бандитов — явно не тот особый случай. Он что, может даже знать этого парня?! Нужно уходить отсюда как можно скорее.

— Госпожа Итачи! — к нему уже направлялся на всех парах некий Судзуки-сан, с которым он танцевал еще в начале вечера. — Вы уже рассмотрели мое предложение?

Возможно, идеальный на первый взгляд план Шисуи все-таки провалился — обсуждать с ним дела хотели все, а вот что-то делать по существу…

Он как раз собирался тактично отделаться от назойливого поклонника, когда к ним незаметно подошел официант:

— Ваш брат просит вас зайти в комна… — обратился он к Итачи.

Раздался взрыв — все заполонил дым, оказавшийся сонным газом. Ну вот, началось. Официанта отбросило в сторону, откуда ни возьмись появились шиноби в одеждах наемников. Находящиеся в зале тут же вступили в бой с нападавшими. Итачи упал на пол и пополз к выходу, прикрывая рот и нос. У самых дверей кто-то схватил его за руку и втащил в соседнее помещение — Итачи определил знакомую чакру и в суматохе решил, что это Шисуи, а потому не сопротивлялся. Но когда дверь захлопнулась за ними, человек в маске АНБУ прижал его к стене, лишая возможности вырваться без боя и приставив кунай к горлу.

— Кто ты, на кого работаешь? Не ответишь в течение секунды — умрешь.

Итачи уже мысленно активировал шаринган, как вдруг человек в маске словно пригляделся к его лицу, игнорируя скрывающую его вуаль:

— Итачи?! — Он сдвинул маску, обнажив еще одну под ней.

— Какаши-семпай?! — Итачи был удивлен не меньше, хоть и ощутил небольшое дежавю. Какаши поспешно одернул руки, пожалуй, довольно вольно вжимающие «девушку» в стенку, а затем поднял кунай обратно.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, прекрасно зная, что будет потом. Судя по всему, это облава — Итачи слышал звуки битвы за дверью, кто-то кричал, разбивалась посуда. Присутствие здесь Итачи без ведома его капитана могло означать только одно — предательство. А наказание за предательство — мгновенная смерть. Тем более в случае со столь опасным противником.

Теперь у Итачи было только 2 выхода — либо победить в бою и сбежать, но тогда его предательство будет раскрыто, либо победить в бою и убить Какаши — что плохо для Какаши хотя бы потому, что в таком случае никто не узнает о предательстве Итачи и, зная Итачи, всего клана Учих, а это слишком рискованно для деревни, слишком опасно. Что еще хуже, их шансы на победу были практически равны — Итачи обладал шаринганом чрезвычайной мощи с рождения и постоянно совершенствовал навыки боя, но Какаши был более опытен и, в общем-то, не зря стал легендой Конохи в столь юном возрасте.

Тишина между ними, казалось, могла ударить током. Они никогда не были друзьями, подумал про себя Итачи. Ему будет легко убить Какаши… если он сможет, конечно — вот только что потом? Не ему первым наносить удар. Пусть сначала этот кунай испробует крови… один раз, на удачу.

Нет, ему будет вовсе не так легко убить Какаши, как хотелось бы.

— Я дам тебе второй шанс, — тихо проговорил Какаши-сан, видимо, решив, и его голос звучал так, будто он сам не уверен, что произносит это.

Итачи поднял на него взгляд:

— Семпай?

Их всегда учили не доверять людям вне клана — только внедрятся и узнавать. Быть червем в яблоке. Пускать корни, не отдавая взамен плодов.

Но, может, деревня не так уж плоха? Может, Какаши и не делал выбор между «убить» и «умереть самому»? Может, есть и другие варианты?

— Послушай, что я скажу. Деревня знает, — медленно, вдумчиво сообщил Какаши. Итачи вдруг стало плохо, как от отравления. — Я не то, чтобы в курсе о многом, но они точно знают. И ты можешь помочь, помочь всем нам. Чтобы не допустить… этого.

Из-под двери текла лужица крови, кто-то стонал, зовя на помощь, кто-то безбожно матерился. Такое бывает, когда сталкиваются профессиональные убийцы. А что будет, если столкнуть их с простыми людьми?

Итачи опустил глаза на сандали Какаши, нелепо выглядящие на босых ступнях, если знать, что за окном — снег. Шиноби могут согреться чакрой, но это — бездарный расход, как говорил отец и другие старейшины клана. Как и вся форма АНБУ с их голыми плечами и нелепыми масками — «как будто служить хокаге недостаточно унизительно».

Сегодня Итачи пришлось побыть девушкой ради клана — но он не чувствовал себя униженным. Интересно, что сказал бы на это Шисуи?

— Я… хочу помочь, — он встретил взгляд Какаши, живого воплощения единства шарингана и всех прочих, Учих и деревни, и не отвернулся. Какаши ненавидели в клане, считая его вором. Но Обито-сан наверняка бы с ними поспорил, раз отдал свой глаз на хранение семпаю… Он не вор, а лишь хранитель, так это виделось Итачи, бережный и воздающий свое. Возможно однажды он отдаст его обратно…

Какаши протянул ему ладонь. Этого не было видно, но Итачи готов был поспорить, что он улыбнулся под маской.

— По рукам.

В тот день Шисуи заключил несколько договоренностей в кулуарах, а Итачи — только одну. Но этот день изменил все, как гребень меняет прическу.


	21. Утоляя жажду - Драрри ("Гарри Поттер")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри похищен слизеринцами, устроившими в честь Хэллоуина шабаш в лесу. Или что, если бы Драко Малфой был вампиром.  
> (День 25-26. Бондаж / Массаж / Укусы / Телопредало)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это что-то вроде хэллоуинского спешла~ Ужасного вам Хэллоуина, хоть еще и рано! Но не такого ужасного, как у Гарри хд  
> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10011052

Хогвартс преображался на Хэллоуин. У замка всегда было свое лицо, свой стиль, несмотря на смешение сотен эпох. Но 2 праздника меняли его совершенно по-особенному — и один из них Хэллоуин, а на второй абсолютное большинство студентов разъезжались по домам. Гарри любил перемены в Хогвартсе, как и сам Хогвартс, всецело и без остатка. Он не ощущал подвоха даже в ту ночь.

Однажды они такое уже делали. Дежавю накрыло Гарри с головой, пока он лежал на сырых листьях в Запретном лесу. Однажды они с Роном по наущению Гермионы делали нечто подобное. И тоже на Хэллоуин.

Если подумать, обучение в школе магии имеет определенный подвох. Например, кто-то может подмешать тебе снотворное зелье или воспользоваться оглушающим заклинанием. Кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, а может, твои злейшие враги. Зелье может оказаться не снотворным, а любовным или сывороткой правды.

Возвращавшийся с пира в башню Гриффиндора Гарри упал в коридоре, руки и ноги приклеились к телу, стало тяжело дышать. И со всех сторон набежали слизеринцы, возбужденные, довольные тем, что все пошло по плану.

И понесли его в лес. Студентам запрещено бродить по лесу, особенно ночью — потому лес и называется Запретным. Здесь проживает множество разных волшебных существ, от безобидных фестралов до гигантских пауков и воинственных кентавров, сладить с большинством из них может только Хагрид. Но Хагрида там не было — только поляна с большим костром в центре, вокруг которого собралась добрая половина слизеринцев-старшекурсников.

— Мы возносим хвалу мертвым! — завизжала Панси Паркинсон, кидая горсть чего-то в пламя — оно тут же стало изумрудно зеленым.

— Слава темному владыке! — крикнул кто-то из толпы, и все подхватили: — Слава! Слава!

Гарри пробило на нервный заливистый смех, и это заметил стоящий рядом Блейз:

— Чего ржешь, Поттер? Или лучше сказать, блеешь? — Он посмотрел на товарищей и те противно засмеялись вместе с ним.

Ему сказали сразу: «Ты будешь нашим жертвенным барашком, Поттер. Ты давно нас достал». И связали по рукам и ногам толстой веревкой, а потом кинули на землю.

— Если б вы знали вашего сраного «повелителя», вы были бы в курсе, что он терпеть не может смерти, он ее боится и не был бы рад, — все это казалось Гарри жутко забавным. Воздающие хвалу Волдеморту в ночном лесу школьники, вяжущие отличные узлы, Хэллоуин и их остроконечные колпаки, тыквы и свечи, поставленные по краям поляны, очевидно, для декора. И особенно то, что он, Гарри, мог бы устроить эту вечеринку лучше них, его «последователей».

И тут вдруг к нему подошла Панси, бледная, с безумным взглядом и ножом для ингредиентов зелий в руке. Она наклонилась прямо к нему и спросила, медленно, тягуче, будто подражая манере говорить Малфоя:

— А с чего ты решил, что речь о Нем?

Вся компания вновь загоготала, точь-в-точь ведьмовской шабаш из маггловских фильмов. У Гарри все похолодело внутри.

И кстати, где в этой тусовке Малфой?! Он всегда был их заводилой, по крайней мере, так казалось на первый взгляд. И он абсолютно точно был кем-то вроде элиты своего факультета, всегда в окружении свиты из Крэбба, Гойла, Забини, той же Панси… Может быть, он точит нож, чтобы убить Гарри Поттера на камне в центре большого костра?!

Кто-то пнул его в бок, веревки впивались в кожу.

— Гойл! — позвал Забини. — Ослепи его, и начнем ритуал.

Слизеринцы вели себя так, будто происходящее было для них в порядке вещей.

— Что? «Ослепи»?! Вы что, совсем рех… — Панси вернулась и запихала ему в рот нечто, оказавшееся чьим-то нижним бельем, шелковым и черным. Ее поступок поддержали веселым смехом. Сегодня их факультет будто напился веселящего зелья.

Гойл вышел из темноты и направил на Гарри палочку. Он зажмурился, но услышал лишь треск стекла и чертыхание.

— Что, опять не вышло? — Видимо, кто-то успокаивал Гойла.

— Да я правда его выучил. Просто не всегда выходит…

— И так сойдет! — заявила Панси, обвязывая его рот отрезком веревки, чтобы помешать выплюнуть кляп. — Ну-ка, Поттер, сколько пальцев я показываю?

Гарри выбило стекла из очков. Он видел лишь их расплывчатые очертания, но догадывался, что она показала средний палец.

— Фа фофла фы! — послал ее гордый обладатель близорукости высокой степени. Видимо, они и сами поняли, что Гарри ни черта не видит — возможно, потому, что начали… раздеваться и уходить к костру. Буквально — раздеваться, а насчет костра непонятно — они словно проходили сквозь него, танцевали вокруг, смеялись и изредка заводили свое «слава!» самым разным приблудам.

Гарри бросили у кромки деревьев, ни малейшего шанса сбежать на своих двоих у него не было — человек, который его связал, явно знает свое дело, жаль, что он не запомнил, кто это был, пока его с улюлюканьем прижимали к земле, щипали и даже били несколько человек.

Какое-то время на него вообще не обращали внимания. Гарри лежал и размышлял, чувствуя, как без движения затекает все тело, как мелкие букашки, еще не заснувшие к зиме, ползают по коже, как стылая влажная почва холодит кровь. Он думал о том, что, возможно, вот он какой, конец. Он сражался с Волдемортом, с сильнейшим темным волшебником мира, он выжил после прямого удара самым смертоносным заклятием, и… кстати, ведь в Хэллоуин очередная годовщина. Праздник и скорбь его жизни… День смерти Джеймса и Лили Поттер, день, когда он стал Мальчиком, Который Выжил, и оказался под дверью на Тисовой улице.

…и да, похоже, что умрет он в огне от какого-нибудь тупого ножа школьника, предварительно застудив почки. Придет ли кто-нибудь спасти его на этот раз? У Гарри не было ответа. Его жизнь оказалась подвешена на жестких веревках, как и он сам, где-то над бездной.

— Разденьте его! — приказал чей-то голос, вырывая его из неясной то ли полудумы, то ли полудремы.

— Точно! Давайте его проучим.

Гарри обступили тела слизеринцев, к счастью, большинство из них оставались в белье, но радости это не прибавляло — он не видел их лиц, но прекрасно представлял себе гримасы как у Панси. Его пронзила безумная догадка — а среди волшебников есть сатанисты?

С десяток рук схватили его, запустили щупальца под одежду, стащили ее, мерзко посмеиваясь и обсуждая.

— Магглолюбка врала, — воодушевленно заявила неопознанная им девушка, — нет у него никаких татуировок!

— Что за тощий зад… — шептались над ним.

— Такого даже выебать стремно…

Гарри охватила настоящая паника. Он не испытывал такого даже на проклятом кладбище, когда впервые встретился с воплощенным Волдемортом и забирал тело Седрика с собой. Они в глухом лесу! Он связан по рукам и ногам! Они могут сделать с ним все, что захотят… вообще все…

Магическое сообщество всегда казалось Гарри, выросшему среди магглов, каким-то неземным — словно помимо волшебных событий и преступлений в нем ничего не происходит. В Азкабан ведь попадают за тяжкие преступления — например, Беллатрикс Лестрандж до потери разума пытала Круциатусом семью Долгопупсов… Сириус Блэк обвинялся в пособничестве Волдеморту… Благодаря мистеру Уизли и Наземникусу он знал, что в мире магии также существуют воры и мошенники. Гермиона бы точно упекла чистокровных в тюрьму за узаконенное рабство домовиков. Но что насчет других преступлений, скажем, избиения? Изнасилования? Не магических, самых обычных.

Куда попадают волшебники, их совершившие?

Или, быть может, их не преследуют по магическому закону вообще?

Конечно, это было глупо, но он столько всего передумал и так устал, что эти мысли сами пришли в голову и плотно в ней засели. Он уже почти представил, как трагически умирает от причиненных ему увечий, министр магии за это пожимает руки всем слизеринцам лично, а его друзья, пытаясь отомстить или найти справедливость, занимают с десяток камер Азкабана за жестокие убийства, от описания которых у читателей Риты Скитер волосы встают дыбом на мошонке.

Каково же было его удивление, когда над ним занесли нож, но вместо смертельного удара он почувствовал ослабление пут.

— Готов побегать, Поттер? — злобно скалясь, дышал ему прямо в лицо навалившийся, тучный Крэбб. Он поднял его на ноги, и чья-то рука толкнула Гарри в сторону леса. Он сделал пару шагов, но тут же растянулся на земле, вызвав у зрителей гомерический хохот.

— Твоя грязнокровная мамочка что, не научила тебя ходить? — голос Забини выделялся на фоне остальных, и Гарри вскочил, намереваясь напасть, пусть даже это будет последнее, что он сделает.

Однако слизеринцев его планы не особо интересовали — человек 5, не меньше, закрыли собой обидчика, снова повернули его к лесу лицом, а затем пихнули чем-то острым под лопатками. И он побежал, подгоняемый воем и свистом мерзавцев. Ноги не были развязаны целиком, скорее, освободили лишь ступни. Даже днем и в очках идти по Запретному лесу без проложенной Хагридом тропинки было нелегко, не говоря уже про бег по пересеченной местности в кромешной темноте (не считая зеленого зарева костра позади, отбрасывающего длинные тени), но страх и желание избавиться от этого ужаса придавали ему сил, он уже не чувствовал ни холода, ни боли в израненных ногах. Ему даже пришла в голову мысль найти где-то здесь выход к хижине Хагрида, или Грохха, или пауков, или хотя бы разъяренного Бейна, кого угодно, кроме осточертевших чертенят за спиной. Но правда была в том, что лес огромен и одинаково темен повсюду. Он даже не представлял, бежит ли к школе или от школы.

А затем следом, эхом смеха и болтовни догоняя убегающего, начался обратный отсчет. И он понял — это же прятки. Его собираются загнать, как зайца на охоте.

Гарри оставалось только одно — бежать вперед что есть мочи, бежать до колик в боку. Он слышал погоню, крики, сначала задорные, затем злые, но он был ловцом и знал, что победу получает самый быстрый и хлысткий, самый маневренный. И обычно это он сам.

Так что он бежал, пока не понял, что оставил слизеринцев далеко позади. Наткнувшись на дерево с огромной выемкой в стволе, будто его подчерпнули небесной ложкой, которой мешают звезды, он присел на все еще теплую к середине ночи древесину и буквально провалился в сон.

Его разбудило чье-то прикосновение. Вздрогнув, Гарри очнулся, от ужаса не сдерживая приглушенного кляпом крика. Он ожидал увидеть вокруг себя стайку злых голых слизеринцев, но перед ним был только некто один в черном балахоне.

«Слава богу, — подумал он, — кто-то мне поможет!». Но незнакомец не спешил вынуть кляп из его рта, кажется, рассматривая его изучающе. Гарри вдруг осознал, что абсолютно раздет, и смутился. Он попробовал помычать, чтобы привлечь внимание незнакомца к кляпу, вдруг он не заметил, но без толку.

И он вспомнил, кем был тот, кого он в последний раз видел бродящим по Запретному лесу в балахоне — Волдеморт в теле Квирелла, еле живой, пьющий кровь несчастных единорогов. Тень, облеченная в форму. И ощутил беспокойство — если подумать, кому еще придет в голову разгуливать в чаще леса в ночь Хэллоуина?

Ходили слухи, что в Запретном лесу обитают оборотни и вампиры. Гарри был знаком с оборотнем и даже как-то раз убегал от него в этом же лесу — но стоящий перед ним явно был в человеческом обличии, а до полнолуния оставалось полмесяца, не меньше. Значит, встреча с оборотнем в теории не так страшна для него сейчас, как все остальное.

Но что, если это не оборотень?

И тут в руке незнакомца блеснула сталь. Гарри отпрянул, но понял — ему демонстрировали оружие, а не угрожали. Незнакомец протянул нож к веревке на его бедрах, и Гарри согласно пододвинулся ближе.

Этот некто, расплывающийся во тьме и похожий на уменьшенную копию дементора, ловко орудовал ножом в опасной близости к паху, наконец-то освобождая Гарри. Может быть, он — друг? А возможно, просто хочет, чтобы пленник шел за ним своим ходом? Гарри с замиранием сердца понял, что шрам на его лбу выдает личность куда лучше, чем круглые очки, и он словно ходит с огромной мишенью на пустой башке. Разве большая часть магических созданий не была на стороне Волдеморта в прошлой войне?.. Он не так уж и много знал об этом. Пожалуй, следовало лучше слушать Гермиону, а лучше — не полагаться во всем на нее как на карманный справочник, потому что в твоей одежде не всегда могут быть карманы, особенно когда ты раздет.

Когда большая часть обрывков его пут оказались на земле, Гарри спрыгнул со своего места, пытаясь размяться. Незнакомец заметил и это и, недолго думая, схватил Гарри за плечи, приостановив разрезание. Сначала Гарри не понял, но руки незнакомца начали характерные движения, и по окоченевшему, измученному долгому нахождению в одной позе торсу разлилось блаженное расслабление. Как ни странно, но спаситель делал ему массаж.

Гарри не стеснялся проявить благодарность, распрямляя плечи, наклоняясь навстречу волшебным ладоням. От неподдельного удовольствия из груди вырвался то ли громкий вздох, то ли стон, еще меньше различимый из-за веревки и мокрой, отвратительной тряпицы во рту.

Может быть, это просто его ангел-хранитель, и он уже умер? Это звучало более правдоподобно, чем «меня похитили и связали слизеринцы для ритуала, раздели и голышом пустили бегать по лесу, я сбежал и меня нашел лучшего массажиста на свете, у которого кстати оказался с собой нож для моих пут».

Закончив с самой напряженной зоной плеч, требующей разминки, его большие пальцы исследовали позвоночник, проходя по каждому позвонку неторопливо и настырно. Затем он занялся руками, которые все еще были связаны между собой, но уже не так жестко прижаты к телу. Слизеринцы явно не пожалели на него веревки, обмотав снизу доверху каким-то сложным плетением, словно дурацкое кашпо в кошачьей гостиной миссис Фигг.

Ладони незнакомца гладили его и вместе с тем вжимались в плоть, как и положено хорошему массажу, будто желая оставить после себя синяки. Они были холодными, но после них горела кожа. Поглаживания были настойчивыми, выписываемые пальцами узоры — непонятными. Гарри полностью растворился в этом ощущении освобождения, уже позабыв и о слизеринцах, и обо всем остальном. Он был на грани между сном и явью, чувствуя почву голыми ногами, а всем телом — чьи-то гладкие руки. И когда руки начали разминать его ягодицы, Гарри не сразу понял, что это не та зона, которой обычно касаются незнакомцы, а поняв, уже не смог отстраниться — он оказался лицом у дерева, почти привалившись к рельефной коре.

— Фуфти фенья! — это было почти что «пусти меня», но вместо ответа его приложили к стволу. Человек в капюшоне (а человек ли?) тут же схватил его руки и поднял над головой, приподняв связанного и лихо повесив их за веревку между запястьями на удачно расположенный для этого сучок, так, что сам Гарри не мог с него слезть под весом собственного тела. Его нетерпеливо шлепнули по заднице, как бы приказывая молчать.

Гарри замер, прижавшись лбом к успокаивающе пахнущей смолой древесине. Он понял это как «молчи и не двигайся, не то хуже будет», хоть и не знал, может ли быть еще хуже в принципе. Разгоряченное чужими руками тело заныло — вот бы сейчас в теплую ванну. Он знал, что порезы на ногах будет щипать от воды, но также знал, что мадам Помфри справится с любыми физическими повреждениями в два счета. Но что насчет повреждений иного рода, что насчет психологических травм? Да и доберется ли он когда-либо до Хогвартса вообще?..

Он не был маленьким, он знал, что примерно может произойти. И ждал, весь сжавшись, как испуганный котенок. Ждал возни с одеждой за спиной, звука раскрывающейся ширинки, ждал, что его порвут, когда чужой член будет входить в него и чужая сперма зальет его изнутри, смешиваясь с его кровью или чем похуже. Но вместо этих ужасных картинок нежные настойчивые руки продолжали поглаживать его по спине, словно пытаясь успокоить. Длинные беспокойные пальцы нашли напряженную мышцу под плечевой костью и начали разминать ее так, что все тело охватили мурашки. Перед тем, как вновь блаженно закрыть глаза, расслабляясь и теряя контроль, он подумал, что руки незнакомца выглядят очень молодо, не как у человека средних лет и старше. Возможно даже, это его ровесник или кто-то не намного старше. Может быть, он даже красив и притягателен — еще в начале Гарри показалось, что у него словно есть некая аура таинственности и загадочности, как у вампира из маггловских фильмов (вероятно, из-за балахона, молчания и обстоятельств встречи, чем по каким-либо объективным причинам, но все же).

Мозг Гарри снова начал отключаться, будто плохо ловящий эфир телевизор. И обрывки, которые он выхватывал из ночного леса, уже не могли быть столь беспросветны и мрачны, как раньше. Это было глупо и нелогично, и Гарри бы корил себя, поступив так в любой другой день, но в тот момент он смертельно устал бояться и «страдать» (хотя ничего по существу плохого с ним все же не случилось, как он решил позже). Он видел алые следы от веревки на голых бедрах, и знал, кто снял их с него. И хотя он практически висел на крюке, словно туша на скотобойне, он чувствовал благодарность или даже нечто большее. Как будто все плохое, что с ним произошло в этот Хэллоуин и не только, все темные дни оказались противопоставлены этим волшебным рукам и лишенному лица образу, мистическому, непонятному, блаженному. Может, сама судьба свела их в этом бескрайнем лесу?

Он больше не сопротивлялся ни телом, ни разумом, когда ощутил ткань балахона затылком и чьи-то губы коснулись его шеи сзади, щекоча дыханием, запечатляя осторожный поцелуй. На миг стало больно, но затем его охватила эйфория, как после бочки огневиски. Он подтянулся на цыпочках, распрямляя спину, когда все члены пронзила судорога экстаза, а затем еще одна и еще. Ничего подобного он никогда не ощущал — это напоминало оргазм, только не в теле, а в голове. Руки обнимали его, скрестившись на груди, и его полностью накрыли сзади теплеющей плотью и плащом, словно пытаясь согреть. Гарри совершенно четко ощущал лишь 3 вещи: , жухлую листву под ногами, и как жизнь покидает его тело, перетекая в чужое. Когда ноги подкосились, он даже удивился, что не упал, но потом вспомнил про веревку, и про игру в прятки, про лес и костер, и беснующихся слизеринцев. И предпочел забыть, погружаясь в теплые, любовные объятия смерти за своей спиной.

Когда он вновь смог двигаться, за плотным рядом обступающих его деревьев уже светало. Он очнулся легко и внезапно, как от невесомого прикосновения. Руки саднило, но в остальном он был цел и сравнительно невредим — даже тупая боль на шее казалась благословением, означая, что у него все еще есть и шея, и, видимо, голова. И он был свободен — кроме удерживающих его в положении стоя запястий, все путы, включая кляп, наконец-то сняли. Трусики Панси валялись у дерева, превратившись в мерзкую кашицу мокрой ткани.

А опустив глаза, он даже рассмеялся — да, он определенно все еще жив. Стояк по утрам был обычным делом для подростка-гриффиндорца, но на этот раз возбужденный, саднящий без ласки член словно норовил взорваться.

Его так не терпелось снять это напряжение, как сдавливающие веревки, мешающее думать о спасении, что он, не найдя ничего лучше, прижался к дереву, уже ставшему ему как родное, и попытался потереться о шершавый ствол. Казалось, одно касание, и этого будет достаточно, но на деле все оказалось сложнее. Кора кололась, что оказалось странно приятно, он пошатнулся на цыпочках, напрягая ноги, вжался в нее, чтобы не царапать себя, а скорее просто ощущать от головки до яичек. Он так ерзал, попеременно ослабляя давление на уставшие ноги, чувствуя нечто необычное от напряжения бедер и сжимания ягодиц, что неожиданно земля улетела из-под ног, и он упал, сломав или даже «подпилив» веревкой небольшой сук, на котором висел, и кончая в этом падении под собственный громкий смех.

Так его и нашел кентавр, пожелавший остаться неизвестным в этой истории — лежащим на кучке желтых листьев, голого, грязного и безумно улыбающегося кронам и облакам. Он позвал Флоренца, и тот бережно принес Гарри в замок. Там пропавшего накануне и объявленного Роном и остальными однокурсниками в «розыск» лишь с завтрака, минуя любопытные взгляды, отправили прямиком в больничное крыло.

***

— Я сказал вам попугать, а не замучить до смерти! — Драко в гневе был точной копией матери, а не отца — если Малфой-старший всегда начинал истерить, когда что-то шло не по его хотению, то Нарцисса Малфой, в девичестве Блэк, обжигала робкие взгляды своей холодной яростью на грани с. — И не Поттера, а кого-нибудь из грязнокровок!

Они стояли на коленях перед камином, озаренные его изумрудным светом. Гостиная Слизерина была пуста, не считая Драко в черном балахоне и нескольких слизеринцев, обнаженных и выглядящих крайне пристыженно.

— Н-но мы подумали, что…

— ВАС НЕ ПРОСИЛИ ДУМАТЬ, ПАНСИ! — И все же что-то от Люциуса в нем тоже присутствовало.

Они молчали, вздрогнув от этого срыва, как от удара хлыстом.

Шабаши были традицией Слизерина — когда-то в качестве обряда посвящения новичков, сейчас — скорее как доступная лишь избранным шалость, развлечение, считающееся элитным как раз из-за своей недоступности и только. Ведьмы и волшебники — не такие, как простые смертные, напоминали они себе каждый год. Они не чувствуют холода, точнее, чувствуют, но он не может навредить им без разрешения. Их не берет огонь, если они не захотят сгореть сами. На старом как сам замок алтаре приносили в жертву петухов — главных врагов василисков, но на самом деле, эту идею подглядели у Джинни Уизли. А до повторного открытия Тайной комнаты на нем в основном трахались или варили запрещенку с использованием особых ингредиентов. До Драко Малфоя эту традицию соблюдал его отец, тоже староста факультета. А до него — его отец, и отец его отца…

Как жаль, что на нем эта линия прервется. Одна нелепая неудачная вылазка в Запретный лес — а сколько проблем… Драко Малфой был вампиром, и уже довольно давно. Об этом знали только избранные приближенные… им полагалось хранить секрет от остальных, но вместо этого они устраивали такие ночки, как эта, будто необходимости.

— Ты был на охоте! — на правах «близкого друга» подал голос трясущийся от страха Гойл. — Мы же не думали, что он сбежит…

— Вы не думали, что могло бы случиться, если бы я наткнулся на него голодным? — отчеканил Драко, для верности отойдя к камину — кулаки так и чесались выбить из Гойла все дерьмо и добавить нового в придачу. Ему было тяжело держать себя в руках по двум причинам — из-за банального гнева и потому, что обновленная кровь бурлила в венах, разливая по мертвому телу необычайную энергию, необузданную и даже дикую.

Так вот, что такое быть Гарри Поттером?..

— НЕПОПРАВИМОЕ! — продолжил он, снова срываясь на крик. — Вы не слышали Темного лорда! А я да! Он хочет сам убить Поттера! Своими руками, а не вашими! Вы все чудом избежали мучительной гибели, придурки!!! — Вздохнув и облокотившись о каминную полку, он приказал: — Пошли вон. Живо.

Слизеринцы вскочили и как один разбежались по комнатам, перешептываясь и бросая на лидера косые взгляды. По их мнению, они не сделали ничего такого. Убивать Поттера они и вправду не собирались — только поиздеваться и напугать, отомстить за все украденные им победы Слизерина, за падение Темного лорда и надежд их родителей, за популярность и успех на Гриффиндоре, в общем, за все и сразу.

Мелисента мастерски владела заклинанием забвения, и никто толком не мог сказать или взять ответственность за это на себя — почему же на этот раз что-то пошло не так. Может быть, Поттер и вправду Избранный, и на него законы смертных не работают?..

Вернувшийся с охоты, как обычно, с новыми силами, Малфой застал их в комнате Панси, по обыкновению распивающими медовуху под завывания граммофона. Они не просто схватили Поттера, а затем упустили его, они еще и плюнули на него, отложив расхлебывание каши, которую сами же заварили, на утро! Это так разозлило Малфоя, что любая анальная кара показалась им приятной беседой, а закончилось все на полу гостиной.

Только Панси не ушла, ослушавшись приказа — она нерешительно подошла к Драко, намереваясь положить руку ему на плечо, но он перехватил ее и так вывернул, что девушка закричала от боли. Однако все еще внимание отвлек на себя тихий шепот, льющийся прямо в ухо откуда-то из-за острых клыков:

— Что происходит, когда ты не слушаешься, Панси? — Он нежно убрал волосы с ее лица, все еще не отпуская из захвата. Выступившие на глаза слезы скатились вниз по щекам, впитываясь в бархатный чокер на такой чувственной с бьющейся жилкой шее.

— Ты злишься, — прошептала она, ощущая в прижавшемся к ней сзади однокурснике небывалую мощь. Драко Малфой злился частенько — то ли свойство характера, то ли вампирская особенность, никто уже не делал различий. Но чтобы так…

— Кто вязал Поттера? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Драко, отпустив ее и вмиг оказавшись у камина. Прижав поврежденную руку к груди, Панси дрожащим голосом произнесла фамилию, прекрасно зная, что ждет ее носителя.

— Но он делал это на одежду, — она попыталась ослабить его гнев.

— Да неужели? — Драко буравил ее бесцветным взглядом, в котором отражалось пламя. — И кому же пришла в голову идея его раздеть?

Панси вздрогнула всем телом, поспешно опуская взгляд, но было уже поздно — не так давно тетя Беллатрикс научила Драко парочке приемов…

***

Гарри не был серьезно ранен, пара настоек «для общего самочувствия», как сказал Дамблдор, да ванна с травами привели его в прежнее состояние тела, но не духа. Снейп с недовольной миной принес ему зелье от вампиризма — если выпить в первые сутки после укуса, не успев покусать кого-то самому, то яд будет нейтрализован и ты останешься человеком. В свое время Драко Малфой исполнил первое условие, но не второе.

Гермиона причитала, что только Гарри мог притянуть на свою голову и потрясающее везение вампира, а он и не рассказывал особых подробностей — наутро он магическим образом не смог вспомнить, как оказался висеть на дереве, лишь смутно припоминая какие-то детали. Так вся его память за ту долгую ночь без остатка оказалась во власти таинственного вампира, в его уверенных руках…

Через неделю Гарри решил, что приболел и бредит, через две — что окончательно спятил. У него даже появилась безумная идея надеть мантию-невидимку и под ней отправиться в лес, на поиски этого вампира. Он не мог его забыть, словно его плащ все еще накрывал его плечи, а зубы разрывали шею. В Хогвартсе поговаривали, что он одолел вампира в славной схватке. Он смеялся, не решившись кому-либо рассказать о том, чем на самом деле является укус-поцелуй.

Кому-либо, кроме Дамблдора.

— Профессор, я… я ведь не сошел с ума? Так ведь? Я… я просто… не знаю…

— Гарри, — перебил его директор, мерцая на него очками-половинками, — как много ты знаешь о вампирах? А точнее, о процедуре обращения?

Гарри помнил все, что они проходили на уроках с Люпином, но ничего про свою одержимость припомнить не мог. Каждую ночь ему снилось, будто незнакомец вернулся за ним, прижимая к мокрым от пота простыням невесомым туловищем, а проснувшись, первое, что он осознавал после того, что это был лишь сон — полное, беспросветное разочарование.

— Немногое, — сдержанно ответил он. Дамблдор кивнул:

— Должно быть, в обычном курсе ученикам об этом не рассказывают, но взрослые волшебники знают, что вампиры имеют важную особенность среди прочих магических созданий — они создают связи.

Гарри не скрыл недоумения, отразившегося на его лице. У него уже была одна ментальная связь — Волдемортом. Неужели вампир тоже поместил в него… эмм, частичку своих сил? Но если начистоту, он даже пенис зажал, что говорить о каких-то силах…

Дамблдор усмехнулся:

— Вампиры сильны клановостью. Если оборотни сбиваются в стаи, чтобы выжить, вампиры избирают себе попутчиков в вечной жизни сами, они страдают от жажды, но вполне контролируют, кого кусать, а кого убить. А еще они не способны на размножение… ну, знаешь, естественным путем. И потому у них есть одна способность, непонятная волшебникам. Они как-то заставляют мага, которого покусали, слушаться, любить и почитать того, кто их укусил. Грубо говоря, создают некую иерархию. Но и сами обязуются соблюдать ее в ответ. Что-то вроде магического контракта. Надеюсь, я понятно объясняю?

Гарри ужаснулся — он что теперь, навеки сучка какого-то незнакомого вампирюги?

— И надолго это?

— Навсегда, — улыбнулся ему Дамблдор. — Так что я советовал бы тебе держаться от него подальше. Ты теперь… как бы это сказать, легкая добыча.

— Но я ведь даже не знаю его, — с сомнением проговорил Гарри. — Вряд ли мы еще увидимся…

— Что ж, если я чему-то и научился за свои годы… никогда не загадывай наперед, Гарри. И помни, что и он теперь зависим от тебя.

Директор знал обо всем, что происходило в Хогвартсе. Например, только за день до этого разговора декан Слизерина доложил ему о душевных муках юного Малфоя:

— Я, конечно, хорошенько его наказал и наварил зелье от жажды на год вперед, но он все равно твердит, что сорвется, и что Поттера надо «эвакуировать к чертям собачьим». Вы уверены, что безопасно оставлять мальчишек в замке?

— Кто знает, Северус, кто знает… — Дамблдор задумчиво вгляделся в звездное небо. Астрономическая башня — отличное место для тихих бесед. — Быть может, связь этих двоих однажды сыграет решающую роль…

— Или роковую, — возразил Снейп, поджав губы. Планы Дамблдора никогда не приводили его в восторг.


	22. Становясь солнцем - Наруто/Гаара ("Наруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто работает в обычном колл-центре, но однажды ему звонит странный паренек по имени Гаара, который говорит, что собирается покончить с собой.   
> (День 28-29. Секс по телефону)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10024851
> 
> Мои дорогие! Октябрь как-то внезапно закончился, но Кинктобрь еще нет! Я планирую осветить еще 2 кинка из списка и несколько кинков, которые просто лежали "про запас". Короче, без кинков никто не уйдет и пока это не финал~

— Алло, это служба поддержки, чем могу помочь?

День Наруто состоял из звонков и разговоров с клиентами. Иногда он заканчивался хорошо, иногда — телефонной ссорой или даже полным разносом. По правилам, агентам запрещено было отвечать клиентам негативно (то есть, в том же ключе, что и они тебе), но вспыльчивый Наруто уже имел в багаже стопку жалоб в особой папке у главы отдела. И все же Наруто нравилась его «клетушка» — стол 1Х1, как из в Симс, в окружении перегородок, унылый кактус в уголке, постер с мотивирующим котом и статуэточка жабы справа от монитора. Справа сидела Сакура-чан, лидер продаж, слева — парень по имени Сай. Их колл-центр обслуживал с десяток разных фирм и компаний, от служб доставки товаров до солидных банков. По сути, их задачей было помочь клиенту разобраться с несложными затруднениями либо переключить его на более узкоспециализированных коллег или техотдел.

— Здравствуйте. Я… алло? — просипел мужской голос на том конце провода.

Наруто проверил монитор — звонок по номеру, принадлежащему мобильному оператору. Он решил уточнить:

— У вас есть вопрос по линейке тарифов? — Молчание. — Может, вы хотите узнать о более выгодных условиях по вашему номеру?

Для того, чтобы помочь, Наруто нужно было чуть больше конкретики, чем голое «алло».

— Я просто хотел с кем-нибудь поговорить, — безразлично сообщил голос.

Наруто вздохнул. Красный сигнал в общей табличке центра оповещал, что сейчас количество звонков превышает возможности сотрудников. А его время отнимают какие-то шутники.

— Вы позвонили в службу поддержки, — повторил он слегка раздраженно, откидываясь в кресле на колесиках. — Если у вас нет вопросов, могу предложить вам перезвонить…

Он не договорил, потому что клиент произвел какой-то громкий звук — и только когда голос заговорил, Наруто понял, что это был всхлип в трубку:

— Я не смогу вам перезвонить. Я собираюсь покончить с собой. — Парень шумно дышал, как будто сдерживая слезы.

— Воу, воу, воу! — Наруто навалился на стол, лихорадочно стуча по клавишам. — Погоди, парень, позвони в службу спасения!

Он отправил начальнику отдела Какаши-сану срочное сообщение. Но на часах было время перерыва, не факт, что он быстро ответит…

В трубке послышался нервный смех:

— А ты забавный.

Наруто напряженно вслушивался в шумящую тишину — вдруг там уже льется реками кровь или скрипит отодвигаемый стул. Он не был сотрудником 911. Он не знал, что делать в таких ситуациях, а переключить куда-либо, кроме как на технарей КонохБанка или консультантов магазина электроники не мог физически. Порой люди ошибались номером, это правда. Но не настолько же. И не с такими словами…

— Я им звонил. Занято… — задумчиво сообщил незнакомец.

Счетчик разговора в углу экрана крутился, считая секунды — если они не «решали вопрос» за 10 минут, могли лишить премии или даже сделать выговор. А в голове у Наруто вертелось лишь «что сказать? что сказать? что сказать?». Он не знал, серьезно ли этот парень, но просто прервать звонок и продолжить работу рука у него не поднималась.

— Рад, что я тебе понравился. Можем даже… пересечься как-нибудь, правда же? Как тебя звать?.. — агент попытался свести беседу в обычное русло, отвлечь собеседника (если вообще было, от чего отвлекать). Он надеялся, что что-то не так понял, или что неудачный розыгрыш зашел не туда, и ему вот-вот скажут об этом, они вместе посмеются над ситуацией и распрощаются.

Позвонивший помолчал немного, а потом ответил:

— Гаара.

Наруто искренне обрадовался, что он вообще ответил:

— О, вот как, а я Наруто, будем знакомы!

У него будто весь словарный запас иссяк разом. За фанерной стеночкой Сакура-чан пыталась уговорить клиента не использовать гарантийный талон и подождать еще неделю — видимо, именно тогда истекал срок его действия. Если бы только как-то дать ей знак…

— Наруто… — протянул Гаара. — Красивое имя, вкусное.

— Думаешь?.. — рассеянно ответил обладатель этого имени, пытаясь откатиться от стола на кресле достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание коллег, но шнур стареньких наушников не позволял это сделать.

— Наруто-кун, — неожиданно начал Гаара, — какой у тебя любимый цвет. — И спохватился: — Ты же не против перейти на «ты»?

Наруто задумался. Пока он решил просто дождаться ответа от Какаши-сана и, успокоившись, облокотился о краешек стола.

— Хмм… наверное, зеленый. Хотя нет, — он посмотрел на свою одежду и усмехнулся. — Оранжевый.

— Оранжевый? — прозвучало слегка удивленно.

— Ну да, знаешь, как солнышко, — отмахнулся Наруто. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Гаара вздохнул.

— У меня нет любимого цвета, — признался он тихо. — И не только цвета… Я потому и хочу покончить со всем этим. Надоело так жить.

Наруто прикрыл глаза, пытаясь держать себя в руках, хотя внутри у него все полыхало от негодования и непонимания.

— Хочешь лишить себя жизни из-за дурацкого цвета?

— Моя жизнь беспросветна как тьма. Такому, как ты, не понять, — возразил было Гаара, но Наруто его перебил:

— А какой я? Ты меня не знаешь. Думаешь, я от хорошей жизни выслушиваю чужие жалобы за почасовую оплату?.. Боже, прозвучало так, будто я шл… работаю где-то не там…

Он положил руку на переносицу, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Разговор как-то не клеился… не так, как ему бы хотелось.

Но Гаара будто бы не заметил этой тирады.

— Я все подготовил, — зловеще проговорил отсутствующий, далекий голос. — Снял комнату в отеле на последнем этаже. Взял таблетки, лезвия, даже веревку купил, только крепить ее тут не на что. Но потом стало как-то одиноко так умирать. Тут валялась листовка с этим номером и надписью «Позвони», вот я и позвонил. Как думаешь, Наруто, умирать больно?

В конце он почти сошел на шепот. Его мерная монотонная речь, спокойная до дрожи из-за ее содержания, показалась Наруто каким-то звонком с того света. А что, если незнакомец давно умер и это его неупокоенный призрак пытается достучаться до мира?

— Ты не умрешь, пока я на проводе. Не посмеешь, — решительно приказал Наруто. — Обещаешь мне? Пообещай. Я не хочу внезапно обнаружить, что болтаю в пустоту.

— Х-хорошо, — после некоторого колебания согласился Гаара. — Это справедливое требование.

— Так, — воодушевленный успехом, продолжил Наруто, — ты ведь еще ничего не сделал? Не сделал же? — Он попытался проявить в голосе небольшую угрозу, чтобы звучать внушительнее.

Гаара ничего не ответил.

— Гаара?.. Гаара!

Раздалось ленивое:

— Ох, прости, я и забыл, что ты меня не видишь.

Наруто вздрогнул:

— А ты что же, меня видишь?.. — решил уточнить он на всякий случай.

Гаара вновь промолчал — возможно, пожал плечами.

— Так и что? — потерял терпение Наруто. Этот диалог напомнил ему детскую игру про сломанный телефон.

— Мм, нет, я пока просто принимаю ванну. Обычный вечер в отеле, Наруто-кун, и совсем ничегошеньки не происходит…

— Я слышал, теплая ванна помогает расслабиться, — необдуманно брякнул Наруто. — Ой, то есть, не в том смысле.

— А ты знаешь толк в этом вопросе, а? — это почему-то странным образом развеселило Гаару. — Да, считается, что в теплой воде умирать приятнее. Интересно, с чего бы это.

— Я бы хотел сейчас оказаться в теплой ванне. С пузырями и цветной бомбочкой, ммм… — Чтобы никаких суицидальных звонков и переработок.

— Почему не примешь, когда придешь домой? — поинтересовался Гаара.

— Откуда ты…? — Ну, он мог просто догадаться, подумалось Наруто. Он признался: — У меня дома нет ванной, только душевая кабина…

— У меня тоже, — Гаара подул на что-то, наверно, являвшееся мыльной пеной. — Вот ведь ирония, да?

И тут Наруто заметил на другом конце комнаты Какаши-сана, направляющегося к своему кабинету. Он попытался помахать, но ничего не вышло. По крайней мере, Какаши скоро окажется у своего компьютера и увидит сообщение. Впервые с начала этого странного звонка Наруто почувствовал облегчение. Жизнь парнишки где-то там, за нулями и единицами, реальная и настоящая в отличии от них, больше не была только его нечаянной ответственностью.

— Да, верно… И как отель, хороший? — осторожно попытался Наруто. Ему стоит начать выуживать информацию для спецслужб, которые скоро поедут спасать этого незадачливого самоубийцу.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — прямо сообщил Гаара. Наруто испугался:

— Что?

— Ты хочешь меня отговорить. Вы все хотите. Прилетаете на мою несостоявшуюся смерть как мухи на мед. Но в итоге я всегда остаюсь один. Просто имя в сводке вашего дня. Без фамилии, без…

— И какая у тебя фамилия?

— Для работника поддержки ты совсем не умеешь слушать, — съязвил Гаара.

— Для того, что хочет себя убить, ты слишком надоедливый, — не остался в долгу Наруто.

В трубке прозвучал тихий смех. Наруто усмехнулся:

— Знаешь, у тебя красивый смех, — отметил он. Не потому, что хотел ему что-то продать или сделать дежурный комплимент — просто, раз уж из него такой ужасный агент службы поддержки, вряд ли он сможет помочь, и тогда… тогда парню не помешает узнать об этом. Важная информация, не так ли. Этот переливчатый смех совсем не был похож на лающий у Наруто. С таким смехом стоит быть абсолютно счастливым.

— Для того, кто хочет себя убить? — с сарказмом уточнил Гаара.

— Да и вообще, не только.

Счетчик разговора давно перевалил за красную черту, однако Наруто уже было плевать.

— Эй, — начал он, — меня могут уволить за этот разговор. Но твои ставки выше, чем мои.

В трубке зашумела вода.

— Резонно, — хмыкнул Гаара. — А знаешь, бы тебя наоборот повысил. Ты… хороший человек, Наруто-кун.

Сначала Наруто просто улыбнулся, но потом его накрыла волна паники:

— Гаара?! Не молчи! Скажи, где ты находишься! — Он лихорадочно проверил рабочий мессенджер — но Какаши-сан все еще не дошел до своего кабинета, остановившись по пути поболтать о чем-то с коллегами.

Гаара судорожно, тяжело вздохнул. Наруто поразила эта перемена — только что они смеялись вместе, а теперь он вновь вспомнил, каким был его голос в начале беседы.

— Ты еще здесь? — требовательно спросил Наруто, вслушиваясь в звуки воды.

— А во что ты одет? — ни с того, ни с сего произнес Гаара.

— Ты себя или меня убить хочешь?! Так и до инфаркта довести недолго! — разозлился Наруто. Сай тут же постучал ему в перегородку — намекая быть потише.

Точно, можно же постучать! Наруто принялся долбить стенку между ним и Сакурой — Сай был на звонке и все равно бы не отреагировал, а голоса Сакуры пока слышно не было и она могла помочь.

— Да как обычно, — рассеянно ответил он. — В джинсах, толстовке…

— Оранжевой? — поинтересовался Гаара.

— Как ты узнал?! — снова всполошился Наруто. Впрочем, он уже привык к необъяснимому поведению дозвонившегося и примерно знал, что тот ответит. И точно:

— Угадал, — так, словно это ничего не значило, сообщил Гаара. — А джинсы какого цвета?

— Ммм, темно-синего, я полагаю… А что за пунктик на цветах?

Странно, но Сакура, будь она на месте, уже давно оторвала бы ему голову за этот назойливый стук, а тут даже не показалась. Наруто прислушался к жужжанию комнаты — десятки сотрудников, отвечающих на десятки звонков тут и там, полное безумие. Он обернулся посмотреть, где сейчас Какаши, но того и след простыл.

— А если бы мы были знакомы, что бы ты одел? — вновь ошарашил его вопросом Гаара.

— Так давай встретимся и узнаешь! — всплеснул руками Наруто. Логика этого парня была для него непостижимой, если она вообще была.

— Все у тебя так просто… — пробормотал Гаара.

Наруто вдруг подумалось — стоит ли предлагать встретиться столь странному человеку, не опасен ли он. Как минимум, нестабилен. Но вслух произнес:

— Я бы надел что-нибудь почище и получше этого. Надеюсь, ты тоже, — это был нервный смешок, но Гаара, похоже, этого не понял:

— Я сейчас без одежды, так что — ты уверен, что будет лучше?

Наруто впал в ступор. Он что, флиртует?!

— Я отключаюсь.

— Почему? — казалось, искренне удивился Гаара.

И тут пришло входящее сообщение — от начальства: «Серьезно?!». Наруто закатил глаза и настрочил ответ: «Я все еще с ним говорю». «Потяни время, я свяжусь с 911».

— Ты ушел? — в голосе Гаары звучал слезы. Наруто не стал его перебивать. — Почему все уходят? Что я сделал не так? Я просто хотел услышать чей-то голос напоследок. А стало только хуже…

— Я здесь, — тихо сообщил Наруто. — Ты серьезно, про то, что все уходят? Кто-то тебя оставил?.. Ты поэтому… ну, хочешь это сделать?

Послышался скрип матраса.

— Угу, — всхлип. — Все меня оставляют. Я больше не хочу быть тем, кого оставили. Я сам их оставлю.

— Но ведь… — Наруто пытался подобрать слова правильно, но они толпились, наскакивая друг на дружку, мешаясь на пути: — Те, кто ушел — разве не плевать на них? Это они локти кусать должны. В мире полно людей, которые не уйдут.

— Я думал об этом, — после нескольких долгих секунд сказал Гаара. — И знаешь, это не работает. Ничего не работает. Мне просто плохо постоянно. И из этого состояния нет выхода. Я никому об этом не говорил раньше, — признался он. — Наверное, ты из таких людей, Наруто-кун. Кто не уйдет.

— А почему молчал? Тебе станет легче. Наверняка уже стало, — увещевал Наруто. Он понял наконец, что по какой-то причине понравился Гааре, у них установилась некая связь помимо телефонной. И это стоило использовать на полную. — Перед тобой открыто столько вариантов. Сходи к психотерапевту, сходи в бар, найди кого-нибудь. Ты давно бывал на свиданиях?

Шаблонно, но зато тему свиданий можно доить довольно долго — Наруто видел, как за стеклянной вставкой двери мечется по своему кабинету Какаши-сан.

Гаара произнес с улыбкой:

— Никогда. Отец не одобрил бы.

— Никогда?! — Наруто и в голову не могло прийти, что это тинейджер. Но кто еще вспомнил бы отца в подобном разговоре? Хотя, стоп, он ведь снял комнату в отеле, а это не сделать несовершеннолетнему.

— Это так странно? — смущенно переспросил Гаара.

— Эмм… да нет… а тебе сколько? — полюбопытствовал Наруто.

— Двадцать два… А тебе?

Наруто было двадцать три.

— И у тебя никогда не было девушки? — недоверчиво уточнил он.

— Еще добавь «ты уверен?!», — усмехнулся Гаара.

— Прости, — Наруто даже покраснел, осознав свою бестактность. Но ведь Гаара тоже человек, молодой и все такое! Это тоже можно использовать, и довольно результативно: — Тогда… разве тебе не обидно будет умирать, не познав… эээ, всех прелестей жизни?

— Возможно… — снова возвращаясь к отстраненно-депрессивному тону, протянул Гаара.

Наруто спохватился:

— Впрочем, это не так уж и важно, верно? И потом, у тебя все впереди, как мы уже обсужд…

— Наруто-кун, — решительно прервал его Гаара.

— Что?

— А что ты обычно делаешь с девушками?

Вот разве двадцатидвухлетний взрослый мужчина станет спрашивать подобное?! Это звучало бы нормально только из уст четырехлетки.

— Хмм, и не стыдно тебе?! — Гаара молчал, поэтому Наруто невольно задумался: — Хмм, ну я… я не такой уж ловелас, как тебе показалось, ха. Вот один мой друг, на него просто…

— Я спрашивал про тебя. — А вот это было даже грубовато. — Скажи, что ты делаешь обычно?

Наруто выдавил только:

— Да зачем тебе это?..

— Ну, ты их целуешь?

Пауза нависла, как дамоклов меч, Наруто поспешил согласиться:

— Ну, да…

— Раздеваешь? — Разговор принял совсем неподходящий оборот, а Гаара все наседал: — А что потом?

— Хватит! — красный как рак, Наруто в сердцах пнул корзину для мусора под столом. Он не был скромником, но отстраненный тон, с которым Гаара пытался выудить эту информацию, напоминал о каком-то рытье в грязном белье, как в мерзких телешоу. — Секс по телефону находится в соседнем офисе, вот им и звони!

Странно, но Гаара оживился:

— Секс по телефону? А такое бывает?

Его непосредственность, граничащая с ребяческой, подкупила Наруто вновь. Уже остывая, он ответил:

— Ну да, бывает.

— Заменители людей… — мечтательно выдал Гаара.

— Ты о чем? — не понял Наруто.

— Ну, вы. 911 — заменители друзей. Ты — как замена всезнающего друга, который починит тебе телефон, или родителей, которые все знают о стиралках. А секс по телефону — это замена любви.

Такая простая мысль, и в то же время философская и глубокая, хоть и вырвавшаяся внезапно — у Наруто невольно захватило дух.

— Ты это только что придумал?

— А поговори со мной так, Наруто-кун.

— Как «так»? — Он уже совсем перестал понимать, что происходит и кто кого отвлекает.

— Ну, как с любовником. Как делают твои коллеги-заменители.

— Я тебе не заменитель! А живой человек! И я не собираюсь…

— Я выйду в окно.

И тут Наруто отчетливо услышал биение собственного сердца.

— Чт-…

— Слышишь уличный шум? Тут много машин… прохожие туда сюда снуют. Я на подоконнике. Мне прыгнуть? — Такой спокойный говор, даже ласковый, как будто знакомый пересказывает тебе вечерние новости. Аж холодок по коже.

— А почему я должен решать? — Смешно, но именно эта фраза пришла Наруто на ум первой. Действительно, почему же?

— Ну, — фыркнул Гаара, — кто-то же должен.

Наруто била дрожь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл окно. И… вернулся на кровать. — Тишина, если не считать отдаленных сигналов машин. Наруто вздохнул: — Что я должен для этого сделать?

— Правильный вопрос, — прошептал Гаара прямо в динамик. — Скажи… скажи… что-нибудь личное. Что-нибудь… грязное.

— А если… если я откажусь? — Он все еще колебался. Насчет всего, что было и что будет, разом.

— Зачем спрашиваешь? — нигилистично ответили ему. И вправду, зачем, если знаешь ответ.

— Но я же не профессионал, — попытался оправдаться Наруто. — Если ты хочешь секса по телефону, позвони в секс по телефону, а я лишь…

— Асфальт мокрый от дождя, Наруто-кун. Хочешь ему добавить? — угрожающе выплюнул Гаара.

Наруто никогда не был силен в словесных откровенностях. У него все происходило на телесном уровне, он мог, к примеру, обнять или коснуться руки, и для него это было dirty talk, а не что-то другое.

Разозлившись, он смог придумать только:

— Чего пожелает услышать мой господин? — так девушки, работавшие в соседнем офисе, начинали разговоры вместо стандартного «чем могу помочь» в их отделе.

— Скажи, Наруто-кун, — у Гаары дрогнул голос, — я тебе н-нравлюсь?

— Конечно, очень, — Наруто попытался сыграть убедительнее, про себя обрушивая на голову собеседника тонну проклятий.

— Ты… ты бы… хотел меня увидеть?

— Я был бы рад тебя увидеть, я ведь уже это говорил, и не раз, — с плохо скрываемым раздражением подтвердил Наруто.

— И что… что бы мы с тобой делали? А, Наруто-кун?

Наруто подумал, что убил бы Гаару собственными руками, попадись он ему сейчас. Довольно иронично.

— Мы бы сходили попить кофе…

— И?

— Ну, мы бы погуляли…

— Допустим, мы сняли мотель, — поторопил Гаара.

— Эмм, взяли бы фильм?

— Это секс по телефону или описание серых будней?

— А что ты хочешь услышать?! — взорвался Наруто. — Как я бы трахнул тебя на столе? Или, может, в ванной?!

— На подоконнике… — Гаара всхлипнул, но не так, как раньше, и Наруто вдруг понял, чем он занят теперь. — Здесь отличный вид на город…

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — выругался Наруто, — ты что, натуралист? Если бы мы с тобой реально трахались, я бы заставил тебя смотреть только на меня.

— Наруто-кун…

У Наруто возникла закономерная мысль — чем быстрее этот дуралей кончит, тем быстрее все это закончится. Он прикажет ему уйти домой и забыть обо всяких глупостях, а потом уйдет домой сам, потому что никаких нервов завершить рабочий день как обычно у Наруто попросту не оставалось.

— Как ты любишь, пожестче? А, я и забыл, что ты девственник… Ну, я бы выебал тебя так, чтобы ты неделю сидеть не мог. И… к батарее бы привязал, чтобы не сиганул в окно в процессе.

— Хотел бы я это увидеть… — громко глотая слюну, заявил Гаара.

И Наруто понял — «пан» или «пропал». Момента лучше уже не будет.

— А что ты готов сделать ради этого?

— Да что угодно, Наруто-кун, что ты скажешь… Только не останавливайся…

— Пообещаешь мне не кончать с собой?

Напряженное молчание. Невероятно, но именно сейчас все решалось — либо некий Гаара бросит трубку и Наруто никогда не узнает о его дальнейшей судьбе, либо он примет правила игры хотя бы на время, и Наруто… победит?

— Наруто-кун… — на выдохе прошептал Гаара. — Я кончу только с тобой…

Признаться честно, Наруто прошиб холодный пот от этой фразы.  
И в самый неподходящий момент к нему подбежал Какаши-сан, хлопнув по плечам довольно:

— Они отследили звонок и уже едут к нему! Повиси еще немного, — одними губами сказал он в почерневший глянец монитора.

Наруто кивнул и откашлялся. Он профессионал. И он, возможно, спасает жизнь. Пусть и каким-то… странноватым способом. Но парень, который ему позвонил, и сам странноватый, ничего удивительного.

— Наруто-кун? Ты здесь?

— Где ты находишься? — спросил Наруто. — Я отправлю к тебе помощь.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — судя по звукам, Гаара закрывал окно.

— Но ведь я уже помог, разве не так?

Его смех был переливчатым и каким-то… сладким, даже приторным, как будто из старых голливудских фильмов.

— Наруто-кун, ты просто прелесть, ты знаешь?

— Ты исполнишь обещание?! Гаара!..

Но в трубке уже начались гудки.

***  
Его не нашли в том номере. Только набор юного суицидника на столике да мокрые полотенца. О случае вышла заметка в паре городских газет: «Парень хотел позвонить в 911, а дозвонился в службу поддержки». Наруто выписали премию «за сознательность». И сообщили, что запись разговора передана спецслужбам для сохранности…

Прошло несколько недель, когда Наруто узнал в толпе стажеров, наводняющих их офис в начале каждого месяца, и также быстро рассасывающейся после пары дней «на телефоне», будто бы знакомый смех. Какой-то далекий, непонятный, как из забытого воспоминания. Он обернулся удивленно и увидел рыжего паренька, беседующего с Какаши-саном и выглядящего очень странно в полностью оранжевом цвете. Паренек вдруг посмотрел прямо на него и подмигнул.

А вечером подошел и пригласил выпить кофе. Представившись Гаарой…


	23. Разделяя контроль - R, Обито/Какаши ("Наруто")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В лесах Конохи молодой АНБУ Какаши тайно встречается с молчаливым незнакомцем в маске, который очень хорош в связывании противника.  
> (День 30. Шибари / Афтеркейр + Сабспейс)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10029434

По вечерам, обычно смыв с себя дневные тревоги в раздевалках АНБУ, а иной раз — не заходя в штаб, Какаши выкраивал время, час или даже чуть больше, чтобы посетить одно местечко в лесу недалеко от скалы хокаге. Он всегда следовал своим непонятным никому ритуалам — утра были заняты походом к памятнику с именами Обито и Рин, а дни и ночи — служению на благо деревни. Но вечером… вечером у него могло быть время на себя. Вернее, на кого-то другого.

Они встретились в этом самом лесу во время дозора. Все было странно в этой встрече — незнакомец в маске и черном плаще, похожий на тень из далекого прошлого. Это было вечером, в сгущающихся подобно молоку в кипятке сумерках. Это был шиноби не из Листа — на территории Листа. Его чакра влекла как магнитом, звала убить непрошенного гостя, пока он не наделал бед. Но Какаши не смог, вернее, не успел. Он и опомниться не успел, как его связали подобно маленькому ребенку, сдавив чакротоки, руки оказались за спиной, его подвесили прямо там, на ближайшем дереве, и он почувствовал себя таким беспомощным.

***

Обито считал шиноби слабыми именно поэтому. Даже те, у кого есть особые глаза или другие техники, чрезвычайно уязвимы, стоит только лишить их свободы рук, складывающих печати. Этому его научил Мадара, как и многому другому. Ненавидеть, бояться, строить планы против Конохи. Обито и был этим занят — строил планы, когда наткнулся на старого друга в лесной чаще. И все бы ничего, если бы не целая вереница «но», мелькнувшая у него в голове. Он мог бы отомстить ему за Рин, убить на месте, мог бы. Он мог, правда. Вот только… если член АНБУ пропадет или его найдут мертвым, это сильно усложнит его разведывательные вылазки в Коноху. А ведь ему еще столько предстоит там сделать… и разрушить тоже.

А еще он не хотел вот так просто убивать Какаши. Только не так. Какаши должен страдать, должен увидеть последствия того, что сотворил. Не так, в темном лесу, не пойми кем, не пойми зачем. Он и моргнуть не успеет, юный неоперенный Какаши, ни одной морщинки на лице, ни тени сожаления во взгляде.

Разве это месть? Да и потом, что такое месть?

Обито имел другую цель, противоположную убийству. Ведь если Какаши умрет, он не только не увидит его триумфа, но и отправится к Рин. Этого нельзя допустить. Этот мир, в котором Рин мертва — ошибка. Смерть Какаши только упрочит его в ткани мироздания, где он зияет подобно разъедающей все плесени. Это будет еще одна точка, конечная история. Нет. Только не сейчас.

Этого мира не будет, он исчезнет — Обито своими руками выведет эту грязь, смоет слезами сотен, что оживут вновь в лучшем мире. Вот его цель, его предназначение.

Как полиция Конохи, все Учихи, способные держать в руке кунай, в совершенстве владеют искусством связывания навадзюцу. Как связать пленного, чтобы при попытке бежать он потерял сознание? Как заставить человека причинить самому себе невероятную боль, потянув за нужные ниточки? Как подавить чье-то дыхание, бег, волю, саму жизнь, найдя подходящую веревку? Мадара испробовал все это на нем много раз.

И если этот мир — лишь пробник, жалкий ноль на шкале великого будущего, не все ли равно, что он сделает с Какаши?

***

Какаши уже мысленно обращался к Рин и Обито, приветствуя их на Той Стороне, когда незнакомец снял с него маску АНБУ и приложил палец к губам под темной тканью. Воспользовавшись этим промедлением, Какаши попытался сбежать, и веревка неожиданно начала затягиваться у него на горле, не давая дышать.

А у противника была наготове еще одна веревка. Какаши так и не понял, почему не умер тогда. Его связали так, что любое движение, даже непроизвольное сокращение мышц, отдавалось сладкой тяжестью в конечностях. Веревки натирали кожу, мешали вдохнуть, сжимали в своих смертельных объятиях. И каждый раз, думая, что умрет, Какаши испытывал облегчение, но каждый раз приходил в себя и видел молчаливую маску перед собой.

Затем незнакомец достал кунай. Но вместо того, чтобы перерезать ему горло, он освободил от пут, а затем протянул бутыль с водой, когда Какаши упал вниз и отполз к надежному, знакомому, прохладному древесному стволу. Незнакомец накрыл его своим плащом с красным подкладом, заметив дрожь, и сел рядом. В тишине они оба ждали, пока сердце и чакра Какаши приходили в норму. И затем человек в маске исчез, оставив другого человека в маске недоуменным и… умиротворенно спокойным. Живым. Тепло собиралось в руках и ногах, покалывая и расслабляя.

Впервые за долгое время Какаши увидел смерть лицом к лицу, хотя она всегда была за плечом. И ему это понравилось.

Потом он несколько раз приходил на то же самое место, надеясь встретить того, кого хотел бы не встречать там никогда — но тот факт, что он выжил, а также характер их знакомства (или вернее, «незнакомства») позволял надеяться, что это был лишь залетный путник, нарушивший границы по незнанию и не представляющий угрозы деревне. Однако надежды были неутешительные, ведь тогда этот человек никогда не вернется. В противном случае Какаши полагалось его обезвредить, только после этого он мог доложить о встрече, не осрамившись на всю Коноху.

Он был связан по рукам и ногам — фигурально выражаясь. И все равно продолжал приходить вместо того, чтобы отбросить случившееся в сторону, как гнилые веревки.

А затем его вновь связали — уже физически. Однажды он прямо спросил — действительно ли незнакомец оказался там случайно и вернулся через время как раз потому, что держал обратный путь, в котором Коноха никак не фигурировала. Какаши знал, что он кивнет в любом случае — будь это правдой и будь это ложью. И незнакомец кивнул, а затем сделал такой красивый узел на сложенных у груди руках Какаши, что и впрямь хотелось воздать ему хвалу молитвой.

Но Какаши все еще был жив. Это никак не укладывалось в голове при условии, что молчаливый шиноби (а что он — шиноби, было понятно даже по запаху, не говоря об остальном) — враг. И другом он тоже не был — Какаши проверил его чакру шаринганом исподтишка, в деревне такие ниндзя не жили и не бывали. Прямо свой глаз, оружие деревни, за обладание которым другие страны могли бы отдать сотни жизней, он не показывал — иначе можно было бы записать его в число самых глупых шиноби тысячелетия, причем уже наверняка, а не предположительно, как ранее. А сам незнакомец не спрашивал и не пытался посмотреть — у него тоже была только одна прорезь в маске, и, видимо, он понимал, что значат такие шрамы.

***

Что бы он себе не говорил, Обито нравилось мучить Какаши. И нравилось доставлять ему удовольствие. Он и сам наслаждался, глядя на краснеющие следы на белой коже, так похожие на поцелуи или укусы, создавая бесчисленные петли, узлы и перекрестия, управляя жизнью Какаши — не метафорически, как будет после исполнения первой фазы плана, а вполне конкретно и определенно, здесь и сейчас, затягивая и ослабляя.

Однажды он сделал из него живую качель. Он знал, что это будет больно, и все равно сделал, а Какаши, казалось, впал в прострацию, и потом еще долго отходил под деревом, уткнувшись в чужое плечо. В пустой голове этого пугала словно был переключатель, позволяющий держать громкие речи про честь и товарищество днем, а потом приходить на встречу с врагом и отдаваться ему на милость снова и снова. Но Обито это было на руку, и он не жаловался.

Какая разница, кем они станут друг для друга с Какаши в этом мире, если этот мир уже обречен?

Обито позволял себе отпустить тормоза, приходя туда и видя там Какаши. Ожидающего, покорного. Неожиданно для него — он запомнил Какаши по большей части как того, чья рука торчала из спины Рин, мерцая тысячей молний. И совсем немного — как ужасного зануду из своей прежней команды, у которого все получалось как надо. Но ни один из этих Какаши не стал бы подавать ему руки, соединенные на запястье, чтобы стать частью произведения искусства, которому нет названия — или Обито его просто не знал. И название, и Какаши.

Впрочем, зачем ему знать эту поврежденную, недолговечную его версию? Все, что происходит здесь, ничего не значит — так говорил Мадара, чье имя он позаимствовал на оставшуюся в этом мире жизнь. Кто бы ни умер, что бы ни случилось, все это станет пеплом после победы Мадары, его победы — ведь он и есть Мадара сейчас.

Какаши был гибким как веточка. Если очень хорошо надавить, потечет сок… но сломать ее невозможно. И он давил, не из жестокости или садизма, просто желая испить до капли. Вот оно, подтверждение всех теорий Мадары-самы. Эта версия Какаши… была слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой.

Ему нравились эти руки. Небольшие для мужчины, которым Какаши еще не стал, и слишком крупные для девушки или мальчика. Это руки убийцы и руки товарища, за которые он столько раз доверчиво хватался в детстве. Эта рука была в Рин, думал Обито с отвращением и трепетом, пережимая чакротоки на ней так, что она синела, а затем возвращая в нее воздух и жизнь, испугавшись, что потеря той самой руки сделает Какаши не таким важным соперником, лишит его статуса извечного врага — во всех мирах, с любыми масками…

В тот раз он взял кунай и срезал с него одежду вместо веревок. Обито никогда не использовал кляп на Какаши, тот всегда говорил то, что хотел — в основном, бессвязный шепот непонятно о чем и обо всем сразу, похожий на бред, или комплименты особо удавшимся узлам. Он ничего не сказал, лишь вздохнул неглубоко, пытаясь восполнить недостаток воздуха в легких за раз. Шиноби не умирают от такого удушья, чакра не позволит мозгу сгореть быстро, а вот мирные жители… еще одно доказательство того, что Какаши никак не из их числа.

Обычно его возбуждали только созданные им катаклизмы. Он представлял, как высвобождает хвостатых, и те, повинуясь ему одному, уничтожают все на своем пути, сносят дома и деревья, взрывают кварталы, отбрасывают всех этих нереальных, несущественных людишек по сторонам, как тряпичных кукол. Можно было бы сказать, что этому его тоже научил Мадара, но это неправда. Некоторые вещи он постигал сам…

Разве что Какаши был подлинной катастрофой. Напряженные мышцы блестели от пота, когда он повторил узор ребер запасной, красной веревкой. Казалось, та загорится от трения о стальной пресс. Обито понял, что просто обязан увидеть его лицо, когда будет разрушать Коноху. Чтобы Какаши знал, чья это будет вина. Чтобы испытал стыд и боль хоть однажды, потому что подвешенный, практически обнаженный, он казался совершенно спокойным и совсем не смущенным или испуганным. Беззвучно двигая губами, он не скрывал легкой эрекции, не пытался прикрыться. Стоило ли придушить его на месте и посмотреть, не заляпает ли он все вокруг спермой и мочой? Нет, конечно, это было бы слишком.

Слишком хорошо для Какаши Хатаке. Пусть и самого терпимого его воплощения.

После этого Обито ненадолго исчез и вернулся с плащом для Какаши. Он взял его в ближайшем доме, чтобы не возникло вопросов, хотя мог переместиться хоть в его спальню. Иногда он бывал там, просто чтобы почувствовать свою власть над ним еще острее — никто не знает и не узнает, а между тем он там, во втором на свете месте, где Какаши бывает наиболее уязвим и расслаблен. Первое, конечно, их дерево. Они разожгли костер из старых веревок, чтобы согреться. Сонный и ватный Какаши обнял его со спины, не давая встать. Пришлось раскрывать его хватку, палец за пальцем, тонкие и цепкие, с морщинками сгибов, похожими на старые шрамы от порезов. Отчего-то Какаши никогда не пытался заглянуть под маску — наверное, понимал, если учитывать, как он сам всегда скрывал лицо.

Кушина Удзумаки собиралась рожать со дня на день. А у нее всегда все следовало плану. Обито знал, что больше не придет на место встречи. Из-за этого его лихорадило, наверное, потому он зашел дальше, чем следовало.

***

Какаши как будто тоже это почувствовал. Даже когда его незнакомец ушел, он еще долго сидел, глядя на затухающий огонь и кутаясь в чужой плащ. У него подкашивались ноги. И все тело ломило. Но не поэтому.

Ему казалось, что он упускает нечто очень важное, нечто прямо под носом, то, чего должен был увидеть, но не сделал этого. Невольный обладатель шарингана добровольно закрыл глаза… И затем каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, на веках отпечатывались лица Минато-сенсея, и Кушины-сан, и всех тех, кто умер при нападении Девятихвостого зверя на Коноху.

Рядом с чудовищем он вместе со всеми шиноби деревни мельком видел фигуру, которой там не должно было быть. В черном плаще с красным подкладом.

И ощутил себя связанным по рукам и ногам, но не так, когда это приятно до дрожи, а когда конечности отнимаются, тебя душит незримая удавка, чакра, застыв, начинает жечь кожу, и ты оказываешься заперт внутри собственного тела — а все из-за одного кусочка хорошо горящего материала, сплетенного в жгут.

Хатаке Какаши — человек, который прячет под маской слишком большое число нечаянных убийств. Но вместо крови Рин, теперь, просыпаясь с криком, он видел свои руки связанными в подобии молитвы. Он обменял столько жизни на простую веревку…

С тех пор Какаши принял решение никогда не терять контроль. Это он — тот, кто затягивает петлю… всегда он. Копирующий Какаши, сильнейший и достойнейший. Он выбрал свою основную маску.

Обито тоже кое-что решил — сделать для Какаши особый мир, вечную пытку на ветвях дерева. Чтобы иногда приходить в него — вязать узлы…


End file.
